YGO TV: Lil Cuppin' Cakes
by Sephi-chan and Team Celsius
Summary: CH 36, Meet Polar&Puppy! The Hikaris and Mokie go shopping, the Yamis are "enjoying" themselves, the Extra Trio is being haunted, the love triangle still inside the closet and the rest finds Sephira!
1. Bus 24: Truth or Dare

Sephira: Hello! It's my first time to write… ahem… I mean type my own fic.  
  
Yume: Yes, she's just a newbie…  
  
Sephira: Yeah… disclaimer please!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I wish I did… wwaaaahhhhh… the only thing I own is my ficcy and other characters that I made up…  
  
Truth or Dare: Chappie 1  
  
It's been a boring night at the blimp. No duels were scheduled, and everybody has nothing to do.  
  
((Inside Joey's room))  
  
Joey: Man, I can't think of anything to do!  
  
Serenity: You might want to try and find out some new useful combos, for your duel, big bro.  
  
Yugi: Serenity's right. That's the only thing we can do, for now…  
  
Yume: *went inside room* Hey, guys!  
  
Sephira: *w/ Yume* JOEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cling!*  
  
Joey: -_-;;  
  
Sephira: ^_^  
  
Duke/Tristan: Hey, hey, hey! *trying to impress by (insert here what you think of) Serenity*  
  
Joey: *angry* Why are you guys hanging out on my room?????!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sephira: Because of you! *more cling!*  
  
Duke/Tristan: Serenity!  
  
Joey/Serenity: -_-;;/^_^;;  
  
Namu/Bakura: *went inside room*  
  
Bakura: Hello, guys. How is it going?  
  
Namu: No duels today. Isn't it boring?  
  
Tristan: Wow that rhymes!  
  
Joey: *muttering to himself* Too many questions… to many people… ######_######  
  
Tea: *you guess what…* Hello, friends! I feel that my friends are bored, so I came here to entertain them! THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP!!!! *pose*  
  
Sephira: ¬¬ Shut up, you.  
  
Yume: That's not very nice, Sephira. *thinking* [Yeah, I wish this friendship freak shuts up…]  
  
Mai: *w/ Tea* We ARE the bored…  
  
Sephira: Why don't we play Truth or Dare?  
  
Yume: Sounds like a good idea. C'mon guys!  
  
Everybody sat on the floor. Mokuba saw that they're going to play Truth or Dare.  
  
Mokuba: Hey, Seto! Can we play too?  
  
Kaiba: *w/ Mokuba* No, Mokuba. If you want to go, go by yourself. I have lots of things to do.  
  
Mokuba: Awww, come on, big bro. You're just going to stare out from the stupid window again! Please? *puppy-dog eyes*  
  
Kaiba: N-no… I said no, Mokuba…  
  
Mokuba: Pweeeaaaasseeeee??? *more puppy-dog eyes*  
  
Kaiba: *thinking* [Need…to…resist… ACK!] OK, OK!! Just… stop… giving me those puppy-dog eyes!  
  
Mokuba: Yyyiiiiipppppeeeee!!!! *went inside Joey's room* Hey, guys! Can we play too?  
  
Sephira: *evil grin* Sure. Come in.  
  
Mokuba/Kaiba: *comes in*  
  
Sephira: OK, we're going to play Truth or Dare, Bus 24 style (A/N: I don't own this one…). We're going to count up to 24. We can only count up to 3 maximum numbers. The player who says 24 will be asked Truth or Dare by the player who said 23, get it?  
  
Everybody else: *nods*  
  
Sephira: Because Kaiba was the last one to come in, he will start counting.  
  
Kaiba: 1,2  
  
Mokuba: 3,4  
  
Tea: 5  
  
Yugi: 6  
  
Bakura: 7  
  
Namu: 8,9,10  
  
Tristan: 11,12  
  
Duke: 13,14,15  
  
Serenity: 16,17  
  
Joey: 18  
  
Sephira: 19,20,21  
  
Mai: 22  
  
Yume: 23  
  
Kaiba: …  
  
Sephira: C'mon, say it, Kaiba!  
  
Joey: Chicken! *snicker*  
  
Kaiba: *blush* Grrrr… 2-24…  
  
Yume: Seto, truth or dare?  
  
Kaiba: … dare…  
  
Yume/Sephira: *evil grin* Oooookaaaaay…  
  
Kaiba: *Meep!*  
  
Yume: I dare you to strip until your boxers is the only thing you're wearing!  
  
Kaiba: But I…  
  
Sephira: STRIP!!!! Or else… *takes out gigantic mallet*  
  
Kaiba: OK… *blushing while stripping until the only thing he's wearing is his boxers* I'm finished, can I wear my clothes now?  
  
Yume: That's not all, Seto… After that, lap dance in front of Joey!!!  
  
Sephira: XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: *blushing furiously* (A/N: I told you he likes Joey!! Sorry to Kaiba fans out there…) Not a chance!!  
  
Sephira: *takes out another mallet*  
  
Kaiba: *blushing* O-OK… *went in front of Joey and started to lap dance* (A/N: I don't know how they do it. Just imagine that Kaiba is really doing it…)  
  
Everybody (except Joey/Kaiba): XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: *looks like he's going to throw up*  
  
Yume: *LOL* OK… Seto, that's enough…  
  
Kaiba: *blushing while putting on his clothes again*  
  
Joey: *went to the bathroom*  
  
Sephira: *let go of Joey* Poor puppy!  
  
Kaiba: T_T  
  
Everybody (except for Joey): *can hear Joey throwing up inside the bathroom*  
  
Kaiba: T_T I've never been so humiliated all my life…  
  
Yami: *took over Yugi for a while* Hehehehehe… crybaby!! *went back to the puzzle*  
  
Joey: Gah… I still have that bad taste on my mouth… Can we continue on?  
  
Sephira: Sure!! *cling!*  
  
Kaiba: 1… T_T  
  
Mokuba: Stop crying, Seto! 2,3  
  
Tea: 4,5,6  
  
Yugi: 7,8  
  
Bakura: 9  
  
Namu: 10  
  
Tristan: 11,12,13  
  
Duke: 14  
  
Serenity: 15,16  
  
Joey: 17,18,19  
  
Sephira: 20  
  
Mai: 21,22,23  
  
Yume: _ …24…  
  
Mai: Truth or dare?  
  
Yume: Dare. I'm not really that scared…  
  
Mai: Ooooooookaaaaaaaaay… Hmmm… I dare you too… *evil grin*  
  
Sephira: Make it spiffy!  
  
Mai: I dare Yume to kiss every boy in this room on their necks!  
  
Yume: That's not too bad if it was on the cheeks…  
  
Mai: I said in their necks… Oh and don't include Mokuba, he's too young.  
  
Mokuba: *pouts*  
  
Yume: *sniff* *blushing* Ooooooookaaaaaaaaay… *stood up and started (A/N: Why am I using this word too much?!) kissing every boys' necks*  
  
All the boys: O_O *dddddrrrrrrrrroooooooooooollllllllll*  
  
Yume: *blushing* _ Perverts… 1,2, 3  
  
Kaiba: *still drooling* 4,5  
  
Mokuba: 6  
  
Tea: 7  
  
Yugi: *still drooling* 8,9,10  
  
Bakura: *you guess…* 11,12  
  
Namu: *I TOLD YOU all the boys are drooling* 13  
  
Tristan: 14,15,16  
  
Duke: 17,18  
  
Serenity: 19,20,21  
  
Joey: *evil grin* 22,23  
  
Sephira: Why me…  
  
Joey: Awww c'mon, Sephira… please??? *puppy-dog eyes*  
  
Sephira: *sniff* OK… 24?  
  
Joey: Truth or dare?  
  
Sephira: Truth! I'm a scaredy-cat…  
  
Joey: _ Damn… Why are you following me almost everywhere??  
  
Sephira: O_O???  
  
Kaiba: *sarcastically* Good question, mutt.  
  
Joey: Shut up, you.  
  
Yume: Of course she's a fan of you, Joey…  
  
Joey: I mean, why did she just appear when I was dueling at the Battle City?  
  
Tristan: You're kinda right about that…  
  
Sephira: Well… here it goes. Remember when you were dueling at Duelist Kingdom and you became 2nd place? Well, everybody knew about it and started to form their fan clubs. There are also fan clubs for Yugi, I guess…  
  
Bakura: That explains everything…  
  
Sephira: 1,2,3  
  
Mai: 4,5  
  
Yume: 6,7,8  
  
Kaiba: 9,10  
  
Mokuba: 11,12  
  
Tea: 13  
  
Yugi: 14,15,16  
  
Bakura: 17,18,19  
  
Namu: 20  
  
Tristan: 21,22,23  
  
Duke: Grrrr… 24…  
  
Tristan: XD Truth or Dare?  
  
Duke: *gulp* Dare…  
  
Tristan: Hmmmm… I dare you to… *evil grin* I dare you to sky dive while naked!!  
  
Duke: No way!! It's too high… and I'm naked! Somebody might see me!!  
  
Sephira: Oh yeah?? *takes out her mallets*  
  
Duke: I'm not afraid of them!!  
  
Sephira: How about this?! *takes out Max's Mega Launcher from TOD2*  
  
Duke: *Yipe!* O-OK!!...   
  
Everybody went out of the room and went outside to the dueling arena. The boys helped Duke to get naked because he kept running away. After a while, they managed and tied a strong rope to his waist.  
  
Joey: Hey, Sephira. Are you sure this rope won't give while Duke's airborne?  
  
Tristan: Woah! Is the world coming to an end?!  
  
Kaiba: Did I just hear the mutt said something longer than a five-letter word?!  
  
Joey: Yeah, you heard it so shut up, you two…  
  
Sephira: Stop it you three, or I'll make you sky dive while naked with Duke!  
  
Joey: But I thought you like me?!  
  
Sephira: Of course I do! *cling!* only the two of them!  
  
Tristan/Kaiba: _  
  
Sephira: About the rope, it's strong enough to hold Duke.  
  
Tristan: Speaking of him, I think he's sky diving now,  
  
Joey: *covered Serenity's eyes*  
  
Yugi: *covered Tea's eyes*  
  
Kaiba: *covered Mokuba's eyes*  
  
Namu: That Duke is really tough, isn't he?  
  
Bakura: Yes, I think so too…  
  
Mai: Why then?  
  
Namu: We need to push him so he can sky dive.  
  
Mai: -_-U  
  
Duke: *sky-diving while naked* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Random person from the ground: *sees Duke* WHAT THE HELL???!!!  
  
R.P.F.T.H.2: *covers her own eyes* Oh my gosh!  
  
R.P.F.T.H.3: It's so little!  
  
R.P.F.T.H.1: ;; Pervert…  
  
Duke: *still screaming his heart out*  
  
Serenity: Do you think Duke's getting cold? I mean… he's out there, naked…  
  
Everybody else (except Duke/Serenity): -_-;;;;;;;;  
  
Yume: Poor guy… OK, then… pull him up…  
  
Namu/Bakura: *pulls him up*  
  
Duke: @_@  
  
Namu: He's heavy!!  
  
Bakura: I think we need help here!  
  
Joey/Tristan: *helps them*  
  
The four of them: *was able to pull Duke*  
  
Joey: Man, you're heavy! You should go on a diet!!  
  
Duke: *shivering* C-c-cold… d-d-dizzy…  
  
Yugi: Here are your clothes, Duke.  
  
Duke: T-t-thanks… *puts on clothes*  
  
Yume: C'mon guys. Let's go back to Joey's room.  
  
Tea: Awww… poor Duke… Don't worry!! Because you're my friend, I will comfort you!!  
  
Duke: @_@U  
  
Yugi: Tea… Duke's dizzy. Maybe later…  
  
Tea: Because Yugi is my friend, I will listen to him! *leaves Duke alone*  
  
Duke: Thanks, Yugi.  
  
Yugi: It's nothing.  
  
((In Joey's room… still!))  
  
Sephira: Let's continue on!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(^_^)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sephira: How was it? Is it bad? Good?  
  
Yume: Please R&R! And give us some ideas too!! 


	2. Bus 24: Truth or Dare Part II

Sephira: Welcome again to another chappie of my ficcy!!  
  
Yume: Disclaimer pls.!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. If I owned it, I will turn it into… JO-EY-OH! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!   
  
Kaiba (A/N: Why am I keep typing Seto??!! Oh no, Kaiba fans are disturbing me!! AAAAHHHH!!!): *to Joey* Mutt, you better watch out for your fan girl. She's a total freak.  
  
Joey: Yeah, I know… and don't call me "mutt", moneybags!!  
  
Kaiba/Joey: *glaring at each other*  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not finished yet, mere mortals!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Everybody else (except Disclaimer): -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Disclaimer: Also… I don't own Beyblade V-Force. Now I'll continue with my evil laughing!! XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everybody else (except Disclaimer): -_-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Truth or Dare: Chappie 2  
  
Sephira: Let's start with Duke.  
  
Duke: 1-1, 2  
  
Serenity: 3, 4, 5  
  
Joey: 6  
  
Sephira: 7, 8, 9  
  
Mai: 10, 11  
  
Yume: 12, 13, 14  
  
Kaiba: 15, 16, 17  
  
Mokuba: 18  
  
Téa: 19, 20  
  
Yugi: 21  
  
Bakura: 22, 23  
  
Namu: …  
  
Mai: C'mon, Namu. It's not the time to chicken out!  
  
Yugi: Don't worry Namu. Bakura isn't that good at giving dares… *snicker*  
  
Bakura: *blushes*  
  
Yami B.: *talking to Bakura mentally* =Let me take over this=  
  
Bakura: =You sure?=  
  
Yami B.: =Yes=  
  
Bakura: =OK then…= *turns into Yami B.*  
  
Yugi: *turns into Yami* Tomb Robber!  
  
Yami B.: So it's the pharaoh. What is it? Came here to stop me?  
  
Yami B./Yami: *glaring at each other*  
  
Sephira: ####_#### THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA SEPARATE ALL YOU YAMIS FROM YOUR HIKARIS!!  
  
Joey: And how will ya do that?  
  
Yume: Of course she's the authoress. She can do ~that~.  
  
Bright light flashes, and the yamis are separated from their hikaris. What surprises them was Namu has a yami too.  
  
Everybody else (except Namu/Yami N./Sephira/Yume): *GASP*  
  
Joey: Namu… has a yami too?!  
  
Sephira: Of course he does.  
  
Yume: The only difference is he's not Namu.  
  
Namu: *laughing maniacally* Yes, you may have figure out that I am just pretending… but no one can stop me and my yami from ruling the world!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: He's talking too much… it's making my brain hurt! X_X  
  
Duke: Like you have a brain…  
  
Tristan: _ Grrrr…  
  
Téa: Wait! That means you're Marik!  
  
Joey: So it's you! I'm waiting to get my hands on ya! *trying to get to Marik* *trips* Sephira!  
  
Sephira: Sorry Joe. But Marik's yami has shadow powers. He might take over you again.  
  
Joey: Grrrr…  
  
Sephira: *cling!* It's OK, Joey… I'll take care of him myself… *evil grin*  
  
Marik/Yami M.: *Meep!* *whispering* we should get outta here… *tiptoeing towards the door*  
  
Sephira: Move out of this room and you'll be mincemeat. *takes out Mega Launcher*  
  
Marik: Errr… In second thought, maybe we should stay… *takes previous seat*  
  
Yami M. : Yes… I think so too… *sits beside Tristan and sees him* *has an evil plan* Hehehehehe…  
  
Tristan: X_X Please, somebody take me away from this evil psycho…  
  
Sephira: Yami M,! Switch places with Marik! Marik, don't ever think about it…  
  
Marik: *pouts*  
  
Tristan: Thanks…  
  
Sephira: Continuing on to the dare, Bakura, have you thought of anything yet?  
  
Marik: Hey! I didn't choose yet!  
  
Bakura: OK, dare or dare? (A/N: I don't own this one.)  
  
Marik: That's unfair!  
  
Sephira: Bakura!  
  
Bakura: Awww… OK, truth or dare?  
  
Marik: Dare!  
  
Bakura: Alright then. I dare you to… give Sephira your Millennium Rod.  
  
Sephira: ^_^ That's a cool dare, Bakura.  
  
Marik: I will never hand over my precious rod! I need it to rule over the world!  
  
Sephira: What do you mean by "my"? That rod was supposed to be Kaiba's.  
  
Kaiba: *smirks* Yes… mine… *evil laughter*  
  
Sephira: Well at least the rod fell to Marik's hands because if you had it yourself, you'll make Joey your mind slave and make him do things out of ordinary…  
  
Kaiba: And that was the thing I have in mind…  
  
Sephira: So Marik, your rod? Or this? *takes out Mega Launcher*  
  
Marik: Ha! What are you thinking of, pathetic mortal? I have Shadow powers and my yami to back me up! *laughing evilly*  
  
Sephira: With my authoress powers, I shall get that rod from you! *takes out a card from pocket*  
  
Yami M.: What, do you want to duel? Mwahahaha! You're nothing against us!  
  
Sephira: I didn't say I want to duel (A/N: Yeah! I've got crap cards all over my deck!)! But I can use my powers to make them alive!  
  
Another light flashes, and a big purple dinosaur appeared.  
  
Everybody else (except Sephira/Téa): *GASP!* It's… BARNEY!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *back away*  
  
Barney: *sees Marik and Yami M.* Ooooohhhh!!! More friends!!  
  
Téa: I can be your friend too! *joins Barney*  
  
B/T: GROUP HUG! *going to hug M/Y.M.*  
  
M/Y.M.: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: STOP! I'LL GIVE YOU THE ROD! J-J-JUST DON'T LET THESE FRIENDSHIP FREAKS TOUCH MY PRECIOUS SKIN!  
  
Yami M.: AND MINE'S TOO! *gives the M. Rod to Sephira*  
  
Sephira: *evil grin* Thank you. *summons Barney back to the card* Continuing on.  
  
Tea: T_T No more fwiend…  
  
Marik: 1,2… T_T my precious rod…  
  
Tristan: *still very worried* 3…  
  
Duke: 4, 5, 6  
  
Serenity: 7, 8, 9  
  
Joey: 10, 11  
  
Sephira: 12, 13, 14  
  
Mai: 15  
  
Yume: 16, 17  
  
Kaiba: 18, 19, 20 *winks at Mokuba* *Kaiba fans faint*  
  
Mokuba: *nods with evil grin* 21, 22, 23  
  
Téa: 24… X_X  
  
Mokuba: Truth or Dare?  
  
Téa: I know my friends will not hurt me, so I pick Dare!  
  
Mokuba: *the most evil grin he could pull out* I dare you to stay in the bathroom with Yami M. and Yami B. for 30 minutes!  
  
Téa: What?! B-But, they're psychos! And half an hour?!  
  
Marik: But you said ~your~ friends wouldn't hurt you? *to Yami M.* Ready for torturing?  
  
Yami B./ Yami M.: *evil grin* This should be fun. *evil laugh*  
  
Téa: Oh no…  
  
Sephira: Dare? Or this? *takes out two Mega Launchers*  
  
Téa: *gulp* OK…  
  
Yami M./Yami B.: *drags Téa to the bathroom* *laughing evilly*  
  
Téa: I don't know but… I'm sure the Power of Friendship will help me! Yes! Power of Friendship!  
  
Yami B.: Shut up, friendship freak.  
  
Yami M.: *closes the door while grinning evilly*  
  
Yami: Well, there goes Téa…  
  
Tristan: I wonder what those psychos will do to her?  
  
Kaiba: Good job in giving the friendship freak a good dare, Mokuba. *pats him in the head*  
  
Mokuba: ^_^ Thanks, big bro.  
  
Sephira: Sorry guys, don't have all day!  
  
Yugi: OK… 1, 2, 3  
  
Yami: 4, 5  
  
Bakura: 6  
  
Marik: 7, 8  
  
Tristan: 9, 10, 11  
  
Duke: 12, 13, 14  
  
Serenity: 15, 16  
  
Joey: 17, 18, 19  
  
Sephira: 20, 21, 22  
  
Mai: 23  
  
Yume: X_X It seems that I'm the one who's been targeting by the unlucky number 24…  
  
Mai: Truth or Dare?  
  
Yume: Uummm… Dare?  
  
Mai: This is hard… I dare you to… eat 10 pounds of sugar!  
  
Sephira: Oh no… that's hard. Yume can get hyper…  
  
Mokuba: Why don't you give me some too? *sad puppy dog-eyes*  
  
Kaiba: NO! DON'T GIVE HIM ANY!  
  
Joey: *imitating Mokuba* Why, *very hard to pronounce* Seto? Why? I'm supposed to be your brother, right? *big and sad puppy-dog eyes* *Joey fans and Sephira faint* *Kaiba almost fainted*  
  
Kaiba: *blushing* Shut up, mutt.  
  
Sephira: *wakes up again* Kaiba likes Joey! Hehe…  
  
Kaiba: *blushing* _ I don't!  
  
Joey: *to Sephira* I thought you like me!  
  
Tristan/Duke/Yugi/Yami: *to Sephira* O_O Freaky…  
  
Yume: Chill out Seto. We won't give him any.  
  
~Suddenly~, the TV in Joey's room opened by itself. Then, a boy with blue hair and blue stripes on his face appeared at the TV screen.  
  
Blue Boy: DON'T GIVE HER SUGAR!  
  
Yume: O_O What the-  
  
Joey: Who's that?  
  
Sephira: That's Yume's *snicker* ~friend~ from another show, Beyblade.  
  
Mokuba: So that must be Kai!  
  
Sephira: How d'ya know?  
  
Mokuba: ^_^ I watch.  
  
Kai: Don't give her sugar, ya hear that?!  
  
Mai: And why is it?  
  
Kai: She'll go ballistic! Just like Max! *points to a blonde running around*  
  
Max: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jumping around*  
  
Kai: See?! See that?! Please, I beg you! Please, Sephi!  
  
Everybody else (except Kai/Yume/Sephira): Sephi? … XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (A/N: No Yami B., Yami M. and Téa because they're in the bathroom)  
  
Sephira: #####_##### Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr… Kai?!  
  
Kai: O_OUUUUUUUUU Uh-oh… Y-Yes?  
  
Sephira: Goodbye! *turns off the TV* #####_#####  
  
Joey: *laughing* Hey, don't be sensitive. Your nickname isn't dat bad anyway.  
  
Yume: That wouldn't do, Joe. She's sensitive about her nickname.  
  
Kaiba: Hehe… Sephi! XD!!!  
  
Sephira: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… Shut up, Setty Kaiby! (A/N: Don't own this one!)  
  
Kaiba: What did you just said?!  
  
Sephira: I said you're DEAF, Setty Kaiby! *glaring at Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: *glaring at Sephira*  
  
S/K: GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR………………………  
  
Joey: *looks at Sephira differently* Ya know what, I kinda like da way she insults moneybags…  
  
Tristan/Yugi: Joey~! Hehehehehehe…  
  
Joey: _ Shut up, you two…  
  
Mai: Hey guys. Yume already ate the 10 pounds of sugar I gave her.  
  
Yume: *jumping around* WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everybody else (except Yume): -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
((Inside the bathroom))  
  
Téa: *telling Yami M. and Yami B. one of her Friendship speeches*  
  
Y.M./Y.B.: X_X  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(^_^)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yume: *still very hyper* Did ya like it? Did ya? DID YA??!!!  
  
Sephira: Chill out, Yume. To all you people out there, pls. R&R and gimme some more ideas!! 


	3. The Note thingys

Sephira: Wipee!! Somebody actually reviewed!! I feel loved!! TuT...  
  
Joey: Only two of them.  
  
Sephira: I don't care! Reviews gives me life! If it weren't for the reviewers, I wouldn't have the inspiration to write any more!!  
  
Kaiba: *whispers to the reviewers* Don't review anymore, please?  
  
Sephira: I heard that, Kaiba! More torture for you!  
  
Kaiba: REVIEW!!! PLS. REVIEW!!! MY FANS PLEASE!! BEFORE SHE KILLS ME!!!  
  
Sephira: ^__^ That's more like it. Well, reviewers, I've been busy since we had school. And sorry I can't reply to them inside the chapter. Maybe I should do some notes like this. I'm going to have trouble, since almost nobody reviews!! WAAAAHHH!!! I need ideas for my Wheel of Misfortune and Whose Line! Please have mercy...? Puppy-dog eyes? *grabs Mokuba and faces him to the computer screen* Please?  
  
Mokuba: *puppy-dog eyes* Please?  
  
Sephira: I promise! If you review, I will do my best to make this fic your worthwhile! Not only Truth or Dares, but episodes that should torture every character imaginable! ...Well, maybe not all of them, but please??  
  
Yume: Actually, she's not really that good at promising.  
  
Miyu: She can't keep promises.  
  
Sephira: _ Hey! You should be on my side! I created you!!! I drew you to this world!!  
  
Yume: I really don't feel like being kept inside a laminated poster, but I definitely want the story to continue on!  
  
Sephira: Thanks, Yume. You're the best!  
  
Miyu: Hey, how about me?  
  
Sephira: On with the review replyings!!  
  
DMCat15: Thanks! I really like your ideas. Thanks by the way for reviewing too. But I don't know how Uncle in Jackie Chan acts like... the only thing I know about him is that he's really cranky and everything... Don't worry, I'll add your dares for the next Truth or Dare chapter and some on the Wheel of Misfortune since they were very good!  
  
Sami-Otaku: Thanks for reviewing my friend! Don't worry, I'll torture Marik more than ever, but not that much for our Marik fans. Maybe Yami Marik!! Yes!! And Tea too!  
  
Sephira: I'm going to post up the next chapter, but it's the first episode chapter! I'm gonna post it up! But it has many parts and I have to cut through the 2nd part, where... Hey, I'm going to spoil it! I would like more suspense! On with it!!! 


	4. Fairly Mad Cousins: Part I

Sephira: Hello people!! It's another chappie of my ficcy!! And I'm very hyper today because Yu-Gi-Oh won the Head 2 Head finals!!!!  
  
Joey: Hooboy!!  
  
Serenity: We did it, big bro!  
  
Tristan: Alright!!  
  
Duke: We rule!!  
  
Yugi: We won, Yami! We won!! *hugs Yami*  
  
Yami: *blushes* Yes, I know, Aibou. I am very glad.  
  
Kaiba: Hn, it would be better if we won a money prize…  
  
Mokuba: *dreamy-eyes* Candy prizes…  
  
Mai: I guess our work paid off.  
  
Téa: Power of Friendship!!!  
  
Marik: Yes!! I rule the television network!!  
  
Yami M.: And next will be the world!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Oh my…  
  
Yami B.: Yes, yes… then the whole television network will make me their king!!!  
  
Yume: And because YGO won, Nickelodeon will premiere 20 back-to-back episodes of it!!  
  
Sephira: Isn't that great?! More YGO!! Our Disclaimer will be very happy!!  
  
Disclaimer: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! YESH!!! I AM VERY HAPPY!!! Though I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh… if I did, Kaiba land will turn into… WHEELER LAND!!!! *goes back to evil laughing*  
  
Everybody else (except Disclaimer): -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Disclaimer: Also… I don't own Fairly Oddparents.  
  
Fairly Mad Cousins: Chappie 3  
  
(a very poofy episode)  
  
((Inside the bathroom))  
  
Tea: Friendship is good because blah blah blah… *continues on*  
  
Yami B.: ####_#### Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr… Shut up, you pathetic mortal friendship freakazoid!!!!!  
  
Yami M.: If you won't close your friendship mouth, you will have to suffer the consequences!!  
  
Tea: *won't listen*  
  
Yami M./Yami B.: #########_#########  
  
*Bathroom door opens*  
  
Sephira: Hey, guys, having fun?  
  
Yami M./Yami B.: NO!!!  
  
Tea: Yes! I'm very happy because Yami M. and Yami B. were listening to me about Friendship!  
  
Y.M/Y.B.: No! We don't listen to any of your stupid speeches!!  
  
Sephira: Well… I guess there's 15 more minutes left…  
  
Y.M.: Is that all you are going to tell us?!  
  
Y.B.: We want to get out of here! Far from this mere human!  
  
Sephira: Watch that. You're humans too, except that you're HUMAN spirits. I also came here to check on you two. And because you two aren't having fun. I'll help you.  
  
Y.M/Y.B.: How will you help us?!  
  
Sephira: By this. *holds up card* Activate Multiply card (A/N: Remember the army of Kuribohs?)!  
  
Bright light came from the card. After the light went out, Y.M. and Y.B. saw their duplicates.  
  
Y.M./Y.B./Duplicates: *evil grin to each other*  
  
Sephira: Is that enough?  
  
Y.M./Y.B./Duplicates: *nods evilly*  
  
Sephira: Good, Here you go. *hands Y.M. the M. Rod*  
  
Y.M.: M-M-My precious rod! *takes it from Sephira* *strokes it* TuT  
  
Sephira: -_-;;;;;;;; Corrections: 1. That's not your Rod. It's Kaiba's.  
  
Kaiba: *smirk* Yes… mine… *evil laughter*  
  
Sephira: Shut up, you. And another reason why it is good that Marik got it other than you: you'll make Joey your mind slave again and make him dress the thing he wore in the virtual world where you got stuck… (A/N: I just watched the 3-part Legendary Heroes episodes!)  
  
Kaiba: _ Why do you always know what's on my mind?  
  
Sephira: Because I'm the all-knowing authoress!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Not really all-knowing, but I know!!!  
  
Everybody else (except Sephira): -_-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Sephira: *continuing on with her ranting* …and you'll look at his ass all day long…  
  
Joey: What?! You pervert! *tries to punch Kaiba in the face* *trips* Mai!  
  
Mai: No fighting, boys.  
  
Sephira: *talks to Y.M. again* 2. You will give the Rod back to me, or else… *takes out Barney card* Got that?  
  
Y.M.: *very afraid* Y-Yes, Ma'am…  
  
Sephira: Good. I'll give you, 30 more minutes. Well, happy torturing! *closes bathroom door*  
  
Y.M./Y.B./Duplicates: *looks at Tea with evil grin*  
  
Tea: *gulp*  
  
((Outside the bathroom, still in Joey's room))  
  
*Evil laughing can be heard from the bathroom*  
  
Serenity: Poor Tea…  
  
Sephira: That's good for her. At least she'll learn how to control herself about Friendship. She's over-acting about it…  
  
Joey: *stares at bathroom door* O_____OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Creepy psychos…  
  
Duke: Are we playing Truth or Dare again? That game's getting rather boring… *yawns*  
  
Mokuba: Yeah… Can we do something else?  
  
Sephira: I'm not really planning about that… I'm going to write… *ahem*… type an episode today! It's where Joey was defeated by Duke in Duel Monsters… *looks at Duke angrily* And also where he needs to wear the dog suit…  
  
Joey: _ I remember dat one…  
  
Sephira: I'm going to include Yume in this one. It's Joey's episode. Here it goes!  
  
((Fairly Mad Cousins! Part 1: In Devlin's game shop))  
  
Joey: Sorry Yug… But I'm a man of my words.  
  
Yugi: Joey…  
  
Yume: *crying* (Kaiba: -_- I didn't know how Sephira's attitude got into Yume) You don't have to Joey!  
  
Joey: Sorry Yume… *about to take the dog suit on*  
  
Yume: *sniff sniff* I wish… I just wish that you'll just turn into a golden retriever puppy! So you won't have to do these things for us! *crying again*  
  
Joey: *smiles at Yume sadly* Yume, dat wouldn't happen. Der's no such thing in da world dat can turn me into a puppy-  
  
*Poof!*  
  
Yume: *stops crying* Joey? Joey? Why'd you stop?  
  
Tea: Yume, I think there is something in the world that can turn him into that… *points to the spot where Joey was standing*  
  
Everybody else: *looks at the spot*  
  
Joey: *turned into a golden retriever puppy* -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
All the girls (including the cheerleading ones): Awwwwwwwwww!!!! Cutie!! *cuddles Joey* (A/N: I want to cuddle him too… T_T)  
  
Duke: What happened to Wheeler?  
  
Tristan: I don't know… I guess he really did turn into a dog.  
  
Yugi: Yume's wish was granted after all.  
  
Joey: -_-;;;; Why do I have to endure…?  
  
Cheerleader: Awwwwwwwwww… smart talking doggie!  
  
All the girls: Awwwwwwwwww!!!!!!  
  
All the boys: -_-;;;;;;  
  
All the girls: ^u^  
  
Yugi still challenged Duke to a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters. The girls are too busy cuddling Joey. Eventually, Yugi won, and Dungeon Dice Monsters became popular. After 5 days…  
  
((At Yume's house after school))  
  
Yume: *still cuddling Joey the puppy* ^_^  
  
Joey: -_-;;; Yume?  
  
Yume: Yes?  
  
Joey: Do you intend to put me down??  
  
Yume: *nods* *lays Joey to the ground* Cute puppy!  
  
*Poof!*  
  
Joey: *turns back into a human* I-I turned back into a human! TuT After those five days…  
  
Yume: ^_^ Good thing we're in my house. Maybe you should take a bath.  
  
Joey: Good idea. Thanks, Yume.  
  
So Yume led Joey to the guest room. She left him there to talk to the others. They were in the living room.  
  
Tristan: How was Joe?  
  
Yugi: Did he turn back into a human?  
  
Yugi: Not really… well, when I said "puppy" he turned back up.  
  
Tea: So you mean Joey turned back into a human by just saying "puppy"?  
  
Yume: I guess so…  
  
Yugi: Well, nobody said "puppy" to him the next few days. That might mean he can turn into a human or a puppy by just saying the word…  
  
Tristan: But why? I mean Yume just wished for Joey to into a pup, and he can still turn back into a human…  
  
Tea: Good question, Tristan. Took you long enough.  
  
Tristan: _ Cut it out, Tea.  
  
Yume: Actually, that's a good question. I did wish for him to turn into a dog, but he still can turn into a human.  
  
Yugi: What do you think, Yume?  
  
Yume: Here's my theory… Somebody on earth granted me the wish I wanted. But still, that somebody still made Joey "kinda" part human so he wouldn't be miserable himself.  
  
Tristan: Oh, I "kinda" can't understand what you're saying…  
  
Everybody else (except Tristan): -_-;;;;;;;;;  
  
Yume: Well, I better check Joey. I think he'll be finished by now.  
  
Yume got up and went to the guest's room with clothes for Joey.  
  
Yume: *opens the door* Hey, Joey. Are you finished? I've got some clothes for you- O____O *sees Joey only wearing boxers*  
  
(A/N: OK, Joey fans *and me*, we can drool now)  
  
Joey: *sees Yume and blushes* Uhhh… thanks, Yume. You can leave that here…  
  
Yume: *blushing furiously* Th-There you go. *leaves immediately* OMG… *imagining Joey in boxers* *almost drooling*  
  
After 2 minutes, Joey came out of the room, fully dressed.  
  
Joey: These clothes fit me. Thanks.  
  
Yume: That's my big bro's clothes.  
  
Joey: O______________________O What?! You have a big brother?!  
  
Yume: *nods shyly*  
  
Joey: How come you didn't tell me?!  
  
Yume: Sorry… but he wouldn't mind that somebody else is wearing his clothes!  
  
Joey: I didn't mean that… Well, I better go home now.  
  
Yume: No wait!  
  
Joey: Why?  
  
Yume: …I heard about your family problems. Maybe you can stay here until Saturday…  
  
Joey: A-Are you sure? And how did you know about that?  
  
Yume: …Never mind the latter… But you can definitely stay. There are plenty of rooms at our house and my parents wouldn't mind. (A/N: Here's a spoiler. Yume's family is richer than the Kaibas. Hehehehehehehehe…)  
  
Joey: *smiles at Yume* Thanks… I owe you a lot…  
  
Tristan: *with Yugi and Tea* Hey Joey! You OK now?  
  
Joey: Yeah. Wanna hang out at the mall?  
  
Everybody else: Sure!!  
  
((Tristan: Well… that's pretty lame.  
  
Joey: And Sephi, turned me into a puppy… _  
  
Sephira: *cling!* It's OK, Joey! At least you're still cute!  
  
Kaiba: Hey! How come the mutt can call you with your nickname and Yume's family is richer than ours?!  
  
Sephira: First, Joey is not a mutt. He's a cute little doggie. Second, he can call me with my nickname because he could. Third, Yume can call me with that too. Fourth, nobody else will call me with that except for the two mentioned. Fifth, Yume's family is definitely richer than you because they have lots of companies. For example, they produce Duel Monster cards. They're a part of the Industrial Illusions.  
  
Joey: Isn't that Peggy's company??  
  
Yugi: That's why she has lots of rare cards in her deck…  
  
Sephira: …Sixth, Yume's family is richer than Kaiba's because they work so hard. Seventh, Yume's house definitely has plenty of room because it's bigger than the Kaiba mansion. Eight, Yume has a big brother because—  
  
Joey: *covers Sephira's mouth with the other hand* -_- Now you're over-acting. *uncovers mouth*  
  
Sephira: *more cling!* Thanks, Joey! Continuing on…))  
  
((At the arcades at the mall))  
  
Joey: YEAH!!! I'M THE KING OF GAMES!!  
  
Yugi: *cough ahem cough*  
  
Joey: -_-;;; Well… I'M THE KING OF ARCADE GAMES!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everybody else (except Joey): -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Tristan: *angst* Why?! Why do I always lose?!  
  
Tea: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Yume: What's wrong with Tristan?  
  
Tea: It's his 50th lose in this game. Joey always wins this one.  
  
Yume: ^_^UUUUUUUUUUU Tristan, I think it's your golden anniversary of losing to Joey on this game…  
  
Everybody else (except Joey and Yume): -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Joey: Joey, you da man!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *victory pose with sheepish grin and winky eyes* (A/N: That means his eyes wink a lot, ya nimrods…)  
  
Everybody else (except Joey): -_-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Yugi: It's OK, Tristan. You and Joey can try out other games. *pats Tristan at the back*  
  
Tristan: *sniff* Thanks, Yug…  
  
Yume: How about that one? *points to another game*  
  
Joey: Hey! I know dat! Dat's my favorite game when I was a kid. Me and Serenity used ta play dat one…  
  
Yume: *dreamy-eyes* Awwwwwwwwww… Childhood past…  
  
Tea: C'mon Tristan. This could be your chance. Go for it! (A/N: I remember that ice cream commercial… Joey: Hmmm… Ice cream…)  
  
Tristan: *sniff* Alright, then… *sniff* *goes beside Joey in the game*  
  
(A/N: To tell you guys, I really don't know what the name of that game is, but that game is played by sometimes 1 or 2 player/s. You have a hammer in your hand and you should smash those things coming out of the holes. It kinda looks like Joey's Fairy Box, only you use a monster and it is used to hide your own monster from the opponent's. Get it?)  
  
Joey: Hey, Tris. Let's set it to the first level so we can get better in the next one.  
  
Tristan: Whatever you say Joe. But I'm sure I'm going to beat you this time!  
  
Joey: *smirk* In your dreams, Tristan. In your dreams.  
  
Joey puts a coin in the coin slot and pushed two buttons to set their game to level 1 and 2 players.  
  
Joey: Are ya ready?  
  
Tristan: I am when you are!  
  
Game machine: *in a robotic voice* Ready, set, go!  
  
They started the game. After 3 minutes, they were able to finish Lvl. 1.  
  
Joey: Hooboy! 200 points! High score! PERFECT?!?!! YEAH… How about you Tristan?  
  
Tristan: Errr… I've got 150…  
  
Yugi: Way to go Joey!  
  
Tea: Keep up the good work Tristan!  
  
Yume: Look! Those ticket-thingies are coming out! *points*  
  
Everybody else (except Yume): -_-;;… Well, that was out of the subject…  
  
Joey: Remember Tristan. Even though you have a good score, I'm still going to win…  
  
Tristan: I wouldn't let that happen.  
  
Joey puts another coin in the slot. He set it to Lvl. 2, still with 2 players. After the cue of the machine, they started playing again. Their game lasted for about 5 minutes.  
  
Joey: What's your score, Tristan?  
  
Tristan: Wow! I've got 400!  
  
Joey: Hehe… I've got better than dat! *looks at screen* Yesh!!! High score again! Perfect too! 650! *smirk* *victory pose*  
  
Yume: Wow… Joe's good…  
  
Tea: He told you… He's The King of Arcade Games!  
  
Yugi: Well… I'm just the King of Games. Just games to be exact. But my yami might disagree with that. *snicker*  
  
For the last time, Joey puts the coin to the slot for the final level.  
  
Joey: Dis is it Tristan. Winner takes all. Winner takes all the points gotten and takes the prize.  
  
Tristan: It's OK to me, but I'm going to win this time!  
  
After another cue, they started playing again. It was a hard level, not to Joey, but for Tristan. After 7 minutes, the game machine stopped.  
  
Game Machine: The winner is… Player 2 (Joey)!!  
  
Joey: YEAH! I won with 2500 points! High score! Only 2 misses!!!  
  
Tristan: Awwwwwwwwww… and I only got 905… *bows head in disappointment*  
  
Joey: Don't worry Tristan. You did your best. *thumbs-up*  
  
Tristan: *nods with smile on face* *thumbs-up*  
  
Joey: Now gimme da ticket-thingies!  
  
Tristan: What ticket-thingies?  
  
Yume: That one! *points to slot with ticket-thingies*  
  
Joey: Gimme!  
  
Tristan: -_-;;;;;; OK, Chill out, Joe… *hands him the ticket-thingies* There you go. I guess I can't beat you after all.  
  
Joey: It's OK Tristan. Everybody's not perfect… *looks at ticket-thingies* Now I can get my prize! Hehe… *turns around and sees Seto Kaiba* *yelps* Stop surprising me, money face!!  
  
Kaiba: I didn't even know mutts can win games. But of course, arcade games are just for idiots like you.  
  
Joey: ######_###### Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… Ha! You're just jealous because I'm The King of Arcade Games!  
  
Kaiba: I do know about that. *points to a bulletin board outside the arcade where people are crowded around it* *Joey's face is in the bulletin board*  
  
Joey: *smirk* So you finally admitted that I'm better than you into something!  
  
Kaiba: Might be, but you're still a mutt.  
  
Joey: *gets angry, really angry* Stop calling me mutt!! And I'm not a puppy—  
  
*Poof!*  
  
Joey: *turned into a golden retriever puppy* -_-;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Kaiba: *laughs* But you are now… (A/N: Seductively… HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE… Kaiba: ######___######)  
  
Joey: *talks to Yume* Why did I turn back into this?!?!  
  
Yume: ^_^;;;;;;;;  
  
Yugi: ^_^;;;; Sorry, We didn't tell you about that…  
  
Tristan: Whenever you or somebody says the "p" word, you'll turn into that or a human.  
  
Tea: So if you want to be a human again just say the word.  
  
Joey: OK… puppy?  
  
*Poof!*  
  
Joey: *turned back into a human* YES!! I turned back into a human!! TuT I missed me…  
  
Yume: -_-;;;;;; But that was like, 5 seconds before he turned back-up again…  
  
Everybody else (except Joey and Kaiba): -_-;;;;;;;; Yeah…  
  
Kaiba: Listen, mutt. I need you to come with me. I'm going to show you something.  
  
Joey: And why should I come with you? What are you going to show me?  
  
Kaiba: If you come with me and showed you that "something", I'll treat you and your friends 2 pizzas,  
  
Joey: Hmmm… How about 3?  
  
Kaiba: I don't care. Are you coming with me or what?  
  
(A/N: No! Don't go with him! He's gonna rape you!!! Kaiba: _UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU I wouldn't!)  
  
Joey: I'm on it!  
  
Kaiba: *thinking* [His obsession with food sometimes really does work…] *has an idea*  
  
(A/N: OH NO!!!!! Kaiba: -___________-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;)  
  
Yume: Hey, Seto! Can we go with you too?  
  
Kaiba: Sure.  
  
So the gang went with Kaiba to an area of the arcade where lots of people were crowded. Kaiba shoved in, letting the others pass. After pushing through the gathered crowd, they saw 4 pods.  
  
Tea: Those things look familiar…  
  
Tristan: Aren't they pods linking to the virtual game where Kaiba was stuck?  
  
Yugi: I guess he decided to show them to people after all…  
  
Joey: What does dis mean, Kaiba? Did your brother get stuck in da game now? *snicker*  
  
Kaiba: No he didn't.  
  
Yume: Then why did you want Joey to come with you?  
  
Kaiba: Of course, to be sure that they still work, I need somebody who is good enough to test them. Somebody might have unplugged them again, and I cannot risk another mind to be trapped inside the virtual world.  
  
Joey: x_X GGGGAAAAAHHHHHH!!! TOO MANY BIG WORDS!!! *clutching his head like he has a head-ache*  
  
Everybody else (except Joey): -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Kaiba: Now mutt, I want you to go with me inside the virtual world.  
  
Joey: What?! Only with you?! No way!  
  
Kaiba: Well, no more pizza and the title of King of Arcade Games to you,  
  
Joey: _ Alright then… *goes inside a pod*  
  
Kaiba: This should do. *inserts a card to a slot* *goes inside a pod next to Joey's*  
  
Yume: Good luck Joey!  
  
Tristan: Like there will be something that would happen to him inside the virtual world…  
  
Yugi/Tea: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Kaiba: Activate virtual world.  
  
The pods closed and the big screen above opened. It meant that they started playing.  
  
((Inside virtual world))  
  
Joey: *inside a big library with Kaiba* Where are we? I never saw this part of da virtual world…  
  
Kaiba: Of course it's not. The card that I inserted in the slot loaded the game I saved.  
  
Joey: So you played this game already?!  
  
Kaiba: Yes.  
  
Joey: _ Grrrrrrrrrr… But why did you even bother???!!!  
  
Kaiba: *in a mocking tone* Oh, so the mutt doesn't want to eat pizza with his friends…  
  
Joey: OK, OK… What do we do now?  
  
Kaiba: Follow me.  
  
Joey followed Kaiba into another room to the left. They arrived at an area with two statues and a painting.  
  
Kaiba: You've got to help me solve this puzzle mutt.  
  
Joey: I think I saw this before… Everything looks familiar… including that moogle we passed by. *walks to another part of the room, leaving Kaiba staring at the gargoyle* *lights up candle beside painting* Hmmm… There's a writing here… It says: "Dare not follow those of evil. Strive to follow those of good." I think I read this thing somewhere… but I forgot…  
  
Kaiba: *smirk* I didn't know you can even read.  
  
Joey: _ Grrrrrrrrrr… Of course I could. *looks at the gargoyle (left) nearest to him* Hmmm… "Messenger From Heaven"… What does the gargoyle (right) next to you say, moneybags?  
  
Kaiba: It says: "Apostle From Underground". I'm trying to figure out what they mean… But I still can't figure them out.  
  
Joey: Those gargoyles, I think I've seen them before, but where?? *clutches his head*  
  
Kaiba: And what are those candles for...? The only thing they do is to turn the shadows of the gargoyles left and right…  
  
Joey: *heard what Kaiba said* That's it! I remember now! I played this game before…  
  
Kaiba: And how will that help us?  
  
Joey: Because I played it before, ya nimrod!! Now, is the shadow of the statue beside you is facing right?  
  
Kaiba: Now that you said it, it does. The candle to the left was lit.  
  
Joey: The only thing I need ta do is to light this candle on the left… *lights the candle on the left* That's it! Now, a blue staircase will appear…  
  
A blue staircase did appear. Kaiba looked at the grinning Joey and the blue staircase with amazement.  
  
Joey: See! I told you it would help! The only thing left is our equipment.  
  
Kaiba: *thinking* [I think I should listen to him for a while…] What's wrong about it?  
  
Joey: After we climb up the staircase, we'll be facing is a boss battle with Valia Pira. He's the defense system of this palace. He's quite tough himself, but he's weak if we don't have the bloodstone equipments.  
  
Kaiba: *looks at their bloodstone equipment* Why then? It looks like there's nothing wrong about it…  
  
Joey: It may look like that, but if we are still equipping it right at the very boss battle *taking out his bloodstone equipments and replacing it with another one that is not bloodstone*, the defense system will enhance. The bloodstone equipments enhance its Magic Power, Magic Defense, Evade, Magic Evade and such. Basically, the only thing we can do is to strip ourselves with those type of equipment. *replacing another bloodstone equipment with another one*  
  
Kaiba: O_______O You're… You're smart.  
  
Joey: I gotta admit… *finished stripping the bloodstone equipments* I'm kinda smart at video games. RPG is my specialty. *winks*  
  
Kaiba: *blushes* *tries to hide his blush* I-I guess you're right… *doing what Joey did a while ago*  
  
Joey: What type of power do you hold?  
  
Kaiba: *almost finished what he's doing* I do magic and summoning.  
  
Joey: I guess I could physically attack Valia Pira… I hope I can get into Trance.  
  
Kaiba: *finished already* You know about that?  
  
Joey: Yeah, I know. Haven't ya been listenin'. I said I played this game already. By the way, what summons do you have?  
  
Kaiba: I think I have Fenrir, Shiva, Ramu, Atomos, Leviathan and Carbuncle.  
  
Joey: Hmmmm… Carbuncle will do.  
  
Kaiba: Carbuncle? You're silly. The only thing he knows to do is to summon Reflect!  
  
Joey: He does. That will help.  
  
Kaiba: How will that help? *thinking* [He might shift into his video game nerd… wish he'll wink again… GAH! What am I saying?!]  
  
Joey: *waves his index finger* Do I have to repeat it again, Kaiba? I know this game. That means I also know how to defeat any bosses that we have to face. I've got to tell you, the AI of the Valia Pira is low, so it will still attack you when Carbuncle's Reflect is still taking effect. Also, Reflect isn't only the thing Carbuncle will do. If you mastered his summon, you can equip Emerald, Diamond and Moonstone—  
  
Kaiba: Stop that already! You're getting out of hand!  
  
Joey: Sorry… So are you ready now?  
  
Kaiba: *nods*  
  
The two of them walked up the stair case. After climbing up the stair case, they walked forward to the hall way of the top level. Joey turned left while Kaiba followed him. They stopped in the middle of the room. They saw a flying creature staring at the two of them.  
  
Joey: Remember what I said Kaiba. Use Carbuncle.  
  
Kaiba: I know about that.  
  
The game shifted to boss battle mode. In the beginning of the battle, Joey noticed that his weapon is only Angel Bless.   
  
Joey: What the?! Kaiba! Is this the only weapon I've got?!  
  
Kaiba: Yes.  
  
Joey: I guess so… You haven't been to Daguerreo yet…  
  
Kaiba: I don't know what you're saying but attack now!  
  
Joey nods and attacks the flying creature. It deals 1526 damage.  
  
Joey: Man, I can't believe you didn't even bother using Duel Monster cards instead!  
  
Kaiba: They aren't powerful enough anyways.  
  
It was Kaiba's turn and summoned Carbuncle as Joey told him. A cute little fox-like eidolon appeared before their sight and pointed its ruby glowing horn to Joey and Kaiba. After that, it disappeared.  
  
Joey: It's his turn now…  
  
Valia Pira: *attacks with Blizzaga* *returns back to him because of reflect*  
  
Joey: See! I told you he has low AI!!  
  
The Blizzaga hit Valia Pira. It deals 902 damage.  
  
Joey: Valia Pira has 12, 119 hit points. We better make more damage than we did. Summon Leviathan!  
  
Kaiba: Why?  
  
Joey: _ Grrrrrrrrrr… Don't ask why! Just do it, NOW!!!  
  
Kaiba shuddered and summoned Leviathan at his turn. A big sea monster appeared and sent a tsunami to the flying creature. Just like Carbuncle, it also disappeared. It dealt 2300 damage.  
  
Kaiba: It worked…  
  
Joey: When I battled this monster, I used Quina's Aqua Breath in it. Aqua Breath is a water-based attack, and I used it as the final blow. Then it died! But you need to cast Carbuncle when your turn's up. You need to cast Leviathan too. The two of them must be summoned alternatively.  
  
Kaiba: *nods*  
  
Joey: My turn… *attacks Valia Pira* *deals 1542*  
  
Valia Pira: *attacks physically to Joey*  
  
Joey: *receives 962 damage* Ouch… that should take a pinch of my HP… But my Trance bar is going up… By next turn, Valia Pira is mincemeat!!  
  
Kaiba: *his turn and heals Joey with Cura*  
  
Joey: *restores 150 HP* *gets angry* You're not supposed to do that!  
  
Kaiba: But I…  
  
Joey: You're supposed to heal me when I get to critical condition… Awwwwwwwwww… forget it. It's my turn anyways… *attacks Valia Pira*  
  
Valia Pira: *receives 1689 damage* *counter-attacks with Thundaga and gets reflected* *receives 1050 damage*  
  
Joey: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;; What a twit… Your turn, Kaiba. Make it spiffy!!  
  
Kaiba: *summons Carbuncle*  
  
Valia Pira: *his turn* *uses Reflect on himself*  
  
Joey: Hmmm… He wasted his turn… Oh well!! I'll waste mine too!! ^_^ *uses Steal ability* *was able to Steal a Hi-Potion* Man, is this the only thing he'd got? -_-;;;;;;;;;;;; Now, Kaiba, don't use Leviathan on him. It will be reflected. Just try to attack.  
  
Kaiba: *attacks* *deals 652 damage*  
  
Valia Pira attacks Joey with a physical attack (A/N: Man, why does Valia Pira always target his attack on Joey??) that dealt him critical damage of 1500.  
  
Joey: Ooooccchhh… That should take a chunk… But because it's my turn and my Trance bar is full, I should be in Trance now!! *his body glows* I attack with Grand Lethal!!! *deals 9,999 damage to Valia Pira*  
  
Valia Pira: *KO'd*  
  
The game shifts to normal mode.  
  
Joey: *doing victory pose* YEAH!!! I AM NOW THE KING OF ALL VIDEO AND ARCADE GAMES!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; *thinking* [Well, I guess the old Joey is back…] You know what, mutt? I kinda like you're video game geek personality better than your usual dog behavior…  
  
Joey: Yeah right, moneybags. Don't you know that I did all the work?  
  
Kaiba: Whatever you say. *picks up an item from Valia Pira's KO'd body* Hmmm… what's this?  
  
Joey: Don't you even know what that is?  
  
Kaiba: I don't care.  
  
Joey: Grrrrrrrrrr… It's an Elixir. It fully restores your HP and MP.  
  
Kaiba: I think we should continue on later. You might be hungry by now.  
  
Joey: _ Yeah… I am… *clutches his stomach*  
  
Kaiba: Save game. Deactivate virtual world.  
  
((In the REAL world))  
  
Everybody else (except Joey and Kaiba): O______________O  
  
Joey: *gets out from the pod* Man, I feel a bit dizzy… @___@  
  
Kaiba: Maybe because of the virtual world. Staying there for a long time can get you a bit sick. With an empty stomach like yours, you'll get nausea.  
  
Joey: Big… words… not… again… ±______±  
  
Yume/Yugi: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Tristan/Tea: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Kaiba: What now, mutt? Are you and your friends going to eat pizza or what?  
  
Joey: X____________X …Since when did you become nice to me, huh, moneybags???  
  
Kaiba: I'm not being nice. I'm just doing this to pay you back.  
  
Joey: X___X So you guys wanna eat pizza?  
  
Yume/Yugi/Tristan/Tea: ^_^ Sure!!  
  
The gang started to walk with Kaiba out of the arcade. As they walked out, many people lined up for the virtual world game.  
  
Yugi: *looks back* Wow, your virtual world became a hit, Kaiba!  
  
Yume: I'm amazed!  
  
Tristan: The thing I was really amazed about the things Joey said while you two were in the virtual world!  
  
Tea: Yeah! Even Kaiba was amazed.  
  
Kaiba: I was amazed because a stupid mutt like him can even say those things.  
  
Joey: X____… I just wish I wouldn't throw up before we reach Pizza Hut…  
  
Everybody else (including Kaiba!!!): EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: *shoves Joey away from him* Don't throw-up on me!!!  
  
Joey: … I feel a bit better now…  
  
Yume: Poor Joey…  
  
Everybody else (A/N: Including Kaiba!! Kaiba: Shut up, you…): -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Joey: X____________x UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
After a rough distance and Joey almost throwing-up at Kaiba's trench coat, they arrived.  
  
Cash register: May I take your order, sir?  
  
Kaiba: *talks to the gang* What do you guys want?  
  
Tea: Vegetarian!  
  
Yugi: Hawaiian!  
  
Tristan: Margarita!  
  
Yume: BBQ Meat Lovers!  
  
Joey: EVERYTHING!!!  
  
Everybody else (except Joey): -_-;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Kaiba: OK… each of everything.  
  
Cash register: Alright then, sir… that should be… --  
  
Kaiba: *hands her a credit card*  
  
Cash register: Dine in or take out?  
  
Everybody else (except Kaiba): DINE IN!!  
  
Cash register: _______X you don't need to shout… Your order should come in a minute.   
  
The gang and Kaiba went to find their table.  
  
Joey: Where's your brother, moneybags?  
  
Kaiba: I left him at home. He's playing a lot of videogame.  
  
Tristan: Man, your brother's just like Joey. He's a videogame maniac. *sits on the chair beside the table beside Tea*  
  
Kaiba: At least my brother is not a stupid mutt.  
  
Joey: *growling like a dog*  
  
Kaiba: *laughing* Easy boy, easy… *pats Joey on the head like a pet dog*  
  
Joey: ##############O___________O############## GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *bites Kaiba's hand like an angry dog*  
  
Kaiba: O___________________________________________________________________________O……………………… Y-YOU, STUPID MUTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *shakes his hand from his mouth*  
  
Joey: *lets go* *really looks angry*  
  
Tristan: O____O Uh-oh… this is bad… when Joey gets angry, he'll turn you into pieces…  
  
Joey: *looks like an insane maniac who is going to kill Kaiba*  
  
Yugi: …And he'll look like he has an evil psycho for a yami.  
  
Joey: *grabs a plastic knife from a waiter passing by* *looks at Kaiba while grinning evilly* EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE… *looking at Kaiba evilly* *laughing like an evil maniac*  
  
Kaiba: *looks at Joey* *looking VERY scared* Uh-oh…  
  
Yugi: Careful, Kaiba…  
  
Tristan: I think he had enough of your dog jokes…  
  
Yume/Tea: ^______^ PUPPY!!!!  
  
*Poof!*  
  
Joey: *turned into a golden retriever when his hands were choking Kaiba's neck* *fell at Kaiba's lap* -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Kaiba: …  
  
Tristan/Yugi: Phew…  
  
Yume/Tea: *takes Joey from Kaiba's lap* *cuddles him*  
  
Kaiba: *getting very jealous* *pouts*  
  
Waitress (A/N: I don't know those people who works in a fast food restaurant…): Here are your pizzas… *sees Joey as a pup* CUTIE!!! X) Can I hold him?  
  
Yume/Tea/Kaiba (A/N: HEHEHEHEHEHE…): NO!!!  
  
Yugi (turned into Yami)/Tristan: *looks at Kaiba* *evil grin*  
  
Yami: Let's keep this ~little~ secret of Kaiba to ourselves, Tristan. *evil grin*  
  
Tristan: Sure, Yugi… *evil grin*  
  
Waitress: *pouts* Aaaaawwwww… *places all the pizza on the table* *goes away*  
  
Joey: *looks at Tea and Yume* Surely, I can't eat while I'm a little dog. Can I turn back now into a human??? *puppy-dog eyes*  
  
Yume/Tea: Aaaaawwwww… CUTIE PUPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Poof!*  
  
Joey: *turns back into a human* YESH!!!!!!!!!!!! I MISS ME!!!! *hugs himself* TuT  
  
Tristan/Kaiba: -_-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Yume/Tea: TuT…  
  
Joey: *looks at pizza* *DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* PIZZA HEAVEN!!!!!!!!!!!!! *eats all the pizza he can stuff in his mouth*  
  
Tristan: *eats a slice of Margarita* The sweet aroma of Margarita… Delicious!!  
  
Yume: ^_^;;;;;;;;; Why is he like that, Tea?  
  
Tea: When he was a kid, he used to like cheese. Until now, he does. That's why he likes Margarita pizza…  
  
Joey: *while eating* Naaaaaaahhhh, e's juz like dat b'coz e's STUPID enouh' ta like a pizza withou' da toppings…  
  
Kaiba: Manners, Wheeler, manners…  
  
Joey: *swallows the pizza* Shut up, you…  
  
Tristan: *heard what Joey said* GGGRRRRR… I'm not stupid!!!  
  
Joey: Yes you are.  
  
Yume/Yugi: ^________^UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Tea/Kaiba: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Joey and Tristan are still arguing about their pizza while the others just sat there listening wearily to their argument. However, there was a pink glint of light, roaming outside the restaurant…  
  
Tristan: Well, that was pretty random…  
  
Sephira: #####_________________________________##### Will you stop commenting about how I write my fic, unicorn-shark-rhino-cross-breed-haired mongrel!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: That's what the reviewers will do to you, remember?  
  
Sephira: -_-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU By the time you just really used your brain rather the ones in your hair… *looks back at her computer* *drooling heavily over armies and armies of Joey pics in her folder*  
  
Joey: -_______________________________________________________-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…  
  
Kaiba: *sees Joey pics* *drooled heavily with Sephira*  
  
Joey: O_____________________________________________________________________________O EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!! *hides behind Serenity*  
  
Serenity: O__O????  
  
((In the bathroom))  
  
Tea: *became Y.M./Y.B./Duplicate's mind slave* banging herself at wall*  
  
Y.M./Y.B./Duplicates: *laughing evilly*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(xd)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sephira: Please R&R!!! 


	5. Fairly Mad Cousins: Part II

Sephira: Hello there!!! My third chappie was kinda long and lame… but I'll try putting more humor on this one… I'm quite busy too. I have school to worry about, especially bullies…  
  
Joey: What?! Somebody's bullying you?  
  
Sephira: You don't have to worry about it, Jou! *cling!* I have authoress powers!  
  
Joey: I didn't mean that…  
  
Yume: You can't use your authoress powers to them…  
  
Sephira: Uuuhhh… yeah… you're right about that… DISCLAIMER PLS.!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Totally Spies! and Fairly Oddparents. If I did own YGO, I'll own Kaiba Corp and turn it into Wheeler Corp!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: -__________________________-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU She'll turn everything I own into Wheelers…  
  
Disclaimer: You have a problem with that, Setty Kaiby?????!!!!!!  
  
Everybody else (except Disclaimer): -_-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Fairly Mad Cousins: Part 2: Chappie Four  
  
((Inside bathroom))  
  
Tea: *being controlled by Y.M.* *drinking water from toilet*  
  
Y.M./Y.B./Duplicates: *laughing*  
  
((Outside bathroom, still in Joey's room))  
  
Sephira: *watching from video cam* -________________________________________________________-  
  
Kaiba: *laughing at Tea*  
  
Sephira: -_-;;;;;;;;;;; You're evil, aren't you…?  
  
Kaiba: I don't care… I consider seeing the friendship freaksterzoid being tortured by psychopaths is my favorite kind of entertainment…  
  
Joey: X_________________________________x Will ya stop usin' big words, money face…?  
  
Kaiba: *heavy sarcasm* Oh, did I hurt your brain? Oh yeah… I forgot. Mutts don't have brains.  
  
Joey: *shifts to his evil killing maniac mode*  
  
Kaiba: X___X Not again…?  
  
Joey: *chases Kaiba with plastic knife*  
  
Kaiba: *running for his life*  
  
Everybody else (except Kaiba and Joey): -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Serenity: Errr… Sephira?  
  
Sephira: Yeah?  
  
Serenity: I didn't know my big brother is an evil-killing maniac… What happened to him?  
  
Tristan: Oh, there's something happened to him, alright… When he had enough of Kaiba's dog jokes about him (A/N: Remember the first episode of my chappie?), he really became angry and decided to kill Kaiba. But Tea and Yume turned him into a puppy just in time.  
  
Serenity: Oooooooooookkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaay… Thanks, Tristan. ^_^  
  
Tristan: *blush*  
  
Duke: *gets very jealous*  
  
Sephira: -_- I'm supposed to answer that question… Oh well, puppy!!  
  
*Poof!*  
  
Joey: *turned into a golden retriever puppy* -_-;;;;;;;;;;; Not again…? Why did I turn into this anyway? The episode's not startin' yet…  
  
Sephira: *cuddles Joey* Because I have authoress powers!! Instead of using "Sit!" on you like most other fics do, I'm going to use "Puppy!".  
  
*Poof!*  
  
Joey: *hugs himself* I miss me, I love me!!!!! TuT…  
  
Sephira: TuT… *cling!* Continuing on with the second part of Jou's episode!!  
  
((Fairly Mad Cousins! Part 2: At bus))  
  
The classes of Domino high were in a bus going to a famous spa house. Everybody thought it was boring, but when the teacher said there will be a famous band visiting there and a huge eat-all-you-can restaurant, they decided to go. It was over an hour and they were still at the bus. The students talked and talked so they wouldn't get bored. Our beloved YGO characters were joining the talk-to-contain-our-boredom fest. Tristan vowed never ever to sit beside a sugar-high Joey who was sitting next to an irritated Kaiba, so he sat next to Yugi. Tea was sitting next to Yume who was suffering from Tea's Friendship Speeches Hour. She had a sudden urge to yell at Tea, but she'd rather not disturb the other passengers. Bakura is sitting beside Marik. Marik seems to have an evil plan, and Bakura is afraid about it…  
  
Poor Kaiba. He was sitting next to a very hyper Joey. He can't concentrate typing on his laptop because Joey was bouncing at his seat. He didn't really want to participate the trip, but he was convinced.  
  
-- Sudden FLASHBACK –  
  
It was a Tuesday morning. Everybody was waiting for their teacher in class. The bell rang, and the students sat on their respective seats. The teacher went in and checked their attendance.  
  
Mrs. Chinme (A/N: I created her. She's Chinese, and a very grumpy one): And… Wheeler?  
  
Joey: *in a very bored voice* Here…  
  
Mrs. Chinme: …Good. Everybody's in class. We have a very special announcement for all of you. We are going to have a trip.  
  
Everybody else (except Mrs. Chinme and Kaiba): YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!  
  
Mike (OOC): Might be to the amusement park!! Or maybe to Tokyo Disneyland!!!!!  
  
Kazuki (OOC): To the biggest mall in the whole wide world!!!! Or maybe to a fashion show!!  
  
Cleo (OOC): Hmmm… to a band concert…  
  
Jovanne (OOC): Museum!!  
  
Tristan: You are really boring, aren't you?  
  
Yugi: *raises hand*  
  
Mrs. Chinme: Yes Mr. Motou?  
  
Yugi: May I ask where we will be going?  
  
Mrs. Chinme: That is very polite of you, Mr. Motou.  
  
Yugi: ^_^  
  
Joey/Tristan: -_-  
  
Mrs. Chinme: We will be going to… a famous spa house!!!  
  
Mike/Kazuki: BORING!!!!  
  
Michigan (OOC): Just a spa house?!  
  
Tea: Well, we could always relax ourselves…  
  
Mrs. Chinme: Class, Ms. Gardner is right. Because we saw how stressed you are, we decided to go into a spa house. And speaking of famous bands, I think somebody will go there for private relaxation. There will be also an eat-all-you-can restaurant.  
  
Joey/Tristan: Now you're talking!!!!  
  
Cleo: *raises hand*  
  
Mrs. Chinme: Yes Ms. Cranbury?  
  
Cleo: Who do you think should be that famous band, Mrs. Chinme?  
  
Mrs. Chinme: I'm not sure about it, but they are a very famous rock band.  
  
Everybody else (except Kaiba and Mrs. Chinme): Oooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…  
  
Joey: Might be Linkin Park!!!!!!!! I really want their autographs…  
  
Mike: Might be!!! Mike Shinoda rocks!!!!  
  
Joey: You only like him because he has the same name than you are…  
  
Cleo: Incubus!!! Brandon Boyd is a hotie!!!!  
  
Hiroushi (OOC):   
  
Michigan: Hiroushi is jealous~!  
  
Kazuki: I'm not in to those rock bands… but Evanescence is a good one!  
  
Murray (OOC): If we have a good chance, it might be Metallica!!!  
  
Joey: YEAH!!!! *starts singing "The Unnamed Feeling" lyrics* +I'm frantic in your soothing arms/I cannot sleep in this down filled world/But I cannot stand it anymore…+ *sings it really good*  
  
Everybody else: O______________________________________________O  
  
Tristan: O__O Normally, Joey wouldn't sing that good…  
  
Yume: But he is now…  
  
Joey: +Then the unnamed feeling/It comes alive/Then the unnamed feeling/Treats me this way/And I wait for this train/Toes over the line/And then the unnamed feeling/Takes me away…+ *notices everybody was looking at him* *blushes* __ What are you looking at?!  
  
Mrs. Chinme: …Continuing on… We still need help for paying the spa house. Would anybody like to volunteer?? *looks at Kaiba pleadingly*  
  
Everybody else (except Kaiba): *looks at him pleadingly*  
  
Kaiba: Not a chance…  
  
Yume: Please, Seto, please??? *puppy-dog eyes*  
  
Kaiba: *not looking*  
  
Joey: *decides to help Yume* *imitating Mokuba* Please?? I'm sure you'll do!!! *sad puppy-dog eyes*  
  
Kaiba: *trying not to look*  
  
Joey: Please??? Puppy-dog eyes with a cherry on top??? *more sad and cute puppy-dog eyes*  
  
Kaiba: *trying not to look* *getting affected*  
  
Joey: *thinking* [He's getting affected… Good thing Mokuba taught me how to do this…] Pwetty pwease??? Honey puppy-dog eyes with a red, red cherry on top???? *more sad and cute puppy-dog eyes*  
  
Kaiba: *thinking* [I must resist!!! And where did he learn all those puppy-dog eyes?! Grrr… Mokuba taught him how to do it!!! I need to deal with him later…]  
  
Joey: *thinking* [Time for immediate action…] *clears his throat* *his voice sounded like a pleading cute child* Please???????? Honey-sweet puppy-dog eyes with a big, big strawberry cake on top???????????? Please??????????????? *more puppy-dog eyes*  
  
Kaiba: *trying not to look* *getting more and more affected* [Oh no… I'm getting affected… I must resist!!! …But he didn't make any sound now, maybe I could look back…] *looks at Joey*  
  
Joey: *his lip was quivering and there were tears forming on his eyes*  
  
Kaiba: Oh no… Okay, okay… I'll volunteer!! Just… don't cry!!!! *gives him sugar like he does with Mokuba*  
  
Mrs. Chinme: ^_^ Thank you, Mr. Kaiba! May God bless you. And to you Mr. Wheeler, no more detentions for you!  
  
Joey: ^_^  
  
Kaiba: *looks angrily to Joey* I really, REALLY hate you…  
  
Joey: And I hate you too! ^_^  
  
-- End of Sudden FLASHBACK –  
  
Kaiba thinks he just wasted his money for a stupid spa house just because for a famous rock band and an eat-all-you-can restaurant. And who exactly gave Joey sugar? He swore he'll kill the person who gave it to him. Then, he just remembered that he was the one who did. He smacked himself in the forehead and continued his work. Joey, whose face was forming into more of a childish like (A/N: The childish one is like the thing you'll usually see in Dark Magician Girl's face.), has started to annoy him again.  
  
Joey: *in a very childish voice* Oooooooohhhhhhh… you're playing video games!!! Can I play too?  
  
Kaiba: *while typing in his laptop* No, you can't. And I'm too busy enough to play stupid games for stupid people like you.  
  
Joey: *not listening* What does this button do??? Hmmmm… *presses the button*  
  
Kaiba: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH NO!!!!!! Don't touch anything from my laptop!!!!  
  
Joey: *looks like a kid going to cry*  
  
Kaiba: [What did you just did?! Grrr… patience, Seto, patience!!!] OK now, Seto is losing his game. He doesn't want to lose, doesn't he?  
  
Joey: *stops crying and shakes his head like a kid* No!  
  
Kaiba: *smiles* Good. Now don't go pressing this tiny winy buttons or else he'll lose, OK?  
  
Joey: *smiles* *nods his head* OK! =^_^=  
  
Kaiba: [Gods, how cute is he? Well, better get back to work…] *typing on his laptop again*  
  
Yugi: *smiling* I guess Kaiba's having fun with Joey.  
  
Tristan: Nah. He's just like that because he has a smaller brother.  
  
Yugi: Jealous?  
  
Tristan: No… I know Joey since he was a kid. When he gets hyper, he really gets annoying. Everybody gets annoyed with him. You can see that in Kaiba's face too. *to Kaiba* Hey Kaiba! How are you and your hyper seat mate?  
  
Kaiba: None of your business, mongrel.  
  
Tristan: *to Yugi* See! I told you so!  
  
Joey: Tristan! Don't you know Seto is losing his game? Stop bothering him!  
  
Tristan: And since when did you call Kaiba on his first name, Joey?  
  
Joey: What's wrong with that anyway? *glaring to Tristan like an angry kid*  
  
Tristan: *glaring back*  
  
Yugi: ^_^;;;;;;;;  
  
Kaiba: Now, Joey. Tristan is just like that because Seto is playing video games. Just leave him alone, OK?  
  
Joey: Oooooooooooookkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy… *glares back at Tristan then looks away* So are you winning, Seto?  
  
Kaiba: I guess I am… *trying to imitate a concentrated look*  
  
Joey: YAY!!!!!!! *hugs Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: O_______________________________________________________O *blushes*  
  
Yugi (turns into Yami Yugi): Remember our little secret, Tristan?  
  
Tristan: *evil grin* Yes…  
  
((Joey: WHAT THE HELL????!!!!! DID I JUST HUGGED THAT STUPID JERK???!!!!  
  
Kaiba: *still blushing*  
  
Tristan/Yami: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE…  
  
Sephira: Heehee…   
  
Joey: I thought you like me!!!  
  
Sephira: I sure do! *cling!* But I really like Kaiba and Joey pairings. I can't resist!!  
  
Joey: T_T  
  
Sephira: Don't worry!! I'll make sure Kaiba wouldn't do anything bad to you!  
  
Joey: T_T… Are you sure?  
  
Sephira: Yes!! *more cling!*  
  
Joey: Alright then… T_T…  
  
Sephira: ^u^ Continuing on!!))  
  
After the long drive from Domino City to the famous country spa house, they arrived. Some of the students, including Joey who wasn't sugar-high anymore, were very grumpy because they had a good sleep. Joey became grumpier because his other classmates, particularly one of his friends, Mike, were teasing him about how he treated Kaiba as a good friend when he was very hyper. Kaiba, on the other hand, tried to avoid him for the rest of the hour. He still remembered how the sugar-high Jou hugged him.  
  
The classes of Domino High went inside the very big spa house. It looks like more of a resort to the students, and they were hoping to have a good time while they were here. They were also excited about the famous rock band and the eat-all-you-can restaurant (especially Jou and Tristan). The teachers led them to the receptionist.  
  
Receptionist: *in a very soft voice that made boys blush* How may I help you?  
  
Principal: We are here for special reservations and going to stay for two days.  
  
Receptionist: *looking through files* Hmmm… You must be the Domino High group. Welcome to our newest spa house. We also provide rooms for people who are going to stay. Here is a map for all of you. *hands the Principal and teachers a brochure* You might get lost, and our specially provided map will help you.  
  
Principal: *looking through brochures*  
  
Receptionist: Do you want to precede to the spa rooms?  
  
Principal: Hmmm… Alright then. Will somebody please show us the way?  
  
Receptionist: Just in a minute, sir. *dials phone* Hello. This is Karla. I need somebody to lead our new guests to the spa rooms. Bye. *puts down receiver* Our guide will lead you to your spa rooms sir. She will be here in a minute.  
  
The group sat on the benches and waited for the guide to arrive. Hiroushi was talking to Karla the Receptionist.  
  
Hiroushi: So, do you want to go out with me?  
  
Karla (OOC): Sorry, sir. But I'm busy. I have lots of things to arrange for other guests.  
  
Hiroushi: -_- In a start, please don't call me sir. Call me Hirou instead. And a beautiful girl like you should go on a date with the perfect man.  
  
Karla: Who's the perfect man for me, sir?  
  
Hiroushi: He's right in front of you.  
  
Karla: *mistaken Joey as the perfect man* *blushes*  
  
Joey: Hiroushi, will you stop that?! You're shoving into that girl like a girl scout!  
  
Cleo: *jealous* Yeah, Hirou! You were! Don't you know that the girl doesn't like you?  
  
Hiroushi: Cleo, you have mistaken everything. This girl is just shy to tell me her true feelings about me. I can tell that at how she looked at me!  
  
Cleo: By means she was shy to tell you her true feelings because she doesn't like you. She likes somebody else! *points*  
  
Karla: *holding Joey's hands* Will you go out in a date with me…?  
  
Joey: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Errr… lady, I don't have time for dates…  
  
Karla: Please! The very first time I saw you, I felt… LOVE!!!  
  
Joey: -_-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Cleo: *snicker*  
  
Hiroushi: *very angry*  
  
Kaiba: *watching from a distance* *very jealous*  
  
Tristan/Yami: *evil snickers*  
  
Karla: *sees somebody arriving* Oh there you are! What took you so long?!  
  
Miyu (A/N: One of my fan fictional characters, just like Yume): Hey, I was just helping the janitors putting the towels. That didn't take any longer!  
  
Karla: Oh yes it did. And you weren't helping the janitors; you just went with them so you could be with your crush, Maki the janitor!  
  
Miyu: Hmph. Well, where's the group?  
  
Karla: *points to the Domino High group*  
  
Miyu: Oh… Hello there! I'm Miyu. I will be your guide. If you ever get lost, I will suddenly appear to your side and lead you to the way…  
  
Everybody else (except Miyu): -________________-UUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Joey: *whispering to Karla* Is she that weird?  
  
Karla: *nods*  
  
Yume: Miyu! What in the name of Kaiba Corp are you doing here?!  
  
Miyu: Yume?! I didn't know you changed schools…  
  
Karla: You know each other?  
  
Yume/Miyu: Yeah!!!  
  
Miyu: We were best friends since child hood with all the others.  
  
Yume: Yeah. We always stick up for each other.  
  
Principal: Are we going to the spas or not?  
  
Miyu: Sorry about that. Follow me. *walks away*  
  
Domino High group: *follows*  
  
Karla: *calls out to Joey* Be careful, sweetheart!! *blows flying kiss*  
  
Joey: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Hiroushi: *very angry*  
  
Mike: Chill out, Hirou. *whispers* Cleo likes you anyway…  
  
Hiroushi: *blushes* Shut up, you.  
  
Kaiba: *really, REALLY jealous*  
  
Tristan/Yami: *more evil snickers*  
  
Miyu: *stops in front of the group* May I have your attention please?  
  
Domino High group: *looks*  
  
Miyu: I, from now on, will show you the rooms inside our spa house. First, I will show you the pool. *opens door*  
  
Domino High group: *sees really big pool with some people swimming in it* Oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh…  
  
Miyu: *closes door* You may go inside the pool whenever you want to. Let's continue on.  
  
Miyu and the group went upstairs by climbing the really big staircase. They arrived at the first floor. They followed the hallway leading to rooms and rooms with steam coming out of them…  
  
Joey: Man, sure is hot in 'ere.  
  
Tristan: *sudden urge to sing* *singing Nelly's "Hot in Herre"* +It's getting hot in here/So take off all your clothes…+  
  
Students: Tristan!!!  
  
Staff: Mr. Taylor!!!  
  
Tristan: Sorry…  
  
Miyu: -_-;;;;;;;;; Well, as you can see, this are the spa rooms. People are using them. At the other side of this building is some hot springs, especially built with spa machines in them. We are currently inside Building 3, and the springs are in Building 4. You need to have a long walk to arrive at the other building. Upstairs are all the rooms. Nobody uses it yet because people also need to pay for staying. So you guys are the first one to use the rooms. Each room can contain 4 people. Guys will go with guys and girls will go with girls.  
  
Students: *talking about their roommates*  
  
Miyu: After you decided to be in a group, you can ask Ms. Karla Karrell for your room key.  
  
Joey: -___- Oh, that receptionist girl.  
  
Miyu: Yes. Well, I think I should leave now! *runs off*  
  
Joey: What a weirdo… Everybody here is weirdos…  
  
The students went upstairs. Yugi, Tristan and Joey picked the 7th room.  
  
Joey: We just need another one. *to Mike* Hey, Mike! Wanna be our roomie?  
  
Mike: Sorry, Jou! I already decided to go with Jovanne, Michigan and Hiroushi.  
  
Joey: Alright then… *to Yugi* Guess we need to look for another one…  
  
Yugi: *notices Kaiba doesn't have roomies* *to Kaiba* Hey Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: *looks at Yugi*  
  
Yugi: You wanna be our roomie? We're only three, and I can see you're on your own.  
  
Joey/Tristan: Yugi?!?!!?  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Joey: You want moneybags sleeping in our room?! No way!!  
  
Tristan: He'll just push us around!!  
  
Yugi: Don't be so mean! Remember, he did us some favors too!! *to Kaiba* So Kaiba, made up your mind yet?  
  
Kaiba: *being shy*  
  
Joey: *sees Bakura* Hey, Bakura! Why don't you be our roomie?  
  
Bakura: Sorry, but Marik wants me to go with him and the others. Maybe some other time. Bye, guys! *runs off to Marik in the 4th room*  
  
Joey/Tristan: Awwwwwwwwww…  
  
Joey: Grrrr… Alright then, Yug. I'll let Kaiba be our roomie.  
  
Yugi: *face brightens up* Really Joey? Thanks!!! *hugs him*  
  
Kaiba: *pouts because of jealousy*  
  
Tristan (no Yami for now): *very evil snickers*  
  
Joey: But he can't push us around, OK?  
  
Yugi: ^_________^ Alright!! Thanks Joey!! You hear that Kaiba? You can be our roomie!  
  
Kaiba: I rather ask for a private room.  
  
Joey: There are no more private rooms.  
  
Tristan: That's bad.  
  
Yugi: How did you know?  
  
Joey: -_- Karla.  
  
Yugi/Tristan: Oooooooooooookkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy…  
  
Tristan: So the receptionist girl is telling you everything, isn't she?   
  
Joey: Oh shut up, you. *goes inside room*  
  
Tristan: *follows*  
  
Yugi: C'mon Kaiba. It's not that bad.  
  
Kaiba: Hn. Whatever you say. *goes inside*  
  
Yugi: *follows*  
  
((Inside room))  
  
Joey: This room looks like more of an apartment…  
  
Tristan: *looks inside refrigerator* Man, look at all this food!  
  
Joey: I wanna eat at the eat-all-you-can restaurant now… T_T  
  
Kaiba: Don't be such a glutton, mutt.  
  
Joey: *shifts into evil killing maniac mode*  
  
Kaiba: *Meep!* On the other hand, why don't we go now?  
  
Joey: *goes back to normal mode* ^_^ Yeah!!!  
  
Yugi: Sorry Jou. Maybe later. We can go to the hot springs first. It'll be fun! It's great to be refreshed while eating.  
  
Joey: Hmmm… I guess you're right. I'll go change. *goes inside bathroom*  
  
Tristan: -_- Joey, you're supposed to change at the spring, not in here.  
  
Joey: OK. *grabs towel* Tristan! I'll race you to the springs!!! *runs*  
  
Tristan: Alright then!! *grabs towel and runs* Hey, wait for me!!!  
  
Yugi: Those two… Shall we follow them?  
  
Kaiba: Whatever. *grabs towel*  
  
Yugi: ^_^ I take that as a "Yes". *grabs towel*  
  
Tristan and Joey raced to the springs, leaving Kaiba and Yugi walking towards the springs. Joey won the race, and went to the springs first.  
  
((In the hot springs))  
  
Joey: This is great!! I didn't even know everybody was already here!!  
  
Tristan: Yeah sure because we got lost.  
  
Joey: -______- Whatever, Tristan.  
  
Mike: This is totally good!!!  
  
Hiroushi: Will you stop watching "Totally Spies!"?! It's gay!!  
  
Joey: What??!!! Mike???!!! You watch that???!!! XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mike: *blushes* Yeah, laugh on!!! *dunks Joey's face to the water*  
  
Joey: *raises head* Why you little… *dunks Mike's face to the water*  
  
Mike/Joey: *trying to dunk each other's face to the water*  
  
Kaiba: Hn. A dog fight in the water. How totally pathetic.  
  
Jovanne: Oh no… Now Kaiba watches too… *smacks forehead*  
  
Joey: *heard what Kaiba said* *shifts into evil killing maniac mode*  
  
Mike: *heard what Kaiba said* *shifts into evil killing maniac mode*  
  
Hiroushi: Double trouble…  
  
Kaiba: X(… How about we relax and forget about the past…?  
  
Joey/Mike: *shifts back to normal mode*  
  
Yugi: ^__^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Bakura/Marik/Duke: *just went in*  
  
Joey: Yo, Bakura!!  
  
Bakura: Hey guys!! Having some fun?  
  
Mike: Yeah, we did have some fun until Kaiba called us dogs… *looks at Kaiba angrily*  
  
Bakura: *giggle*  
  
Duke: Now that's totally gay.  
  
Hiroushi/Jovanne: ________________________ Will everybody stop saying the stupid gay word????!?!!!!?!  
  
Marik/Duke: *Fairly Oddparents style tone of voice* -_- Whatever!  
  
Tristan: *evil snicker* Hehehehehe… this is good for blackmail…  
  
Duke: Now what does the golden retriever's friend have in mind???  
  
Joey: *shifts back to evil killing maniac*  
  
Duke: X( I take that back…  
  
Joey: * normal mode*  
  
Tristan: Devlin, have you ever heard the rage of the Three Legendary Dragons/Knights (Helmos, Timaeus, Criateas) combined with the Three Egyptian Gods (Ra, Osiris, Obelisk), with a bowl of Yami Marik and Yami Bakura, with a bottle of Kaiba's obsession of ruling the Dueling world, with a cup of Mokuba's hyperness, with a teaspoon of Noa's wacky death and with a pinch of the crazy pharaoh who has an obsession of hair gels????? (A/N: Now that's really quite out of subject…)  
  
Duke: Yes… It's called the Evil Killing Maniac Named Joseph Wheeler Who Wanted To Kill Those People Who Called Him A Dog. Is that right?  
  
Tristan: _______________ Yup…  
  
Duke/Tristan: *sighs*  
  
Marik/Bakura *turns into their yamis*: *very angry* WE ARE NOT PSYCHOS!!!  
  
Kaiba: *very angry* I just don't want to rule the Dueling World, I want to rule the whole world!!!  
  
Mokuba: *not even here* *hyper* MMMMMMEEEEEEEE HHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everybody else (except Hiroushi and Jovanne): O______________O Now that's totally freaky…  
  
Jovanne/Hiroushi: _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Noa: *not even here* Mokuba, my love!!!  
  
Everybody else (except Hiroushi/Jovanne/Kaiba): O_____________________________________________O Now that's totally gay…!  
  
Jovanne/Hiroushi: X_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Kaiba: *very angry* Get away from my brother, ya freak!!!  
  
Yugi *turns into Yami*: I'm not crazy!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: And I'm not a maniac!!!!! Speaking of maniac… MEGALOMANIAC!!!! *singing again* +I hear you on the radio/You permeate my screen/It's unkind but/If I met you in scissor fight/I'd cut off both your wings/On principle alone/On principle alone…+  
  
Everybody else (except Joey): O___________________________________________________________O  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Everybody else (except Joey): *FOP tone* -___________________________- Whatever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
((Joey: I didn't know Mike was an evil-killing maniac too… -___-  
  
Tristan/Kaiba/Duke: Like you will ever know…  
  
Yume: May I ask why Miyu is here??  
  
Sephira: And you just asked now… Well, I plotted that in every episode; my fan fictional characters will appear in it and invite them after the episode.  
  
Yume: Alriiiiiiiight…  
  
Sephira: And I will now access the special part of this episode… the character spa problems!!! We will each view every character in YGO (not really all of them!!) their problems about spa!!!!  
  
Kaiba/Tristan/Joey/Duke/Marik/Yami: -________________- Oh joy…  
  
Yugi/Bakura: ^_______^UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Sephira: Continuing on now with the fic!!))  
  
((At the girls' side of the hot springs))  
  
Cleo: Man, aren't those guys noisy?  
  
Kazuki: Don't worry about them. Let's just have some fun!!  
  
Cleo: Very funny, Kaze. Like we are in a swimming pool, duh!  
  
Kazuki: Hmph.  
  
Tea/Yume: ^_^;;;;;;;;;  
  
((A/N: Ahem, ahem… Let's move into Tea…))  
  
Tea: O_________________O  
  
Cleo/Kazuki/Yume: O___O???  
  
Yume: What's wrong, Tea???  
  
Tea: It's my Friendship Hour!!!! C'mon, let's talk about Friendship!!!  
  
Cleo: *slaps forehead* Oh boy…  
  
Kazuki: Like, I'm totally out of here!!!!!!!  
  
Yume: -_____________________________________- [Stupid friendship freak…]  
  
Cleo: You might want to tell us about how you came up with your Friendship Hour, Tea…  
  
Tea: Here goes… Because I don't have enough time for my Friendship Speeches, I made up the Friendship Hour!! Courtesy of Tea Gardner!!! Here's how my Friendship Hour works. Whenever I feel a clock ringing on my ears, this is when I start with all my Friendship things!!! I talk about a story about Friendship, speeches of Friendship… *continuing on with the Friendship things*  
  
Cleo/Kazuki/Yume: *gone*  
  
((A/N: Well, I guess that's a problem of Cleo, Kazuki and Yume… Moving on with… *spins the bottle* *points to…* Duke!!!))  
  
((At the boys' side))  
  
Joey: *poking Duke's dice earrings* Why are you still wearing this??? It's gay.  
  
Duke: #####____________________________##### Stop poking my dice!!!  
  
((A/N: -_____________- Now that's lame… Let's see if some characters have some problems too!!! Aha! And we pick… TRISTAN!!!!!!!))  
  
Tristan: *FOP tone* -____- Whatever!!!! *puts head at water* That's better…  
  
Everybody else (except Tristan): O__________O  
  
Tristan: -___-??? What are you looking at?  
  
Mike: Your hair, Tris… it's… different…  
  
Hiroushi: It's flat…  
  
Joey: No more unicorn-rhino-shark horns!!! ^____________^ *goes back to poking Duke's dices*  
  
Duke: *twitch, twitch*  
  
Jovanne: But Joey, sharks don't have horns! They have fins!!! *talking about sharks*  
  
Joey: -_________- Here goes another animal documentary… *concentrating on poking the dices*  
  
Tristan: O_________________O *clutches his hair* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My awesomely beautiful precious hair!!! T______________________________________________________________T  
  
Yugi: Look at the bright side, Tristan. At least nobody will be teasing you about your hairdo…  
  
Marik: It's not that bad anyways!! [Yeah, riiiiiiiight…]  
  
Tristan: T______T Didn't you know that I spend years and years trying to do my hair…????? *sob*  
  
Joey: *still poking* *FOP tone* -________- Whatever!  
  
Yugi/Bakura: ^_^UUUUUUUU  
  
((A/N: YAY!!! No more pathetic hairdo!!!!! ^_______^ Next is… YUGI!!!!!!))  
  
Yugi: Don't worry Tristan!! I'm sure Yami will give you some hair gel!! He says it really works!  
  
Joey: Yeah, just look at that hair! *poke, poke*  
  
Yugi: -_-;;;; Well, I'll look at the changing rooms. *gone to the rooms* (A/N: He has shorts on, you perverted nimrods!!!)  
  
Bakura: *to Tristan* He's right, Tristan. Don't worry!!  
  
Tristan: T_T Thanks, Bakura…  
  
Marik: What's taking Yugi so long??  
  
Just in time, they heard a scream. It came from the changing rooms.  
  
Mike: I think we'd better check on Yug!  
  
Yugi *is Yami*: T________________________T… All my hair gel… was stolen!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sob*  
  
Kaiba: *smirk* Hn. The pharaoh is crying just because he lost his precious hair gel. *snicker* How pathetic.  
  
Yami: Shut up, you… T________________________________________T  
  
Tristan: I told you. He's the crazy pharaoh who has an obsession over hair gels.  
  
Joey/Mike: -____- Like you wouldn't, too…  
  
Yami: T______________________________________________________________________________T  
  
((A/N: Now let's move on to… Hey! What the hell are you doing, Bakura???!!!?!?))  
  
Bakura: *tiptoeing out of the room* ______________________X Oh no, I hear evil voices inside my head!! *runs away*  
  
((A/N: Get back here!!!! …*sigh* Oh well, there goes Bakura. No more Bakuwa to torture!! T___T… Oh well, I like Bakura a bit. I'll let him out, for now. Next is… Kaiba!!!))  
  
Kaiba: *still staring at Joey who is still poking Duke's dices* *evil grin* So, how does the mutt go?  
  
Joey: *stops poking*  
  
Duke: Thanks, Kaiba…  
  
Joey: …  
  
Kaiba: Is he angry to Seto for calling him a "mutt"??? Huh???  
  
Joey: …  
  
Kaiba: I can't hear you~! Oh yeah, I forgot. Mutts are too stupid to think about things.  
  
Tristan/Yugi: Uh-oh…  
  
Joey: *evil killing maniac* DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *chases Kaiba with plastic knife*  
  
Kaiba: X______________________________X I shouldn't have said that… I shouldn't have said that!!!! *runs away*  
  
Marik *turns into Yami Marik*: Woohoo~! I wanna join in!!!!!!!!!! *joins Joey* *chasing Kaiba with Millennium Rod dagger*  
  
Bakura *is now Yami Bakura*: Aha!!!!!!! Somebody to kill!!!!!!!!!!!!! *joins Joey and Yami M.* *chasing Kaiba with butcher's knife*   
  
Everybody else (except Y.B./Y.M./Joey/Kaiba): -_____________________________-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
((A/N: I guess that's Joey's problem too… And Yami Marik and Yami Bakura are too busy joining the evil-killing maniac Joey who wants to kill Kaiba… Those psychopaths… Let's see what happened to Duke!))  
  
Duke: Ahhh… no more poking…  
  
Mike: *notices Duke* *starts poking his dices*  
  
Duke: What the— Mike, what the hell are you doing???!!!  
  
Mike: *poke* I'm just filling Joe's space up. *poke* He's too busy killing Kaiba to drive you crazy, Devlin. *poke* Ooooohhhh… look at how those dices move!!! *poke, poke, poke*  
  
Duke: *twitch, twitch, twitch* You son of a—  
  
((A/N: Duke!!!!!!!! No swearing in my ficcy!!!!))  
  
Duke: O______________OUUUUU Oh no… evil voices inside my head!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!! *clutches head*  
  
Mike: ^______________^ He's crazy!!!!!! Now Joey's happy!!!! *looks at Joey dreamily*  
  
Jovanne/Hiroushi: O________O  
  
Joey: *ignores Mike* *is still chasing Kaiba with the evil killing Pizza Hut plastic knife*  
  
Mike: *sees Jovanne and Hiroushi looking at him* Ummm… ahem!!!  
  
Kaiba: *notices Mike looking at Joey* *VERY angry* Mike!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *chases Mike with cook's knife*  
  
Mike: *EEK!!* *runs for his life*  
  
Jovanne/Hiroushi: -__________________-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Jovanne: Well, I guess we're the only sane ones here, Hirou.  
  
Hiroushi: Yeah… Duke's getting insane about evil voices inside his head…  
  
Duke: *looking insane*  
  
Hiroushi: Yugi is sobbing about his hair gel…  
  
Yami: T_____________________________________________T… My hair gel, my life, my wife… MY CLAIRE!!!! (A/N: I think Clairol is a brand of a hair gel… That's why I called it Claire.)  
  
Hiroushi: And Tristan is sobbing about his hair…  
  
Tristan: Moi hair… Moi beautiful, so pretty hair… Why do you have to leave moi?????? …T____T…  
  
Jovanne/Hiroushi: *sighs*  
  
Jovanne: I think we should leave this nut house, Hiroushi.  
  
Hiroushi: I agree with that… *leaves with Jovanne*  
  
((Sephira: How was that? ^_________^  
  
Kaiba/Tristan/Joey/Duke/Bakura/Yami: Grrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttt…  
  
Yugi/Bakura: ^_^UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Sephira: -____- Thank you… Well, continuing on!!!))  
  
((At eat-all-you-can restaurant))  
  
Joey: *normal* LOOK AT ALL THIS FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: *drooling* YEAH…  
  
Joey/Tristan: FEEDING FRENZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_________________________^ *gets plate and gets food*  
  
Yugi: ^__^;;;;;;;;;; *looks at Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: *looks back at Yugi* What?  
  
Yugi: So, are you going to say something??  
  
Kaiba: ####_#### Do you expect me to say something after he tried to kill me while I tried to kill his friend??!!?  
  
Yugi: No, of course… Sorry…  
  
Yugi and the gang (with Kaiba) went to find their tables. After half an hour, Joey stood up.  
  
Joey: I'm gonna go to the toilet. I'll be back.  
  
Yugi: OK, then.  
  
Joey: *goes to the toilet* I sure ate a lot of food. *opens toilet door*  
  
(A/N: OK now, I'd rather not witness this…)  
  
Joey: *about to… you-know* *hears squealing* What the hell is that?  
  
Girls outside: *looking from a crack on the door*  
  
Joey: O_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________O Uh-oh… *goes inside a closed one* Man, those sure are perverted girls… They already tried to look inside the men's changing rooms… *sigh* Why do I have to experience this? Since then, they tried to turn me into a… and then, they're going to look through a door in a men's toilet and changing rooms? …I'm so miserable… I'm the most miserable kid in the whole world…  
  
*Bright light flashes*  
  
Joey: Huh? What the—  
  
Sephira: Hweel! At last! Finished! That's like, 2 weeks!  
  
Joey: About time…  
  
Sephira: But after this episode, Yami Bakura and Yami Marik will be finished by now… Hmmm…  
  
Joey: So you mean, you're not going to continue this and go on with Spin The Bottle first? *looking hopeful*  
  
Sephira: … I guess so. Let's keep the suspense up! Next chappie is Spin The Bottle!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*sigh*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sephira: At last! Finished!  
  
Yume: You said that already.  
  
Sephira: R&R!! I'm soooooo busy! 


	6. The Note thingys: Part II

Sephira: Woo!! Another two reviews!!  
  
DMCat15: I'm going to update, I promise! ^_^ Thanks for liking my fic by the way.  
  
nekomoongirl: Of course it's obvious. Yami likes Yuugi. There's so many fics about them. I know that, but I don't actually read them. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sephira: Also, I'm not going to update until... maybe next week coz I'm soooooo busy... I'll try typing another chapter. 


	7. Spin the Bottle: Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO. I'm soooooo bored,  
  
Spin the Bottle: Chappie Five  
  
((In Joey's room))  
  
Sephira: *knocking on bathroom door* Now you guys get outta there!!  
  
Yami Marik: *opens door* Awww… but we're not yet finished!!!  
  
Sephira: Your time is up!!! 15 minutes has already gone through!  
  
Marik: C'mon now, Yami. It's time for Spin the Bottle.  
  
Sephira: Alright then. You go spinning the bottle first. That means you do the torture first.  
  
Yami Marik: Yay! ^__________________________________________^  
  
Yami Bakura: Why don't I?  
  
Sephira: Remember what they say, Yami Bakura. First come, first serve.  
  
Yami Bakura: AWWWWWW… *goes out of the bathroom*  
  
Yami Marik: ^___________________________________________________________________^  
  
Sephira: We're gonna play Spin the Bottle! Of course you guys know what to do, don't you?  
  
Everybody else (except Sephira): Yes…  
  
Sephira: Good. As decided, Yami Marik spins the bottle first. But before that, we have two special guests!!!!! Come on down!!  
  
Miyu and Pegasus: *appeared out of thin air*  
  
Everybody else (except Sephira/Miyu/Yume): PEGASUS!!!  
  
Peggy (A/N: His name is too looooooooooooooooooooooooong…): Hello, Yugi boy, Kaiba boy, Joey boy, Mokuba boy, Tristan boy, Bakura boy, Yami boy and I-don't-know-you boys…  
  
Sephira: XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I-don't-know-you boys!!! I like that one! *laughing hysterically*  
  
Miyu: O___O??????????? What am I doing here?  
  
Yume: You've been invited by Sephi.  
  
Miyu: Oh, alright… *sits beside Mai* Hello there.  
  
Mai: Hello yourself.  
  
Miyu: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr……………………………………………………………  
  
Yume: Now, Miyu…  
  
Joey: You know what, Sephi? Miyu is kinda like Mai… She's scary!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mai/Miyu: Who're you calling scary, punk?????!!!!!!!!!!!??????  
  
Serenity: Don't call my big brother a punk, you sluts!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everybody else (except Serenity): O_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________O  
  
Sephira: …I never knew Serenity could say those things…  
  
Serenity: *blushing* Sorry about that…  
  
Joey: Don't go scaring me like that, sis…  
  
Sephira: Peggy, sit down between Yume and Kaiba.  
  
Peggy: *sits between Yume and Kaiba* Hello, Kaiba boy!  
  
Kaiba: *edging away*  
  
Sephira: Let's begin!! Yami Marik, please do the honors.  
  
Yami Marik: ^_____________________________________________________________________________________________^ With pleasure! *spins the bottle*  
  
Bottle: *points to………………………………………………………………………… Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *gulp*  
  
Yami Marik: Truth or Dare?  
  
Yugi: …Dare?  
  
Yami Marik: *grinning so evilly* (A/N: This one's for Sami!!! YIPEE!! She gave me this dare! She's so nice to me!) I dare you to take Bakura out on a date!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: *blush*  
  
Bakura: *blush*  
  
Yami: *very jealous*  
  
Sephira: To make it better, they should go on an all-talking Filipino restaurant!!! Wipee!! So they should taste how good Filipino dishes are!!!  
  
Joey: You Filipino?  
  
Sephira: Yup! And I'm proud of it! ^______^  
  
Yugi: But… I can't understand Filipino!  
  
Bakura: Me neither!  
  
Sephira: *snicker* This will be your translator. *hands them something that looks like a wrist watch* They will come in handy.  
  
Bakura: Ooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Stylish!  
  
Sephira: Ready to go?  
  
Bakura/Yugi: Yep,  
  
Sephira: Alright then! *snaps fingers*  
  
Bakura/Yugi: *poofs away*  
  
Sephira: Hmmm… Since Yugi isn't here… Yami, will you please take Yugi's place?  
  
Yami: *very jealous* Sure. *spins the bottle*  
  
Bottle: *points to Mai*  
  
Yami: Truth or dare?  
  
Mai: Dare. I'm not afraid of you boys.  
  
Yami: You got to take that back… Hmmm… How about taking a cruise around the blimp without stopping?  
  
Mai: That's the lamest dare I ever had in my whole life! *goes out of the room* *begins her dare*  
  
Yami: She doesn't know what I am up to… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… *laughing evilly* *continues on*  
  
Sephira: Miyu, you do it.  
  
Miyu: Alright… *spins the bottle*  
  
Bottle: *points to Tea*  
  
Miyu: Truth or dare, friendship freak?  
  
Tea: Dare!  
  
Miyu: *laughing evilly just like Yami* I dare you to… dress up as a boy!  
  
Tea: Alright then! *dresses up as a boy after 2 minutes*  
  
Miyu: Next is… find Mai and kiss her!!!!!  
  
Tea: W-What???!!!!!!?  
  
Sephira: Special thanks again to my special friend out there!!!!!!!!!!!!!! To improvise it, you dress up just like Joey, and when you find her, kiss her like there's no tomorrow!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everybody else (except Joey/Tea): XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-But…  
  
Joey: That's not very nice…  
  
Sephira: And to make it MUCH better, French kiss her!!!  
  
Everybody else (except Joey/Tea): XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: X (  
  
Joey: XP  
  
Sephira: *laughing so much* …Now go!!  
  
Tea: Yes ma'am! *goes out of room*  
  
Sephira: Mokuba, please do it for Tea.  
  
Mokuba: ^___________________^ OK!! *spins bottle*  
  
Bottle: *points to Yami Marik*  
  
Yami Marik: X (  
  
Yami Bakura: Seems that you get to be tortured after all!  
  
Mokuba: Truth or Dare?  
  
Yami Marik: Dare. I'm not afraid of midgets like you!  
  
Kaiba: GGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR... you will take that back! *whispers* Make it spiffy!  
  
Mokuba: *whispers back* I'll do that, big brother… *normal voice* I dare you to… dance on the table in only your underwear!!!!  
  
Sephira: For my special friend again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! To make it better, you get to wear this special tutu and a headband of Hamtaro the hamster!!  
  
Mokuba: That means you've got to do the…  
  
Sephira/Mokuba: HAM HAM DANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Marik: That dare sounds bad to me... and I don't know how to do the ham ham dance!  
  
Sephira: Don't worry. Somebody will help you.  
  
Mokuba: We sent in a special choreographist for you.  
  
Sephira: *snaps fingers*  
  
Hamster: *appeared*  
  
Everybody else (except Mokuba/Sephira/Yume): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S THE EVIL HAMSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hamtaro: Hey! I'm not evil!  
  
Sephira: Whatever. Now Yami Marik, you've got to go with Hamtaro because he's going to teach you the ham ham dance. If you don't follow him, I'm going to take out Barney again and stuck him with you inside the bathroom!  
  
Yami Marik: *very afraid* Yes ma'am! *goes with Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: Follow me. We've got big adventures to go! *goes inside warp hole*  
  
Yami Marik: Yeah, yeah whatever. *goes inside warp hole*  
  
H/Y.M.: *gone*  
  
Kaiba: How did that warp hole get inside my blimp?  
  
Joey: It's because Hamtaro lives in a different anime world, ya nimrod.  
  
Kaiba: Hmph.  
  
Sephira: Half of us left. How about we check out Bakura and Yugi? *turns on TV*  
  
((In Manila))  
  
Bakura: This is such a busy place!  
  
Yugi: I can't see any all-Filipino food restaurant!  
  
Bakura: How about that one over there? *points to a restaurant*  
  
Restaurant: *is Jollibee*  
  
Yugi: Err... Bakura, that's more of a fast food restaurant... We need to look for more...  
  
Sephira: *through the wrist watch* Hey!  
  
Yugi: Whoa! ...Hey, Sephira! Can you please help us? *puppy-dog eyes*  
  
Bakura: Please? *puppy-dog eyes*  
  
Sephira: That's why I called, ya nimwits... This special wrist watch has a compass and detects Filipino-food restaurants. Just press the button to the topmost right.  
  
Bakura: Alright... *presses button* *the watch all goes haywire* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Help me!!!!!  
  
Watch: *drags Bakura in almost every direction*  
  
Yugi: Err... I'll help Bakura. See ya later!  
  
((Back at the blimp))  
  
Sephira: *Heehee!*  
  
Joey: You're evil...  
  
Sephira: And that's not all... How about we check on Tea? *opens TV*  
  
Kaiba: Hey! You can't have access to my security cameras!  
  
Sephira: I didn't! I just attached a small camera on her back. It's able to move itself, without tickling somebody who wears it. It's perfect for spying!!  
  
Kaiba: How did you able to make those things?  
  
Sephira: -_- Kaiba, have you ever heard of authoress powers? *watches TV*  
  
((Tea))  
  
Tea: *dressed up just like Joey* Aww... where is Mai anyway...? It's so creepy in here. I wish I was safe back in the room, with my friends!!  
  
((Back at the room))  
  
Sephira: She haven't found Mai yet.  
  
Joey: *whispers* Good, because if Tea sees Mai, I'll be doomed forever...  
  
Marik: How about we check up on Yami Marik?  
  
Tristan: Yeah. I bet he's going to kill the hamster!  
  
Kaiba: Let's have a bet! I bet he already killed the hamster!  
  
Duke: No, no, no, no. I bet he will just kill the hamster!  
  
Tristan: I bet 20 bucks!  
  
Kaiba: No! 50 bucks!  
  
Duke: 75 bucks!  
  
Tristan/Kaiba/Duke: YEAH!  
  
Miyu: Those gambling idiots... *sees Joey* Oh hi, there! Wanna go out with me?  
  
Joey: X______XUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Miyu: Of course you wouldn't refuse to a pretty girl like me? *flutters eyelashes*  
  
Kaiba: *very angry*  
  
Yume: *very angry*  
  
Sephira: *VERY angry*  
  
Joey: X________________________________________________________X You called me a punk, then you'll just ask me to go out with you that easily...  
  
Miyu: Oh c'mon... *stroking his chest*  
  
Joey: Help...  
  
Yume/Kaiba/Sephira: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *chases Miyu with the most dangerous weapons possible*  
  
Miyu: *runs for her life*  
  
Peggy: I'll turn it on for you! *turns on TV*  
  
((At Hamtaro's world))  
  
Hamtaro: Here we are, in my world!  
  
Yami Marik: Everything looks different...  
  
Hamtaro: Of course it does! Our cartoon is different than yours.  
  
Yami Marik: Whatever. You're supposed to hang out with your friends.  
  
Hamtaro: They can't come. They're taking care of Penelope. (A/N: Sorry! She's the only one I know! Except for for the other one I guess... I can't spell his name! Oxnard or something...)  
  
Yami Marik: Isn't that the baby hamster who talks "Pukyu"? (A/N: I thought that was @#$% you! HAHAHAHA...! Err... sorry)  
  
Hamtaro: Yup! How did you know?  
  
Yami Marik: Bakura is hanging around our house. He's watching it. He likes the Italian hamster. Marik also watches too.  
  
((Back at blimp))  
  
Sephira: XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Marik watches Hamtaro!! *laughing hysterically*  
  
Marik: Hey! You also watch too, remember?!  
  
Sephira: Yeah, but I only watch it because I don't like watching Rugrats. Only at 4:30 then I switch to Nickelodeon at watch Fairly Odd Parents! I looooooooooooooove Fairly Odd Parents! It's the best!  
  
Marik: -______-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
((At Hamtaro's world))  
  
Yami Marik: Ooops... Maybe I shouldn't have said that.  
  
Hamtaro: ^__^;;;;;;;;;;;;; I don't know but you guys sure get a long. Well, anyways! I'm going to teach you the ham ham dance! But first, any questions?  
  
Yami Marik: *sits on the ground* Yup. Where are your owners?  
  
Hamtaro: Laura? Oh, she's at school. Whenever she's there, we ham hams can do a lot of things. Just right now! I'm teaching you to do the ham ham dance!  
  
Yami Marik: Yeah, yeah, whatever.  
  
Hamtaro: Since when did you speak like your friend?  
  
Yami Marik: Who?  
  
Hamtaro: That guy who looks like a dog?  
  
Yami Marik: *laughing* Haha... you mean, Joey?  
  
((Back at the blimp))  
  
Joey: *very angry* LEMME AT HIM! LEMME AT HIM!!  
  
Sephira: Go Joey! ^___________________^  
  
Yume: But you can't! The warp hole isn't here.  
  
Joey: Awww... *sucks thumb*  
  
((At Hamtaro's world))  
  
Hamtaro: Ooops... I shouldn't have said that.  
  
Yami Marik: What do you mean by that? We can get along!  
  
Hamtaro: -___-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; He doesn't really look like a dog. But he sure looks like our dog! He's cute!  
  
((Back at the blimp))  
  
Joey: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GAY HAMSTER!!!  
  
Sephira: ^_________^UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Maybe we should check on Bakura and Yugi...? *switches TV*  
  
((In Manila))  
  
Bakura: @_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________@  
  
Yugi: ...I guess your watch stopped now Bakura.  
  
Bakura: *still very dizzy* I think so...  
  
Yugi: I don't know why that watch stopped in front of this restaurant, but it sure looks all-Filipino!  
  
Restaurant: *is Kamayan*  
  
Yugi: C'mon, let's go in Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Alright... *goes inside restaurant with Yugi*  
  
((Inside Kamayan))  
  
Yugi/Bakura: *got their table*  
  
Waiter: *saw Yugi and Bakura* *goes to their table* Ano po ang order nyo?  
  
Yugi: O________O Whoa... Filipino language is very complicated.  
  
Bakura: This watch should work now... *presses buttons on the watch* *nothing happens* Uh-oh... I think my watch is broken.  
  
Yugi: Don't worry, Bakura. I've got one. *presses button on watch* *nothing happens* It's... not working... IT'S NOT WORKING!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
((Back at the blimp))  
  
Sephira: *Heehee!*  
  
Joey: O________________O Maybe we should turn this off already.  
  
Sephira: I guess so! Let's check on Tea! *switches camera*  
  
((Tea))  
  
Tea: Aww... *sees Mai* There you are!  
  
Mai: Huh? Joey...? What the hell are you doing here?  
  
((Back at room))  
  
Joey: Man, I didn't know Mai would mistaken Tea as me.  
  
Tristan: Is it me, or is the world coming to an --  
  
Joey: *glares at Tristan*  
  
Tristan: Never mind...  
  
((Tea))  
  
Tea: I'm not...! Awww... whatever... *nears face to Mai's*  
  
Mai: *blushing* W-What are you doing, Joey? Tell me -- *cuts off*  
  
Tea: *french kissing Mai*  
  
((Back at room))  
  
Joey: ______________________________________________ *covers eyes* I'd rather not witness this...  
  
Tristan: *whispers to Sephira* How did he know those words?  
  
Sephira: He's reading comics like Garfield.  
  
Tristan: And what's up with that?  
  
Sephira: Garfield... well, he's a smart cat. You can't blame him for being that addictive!  
  
Marik: Hmmm... I wonder how Yami Marik's doing...?  
  
Kaiba: *to Tristan and Duke* Don't forget about the deal! *looks at Sephira too*  
  
Yami: O___O Did you just joined the bet?  
  
Sephira: ^_____________^ Yup! I bet Yami Marik will not kill Hamtaro! And I bet 200 bucks for that! Peggy, please switch the camera?  
  
Peggy: *switches camera*  
  
((In Hamtaro's world))  
  
Hamtaro: *doing the ham ham dance with Yami Marik*  
  
Yami Marik: *trying to do it but kept kicking Hamtaro out*  
  
((Back at the blimp))  
  
Sephira: ^___________________________^UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU... Well, I think everybody's almost finished. Maybe I should poof them all back after half an hour...  
  
Joey: How about Tea and Mai?  
  
Sephira: Maybe now... I'll just turn Tea back to her clothes again. *snaps fingers*  
  
Tea/Mai: *back*  
  
Mai: *blushing very red*  
  
Tea: I'm back! To my old clothes!!  
  
Joey: Please, help me...  
  
Sephira: I think we should set up everything. Yami Marik will do the ham ham dance, and we need to set up the tables. Anybody help?  
  
Everybody else: Alright then.  
  
~*After an hour*~  
  
Sephira: There. I think that's fine. I should poof them back now.  
  
Yami Marik/Yugi/Bakura: *back*  
  
Sephira: Did you guys have fun?  
  
Yugi/Bakura: No.  
  
Yami Marik: ^_____^ Yes! I had fun! We did some adventuring today!  
  
Everybody else (except Yami Marik): O_______________________________________________________O  
  
Marik: Oh no!! My yami is influenced by an evil hamster!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *running around in circles*  
  
Yami Marik: Hey! Hamtaro isn't evil! Well, I'm ready for the ham ham dance!  
  
Sephira: Later, Yami Marik. You might want to practice in the bathroom.  
  
Yami Marik: Alright then! *goes to the bathroom*  
  
Yugi: *can hear ham ham music being played inside the bathroom* ^____^UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Sephira: So how was your date?  
  
Yugi: -__- Great.............................................................................................  
  
Bakura: Don't you know how hard it is to eat inside an all-Filipino?! When the waiter came to serve us, the watch didn't work at all! Then I tried to talk to the waiter, but he thought I was ordering for something!  
  
Yugi: Then he gave some sort of things which he called "duguan" or something, then he gave us this pee-smelling liquid when we asked him what it is! Ryou here got crazy and run around the restaurant! The people looked at him, and started to talk in a language we don't understand! After that, the waiter continued and continued on! I tried to tell him to shut up, but he kept saying "sarap" or something!! He continued on until their boss came and scolded him for being such a stupid guy.  
  
Bakura: They calmed me down, and fired the waiter. I feel bad about the waiter. He shouldn't be fired.  
  
Yugi: ¬¬ But remember, the boss gave him a chance. Another waiter came in for him. He's good English speaking!  
  
Sephira: How about the food?  
  
Yugi/Bakura: ^____________^ Great!  
  
Sephira: ^_____________^ Very nice to hear that. Now you two can call me Sephi-chan!  
  
Bakura: Wow! Really?  
  
Yugi: I really wanted to call you that!  
  
Sephira: I give permission to people who respect me, my country, everything about me!!  
  
Kaiba: But --  
  
Sephira: Including people I like.  
  
Kaiba: I hate you.  
  
Sephira: Let's see if Yami Marik is ready. Yami Marik~! Get out of there!  
  
Yami Marik: *gets out of the bathroom* I'm all ready! *wearing a tutu and Hamtaro head band*  
  
Marik: *pauses to see his yami* O_________________O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*runs around in circles again*  
  
Sephira: Don't mind him. He's just like that. So... are you going to do the ham ham dance?  
  
Yami Marik: Yup! *goes on top of the table* Turn on that music!  
  
Bakura: *calming Marik down* Marik, calm down! Maybe Hamtaro just gave your yami some sugar, nothing else!  
  
Marik: You need to be sure about this or else... *sits down beside Bakura*  
  
Sephira: Miyu, turn on the stereo!  
  
Miyu: *turns on the stereo*  
  
Yami Marik: *starts dancing to the tune*  
  
Sephira/Yami: *laughing hysterically on the floor*  
  
Joey: *laughing a bit hysterically*  
  
Marik: *crying*  
  
Everybody else (except for the few mentioned above): *enjoying theirselves*  
  
~*After like 2 minutes*~  
  
Yami Marik: *finished the ham ham dance*  
  
Sephira/Yami: *laughing hysterically they were crying on the floor*  
  
Joey: ...That was odd.  
  
Marik: MY YAMI'S MIND WAS INVADED BY AN EVIL HAMSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *continues on*  
  
Yami Marik: Hey! Where's my treat?  
  
Joey: O___O What treat?  
  
Yami Marik: I guess you're the only one who is paying attention... You need to give me a treat!!  
  
Joey: Oh... you mean this? *holds up a candy*  
  
Yami Marik: Not that! Something like this! *holds up a look-a-like pretzel stick*  
  
Joey: Hey... isn't that a hamster treat? But you're not a hamster!  
  
Yami Marik: Let me tell you what Joey. For me to actually do the ham ham dance, I should act like a ham ham myself! *starts eating his treat like a ham ham*  
  
Joey: O______________O Everybody's insane... And I'm the only one...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(XD)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sephira: R&R, pls! 


	8. The Note thingys: Part III

Sephira: Wow! Super many reviews!! Yay!!!!  
  
DMCat15: Thanks again, my faithful reviewer!! But Joey said he isn't. He just forgot.  
  
hattori abigail: Thanks! Actually, it's my friend's idea. I can't help just to laugh at it. And pinoy?! WHOOPEE! Hindi ako nag-iisa!! TuT  
  
Sami-Otaku: Sure, Sami! I'll check it out!! By the mean time, more torture to Marik!!  
  
nekomoongirl: Yup! Yami Marik is insane! He's eating sunflower seeds right now... Thanks!  
  
Sephira: I'm really happy many people reviewed!! Yay!! I'm going to post up my Valentine's day Special for all of you!! ^__________________________________^ 


	9. Valentine's Day Special!

SPECIAL! SPECIAL! SPECIAL! SPECIAL! SPECIAL! SPECIAL! SPECIAL! SPECIAL! SPECIAL! SPECIAL! SPECIAL!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or any dating shows.  
  
SPECIAL! SPECIAL! SPECIAL! SPECIAL! SPECIAL! SPECIAL! SPECIAL! SPECIAL! SPECIAL! SPECIAL! SPECIAL!  
  
Belated Valentine's Day Special  
  
((After a duel))  
  
Joey: *walking down the corridor towards his room* Man, why did those guys leave me alone at the buffet? I bet Sephi is up to something. *opens door* *sees a big studio with many people* What the --?!  
  
Sephira: Our contestant is here!  
  
Audience: *cheering*  
  
Sephira: *rushes to Joey*  
  
Joey: What's happening here, Sephira?!  
  
Sephira: Ssshh!! This is a special, Joey! For our readers! Let's just talk about this when you get ready for your dates.  
  
Joey: What?! Is this a dating show?!  
  
Sephira: I told you to be quiet! *drags Joey to the stage with a big heart on it* Our contestant is Joey Wheeler! He will be taking one of these 3 lucky young girls on a date! *to Joey* Now just sit here and relax!  
  
Big Heart: *tilts around*  
  
Joey: W-W-What are you-- *been cut off*  
  
Sephira: *appears back in front of the stage* Let's introduce our other 3 contestants! We will meet the girl versions of Joey's fave cards!  
  
Random audience: But Joey might hear that!  
  
Sephira: Not to worry, my dear audiences! Joey is locked up on a safe sound-barrier room, and is still locked up there until the show starts. Now to our contestants! Can you please do the honors, Serenity?  
  
Serenity: Thank you Sephira-chan. Here we are now with our contestants. On with the first one. She is one of Joey's most used cards. She and her siblings have been in Joey's deck since for the last few episodes. She is one of the... Scapegoats! But we can call her Sagura!  
  
Sagura: Hello!  
  
Description of Sagura: Pink and curly haired girl with pink eyes, pale skin. Wearing a blue T-shirt with blue denim jacket on top, blue skirt, short white socks and blue sneakers. Also wearing a cute pink bracelette of a scapegoat.  
  
Sagura: *sits on one of the seats in the stage*  
  
Sephira: So, Sagura, how are you feeling right now?  
  
Sagura: A bit nervous and worried.  
  
Sephira: Why worried, Sagura?  
  
Sagura: My sisters are out there!  
  
Sagura's sisters: *in the audience* *very angry*  
  
Sagura: They were very jealous because I was chosen. My sisters really like our master! So do I... *blushing*  
  
Sephira: You can't blame Joey for being such a cute guy... Err... ahem... What will you feel if you were chosen to be his date?  
  
Sagura: I'd be the happiest Duel Monster card there is!  
  
Sephira: Thank you for answering my question, Ms. Sagura! Serenity! Who's are next contestant?  
  
Serenity: Our next contestant is also one of Joey's most used card! She was one of Joey's first cards, one of the most trusted too! She also became Joey's deck master at the virtual world! Give it up for... The Flame Swordswoman!! AKA Flame!!  
  
Flame: *smiles and waves at audiences*  
  
Description of Flame: Short-haired brunette, with brown eyes and fair skin. Wearing a red tank top, half-cover white gloves, gray jeans and white/red sneakers. No accessories.  
  
Flame: *sits down beside Sagura* *glares at her*  
  
Sagura: *glares back*  
  
Sephira: OK, now girls, no fighting... Flame, how are you feeling tonight? Nervous? Excited? Worried?  
  
Flame: Actually, I'm quite excited... but I'm a bit worried.  
  
Sephira: May I ask why?  
  
Flame: Blue Flame, the Blue Flame Swordswoman, is out there!  
  
Blue Flame: *in the audiences with Sagura's sisters* *very angry*  
  
Sephira: -_- Is she jealous or something?  
  
Flame: Yeah. Well, it's her fault for not being used that much after all! I mean, she only appeared at Orichalcos Doom Series! *stick out tongue to Blue Flame*  
  
Blue Flame: *shakes her fist to Flame* CURSE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sephira: -_-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU What will you feel if you were chosen to be his date?  
  
Flame: *imitating Sagura* I'd be the happiest Duel Monster card there is!  
  
Sagura: Grrr... Not if I can help it!  
  
Flame/Sagura: *glaring at each other*  
  
Sephira: ...Please introduce the last contestant to us, Serenity!  
  
Serenity: For our last contestant! She was won by Joey in a duel in the Duelist Kingdom! She and Joey shared a ~special~ (Audiences: Oooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhh...) connection after that duel. She is also the one who convinced the people of the Battle City to enter Joey at the tournament, but she was taken by another person after a duel with a Rare Hunter! She was saved again by Yugi, and Joey left her with Yugi to be able to beat Marik. Also, she took the honors of finishing Yugi's battle to Kaiba in the Alcatraz Duel Tower, making Yugi the winner! Meet the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!! She likes to be called Red!  
  
Red: Hey there!  
  
Description of Red: Really long-straight (no split ends) night-black hair, with FIERY red eyes and fair skin. Wearing a black top with a red neck tie, half-cover black gloves, black denim shorts, red socks and red/black sneakers. Has a little tattoo on her left arm of a black dragon.  
  
Sagura/Flame: Punk!  
  
Audiences: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fiery red eyes!!  
  
Red: ^__^ *in an American accent just like Joey does* Yup! Red-eyez! *sits at the very last seat*  
  
Sephira: Hello there, Red! What are you feeling today?  
  
Red: Weeeel, I think I'm feeling fine, but I'm a bit nervous.  
  
Sephira: Are you feeling worried? I mean, your opponents are Joey's fave cards too!  
  
Red: I dunno. Maybe I should be careful...  
  
Sagura/Flame: And you need to worry about me!  
  
Red: -_- Whatever.  
  
Sephira: What will you feel if you were chosen to be his date?  
  
Red: *imitating Sagura and Flame* I'd be the happiest Duel Monster card there is! ^__^  
  
Sagura/Flame: Grrr...  
  
Sephira: I've got another question for you, Red. *takes out an index card* This is a question from one of our audience. What is that ~special~ connection between Joey and you?  
  
Red: *blushing* Err... well... He always uses me... That's... the special connection...  
  
Sephira: But I think, that's more of a ~special~ connection.  
  
Red: *blushing furiously* I told you... I'm the most used card!  
  
Sephira: We'll see about that... Well, there you go, audiences! And I bet Joey is ready on the other side! Serenity! Is he ready?  
  
Serenity: *other side of the heart* Yup! He's all ready!  
  
Sephira: Good. Let's start the questioning! Joey will ask our 3 contestants here questions. 5 questions. After that, there will be a break. For the last part, there will be another set of questions! But this time, the first girl to reach the heart will be the winner!!  
  
Sagura/Flame/Red: *glaring at each other*  
  
Sephira: Start now!  
  
Joey: *from the other side* Where is those card thingies... Oh, here they are... Ahem... What is your favorite color and why?  
  
Serenity: Contestant #1, please answer the question.  
  
Sagura: I kinda like pink... but I prefer blue.  
  
Joey: Why?  
  
Sagura: Blue is a very soothing color. It makes you calm, like the wind...  
  
Joey: Hmm... Next.  
  
Flame: Green. I reckon that green is a good color. It's an average color. It's not too bright, not too dark.  
  
Joey: Cool. Next, please.  
  
Red: Black is a good color. Black represents the dark. Just like the dark, without black, you wouldn't appreciate the colors around you. Even the light.  
  
Joey: Very weird. Is that really your reasons, #3?  
  
Red: Yes.  
  
Serenity: Who do you give that point to, Joey?  
  
Joey: I'm going to give it to... Red. She's right, without the darkness, you wouldn't appreciate the light side.  
  
Red: =^__^=   
  
Sagura/Flame: Hmph!  
  
Serenity: We're going to ask the next question to Red. What's your next question, big bro?  
  
Joey: What's your favorite kind of music and why?  
  
Red: I like alternative and punk rock. It's like an anger management, and it's free!  
  
Joey: I like rock too!  
  
Red: Wow, really?  
  
Joey: Yup!  
  
Red: Nice to hear that one!  
  
Joey: [I think I'm liking her...] Next contestant.  
  
Flame: I like pop music. It's popular and it makes you feel good all the time!  
  
Joey: That's true... Next.  
  
Sagura: I like country music. It's very relaxing. It's better than rock music, you know. *glares at Red*  
  
Red: Hmph.  
  
Joey: ^__^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; I'm gonna give that point to all of you. Nice reasons.  
  
Sagura/Flame/Red: =^___________^= Thanks!  
  
Joey: My third question is... This is a bit associated to the previous question: Who's your fave rock band and why?  
  
Serenity: Pls. answer the question again, Red.  
  
Red: ...There are so many cool rock bands out there... Hmmm... Linkin Park? Because they play very cool songs. Not really much of a reason, isn't it?  
  
Joey: That's OK. Actually, I like Linkin Park too for no apparent reason! *laughing about it*  
  
Red: *giggling* I like Rob Bourdon! He's such a cutie! How about you?  
  
Joey: Well... My fave's Chester Bennington and Rob Bourdon too. I like all of them!  
  
Red: Me too! *giggling*  
  
Joey: *blushing* Err... next.  
  
Sephira: *to Serenity* This is getting personal... *Heehee!*  
  
Serenity: *giggling*  
  
Flame: I think I like... Incubus! Incubus is such a great band. But I have no reason too!  
  
Joey: That's OK. I like Incubus too! I don't know much of them, but I think they're cool!  
  
Flame: Thanks!  
  
Joey: [I think I'm liking #2 too!] Next.  
  
Sagura: Evanescence. They have such cool songs too.  
  
Joey: Err... actually I have a crush on their girl lead singer. *blushing*  
  
Audience: O________________________________________________________________O Whoa!  
  
Sagura: Oh no... Did I just revealed your secret?!!? I'm so sorry!  
  
Joey: Nah, it's OK. I'm glad you like a bit of rock too.  
  
Sagura: *imagining Joey smiling at her* *blushing* It's nothing...  
  
Joey: Once again, I decided to give it to all of you.  
  
Serenity: Let's move on to Flame! What's your question, big bro?  
  
Joey: What's your fave food and why?  
  
Flame: Hmmm... I like large fries! It's easy to cook, and you can eat it with ketchup!  
  
Joey: *laughing* That's really cute. I mean, that's the only food I know how to cook!  
  
Audience: *laughing*  
  
Flame: *blushing* Thanks.  
  
Joey: I don't know you yet, but I think that you're really cute!  
  
Flame: *blushing furiously*  
  
Red/Sagura: *glaring at her*  
  
Joey: Next.  
  
Sagura: I think hamburger is a good food. It's healthy and easy to eat! You can eat it while walking!  
  
Joey: You remind me of Tea, only thing is you're not a Frienship Freak! Cool!  
  
Sagura: *blushing*  
  
Joey: Next.  
  
Red: I like donuts! In fact, I LOVE DONUTS!! They come in 10 million different flavors! And easy to eat too!  
  
Joey: I love donuts too! I dream about them!  
  
Red: *blushing* Cool!  
  
Joey: We're gonna get a long a lot! But... I'm gonna give this to Flame. I mean... that was really cute! I mean it!  
  
Flame: =^__^=  
  
Red/Sagura: *glares at her*  
  
Joey: My next question is: What is your fave cartoon and why?  
  
Serenity: Please do the honors, #1.  
  
Sagura: I like Fairly Odd Parents. It's a very funny show. I like funny things!  
  
Joey: Me too! I like smiling and laughing a lot! It makes you live longer.  
  
Sagura: Yeah!  
  
Joey: You might be a very comedic person, Sagura. I like that attitude of yours.  
  
Sagura: *blushing* Thanks!  
  
Joey: [I can't believe it! I'm also getting attracted to #1!] Next.  
  
Flame: I like Jimmy Neutron Adventures. It's a cute little show. I kinda like Science too! Even though I don't like school.  
  
Joey: I don't like school, too!  
  
Flame: ^__^  
  
Joey: You're cool. Next.  
  
Red: I like... Spongebob Squarepants. I know it's a bit silly... but, I like it!  
  
Joey: You must be a silly person just like me.  
  
Red: Maybe I am.  
  
Joey: I'd be glad to know...  
  
Red: *blushing*  
  
Joey: But I give this one to Sagura. I like FOP too! It's funny!  
  
Sagura: =^____^=  
  
Red/Flame: Hmph.  
  
Sephira: [At last! I'm gonna talk again!] Let's see our scores!  
  
Sagura: 3  
  
Flame: 3  
  
Red: 3  
  
Sephira: Whoa! A tie! But the next round will decide who will be Joey's date! First, let's have a break!  
  
~~Break~~  
  
Serenity: How was the questioning, big bro?  
  
Joey: It's OK... but it's kinda hard to give points to only one person. They have good answers!  
  
Sephira: I think so too. That was a tough round.  
  
Serenity: Who do you like among them?  
  
Joey: That's my problem. I'm liking all of them!!  
  
Sephira: Tough. But you wouldn't mind whoever will be the girl who reaches your heart first, do you?  
  
Joey: I think I mind that.  
  
Serenity: Let's just hope that your date will be a good one, OK?  
  
Sephira: Yeah. Let's.  
  
Joey: *nods*  
  
~~Break~~  
  
Sephira: We're back! But this time, the girls themselves will decide who will reach their master's heart! Who do you think? Well, let's tune in! Let's start!  
  
Red/Flame/Sagura: *standing not too far away from the heart*  
  
Joey: Cheese or margarine?  
  
Sagura: Margarine.  
  
Flame: Cheese.  
  
Red: Cheese.  
  
Joey: Hmmm... I like Cheese.  
  
Red/Flame: *steps forward*  
  
Sagura: *stays*  
  
Joey: Maths or Science?  
  
Sagura: Science.  
  
Flame: Science.  
  
Red: Science.  
  
Joey: ...Science. I hate Maths!  
  
Red/Flame/Sagura: *step forward*  
  
Joey: CD or tape?  
  
Sagura: CD,  
  
Flame: Tape.  
  
Red: CD.  
  
Joey: CD is cool.  
  
Red/Sagura: *step forward*  
  
Flame: *stays*  
  
Joey: DVD or VCD?  
  
Sagura: VCD.  
  
Flame: DVD.  
  
Red: VCD.  
  
Joey: DVD.  
  
Flame: *steps forward*  
  
Red/Sagura: *stays*  
  
Joey: N*Sync or BSB?  
  
Sagura: N*Sync.  
  
Flame: BSB.  
  
Red: BSB.  
  
Joey: N*Sync.  
  
Sagura: *steps forward*  
  
Sephira: Whoa! They're tie again! Joey, go for the special question!  
  
Joey: OK then. Berries. cherries or grapes?  
  
Random audience #2: Those three girls only have 33.3% chance!  
  
Sagura: Err... cherries.  
  
Flame: Berries.  
  
Red: Grapes.  
  
Joey: .............................. I'm sorry... I like... ch-b-... grapes!  
  
Red: *steps forward* OMG...  
  
Audiences: *cheering*  
  
Sephira: Contestant #3 won!! What do you feel right now?  
  
Red: I-I... I can't believe it!  
  
Sephira: You're very lucky! Well, Joey, do you want to see the girls you didn't choose?  
  
Joey: Alright then.  
  
Sagura: *goes to the other side* Hi... *hands Joey a rose*  
  
Joey: *smiles* Thanks. We should hang out sometime. Maybe watch a comedy movie.  
  
Sagura: ^__^ Sure.  
  
Joey: *kisses her in the cheek*  
  
Sagura: *blushing*  
  
Joey: See ya,  
  
Sagura: See you... *walks off blushing*  
  
Flame: *goes to the other side*  
  
Joey: I'm right... you're cute!  
  
Flame: *blushes* *gives Joey a rose* Thanks.  
  
Joey: Maybe we should cook fries some time!  
  
Flame: Sure!  
  
Joey: *kisses her on the cheek*  
  
Flame: *blushing* I'm going to see you again.  
  
Joey: *nods*  
  
Flame: *walks off blushing*  
  
Sephira: Joey, are you ready to meet the girl you have chosen?  
  
Joey: Yup.  
  
Sephira: *to Red* C'mon now, don't be shy.  
  
Red: *walks towards the heart*  
  
Heart: *turns around, the other side facing Red*  
  
(A/N: WARNING! Really cute and fluffy scenes coming up next!!)  
  
Joey: *sees Red* Fiery red eyes...  
  
Red: *nods* Yup. Red-eyez... *hugs Joey*  
  
Joey: *hugs her back*  
  
Audiences (including Sephira/Serenity): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Red: *lets go* Here. *gives him a bouquet of roses*  
  
Joey: Thanks... You know what, when I first heard you, I felt really something different about you... I mean, there's like some kind of connection between us even from the start.  
  
Red: *nods* I'm the human girl version of your Red-Eyes.  
  
Joey: Wow! Really?  
  
Red: ^____^ Yup! Sagura is one of your Scapegoats, and Flame is the girl version of Flame Swordsman.  
  
Joey: Oh... But why are you here?  
  
Red: Well... we... wanted to tell you that you were a very great master to us. But since we only live beneath the cards, we can't tell you that. Thanks to Sephira. She used her authoress powers to let us out. And here we are now!  
  
Joey: Wow... *to Sephira* Thanks, Sephi-chan.  
  
Sephira: It's nothing.  
  
Red: And, master...  
  
Joey; Don't call me master. Call me Joey instead...  
  
Red: But...  
  
Joey: *shakes his head* I'm not your master. I'm your friend and your date.  
  
Red: *blushing* Well... I'm here to tell you that... you were a great friend and everything. I mean, when you won me off Rex Raptor, I was never been happy my whole life. You treated me with respect, just like all of your cards. I'm very happy to be with you, Joey. I always do.  
  
Joey: Thanks...  
  
Red: And I wanted you to know that... *takes a big breath* That I... I... uh... I... um... really... r-really...  
  
Sephira: Aw, c'mon say it already!!  
  
Red: I... um... I... uh...  
  
Random audience #3: Say it already! Sheesh!  
  
Random audience #4: Don't be shy!  
  
Random audience #5: Yeah!  
  
Audiences (including Sephira/Serenity): SAY IT! SAY IT! SAY IT! SAY IT! SAY IT! SAY IT!  
  
Joey: They're demanding for it... C'mon now, Red. Tell me.  
  
Red: Um... I... *takes another big breath* *in a very little voice* I love you...  
  
Random audience #1: I didn't hear anything.  
  
Random audience #2: Say it louder!  
  
Joey: I guess they didn't hear it then...  
  
Red: Man, I'm getting tortured in this fic!  
  
Sephira: *Heehee!*  
  
Red: OK then... *in a loud voice* I LOVE YOU!!! I love you with all my heart. Even though I'm just a human out of a card, I still feel that way towards you. I'm not afraid of telling to the world how much I love you, Joey. I LOVE YOU, JOEY WHEELER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Audiences (including Sephira/Serenity): *clapping* YEHEY!  
  
Joey: Red... I love you too... Sephira, am I allowed to do this?  
  
Sephira: Naaahh. It's OK. I like you then, but I cling, remember?  
  
Joey: Thanks a lot, Sephi-chan. You're the best.  
  
Sephira: ^____^ It's nothing.  
  
Joey: Well... Red, I really love you too... *kisses her in the lips*  
  
Audiences (including Sephira/Serenity): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sephira: Well, thank you to the people out there for tuning in! Until next time!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sephira: That was really cute!!! I wish you review! 


	10. Super Random

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or any shows, OK????!!!! So stop bugging me!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sephira: -_- Actually, you are the one who is bugging us.  
  
Weevil: *popped out from nowhere* BUGS???!!! WHERE???!!!!!!!!!???  
  
Sephira: @#$% off, bug lover!  
  
Weevil: *Meep!* *runs off*  
  
Sephira: That's better.  
  
Nothing! Nothing!  
  
(( At ~the~ room))  
  
Sephira: I'm soooooo bored!  
  
Joey: Why don't you type your Fairly Mad Cousins Part III?  
  
Sephira: Well, I figured out the first part of it, but I ran out of ideas at the middle! So, nothing to do today.  
  
Tristan: No Spin The Bottle?  
  
Sephira: Common sense, Tristan, common sense. NOTHING TO DO TODAY!!!  
  
Kaiba: So what are we going to do?  
  
Sephira: ####_#### I'm surrounded by idiots...  
  
Duke: Let's talk about something.  
  
Sephira: *fuming* WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?!?!!  
  
Everybody else (except Sephira): O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Sorry...  
  
Sephira: OK, let's talk about something.  
  
Joey: -_-UUUU Some other days, I wouldn't understand you.  
  
Sephira: Yeah, I know. I change my mind sometimes. Sometimes I want to do this thing, then I wouldn't. Just like at our first music class in High School. I know this song, and my classmates want me to sing it. I don't want to, but I've got this tingy feeling that I wanted to. But, no! No way!  
  
Joey: ¬¬ You might want to sing it to us.  
  
Sephira: *blushes* It's nothing, I swear! And I'm not good at singing. I can only sing low tunes.  
  
Joey: What's the song anyway?  
  
Sephira: Numb by Linkin Park.  
  
Joey: Wow, really?  
  
Sephira: Yup. But I only know how to sing In The End and Pushing Me Away.  
  
Joey: Aw c'mon now, please? *puppy-dog eyes*  
  
Sephira: No, sorry. And puppy-dog eyes don't work on me. I'm immune to them. Hey, how about we talk about our fave bands?  
  
Yume: Sounds good to me. Who goes first?  
  
Sephira: Let's start with Peggy going to Yume. But first, I'm gonna take what I should have took before!  
  
Yume: What's that?  
  
Sephira: *to Kaiba/Tristan/Duke* Remember our bet?  
  
Kaiba: What about it?  
  
Sephira: I won the bet! We bet on Yami Marik killing Hamtaro, but he didn't! Tristan bet that he's going to kill the hamster. Duke bet and said that he already killed Hamtaro, but Kaiba said that he will just kill Hamtaro. I said that he wouldn't, and that means I won! So pay up, ya suckers!  
  
Kaiba: Aw man... *pays 50 bucks*  
  
Tristan: *pays 25 bucks*  
  
Duke: *pays 75 bucks*  
  
Sephira: ^___^ Thanks you! And I've got to keep this 200 bucks! ^_______________^  
  
Joey: Err... since when did you learn how to swear, Sephi?  
  
Sephira: I didn't learn how, I'm just in the mood today. Actually, I also want to invite some guests...  
  
Joey: *looking hopeful* Can you please invite Red?  
  
Sephira: That's a good idea!  
  
Kaiba: Who's Red?  
  
Joey: What?! You don't know about her?!  
  
Mai: I don't know too. Who is Red, anyway?  
  
Joey: *blushing* Err... well... I... um... uh...  
  
Kaiba/Mai: Tell us!  
  
Sephira: Now you guys don't go scaring Joey like that. Red is the winner of the dating show at Valentine's Day special.  
  
Joey: But how come they don't know?  
  
Sephira: Because I didn't invite them! Kaiba and Mai are the most famous characters paired up to you, so if they knew who Red was, there will be a love triangle.  
  
Tristan: Yeah, I mean, you don't even know what is between Red and Joey, hehehehe...  
  
Sephira: Hehehehe...  
  
Tristan/Sephira: Hehehehe...  
  
Sephira: ...Red, c'mon down!  
  
Red: *appears* O__O What am I doing here?  
  
Joey: ^_____^ Red!! *hugs her*  
  
Red: Oh, hi Joey! *kisses him in the lips* Long time no see!  
  
Joey: Yeah. I missed you so much... *kisses her back*  
  
Kaiba/Mai: O_____________________________ Grrrrrrr...!???!! *fuming*  
  
Sephira: ^u^ Isn't that cute?????? What if I make a romance story between the two of them?  
  
Serenity: That will be a very good idea, Sephi-chan!!  
  
Sephira/Serenity: *Heehee!*  
  
Sephira: And since I can't cling to Joey right now, I'm gonna cling to somebody else! I'm gonna invite Vash from Trigun!!!  
  
Vash: *appeared* O_____O What am I doing in here? I'm in that fic, another, then here...!  
  
Sephira: ^______^ Vash!!! *cling!* You're so cute!!!  
  
Vash: ^___^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Err... I'm... in a middle of eating my 35th donut...  
  
Sephira: Is it? Oh, I'm so sorry, Vash! Here you go! *poofs in two plates of all kinds of donuts*  
  
Vash: Wow!! Donuts!! *digs in and eats*  
  
Sephira: Aww... isn't he cute when he's eating??? *dreamy-eyes*  
  
Joey: I want some donuts too!  
  
Sephira: *poofs in two plates of all kinds of donuts*  
  
Joey: ^___^ Yay! Hey, Red, you want some?  
  
Red: Sure, Joey!  
  
Joey: *hands her a strawberry donut*  
  
Red: Thanks... *kisses him*  
  
Sephira: Aww!! Isn't that cute?  
  
Vash: Yeah! This donuts sure looks cute and tastes great!!  
  
Sephira: -_- I'm not talking about the donuts.  
  
Vash: Sorry.  
  
Kaiba/Mai: *fuming*  
  
Sephira: I'm also going to invite the Ham Ham gang!  
  
Ham Hams: *poofs in* O___O  
  
Oxnard: Where are we...?  
  
Hamtaro: I think we're in the YGO world! *sees Yami Marik* Hey, Yami Marik!  
  
Yami Marik: Hey, Hamtaro! How is it going?  
  
Hamtaro: Good. How about you? How was your dare?  
  
Yami Marik: It was good.  
  
Sephira: Whoa... a bond between an evil hamster and a psycho who acted like them... How weird is that?  
  
Boss: What are we doing in here? We're supposed to clean up the club house...  
  
Bakura: *sees the white hamster* *picks her up* Wow!! You're soooo cute in personal!  
  
Tristan: Isn't she an Italian hamster?  
  
Bijou: No I'm not! I'm a French ham ham!  
  
Yami Bakura: *is asleep all along* *wakes up* Ham? Where? I'm gonna eat it!  
  
Ham Hams: *EEEEEEEEEEEEK!* *backs off*  
  
Yami Marik: *angry* Don't go scaring my friends like that, Yami Bakura!  
  
Yami Bakura: And since when did you made friends with this fur balls?!  
  
Bakura: ^__^UUUUUU Yami... fur balls are supposed to be cats, not hamsters!  
  
Yami Bakura: *glares at Bakura*  
  
Bakura: O________________oUUUUUUUUU Errr... continue on...  
  
Yami Bakura: *glares at Yami Marik*  
  
Yami Marik: *glares back*  
  
Sephira: -_- Hey, Marik. Can you name all of them?  
  
Marik: What?  
  
Sephira: The hamsters?  
  
Marik: And why will I do that?  
  
Sephira: I thought you like them...  
  
Yami: *is asleep all along* *wakes up* (A/N: Why are the yamis asleep anyway?) Marik likes to watch a stupid kids' show?! XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: ___ They're not stupid! OK, that guy with the gray spots who likes sunflower seeds is Oxnard. That guy with a big frying pan for a cap is Cappy. That guy who is the oldest is Boss. The girl who is the youngest is Penelope. That girl with a scarf is Pashmina. That guy with the apron is Howdy. Those twins with tiger stripes are Stan and Sandy. The French hamster is Bijou. That guy who looks like a panda is named Panda. That guy who has glasses and a bow tie is Dexter. The smart one with the book is Maxwell. The girl/guy who always sleeps in that sock is Snoozer. And the last one is Hamtaro.  
  
Sephira/Yami: You know all of them??!!! *laughing hysterically*  
  
Marik: T__T  
  
Yami Marik: Don't worry, my hikari. At least we are friends with the hamsters!!  
  
Marik: Whatever, yami.  
  
Sephira: *stops laughing* Hey, maybe I shouldn't be laughing. But what the heck. *laughing hysterically again*  
  
Stan: I totally don't understand this guys.  
  
Sephira: *stops laughing* O_____O Uh-oh... personality shift...  
  
Tristan: What's a personality shift?  
  
Sephira: It usually happens... sometimes I'm neutral like this... but sometimes my personality changes and I act like Yami!! *to Kaiba* *points* I want to challenge you to a--  
  
Kaiba: A duel?! YOU'RE NOTHING AGAINST ME! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sephira:~ _~ Why don't you want me to finish my sentence first?!?! I want to challenge you to a brain game!  
  
Kaiba: Brain game? You're on!  
  
Tristan: Let's see who's the smartest!  
  
Yugi: Yeah! I'll bet Sephi-chan is smarter than Kaiba!  
  
Mokuba: No! My big brother is the smartest of them all!  
  
Tristan: I'll be the host. Let's start by an international language game!  
  
Sephira/Kaiba: Alrighty then!  
  
Bijou: How about French?  
  
Sephira: O___O;;;;; I... I don't know much of French... I only know Bonjeur!  
  
Kaiba: Err... me too...  
  
Everybody else (except Sephira/Kaiba): -_-UUUUUUU  
  
Yami: Egyptian?  
  
Kaiba: ____ Baka pharaoh!  
  
Sephira: Don't call him baka you jerk!  
  
Everybody else (except Sephira/Yami): O____O Whoa! Sephira likes Yami!  
  
Sephira: -_- No I don't. I just don't like people being called baka. And Egyptian language?! Of course we can't!  
  
Yugi: How about Japanese?  
  
Sephira: Hmmm... Arigato means Thanks... Ohayou means G'day... Onii-chan means big brother... Aishiteru means I love you... Mizu means water... Hi means fire... Hikaru means light... Sensei means teacher... Onegai means please... Gomen nasai means sorry... 1 = Ichi, 2 = Ni, 3 = San, 4 = Yo/Yon, 5 = Go... I think that's the only one I know...  
  
Kaiba: *talked in full Japanese*  
  
Sephira: O__O/-_- OK, OK. You won that point.  
  
Tristan: Next is Italian!  
  
Sephira: Now you're talking!  
  
Buongiorno! = G'day!  
  
Ciao! = Hello!  
  
Buonasera! = Good evening!  
  
Buonanotte! = Good night!  
  
Arrivederci! = Good bye!  
  
Uno = 1  
  
Due = 2  
  
Tre = 3  
  
Quattro = 4  
  
Cinque = 5  
  
Sei = 6  
  
Sette = 7  
  
Otto = 8  
  
Nove = 9  
  
Dieci = 10  
  
Undici = 11  
  
Dodici = 12  
  
Tredici = 13  
  
Quattordici = 14  
  
Quindici = 15  
  
Sedici = 16  
  
Diciassette = 17  
  
Diciotto = 18  
  
Diciannove = 19  
  
Venti = 20  
  
Lunedi = Monday  
  
Martedi = Tuesday  
  
Mercoledi = Wednesday  
  
Giovedi = Thursday  
  
Venerdi = Friday  
  
Sabato = Saturday  
  
Domenica = Sunday  
  
Sephira: And here's two! Oggi e mercoledi, il diciotto Febbraio, 2004!  
  
Kaiba: O____OUUUUU What does that mean?  
  
Sephira: It means "Today is Wednesday, the 18th of February, 2004"! And another one:  
  
Ciao!  
  
Io sono una bambina.  
  
Mi chiamo Sephira.  
  
Abito in via Southern.  
  
Il mio papa si chiama Roberto.  
  
La mia mamma si chiama Concepcion.  
  
Ho una macchina.  
  
Ho un cappello.  
  
Non ho bambola.  
  
Non ho pagliaccio.  
  
Sephira: ^______^ How's that?  
  
Kaiba: ...What does that mean?  
  
Sephira: It means:  
  
Hello!  
  
I am a girl!  
  
My name is Sephira!  
  
I live in Southern St.  
  
My dad's name is Roberto.  
  
My mother's name is Concepcion.  
  
I have a car.  
  
I have a hat.  
  
I don't have a doll.  
  
I don't have a clown.  
  
Sephira: And it even rhymes! ^______________________________^ (A/N: Creepy, isn't it?)  
  
Tristan: I give that point to Sephira!  
  
Sephira: *very big smile* *sticks out tongue to Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: #####_#####  
  
Tristan: Hmmmm... How about... Filipino?  
  
Kaiba: O________________________________O  
  
Sephira: [I won!!] Hello! Kamusta ka na? *to the computer screen* Kamusta na kayo, mga kababayan ko?  
  
Filipino readers: Hello! *waves*  
  
Sephira: ^____^ Namimiss ko na kayong lahat mula dyan sa Pilipinas! Sana magreview pa kayo! *back to the group* See! ^____^  
  
Tristan: O___O Whoa... Filipino language sure IS complicated...  
  
Yugi: What does that mean?  
  
Sephira: It means: Hello! How are you? How are you, my fellow Filipinos? I miss you all, all of you from the Philippines! I hope that you will review!  
  
Tristan: Sephira won!  
  
Sephira: Yay!!!!!!!!!!! *bounces around* I won, I won! Sephira, it's your b-day, it's your b-day! Yeah!!! *victory pose*  
  
Tristan: Do you want more?  
  
Sephira/Kaiba: Yes!  
  
Tristan: OK then. How about capitals?  
  
Sephira: Sounds good to me.  
  
Kaiba: I'm on it!  
  
Tristan: In what continent shall we begin?  
  
Yugi: Asia!  
  
Bakura: Europe!  
  
Joey: America!  
  
Tristan: Alright then, Northern America! Let's start! What is the capital of... United States?  
  
Kaiba: *buzz* Washington!  
  
Tristan: Wrong! What is it, Sephira?  
  
Sephira: It's Washington DC!  
  
Tristan: Correct!  
  
Sephira: ^_^  
  
Sephira: 1 Kaiba: 0  
  
Tristan: Next... of Florida?  
  
Sephira: O__O????  
  
Kaiba: *buzz* It's Tallahassee.  
  
Tristan: Correct!  
  
Kaiba: *smirk*  
  
Sephira: 1 Kaiba: 1  
  
Tristan: Of... Georgia?  
  
Sephira/Kaiba: *buzz* Atlanta!  
  
Tristan: Correct! That's for the two of you.  
  
Sephira/Kaiba: ^__^ {2 points}  
  
Joey: Did I just heard Georgia? *singing John Meyer's Georgia* +Why.../Why.../Why.../Oh tell me why.../Why Georgia why?...+  
  
Tristan: O____O;;;;/-_-UUUU What is the capital of Texas?  
  
Kaiba: *buzz* It's Austin.  
  
Tristan: Correct!  
  
Sephira: 1 Kaiba: 2  
  
Tristan: Massachusetts?  
  
Sephira: *buzz* It's Boston.  
  
Tristan: Correct! It's a tie! Our next question is... what is the capital of New York?  
  
Kaiba: New York City!  
  
Sephira: No it's not! It's Albany!  
  
Tristan: Sephira is correct again!  
  
Sephira: 3 Kaiba: 2  
  
~Continues for an hour/After an hour~  
  
Sephira: 22 Kaiba: 24  
  
Tristan: *becoming very weary* What is the capital of... California?  
  
Sephira: *buzz* Sacramento! Also one of my fave teams!!  
  
Tristan: Correct... Oh, no more questions. Kaiba won by a point.  
  
Kaiba: YEAH!!  
  
Sephira: -_- It's just a point, ya nimrod.  
  
Tristan: Hey, Pegasus, will you host the game for me? I'm tired.  
  
Peggy: ^______^ Sure!! *takes Tristan's position* We're still playing Capitals! This time, capitals of only Southern America and West Indies. Ready?  
  
Sephira/Kaiba: Yup!  
  
Peggy: Good! First question! What is the capital of... Bahamas?  
  
Sephira: *buzz* Nassau!  
  
Peggy: Correct!  
  
(A/N: __ Just keep track with the points, OK?)  
  
Peggy: Capital of... Argentina?  
  
Sephira: Oooh! Oooh! I remember this one in a commercial! It's Buenos Aires!  
  
Peggy: Correct! Hey, Kaiba-boy, you're losing to somebody younger than you.  
  
Kaiba: __ Shut up, you!  
  
Peggy: ¬¬ Next... of Brazil?  
  
Kaiba: *buzz* This one's easy! Brasilia!  
  
Peggy: _ Correct...  
  
Kaiba: He.  
  
Peggy: ...Jamaica?  
  
Kaiba (A/N: You know what, I nearly typed "Kaibs"! XD): *buzz* Kingston!  
  
Peggy: _ Correct again. What is the capital of... Dominica?  
  
Sephira: *buzz* Roseau!  
  
Peggy: *face brightens up* Correct!  
  
~After another hour~  
  
Sephira: 36 Kaiba: 36  
  
Peggy: *weary* What is the capital of... Uruguay?  
  
Kaiba: *buzz* Montevideo!  
  
Peggy: Correct... No more questions.  
  
Kaiba: YEAH!!!! I WON AGAIN!! WOOHOO!!  
  
Sephira: By a point, that is, *smirks* Kaibs.  
  
Kaiba: ___ Don't call me Kaibs!!  
  
Peggy: Somebody want to volunteer to take my place?  
  
Joey: Me! *goes* But first, I'm gonna eat this. *holds up a bag of sugar* *eats it* ^______________________^ YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY   
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY   
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *bounces around*  
  
Sephira: O___OUUUU I just learned that Joey and candys don't go very well... (A/N: I don't own this.)  
  
Joey: *hyper* What is the capital of Iceland???????  
  
Sephira: [He's gonna ask random questions... better be ready...] It's... Reykjavik.  
  
Joey: *looks at index card* CORRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEECCT!! Next is... Oman!  
  
Kaiba: *buzz* Muscat.  
  
Joey: CORRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEECCT!! Capital of... Morocco!  
  
Sephira: Rabat.  
  
Joey: ^_________________________^ Correct again! What is the capital of... Fiji??????  
  
Kaiba: *buzz* Suva.  
  
Joey: CORRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEECCT!!  
  
~Continues for 2 hours/After 2 hours~  
  
(A/N: There's too many countries!!! Maybe they're scores are over 200 or something??)  
  
Joey: *still very hyper* What is the capital of... PHILIPPINES????  
  
Sephira: *buzz* Of course, it's MANILA!!!!  
  
Joey: COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sephira won!!! Wipee!! *bounces around*  
  
Sephira: YEAH!!!!!! I WON!!! HA!  
  
Kaibs (A/N: XD!!): T__T Poo. Hey... why is my name "Kaibs"?!!  
  
Sephira: *Heehee!*  
  
Kaibs: Why you little... *chases Sephira*  
  
Sephira: *laughing hysterically while running*  
  
Yume: -_-;;;;;;;;; *takes out a pokeball* Mishmina, go! *throws pokeball*  
  
Mishmina: *is a Pikachu* *appears* Pika? {What is it, Yume?}  
  
Yume: Can you please give them a Thunder Spark?  
  
Mishmina: ^__^ Pika, pikachu! {Sure!} *to Sephira/Kaibs* PIKACHUU! *thunder-sparks them*  
  
Sephira: *misses* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Kaibs: *hit by the Thunder Spark* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yume: ^__^UUUUU Ooops... Sorry, Seto...  
  
Sephira: Yume, will you stop calling Kaibs Seto?!  
  
Yume: I'm just being polite that's all! *to Mishmina* Mishmina, can you please use Heal on him?  
  
Mishmina: Pika. {Sure.} Chuuuu... *uses Heal on Kaibs*  
  
Kaibs: *being healed* Thanks, Yume.  
  
Yume: S'alright.  
  
Sephira: Hey, where did you get those pokemon?  
  
Yume: I just caught them, that's all...  
  
Sephira: Hey... that reminds me... Hey, DMcat15! Don't worry, I'll post it up some time. Hey, Yume, can I borrow your Pokemon?  
  
Yume: Err... sure!  
  
Sephira: Do that on the special. By the mean time... I'll change Kaibs into Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: At last!!! My name!!! TuT  
  
Sephira: -_-;;;;;;; But if you try to chase me again, I'll change that into Kaibs.  
  
Kaiba: O_OUUUUUU Alright...  
  
Yume: Hey, Sephi. You might want to use your authoress powers to make your own pokemon.  
  
Sephira: O__O! That's a good idea! But... I can't make a pokemon! I'll call Ho-oh!  
  
Ho-oh: *appears* What? I'm in that fic, another, and this.  
  
Sephira: I want a pokemon!  
  
Ho-oh: Why don't you make one on your own? You're authoress.  
  
Sephira: ...I can't make a pokemon, are you silly?  
  
Ho-oh: Then I'll give you the power to make one! Here. *plucks out a feather from his wing* It will give you power to make a pokemon whatever you like.  
  
Sephira: Any traits?  
  
Ho-oh: Yep. Any traits. I better get going now. *disappears*  
  
Sephira: *looking at Ho-oh's feather* Oooooohhhhh...  
  
Ho-oh's feather: *glowing*  
  
Yume: Maybe it's time for you to make one.  
  
Sephira: Maybe... So, what pokemon shall I make?  
  
Kaiba: Why don't you decide yourself?  
  
Sephira: Shall I turn your name into Kaibs again?  
  
Kaiba: X__ Please, no...  
  
Sephira: Hmmm... how about a Chikorita... A girl Chikorita that has brown eyes, and can do grass and water attacks. Oh, and I could understand, along with my friends over here...  
  
H.F.: *glows*  
  
Chikorita: *appears* Chiko? {Where am I?}  
  
Sephira: X) Cutie!!!! *hugs Chikorita* You're so cuuuute!!  
  
Chikorita: ^_____^ Chiko! {Thanks!}  
  
Sephira: What shall I call her?  
  
Yugi: How about Chiko?  
  
Joey: Cheeksy!  
  
Sephira: Yeah, Chiko! Chiko is your name! *huggles Chiko*  
  
Chiko: ^_____^ Chiko chiko chi! {I like my name!}  
  
Sephira: *lets go* Another one...  
  
Joey: An Umbreon will be a good one.  
  
Sephira: That's a good idea!! A boy Umbreon that can do any attacks. I could understand him.  
  
H.F.: *glows*  
  
Umbreon: *appears* (A/N: I don't know how Umbreon makes a sound...) Umbre? {Hmm?}  
  
Sephira/Joey: Cooooooooool!!!  
  
Sephira: I'll call her Unreo!  
  
Unreo: Umbre umbre reon... {Not a bad name..,}  
  
Yume: But I already had an Umbreon named Unreo!  
  
Sephira: Sorry, Yume. I like the name. So do you guys want another one?  
  
Everybody esle (except Sephira): Yeah!!  
  
Sephira: How about a Corsolla? A girl Corsolla that can do water, electric, and normal attacks! I could also understand her.  
  
H.F.: *glows*  
  
Corsolla: *appears* Corso la la la!!! {AAAAAAHHHH!}  
  
Sephira: Sheesh, be quiet!  
  
Yugi: Let's call her Pinky!  
  
Sephira: Yup! Pinky! ... Hey, Yugi, why can you come up with good names?  
  
Yugi: ^___^ I name my teddy bears!  
  
Sephira: -_-UUUUUUU Whatever. *to Pinky* Now I shall call you, Pinky!  
  
Pinky: Corso la? Corso la corso la la! {Huh? I think it's a good name!}  
  
Sephira: There! That should do it! Now I have pokemons! Wheeeeee!!! *bounces around*  
  
Kaiba: I think we better end this chapter.  
  
Joey: Before she gets hyper.  
  
Tristan: Hey, that rhymes!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(-_-)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sephira: That was very lame. Also very random. I wonder when I could post up my FMD? ...R&R!! 


	11. The Noth Thingys: Part IV

Sephira: It's been a while since I had updated! I have so many homework! Please don't sue me!! And no sending flames please! Like I ever received one... But! Please don't send flames! Or else, I'm going to use them to burn Kaiba or Bakura down!! MUHAHAHA!!!  
  
Kaiba/Bakura: *tied into a pole* HELP!!!  
  
Sephira: *laughing evilly* I like threats! But it's not really true. I'm not a really bad girl you know. I'm not going to burn them down!! I'll burn Kaiba's mansion instead! He can replace it anyway. Right?  
  
Kaiba: Yup.  
  
Sephira: So there you go. *unties the two of them*  
  
Kaiba/Bakura: FREEDOM!!!!!  
  
Sephira: Onto the reviews!!  
  
Sami-Otaku: Hey! Thanks for reviewing for my Valentine's Day special! I don't know if I can make one about Bakura. I don't know his other fave cards so I can't,  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Thanks!!! It's OK if you don't have an idea for me. Maybe next time.  
  
ElementalMageofFire: Sure! I'll send Yami over there after the Tobogan Park special. I'm so sorry! Yami can't go until we're finished because I would like him to ride the rides. I wonder what will be his reaction? ^_____^ Thanks for reviewing by the way!!  
  
Sami-Otaku (for her other review): Yep! My story is soooo random! A pokemon idea? Thankies!!! And thanks for another review.  
  
Sephira: Sorry for the long time of replying, you guys! And anonymous reviews are now accepted! Sorry about that. I forgot about it. Please review for the next chappie!! About the long update, I'm sorry again! I wouldn't be able to update much sooner because of school work and everything. Too many homework!! XP So sorry about that. I'll try to. Anyways, our holiday is almost here! 


	12. Tobogan Park Special: Part I

Sephira: Owww… @__X  
  
Joey: What's up with her?  
  
Kaiba: I dunno.  
  
Joey: -_- I'm not talking to you.  
  
Kaiba: Then who?  
  
Joey: Yume.  
  
Sephira: X____@ … I'll explain later. Disclaimer, pls.?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own –  
  
Sephira: OK, who's the one whose doing this fic?  
  
Disclaimer: Errr… you?  
  
Sephira: So you will say "Sephira doesn't own…" something like that.  
  
Disclaimer: OK… Sephira doesn't own YGO or any parks. Also, no real people are harmed in this fic… more like only tortured by Sephira's very annoying attitude.  
  
The Tobogan Park Special  
  
(though I didn't put any special signs 'cause I'm so tired)  
  
((Still on the same boring room… it smells!!))  
  
Sephira: What's with this damn mouse anyway???!! Grrrr… *moving the mouse very violently* Ah, there it goes.  
  
Hamtaro: Errr… Sephira? Aren't we supposed to go now?  
  
Sephira: Oh yeah. I forget about that. See ya.   
  
*a big warp hole appears*  
  
Hamtaro: See ya guys! See ya Yami Marik!! *steps inside the warp hole* *ham ham gang follows*  
  
Yami Marik: See you, Hamtaro!! *waves*  
  
Joey: Let's check out what's on the TV. *opens the TV*  
  
TV: *commercial*  
  
Guy on the TV: Hello there folks! Do you have a talent that wasn't yet discovered? Something like… dancing?  
  
Yami Marik/Tea: Yes.  
  
Guy on the TV: Well, good thing you tuned in to this commercial because… we are auditioning for people with dancing talents to dance the famous ham ham dance!!  
  
Yami Marik/Tea: Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh…  
  
Guy on the TV: If you want to audition, look at the details being scrolled below! If you win, you'll be rich, and be famous!!  
  
Yami Marik/Tea: *writing down the details*  
  
Guy on the TV: See ya at the audition! *disappears*  
  
Sephira: -_- I bet Duo already went. But maybe not.  
  
Tea: Sephira, can we please go to the audition?  
  
Yami Marik: Please?  
  
Sephira: No. We're going some place else. We're going to have soooooo much fun!!! *bouncing*  
  
Yami: Where are we going?  
  
Sephira: In Tobogan Park!! It has cool rides! We went there yesterday.  
  
Joey: What are the rides? Does it have a roller coaster or something?  
  
Sephira: Nope, but when we arrive there, you'll know what other rides are!!! We're going to Tobogan Park!!  
  
Everybody else: ^_______________________^ Yay!!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: Are we going now?  
  
Sephira: Yup! And speaking of you, Mokuba, you were really cool in that episode yesterday!!!!  
  
Mokuba: Thanks.  
  
Sephira: And there was also Chibi Kaiba! AHAHAHAHA!! But it was kinda cute.  
  
Kaiba: ___ I am not an "it"!  
  
Sephira: There is also Chibi Mokuba!!! So KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =^________^=  
  
Mokuba: ^____________________________^  
  
Sephira: I also remembered this episode when Yami and Tea *snicker* went in a date. Yami was pouting!!!! *laughing* But he was also kinda cute!  
  
Joey: I've got a strange feeling that you are liking Yami.  
  
Sephira: No I don't. I like kawaii things! I like Yugi than Yami.  
  
Peggy: Are we going now?  
  
Miyu: You know what, I forgot about him.  
  
Sephira: Yeah me too. Now let's go!!!!! *poofs everyone inside a bus*  
  
Kaiba: Why did we take the bus? Can't you just poof us right to the park? Or are your authoress powers failing you? *snicker*  
  
Sephira: Very funny, Kaibs.  
  
Kaiba: ____ Never call me in that name!!  
  
Sephira: Actually poofing to the park is a great idea. Here we go! *poofs everybody to the park*  
  
Yugi/Mokuba: ^________^ Yay! We're here! *bouncing*  
  
Kaiba: But we're still out of the park!  
  
Sephira: We gotta get tickets.  
  
Tristan: Who's going to pay for it?  
  
Joey: Isn't it obvious? Kaiba will.  
  
Kaiba: #####O________O##### WHAT???????????!?!??!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sephira: Joey is right. You will.  
  
Kaiba: Why me?!!  
  
Sephira: Because I don't have enough money. And I'm too dizzy to get money from my mum's ATM. I can still feel that feeling when I was still in the water slide… @_____@ My head hurts! Don't worry I'll pay you back.  
  
Kaiba: When?!  
  
Sephira: When I FEEL like it… (A/N: I got this from Mr. Hahn and Rob Bourdon from Linkin Park. This was one of my fave quotes. But not actually the real one. Mr. Hahn borrowed 250 bucks from Rob and he'll pay back when he feels he wants to… He's very evil)  
  
Kaiba: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *face falls* Awww… alrighto then… *proceeds to the counter*  
  
Sephira: Hehe…  
  
Joey: I know I hate Kaiba, but that was pure evil.  
  
Yami: I second that.  
  
Sephira: Whatever. Let's go. *follows Kaiba to the line*  
  
Everybody else: *follows*  
  
Ticket guy: *putting some kind of wrist bands on their wrists*  
  
Yami Bakura: What's this?  
  
Bakura: Maybe it's a pass for all the rides.  
  
Yugi: Cooooolll! Unlimited rides!!  
  
Mokuba: And we've got to ride all the day!!  
  
Yugi/Bakura: ^____________________________^ YAY!! *bouncing again*  
  
Yami: I've got a bad feeling about this.  
  
Marik: Awww… is the wittle phawoah afwaid of rides?  
  
Yami: __ I'm not little!  
  
Sephira: I kinda agree with the little part. You're like, 7 centimeters smaller than me. But Yami is not afraid of rides.  
  
Yami: Thank you for all your support, Sephira.  
  
Sephira: Until he gets there. *snicker*  
  
Marik: *snicker*  
  
Yami: O___O;;;;;;;;;;; Uh-oh…  
  
Yami Marik: I wish Hamtaro was here.  
  
Yami Bakura: What are you, having a crush on that stupid hamster?  
  
Yami Marik: I don't have a crush on Hamtaro!! He's my friend!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: You're obsessed, Yami Marik.  
  
Sephira: By the way guys, if you were caught bending the rules of this park, they'll stamp out a hole from your wristbands and you'll have a warning. So you better be careful.  
  
Duke: There are people hanging around here too.  
  
Joey: Looks like they're from a high school.  
  
Sephira: Nah. They aren't a threat. *ignores them* *looks back* O______O Uh-oh…  
  
Yume: Why? What's wrong?  
  
Sephira: … They're from Parade College…  
  
Miyu: What's wrong about that anyway?  
  
Sephira: Two of my guy classmates went in this school… and one of them is my rival/enemy!!!!!  
  
Miyu/Yume: -_- Does it have to bother you?  
  
Sephira: YES!!! I hate him so much I want to kill him. I don't want to reveal his name to all you people out there. *looks at computer screen* But I want to call him as JH. I better avoid this guy. If I see him, I'll kill him!! *races to a ride* *stops and goes back* Who wants to go to the water slide?  
  
Joey: Sorry I'll try the Tobogan slide first.  
  
Mokuba: Me too!!  
  
Kaiba: I want to go to the mini-golf, but I can't let my little brother loose around the puppy.  
  
Joey: _____ I am not a puppy!!! *poofs into a puppy* Grrrr… Puppy… *poofs back into a human*  
  
Mai: I'll go with you. *grabs her towel and bathers*  
  
Serenity: I want to be with my brother.  
  
Tristan: I'll go to the Go-Kart! I'll race ya, Devlin!  
  
Duke: You're on! *goes to the Go-Kart with Tristan*  
  
Tea: I'll go with you to the water slide!  
  
Peggy: I'm on to the mini-golf.  
  
Vash: Why am I still here anyway? …Whatever, I'll go to the Tobogan slide.  
  
Red: Water slide. Sorry, Joey.  
  
Joey: It's OK.  
  
Bakura: I'll love to be refreshed first in the water slide.  
  
Marik: To the Tobogan slide! Whooooooooossshh!!! *runs to the T slide*  
  
Sephira: -_-;;;; I think that's almost everybody, except for the Yamis. What are you after?  
  
Yamis: Errr…  
  
Sephira: *evil grin* Hey, girls, lets drag the Yamis to the water slide.  
  
Mai/Tea/Red: Yeah! *evil grin*  
  
Bakura: *blushing* I'm… not a girl…  
  
Sephira: But you were 5000 years ago. (A/N: This is a true fact, Bakura fans. I'm sorry, but I was also surprised! If you don't believe me, go to www.janime.biz)  
  
Mai/Tea/Red: *dragging the yamis to the water slide*  
  
Sephira/Bakura: *follows*  
  
~~~To the Mini-golf~~~  
  
Peggy: *playing golf*  
  
(A/N: Nothing really interesting about him.)  
  
~~~At the Go-Kart~~~  
  
Tristan: *riding a Go-Kart* I'm gonna beat you, Devlin, and Serenity will be mine!!  
  
Duke: *riding a Go-Kart too* Fat chance, Taylor!  
  
Traffic light: *green light*  
  
People in the Go-Kart: *raced*  
  
~~~Tobogan Slide~~~  
  
Mokuba: *is in front of Joey who is in front of Kaiba* Our turn is nearly up!! Wheeeeeee!! *bouncing*  
  
Joey: I bet this is so cooool…  
  
Attendant guy: Errr… sir, kids like him should be accompanied by somebody older than him.  
  
Mokuba: Awww…  
  
Kaiba: You're not allowed in this ride, Mokuba! Let's go somewhere else.  
  
Mokuba: Where?  
  
Kaiba: To that one over there. *points to the Jungle Express*  
  
Joey: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttt?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You're going to take your lil' bro into some kind of a stupid ride???!! No way!!!  
  
Kaiba: *coldly* Is he your brother?  
  
Joey: No of course, but Mokuba can still go in the slide! Can't you just let him have some fun?!  
  
Mokuba: *teary-eyed*  
  
Joey: He's old enough, but he still needs to be accompanied. To my sis, it's OK because she can take care of herself. Besides, I want to let her have some fun! Being protective to your younger siblings is a good thing, but if you overdo it, you'll just hurt them! (A/N: ^__^ Cool speech from Joey!!)  
  
Kaiba: You've got… a point.  
  
Joey: C'mon Mokuba, I'll slide with you.  
  
Mokuba: Thanks, Joey! *hops to a sled*  
  
Joey: *hops with Mokuba* *to Kaiba* Well, see ya around, sucker.  
  
The two of them: *being dragged by the cable to the top of the mountain*  
  
Kaiba: …I haven't been a good big brother to Mokuba after all…  
  
Serenity: Don't say those things. I think Mokuba really wants to ride with you, but as what my brother said, you were just being overprotective.  
  
Kaiba: I… I guess you're right… Do you love your big brother that much?  
  
Serenity: Of course I do. He's really nice to me. He took care of me and almost gave his life for me. Is there anything I could want with Joey here beside me? (A/N: Aaaaawwwww!!!)  
  
Kaiba: *smiles* I guess he isn't really a bad person after all.  
  
Serenity: *nods* You'll be great friends, only if you two weren't stubborn. *giggle*  
  
Kaiba: *raises eyebrow while smiling* And what do you mean by that?  
  
Serenity: Heehee… nothing! You'll know someday… Look, our turn is up!  
  
(A/N: Ooooooooooooooo… Kaiba and Serenity!! O____O I'm not a bit in favor of this pairing, but it looks kawaii to me. I'm trying to put many pairings possible!)  
  
~~~Water slide~~~  
  
Yamis: *on top of the hill where the slide starts* *GULP*  
  
Mai: Don't tell me you were never been in a slide before.  
  
Sephira: Of course they don't. They haven't been in a kiddie slide. Not even in a swimming pool. *snicker*  
  
Mai/Sephira: *laughing*  
  
Red: Let's do the honors, shall we?  
  
Tea: Alright then! Who wants to go first?  
  
Yamis: *shook their heads*  
  
Bakura: I reckon they are very afraid to something they never saw before.  
  
Mai: *grinning evilly* Then we're going to persuade them on thinking that it's not scary in there…  
  
Sephira: *grinning evilly* Even though it is SCARY in there…  
  
Mai/Sephira: *laughing evilly*  
  
Attendant girl: You put your mat on the edge… like this. *puts a mat on the sitting edge* Then you sit on it. But I'm not going to sit on it because I'm just here to help you out.  
  
Voice: Hurry up, will ya?  
  
Sephira: Excuse me, but we have a problem in here -- *looks at the guy who spoke* ~O_____O~ YOU!  
  
JH: YOU!  
  
Sephira: What are you doing here?!  
  
JH: I was supposed to ask you that.  
  
Sephira: Well maybe you should give me an answer to MY question.  
  
JH: *ignores her* And why aren't you in your bathers? You're wearing a shirt and shorts like… *smirk* a tomboy.  
  
Sephira: __ You don't care whether I am a tomboy or not!!! Of course, maybe your answer to my question is that you are scared of other rides and you rather stay here all day than going to the other rides 'coz you're a wimpy, wittle kid.  
  
JH: I am not wimpy!! Maybe you ought to call that yourself since you can't even ride a sled like that one on the Tobogan slide.  
  
Sephira: For your information, twit, I went to the Tobogan slide and rode in it 4 times. And I bet ya didn't.  
  
JH: *blushes*  
  
Sephira: *laughing* HA! I thought so…  
  
Red: O____O;;;;;;; Whoa… rivalry!!  
  
Mai: -_-;;;;;;; Kinda reminds me of Joey and Kaiba. Joey is JH and Kaiba is Sephira since she can pull a good insult.  
  
Joey: *not even here* MAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????  
  
Mai: O__O Oooppss.  
  
Tea: Awww… guys, please don't be mad at each other! You two are friends!!  
  
Sephira/JH: We are not friends, and stay out of this, friendship freaksterzoid who just wants the attention of all people in the world!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: T__T Wwaaaahhhhh… No more friendship!! *runs of crying*  
  
Sephira: *to JH* Now, we've got some score to settle…  
  
JH: Yeah… *pushes Yami Marik out of the slide* I'm going to race ya down!  
  
Sephira: You're on!!! *pushes Yami out of the slide too*  
  
Sephira/JH: Ready, set… GO!!!!!!!!!!!! *raced down the slide*  
  
Yami/Yami Marik: O___O;;;;; Good thing we didn't slide on the water slide yet… Phew!  
  
Red: You are really lucky.  
  
Bakura: What's up with those two anyway?  
  
Yume: *came* Let me tell you, Bakura.  
  
Mai: Hey, Yume.  
  
Yume: When Sephira migrated from the Philippines to here, Australia, she needed to continue her grade 6 in a primary school. When it was her first day at school, she met her classmates. JH is one of her classmates. The rivalry isn't up from the start. But it went when her classmates thought that Sephira likes JH, but she doesn't. So she became really angry to him.  
  
Mai: But that barely gives any point.  
  
Yume: Another thing is… JH always humiliate Sephira in front of people, so she is so angry to this guy. But they have one thing in a common… they both love Linkin Park.  
  
Red/Mai/Bakura: OH…  
  
Bakura: And they're both stubborn too, I suppose.  
  
Red/Mai/Yume/Yamis: *nods* We agree with that.  
  
~~~Go-Kart~~~  
  
Duke: *on the lead* Ha! I bet you don't know how to ride a Go-Kart, Taylor!  
  
Tristan: Then ask yourself why I could ride one now! *now on the lead*  
  
Duke: Grrr… *racing towards him*  
  
~~~Tobogan Slide~~~  
  
Mokuba: We're nearly there, Joey!  
  
Joey: Yeah! When we get to the top, we'll slide to the bottom of the mountain. But we need to control our speed with this lever.  
  
Mokuba: Oh… will you help me?  
  
Joey: Of course I will!  
  
Mokuba: Thanks, Joey! …Hey, look! Aren't those kangaroos? *points*  
  
Joey: I think so. I never saw one. *looks at the other side* O__OUUUUU  
  
Mokuba: Why? Is something wrong?  
  
Joey: There is something wrong, alright… *points*  
  
Mokuba: O______OUUUUU I-Is that somebody dead? *looks to the RIP thing*  
  
Joey: *trying to read the sign* Mr. I went too fast…  
  
Mokuba: Maybe he died because he went too fast while riding the sled…  
  
Kaiba: *just 10 feet behind them* *sees the RIP thing* O____OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU I guess this is a bad idea after all… MOKUBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: I hear Kaiba shouting at you.  
  
Mokuba: I think he saw the RIP thing.  
  
Joey: Can't blame the guy. I mean, who wouldn't freak out?  
  
Mokuba: I'm really having a bad feeling about this…  
  
Joey: Don't worry. We won't go that fast.  
  
Mokuba: Alright then.  
  
*The two of them arrived at the top of the mountain, Kaiba following them then Serenity, who was also freaked out by the RIP thing. The turn is up for Joey and Mokuba to slide down. Kaiba poked Joey's shoulder and Joey looked back*  
  
Joey: *coldly* What?  
  
Kaiba: I hate to say this but… TAKE CARE OF MOKUBA!!!!!!!!! FOR RA'S SAKE TAKE CARE OF HIM!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: -_- Yeah, yeah, I'm not stupid you know. We're both big brothers so I know how to take care of the little guy.  
  
Kaiba: He's not Hamtaro.  
  
Joey: __ [This guy is stupid!! He's stupider than me!] He's just little!!! SHEEESH!! *looked at Mokuba* You ready?  
  
Mokuba: ^_____^ Yup!  
  
Joey: *grins* Then let's go!!! *pushed the lever*  
  
*Joey and Mokuba slide down the …slide…*  
  
Kaiba: *really worried* He's going too fast!!  
  
Attendant guy: No he's not. That's OK. Good thing he knows how to balance the sled. Your turn now.  
  
Kaiba: *pushed lever* *slides down* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH… hey, this is fun. YIHAA!!  
  
Mokuba: Sounds like Seto is enjoying himself.  
  
Joey: Guess so. *pulls lever a bit then pushes it again*  
  
Mokuba: Look!! Our first turn!  
  
Joey/Mokuba: *turns* WHOOOOPEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: ^o^ Yay! This is so fun!!!  
  
Joey: After we're through with this, I'm gonna ride again!!  
  
Mokuba: Me too!  
  
Joey: … Do me a favor, Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: What is it, Joey?  
  
Joey: Next time you ride, ride with your big bro.  
  
Mokuba: What do you mean?  
  
Joey: Your brother misses you really much, ya know. Have fun with him. Then he'll be happy. Isn't that you want to do? Make him happy? (A/N: *sniff* Nice guy… even though he hates Kaiba… Joey is soooooo nice!!! TuT)  
  
Mokuba: *nods*  
  
Joey: Then next time have fun with your big bro, 'kay?  
  
Mokuba: ^_______^ Yup! Thanks, Joey!  
  
*Joey and Mokuba slid down until their time of sliding ended. They stopped at the starting point. Kaiba bumped to them*  
  
Joey: Watch it, Kaiba!! Your sled hurt my ass!!  
  
Kaiba: Sorry.  
  
Joey: There. *hands Mokuba* Ride with your lil bro. I'm going to have some good time in the water slide (A/N: Uh-oh…). *walks away*  
  
Mokuba: Wait!  
  
Joey: Hmm?  
  
Mokuba: Thanks for the ride, Joey.  
  
Joey: It's nothing. *walks off*  
  
Kaiba: *to Mokuba* C'mon Mokuba, let's go to the water slide, Maybe we'll have some more good time there.  
  
Mokuba: You want to go wherever Joey goes, do you?  
  
Kaiba: *blushing* No I don't!  
  
Mokuba: *snickering* Then why are you blushing?  
  
Kaiba: N-Nothing! I-It's just from the ride. And it's hot! Maybe we really should go there.  
  
Mokuba: I guess you're right. Let's go!!  
  
(A/N: The RIP thing is true!! At my first time at the slide, I freaked out when I saw it. I thought I want to jump out of the sled but it's on the mountain so I can't! It really scared me… And why am I gathering everybody at the water slide?)  
  
~~~Water Slide~~~  
  
Joey/Mokuba/Kaiba: *arrived at the water slide* O_______O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
JH: *shouting at Sephira* *blushing* Well, it's not my fault that I fell on you!!!  
  
Sephira: *shouting back* *blushing* If you could only be careful, brainless wimp!  
  
JH: How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a wimp????!!!!!!  
  
Sephira: Endless.  
  
JH: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sephira: So what now? Admitted that you are a total wimp?  
  
JH: I. AM. NOT. A. WIMP. I AM NOT A WIMP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sephira: *rolls eyes* Oh sure, rub it in!!  
  
JH: *fuming*  
  
Sephira: What now? What are you going to do? Call your mommy. Mama's boy?  
  
JH: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *strangles Sephira*  
  
Joey: Hey! That's inappropriate!! *pulls JH away from Sephira* Don't you know that it's wrong to strangle a girl?!  
  
JH: *fuming* I don't care!  
  
Joey: Well, I care mister. And it is also inappropriate to insult a girl. Well, not really. But… oh, whatever!!  
  
JH: Who're you? Her boyfriend?  
  
Sephira: *blushing* No…  
  
Joey: So what? Do you care that I'm her boyfriend?  
  
Sephira/Kaiba: JOEY!  
  
Joey: Are you jealous?  
  
JH: *blushing* NO!  
  
Joey: *smirking* Then why are you blushing?  
  
JH: Because it's hot!  
  
Joey: Is that really your reason?  
  
JH: Stop questioning me!! *runs away*  
  
Sephira: Good riddance.  
  
Joey: I've got this feeling that JH likes you.  
  
Sephira: No way. *takes out laptop* Gag! Too many Kaiba Seto!! XP   
  
Joey: What? You have Kaiba pics?! *start to vomit*  
  
Sephira: -_- No… I meant there's a site that has too many Kaiba!!  
  
Joey: Uhhh… yeah. *looking through her files* *stops at a pic* O_____OUUUUUUUU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sephira: *Heehee!*  
  
Kaiba: What's wrong? *looks at pic* *blushing heavily*  
  
Joey: WHAT IS THAT PERV PIC DOING ON YOUR FILES?????!!!!!!  
  
Sephira: I like it. Why?  
  
Joey: WHY DO YOU LIKE THAT STUPID PIC ANYWAY?????!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh………………………………  
  
Sephira: Because it's cool.  
  
Joey: *screaming*  
  
Yugi: What's happening? And why are you screaming, Joey? *looks at pic* *snickering*  
  
Sephira: Did ya like it, Yug'? ^__^  
  
Yugi: Yup!!  
  
Sephira/Yugi: *giggling*  
  
Joey: T__T Why am I tortured in this fic?  
  
Kaiba: You're not the only one, you know.  
  
Peggy: *arrives* *has a small golf ball in his left eye, in his right (LOL) nostril and both ears*  
  
Everybody else: *looks at him* *laughing hysterically*  
  
Peggy: *angry* It ish nut foony!!!!  
  
Joey: XD Whaddya said??  
  
Sephira: *laughing hysterically* …Haha… since I can't do much anything here, I'm going to introduce you to my new part of the segment!! It's called "EDIT TIME"! It's where I take a YGO scene and turn it into my own way! I got this from those Filipino guys in the internet that has their own websites!! They are soooooo my idols!   
  
Yami: I've got a bad feeling about this…  
  
Yami Marik: Me too…  
  
Yami Bakura: Me three…  
  
Sephira: ^____^ EDIT TIME!!!  
  
~~~Scene where Kaiba was about to rescue Mokuba from Peggy~~~  
  
Peggy: *Millennium Eye glows*  
  
Kaiba/Mokuba: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: … Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: *in the ground* (A/N: It's just his stunt double)  
  
Kaiba: MOKUBA!! *to Peggy* What did you do to him??!!??  
  
Peggy: I used my Millennium item to trap your little brother's mind in the shadow realm. (A/N: I'm not sure about the script. You guys tell me.) A pretty ingenious plan, isn't it, Kaiba-boy?  
  
Kaiba: You monster!! What have you done??!!! *eyes bulging out* WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????????  
  
Director: CUT~! Kaiba, you should have controlled your emotion!!!  
  
Kaiba: Oh.  
  
Joey: Hehe…  
  
Director: Joey, what did you do?  
  
Joey: ^___^ I taught him how to not control his emotions!  
  
Director: -_-UUU OK, again!  
  
TAKE TWO!!  
  
Kaiba: What have you done???!!!!  
  
Peggy: Haven't you been listening? I trapped your brother's mind into the shadow realm, ya nimrod!!!  
  
Director: CUT~~! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, PEGASUS??!!!!!!  
  
Peggy: But I was just answering his question! *pouts*  
  
Director: *sigh* Once more…  
  
TAKE THREE!!!  
  
Kaiba: You're not human!!  
  
Peggy: But I am, Kaiba-boy. If you want your little brother, you need to do something for me.  
  
Kaiba: I'LL DO ANYTHING!!!!!!  
  
Peggy: *evil grin* Really?  
  
Kaiba: YES!!! ANYTHING FOR LITTLE MOKUBA!!!!  
  
Peggy: *evil grin* Alright then… *whispers* Make out with Joey-boy.  
  
Joey/Kaiba/Director: O____O WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: O__O??!!! WHAT THE F***ING HELL OF A S**T????!????!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: *blushing heavily* B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-UT………………………………………  
  
Director: CUT~~~! That wasn't in a script, Pegasus!! (A/N: I decided to make Joey the straight guy.)  
  
Peggy: I don't care!! If you interrupt me once more, I'll send you and your crew to the Shadow Realm!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *more evil laughter*  
  
Director/Crew: *GULP!*  
  
Director: O__OUUUUUU C-Continue on…  
  
Peggy: [Mwahahaha!! Now I have power over this show! Nothing can stop me anymore!!] Now, Kaiba-boy, about the thing I was asking you to do for me…  
  
Kaiba: But…  
  
Peggy: No buts! Now go! Or else!!! *positioning his fingers for ripping the card where Mokuba's mind/soul was trapped*  
  
Kaiba: No! *sigh* Alright then, like I have a choice… *goes out of the scene*  
  
~~~Scene where Yugi and gang is going up the castle~~~  
  
Kaiba: *appears before them* *blushing heavily when he saw Joey*  
  
Joey: *was neuralyzed by those MIB guys* (A/N: They just came. I hired them, sorry.) *angry to see Kaiba* What the hell are you doing here, moneybags?!  
  
Kaiba: *stuttering* I want you to go with me, puppy.  
  
Joey: Grrr… I AM NOT A YOU-KNOW-WHAT!!!!!!! And why would I come with you anyway, huh?? HUH???????!!!!  
  
Everybody else (except Joey/Kaiba): *snickering to laughing hysterically*  
  
Joey: Hey, you guys, what's wrong?  
  
Yugi: *snickering heavily* You'll know when you go with Kaiba, Joey.  
  
Tristan: Yeah, like, you totally don't know what's he's about to do to you…  
  
Tea/Bakura: *giggling*  
  
Joey: *to Kaiba* It better be a duel!!  
  
Kaiba: Yeah sure, now c'mon.  
  
Joey: *goes in the castle with Kaiba*  
  
Everybody else: *laughing hysterically as they followed the two*  
  
Joey: Where are we dueling anyway?  
  
Kaiba: Just go inside this room. *opens the door*  
  
Joey: Alrighto then… *goes inside*  
  
Kaiba: *goes inside and locks it immediately*  
  
Yugi and gang: *laughing at the floor*  
  
Joey: *from the room* Hey, this isn't a dueling arena!! This is a bedroom!! What are you up to anyway??!! What the -- *voice is muffled*  
  
Kaiba: *from the room* Quiet it down, puppy. (A/N: About this one, I decided that Joey will turn into a puppy when he says so. It's how you manipulate somebody. You know what I'm saying! *wink* *hint*)  
  
Joey: *GASP* How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!!!!!?????  
  
Kaiba: Whatever. You're mine now,  
  
Joey: WHAT???!!! …YOU'RE… YOU'RE GOING TO RAPE ME!!!!  
  
Kaiba: I told you to quiet it down!!!!  
  
Joey: *muffled scream* *screaming like a girl being raped*  
  
Director: *to one of the crew* Know I've noticed that teaching Kaiba how to not control his emotion isn't very good after all…  
  
Crew: But isn't that what happened last time?  
  
Joey: *screaming… then already moaning*  
  
Yugi and gang: *giggling insanely*  
  
Kaiba: [This really feels good…] *continues on*  
  
Sephira: O___OUUUUU Err… I better finish the scene. It's getting really scary… I don't want to change my rating ya know!!!   
  
Joey: Why am I always tortured??!!! *sobbing*  
  
Sephira: Awww… please, Joey! Don't cry!! *shows him a fan art of him kicking Kaiba's face*  
  
Joey: Huh…? Wha…? *gazing at the picture* This is the best masterpiece I ever had seen in my whole entire life!!! *huggles*  
  
Sephira: ^____^ At least he's OK now.  
  
Yami: I suggest that we end this chapter now.  
  
Tristan: Yeah. You haven't been updating yet.  
  
Sephira: Sure. See ya next time!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(^__^)UUUU~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sephira: Sorry I didn't put the outcome of the Yamis in the park. Maybe I'm just going to make a part 2 of it.  
  
Yamis: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everybody else: ^____________^ YAY!!  
  
Sephira: R&R!! Please don't flame me!!! 


	13. Tobogan Park Special: Last Part

Sephira: Yes!! Almost no homework!!!! WABESSSSSS!!! MAGDEWANG!!! *hatta-hatta dance*  
  
Joey: O_o? What's the meaning of dat?  
  
Sephira: I said... CELEBRATION TIME, C'MON!!! *still dancing*  
  
Everybody else: -_-;;;;;;  
  
Disclaimer: Sephira doesn't own YGO. If she did, she'll make Kaiba do her homework. Also, no tazo tops and real people are harmed in the making of this fic. Except that JH fell on Sephira.  
  
Sephira: *stops dancing* That is so not funny.  
  
Yume: *slaps her forehead* She watched Austin Powers in Goldmember again...  
  
Sephira: Speaking of that movie... I just figured out why the evil guy is called Goldmember!!!  
  
Marik: You mean his member is golden?  
  
Yami Bakura: Hey, that's what I am going to say! T__T  
  
Tobogan Park Special  
  
(and the discovery of tazo tops)  
  
Joey: Man, I'm hungry.  
  
Kaiba: That's what you get for having a bottomless pit of a stomach.  
  
Joey: ¬ ¬ Yeah right.  
  
Sephira: I'll buy some Twisties!! *goes to the food shop nearby*  
  
Yamis/The other girls: *up at the entrance of the slide*  
  
Yamis: *nervous*  
  
Red: C'mon now!! Don't tell me you are all chickens!!  
  
Yamis: Of course we're not!  
  
Mai: Then get over with it like a man!  
  
Tea: (A/N: I wonder why is she here?) Don't worry. Your friends are here!  
  
Yume: It will be fun.  
  
Miyu: Yeah, totally.  
  
Bakura: You won't get hurt. The slide won't hurt you!  
  
Yami Bakura: *to the other Yamis* Guys, I have trust in my hikari. Maybe it's fun after all.  
  
Yami Marik: Yeah right. What if we die?  
  
Yami: We're spirits, ya nimrod!!  
  
Yami Marik: *sarcastically* Oh yeah, I forgot...  
  
Mai: Don't make me push all of you to the slide~!  
  
Yamis: No please!  
  
Vash: *just came* What's the hold-up here?  
  
Yume: The Yamis are going to slide in the water slide, except that they don't want to,  
  
Miyu: And it's taking us all day!!  
  
Vash: Oh... You guys shouldn't be afraid! It's just a slide, nothing else! Look! *jumps in the slide*  
  
Yume: *looking worried* Err... Vash...  
  
Red: Mr. Vash, you should put a mat first before sliding...  
  
Vash: Nonsense! Look! It's not dangerous. *slides* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The girls: MR. VASH!!  
  
Yami: o__O What has gotten into that guy???!!  
  
Yami Bakura: He's crazy!!  
  
Yami Marik: I second that...  
  
*The others hear a sploosh in the end of the slide. They can hear howling and moaning*  
  
Yami: *chattering* I-I-I w-w-w-wonder w-what h-h-h-h-has hap-p-penned to t-t-that guy-y-y...  
  
Yami Marik: *biting his nails off*  
  
Yami Bakura: *to Bakura* Err... Hikari? What have you said about the slide not hurting us?  
  
Bakura: You're not going to get hurt. Mr. Vash just went right into the swimming pool.  
  
Yume: But he didn't have a mat with him!  
  
Mai: Oh no! C'mon girls, let's check on him! *rushes to the swimming pool*  
  
Everybody else: *follows*  
  
Vash: @__@ Ooooohhh... flying donuts over my head...  
  
Yume: Vash, are you OK?  
  
Red: I told you to put a mat, Mr. Vash!  
  
Joey: Man, is he crazy or something?  
  
Red: He forgot to put a mat!  
  
Mokuba: I'll call Sephi-chan! *rushes to the food shop*  
  
Joey: Hey, you OK?  
  
Vash: @___@ Yeah sure... I'm alright...  
  
Tea: Don't worry, Mr. Vash! Because I am your friend, I will comfort you!  
  
Everybody else except Vash: ¬ ¬ Tea...  
  
Tea: ^____^ Sorry.  
  
Sephira: *with Mokuba* *rushing to Vash* Oh no!! Vashy-kun, are you alright??  
  
Vash: ...Yeah.  
  
Sephira: Oh I'm so glad you're not hurt!! *hugs him*  
  
Vash: ^___^;;;;  
  
Joey: ¬ ¬ I'm better than him.  
  
Sephira: Awww... Jouno-kun, please don't be jealous!! *hugs him too*  
  
Joey: ^_____^  
  
Red/Mai/Kaiba: ¬ ¬ *ahem*  
  
Sephira: Oooooopss... *lets go* Here you go, guys. Snacks!  
  
Everybody else: Thanks! *starts eating*  
  
Yugi: Hey look! Yami's face is in the wrapper of the chips!  
  
Marik: Why not me instead...? T__T  
  
Sephira: It has Tazo Tops.  
  
Yami: What's a Tazo Top?  
  
Sephira: It's something that you collect. Sometimes, a character's face is imprinted on it. I already have 9. I lost three, one I gave to the guy because I have another one of it, another one to my classmate who really is a big fan of Yami... and the last one lost in our house. Here's the list:  
  
Exodia the Forbidden one (2, one I gave to the guy)  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon  
  
Summoned Skull (given to me by my friend! ^__^)  
  
Mai Valentine  
  
Yami Bakura  
  
Amazon Fighter (given to me by my friend! ^__^)  
  
Axe Raider  
  
Berformet  
  
Gearfried the Iron Knight  
  
Special Edition Yami Yugi (I gave it to my classmate)  
  
Silver Fang (I lost it)  
  
Red: Wow! Many!  
  
Joey: *holding up his tazo top* Let's see what I have gotten... *opens the pack of the tazo top* *looks* O____O!!! It's... SETO KAIBA!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*runs around, dropping the tazo top* I'VE GOT VIRUS!!  
  
Sephira: I know I hate Kaiba, but I'll take that. I've got plans for it... *grins evilly*  
  
Kaiba: O__OUUUUU Uh-oh... *tears open his pack of the tazo top* *looks* It's... Joey Wheeler???!!!! *shifty eyes* __... __ I'll keep it...  
  
Sephira: *hears Kaiba has the tazo top of Joey Wheeler* No!!!!! I WANT IT!!!  
  
Kaiba: NEVER!!!! IT'S MINE, I TELLS YA!!! MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *evil laughter*  
  
Sephira: -_- *to the computer screen, trying to get the tazo top from Kaiba* You know what, my fellow Filipino authors and authoresses, I would want to tell you this: Alam nyo ba sa English dub ni Kaiba, kung tumawa sya ng ganyan, para syang may hika? *to Kaiba* Now give it to meeeee!!!!  
  
Kaiba: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Sephira/Kaiba: *having a tug of war for the tazo top* *using the tazo top as the rope*  
  
Joey: *stops running around* *looks at the two* O__o;;;; It's just a Tazo Top!  
  
Sephira/Kaiba: It's not just a tazo top!!  
  
Kaiba: If I achieve this tazo top, I will claim Joey Wheeler as mine!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *evil laughter*  
  
Joey: *getting freaked out*  
  
Sephira: I collect Tazo Tops!! I always have wanted that Tazo top 'coz Joey is my fave character!!! So let go of it, Kaiba!!  
  
Kaiba: NEVAH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: *really getting freaked out* *eats chips*  
  
Yugi: I wonder what I have gotten...? Tea?...  
  
Yume: Why did they even bother putting her in...  
  
Red: Hmmm... Wow!! A Red Eyes Black Dragon!! ^_______^ *huggles*  
  
Joey: Cool! Can I have it?  
  
Red: Sure! As a token of my love to you... *gives him the Tazo top*  
  
Joey: Thanks...  
  
Joey/Red: *kissing each other*  
  
Yami: The Dark Magician!! Oh how luck!! TuT *huggles*  
  
Mai: I got Harpy Lady Sisters!!  
  
Yami Bakura: I've got myself!! I love me!!! *huggles* (A/N: -_-;;; There are too many huggling...)  
  
All the others: *random* -_-  
  
Yami Marik: Why did we get random ones?  
  
Sephira: Because there's no monster of yours in the list! I have it you know... *lets go of the tazo top*  
  
Kaiba: HA!! I W ON!! I OWN YOU NOW, WHEELER!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *hackcough* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...  
  
Sephira: O_o! ...WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! CURSE YOU, YAMI MARIK AND KAIBA!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! *sobbing*  
  
Joey: Aww... don't worry, Sephi-chan. You still have me...  
  
Vash: And me too.  
  
Sephira: *stops crying* Thanks you, you guys!! *hugs both of them* *lets go*  
  
Joey/Vash: *phew...*  
  
Sephira: ^_____^ Now it's time for... EDIT TIME!!!!! It's the continuation of the EDIT TIME last chappie. Here goes EDIT TIMMMUUUUHH!!!  
  
~~~At the studio~~~  
  
Director: *getting stressed and grossed out because he's not a yaoi fan* *sigh!* Where's the characters?  
  
Member of the crew: They're here now, sir.  
  
Director: *looks over to those guys* Where's Wheeler?  
  
Assistant: Err... he was again neuralyzed by those annoying MIB guys. The authoress must have hired them.  
  
Director: Where is he now?  
  
Assistant: At the donut shop down the road. We convinced him to back at the studio, but he won't listen.  
  
Director: ...His obssession with food...  
  
Lighting member: Sir, what are your plans for Mr. Pegasus?  
  
Director: What plans???!! He'll send us to the Shadow Realm!!  
  
Graphics Director: Excuse me... but are you gonna believe that the Shadow Realm is true?  
  
Lighting member: Yeah sir... I mean, it's just lights.  
  
Graphics Director: He's being silly because of the power of his so-called *bends his two fingers just like Dr. Evil when he says "tractor beam"* Millennium Item.  
  
Director: Why didn't I think of that... Ms. Assistant, I've got a plan.  
  
Assistant: What is it, sir?  
  
Director/Assistant: *having a private meeting*  
  
Member of the crew: *to the characters* Now what are you waiting for? Go do your part!!  
  
Characters: *MEEP!* Yes, sir!!  
  
Assistant: Brilliant plan, Director, sir!  
  
Director: Now let's do this... Ms. Assistant, proceed with the plan.  
  
Assistant: *salutes* *goes over to Peggy's room*  
  
Director: So who will replace Wheeler?  
  
Member of the crew: He's right here, sir.  
  
Vash: Hi there!  
  
Director: Isn't he supposed to be in Trigun?  
  
Member of the crew: But sir... he's the only one who is compatible for Wheeler! He passed the personality test!  
  
Director: *sigh* Alright then... just, try to make his hair look like Wheeler's, OK?  
  
Member of the crew: Yes sir... Call the hairdresser!!!  
  
Hairdresser: *comes and drags Vash*  
  
Kaiba: So what do we do now?  
  
Director: Get over with it, of course!! Pegasus will come in a minute...  
  
Peggy: *came* Aww... that hurts!!  
  
Assistant: Well, to you! You're becoming obssessed of being the bad guy, ya know!!  
  
Director: *smacks Peggy in the head*  
  
Peggy: X__X Owies...  
  
Hairdresser: *finished doing Vash's hair*  
  
Vash: *looks a lot like Joey* Whoa, finished already?  
  
Director: We're gonna shoot that scene where Kaiba meets Peggy inside the castle and Peggy takes Mokuba's soul. Then we'll do the duel between Yami and Kaiba.  
  
*They started the scene. Everything was going perfectly. The Director was very happy. Now they are doing the scene between Yami and Kaiba*  
  
Director: OK, everything is going on well. Don't screw on this one you guys!!  
  
*It was also going perfect as planned. But in the scene where Kaiba was supposed to walk to the ledge and force Yami to forfeit the match...*  
  
Kaiba: *climbs to the ledge* If you attack, some strong shockwaves might make me lose my balance.  
  
Tea: What is he thinking??!!  
  
Tristan: He's gone nuts!!  
  
Joey/Vash: Please tell me he's bluffing!!  
  
Director: CUT~! VASH! You should say "Nah, he's bluffin'" Not that!  
  
Vash: Sowee...  
  
Director: *to the member of the crew* I thought he passed the personality test?!  
  
Member of the crew: He did, but in some questions he didn't...  
  
Director: -_- Try again.  
  
TAKE TWO!!  
  
Joey/Vash: Nah, he's bluffin'.  
  
Kaiba: I'm not bluffing, mutt.  
  
Joey/Vash: Watch that, camel-headed sea horse!  
  
Kaiba: I'm not a camel-headed sea horse!!  
  
Joey/Vash: Then shaddup!!  
  
Kaiba: *lost his cool* Grrrrrr!!! *attempts to strangle Joey/Vash but loses his balance* *falls* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey/Vash: *stops acting like Joey* I'm not liking this guy, but I can't let somebody die!!! *ties a rope in his waist that just appeared out of nowhere* *jumps in attempt to save Kaiba*  
  
Director: O___OUUUUUU He's nuts!! CUT~~! CUT~~~! I SAID CUT~~~~!  
  
Vash/Kaiba: *fell on the big soft thing those actors land on when they jump off buildings*  
  
Kaiba: *stands up* *looks at Vash and thinks that Joey saves him* (A/N: Coz he looks like Joey...) Y-You saved me!!!!!!!  
  
Vash: I can not let somebody die anymore!!!  
  
Kaiba: I... I know you'd return my feelings!! *hugs him*  
  
Vash: Urk... can't breathe...  
  
Kaiba: *lets go* Aww... did I hurt my koi??? I'm so sorry!! Let me give you a kiss...  
  
Vash: O__OUUUUUUUUUUUU ...HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away from Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: *chasing Vash, trying to give him a kiss* (A/N: O__O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Just what like Sami said... CREEPY!)  
  
Director: CUUUUUUUTTTTT~~~~~!! *covers the camera*  
  
People watching the show: *from their houses* O__O;;;; What the --?  
  
Kid: -_-;;; This show is insane...  
  
Joey: *just came* *carrying two boxes of donuts with him* What is happening here? Did I miss something?  
  
Director: *slumps at his seat* Why do I have to endure...?  
  
Sephira: Poor Director!! And Kaiba trying to kiss Vash?? Creeeeepy... Oh by the way, my friend gave me new tazo tops! Which gives me a total of 12!!! WWWWHHHHHEEEEEE!!! It's Gaia the Feirce Knight, Battle Warrior, and a gold Metal Blue Eyes!!! ^_____^ Yay!! Wish my friend was only reading my fic right now... I will trade my Gold Metal Blue Eyes for a Joey Wheeler Tazo Metalix!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: Must... resist... trading Tazo Top... for... Blue-Eyes...  
  
*To the other guys*  
  
Tristan: *listening to Nelly CD* (A/N: I don't know how it got there) HIP-HOP RULEZ!!!  
  
Red: Hip-hop sucks. It's just all about perv.  
  
Joey: Yeah. PUNK ROCK, ROCK, ALTERNATIVE ROCK AND NU METAL RULZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *head-banging*  
  
Tea: Rock is violent. Songs with friendship on it are good!!  
  
Mai: Britney Spears and Pink rocks!!  
  
Joey: You like those sluts??!! Sheeesh, they don't even sing good.  
  
Mai: *angry* DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY FAVE SINGERS!!  
  
Joey: Whatever. Rock is cool. ROCK RULZ!!! *can hear a rock background*  
  
Tristan: *heard the background* Guys, haven't you notice there's a rock background while Joey was saying those things?  
  
*Crickets chirp*  
  
Mai; *rolls eyes*  
  
Joey: *SUPER heavy sarcasm* Ha ha! Funny Tristan! You made my stomach tickle.  
  
(A/N: I really wanted to type that!! ^____^)  
  
Tristan: *glares at him*  
  
Red: Guys, we shouldn't worry about something we like. Something we have to worry is the Yamis haven't been in the water slide yet.  
  
Yamis: *getting nervous*  
  
Mai: Yeah. From all that interruptions. Why don't you Yamis go try the water slide now?  
  
Yamis: Ummmmm...  
  
Tristan: Don't make us force you!!  
  
Yami Marik: Yeah, make me!!  
  
Tristan: I'm warning you!  
  
Sephira: If you don't go into that freakin' slide, I am so gonna lock you up inside Joey's apartment with an army of Teas, Funny Bunnies, Peggy, and Barney!  
  
Yami Bakura: That's much worse than the Shadow Realm!  
  
Yami Marik: NO!!! PLEASE, DON'T!!  
  
Yami: WE'RE BEGGIN YOU!!  
  
Sephira: Alright then. But you've got to go on the slide, OK?  
  
Yamis: Yes ma'am!  
  
Sephira: Now let's go.  
  
*At the top of the water slide*  
  
Yamis: *looking really scared*  
  
Sephira: I don't have all day ya know. I have to do another Edit Time. *shouts* So go and slide in the freakin water slide or else we'll be forced to!  
  
Yamis: *MEEP!*  
  
Sephira: Now go and slide, privates!!  
  
Yamis: Yes ma'am!  
  
Yami Marik/Yami: *goes first*  
  
Sephira: -_- You forgot the mats, ya nimrods.  
  
Yami Marik/Yami: WHAT?! *slipped and slided with the water* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *slided down in weird positions*  
  
The others: *already at the bottom of the water slide*  
  
The two yamis: *splooshed down to the swimming pool* X__X *realized they were in the swimming pool* *screams* HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!! HELP US!!! *flapping their arms in the water*  
  
Attendant girl: -_- But the water in the pool is only I meter tall.  
  
Yugi/Marik: YAMI!!! I'll help ya!! *about to jump into the water*  
  
Sephira: *stops them* Nah, leave them alone. By the mean time, I'm going to put up another EDIT TIME!!! EDIT TIMMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~At Domino~~  
  
Director: *to characters* Now you may ask why we are here. Well, I've got to tell you. I'm so stressed of all of you messing up the scene!!! Especially you KAIBA!!  
  
Kaiba: *cowers*  
  
Director: The people who are watching thinks we are all insane! If you guys mess up in front of the camera again, I am soooo gonna kick your stupid asses and I'll resign!  
  
Yugi: But, Director sir, it's not our fault for messing up in front of the camera!  
  
Joey: Yeah! Why is it on air anyway?  
  
Director: I don't care! You guys have to learn to act! Now you move your butts over to your scenes and let's get it over with!  
  
Characters: *goes over to their scene*  
  
Director: LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!!!!  
  
*Scene where Yami was about to save Joey and friends. He meets up with Marik's flunkies. Everything goes well. After Yami and Kaiba defeats his flunkies, Yami goes on but Kaiba called him off so they can both duel. Yami doesn't want to, so Kaiba asked Mokuba to track Joey and friends down coz Joey has a dueling disk/device...*  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba, use the computer system to track down that wannabe Joseph Wheeler and his friends--  
  
Red: *became really angry, her red eyes glowing and her black hair standing up* (A/N: -_- Wonder how she got here...) Who're you calling a wannabe, KAIBA???!?!!! FACE THE WRATH OF JOUNO-KUN'S RED-EYES!!! *beats up Kaiba in front of the camera*  
  
Director: *drinking pineapple juice* *spits all of them into the camera man's face* WHAT THE HELL???!! CUT~!  
  
Kaiba: *got beaten up really bad* XP  
  
Red: Ooooppsss... sorry...  
  
Director: MEDIC!!  
  
*The medic carried Kaiba to the hospital. After 2 hours, they went to the other scene*  
  
~Scene of Mako Tsunami in the Aquarium~  
  
Mako: *babbling about water* *slips into the water*  
  
Killer Whale: *sees Mako* *decided to bite him*  
  
Mako: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! HEEEEEEEELLLPPPP!!!!!!! *swimming away from the killer whale*  
  
Director: *decided not to make that scene again* *wearily* Cut...  
  
~Into Joey and friends scene~  
  
Tea: We can't find Yugi anywhere...  
  
Tristan: Maybe he's dueling or something.  
  
Joey: *silence*  
  
Grandpa: Joey, you should look for somebody to duel.  
  
Tristan: Yeah dude. You're, like, only two locator cards away from the finals.  
  
Joey: *silence*  
  
Tea: Aw c'mon now! Don't tell me you were still shocked that Kaiba almost duelled you and getting beaten up... *snickering*  
  
Tristan/Gramps: *snickering*  
  
Joey: *silence*  
  
Gramps: Ummm... are you there, Joey?  
  
Tea: Don't put up on a joke on us! Seriously!  
  
Tristan: *waving his hands in front of Joey's face* Earth to Joey!!  
  
Joey: *pipes up* FROM THIS DAY ON, I SHALL BE CALLED MISTA WHEELAH!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! XD  
  
Tristan/Tea/Gramps: O__O?!  
  
Director: CUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTT... *banging his head on the wall*  
  
Assistant: Joey??!! What the heck are youd doing????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!!!! I SHALL BE CALLED MISTA WHEELAH!!!!!  
  
Assistant: =_= OK, Mista WHEELAH, tell me why are you acting like that?  
  
Joey: BECAUSE I, MISTA WHEELAH, IS LISTENING TO HIS FAVE MUSIC, LINKIN PARK!!! I AM A LINKIE BOPPER!!!!! *laughing evilly once again then stops* AND THE AUTHORESS SHOULD CHANGE MY NAME INTO MISTA WHEELAH!!!!!  
  
Authoress: *rolls eyes* *heavy sarcasm* Oh yeah sure, Mista WHEELAH! HMPHF!!  
  
Members of the crew: *dragging Joey into a room*  
  
Joey: I SHALL BE THE KING OF LINKIE BOPPERS SOON!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Director: Please don't tell me...  
  
Camera Man: Err sir... it's on air...  
  
Director: O_______________________________________________O WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!????!?!???!??!???!?! *faints*  
  
People on their houses: *watching* ...  
  
Kid: -_-;;;;;; They are TRULY insane...  
  
Sephira: Poor kid. By the way, my friend gave me two more!!! Parrot Dragon and Mystic Elf!!! Also I traded my two Blue-Eyes for Harpy Lady Sisters and.... JOEY WHEELER METALIX!!!! *to Kaiba* HAH! Now you're not the only one who has a Joey Wheeler Metalix!!! *laughing evilly*  
  
*And Yami Bakura slided in the water slide too. He wasn't hurt much, because he's one of the fave characters of the authoress. We still don't know what happened to JH, but we actually don't care*  
  
THE END OF TOBOGAN PARK SPECIAL!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(-_-)UUUUUUU~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sephira: That was a long chappie. I'm having problems with the next chappie! And pls. R&R!!!! Please?? *puppy-dog eyes* 


	14. This Song Rocks Dude!

Sephira: Sorry. I had an urge! ^___^

Everybody else: -__-;;;

Disclaimer: Sephira doesn't own YGO, D-12, or Eminem. FREAKIN HELL SHE DOESN'T!!

This Song Rocks, Dude!!! ^_________~

Sephira: Just think about the video, OK?

"My Band"

[Intro (Spoken)]

Jou: I don't know dude...

I think everyone's all jealous and shit cuz I'm like the lead singer of a band dude...

And I think everyone's got a fuckin problem with me dude...

And they need to take it up with me after the show...

Because...

[Chorus]

Jou: These chicks don't even know the name of my band...

But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...

Cuz once I blow they know that i'll be the man...

All because I'm the lead singer of my band...

[Verse 1]

Jou: So I get off stage right and drop the mic

Walk up to the hot chicks and I'm all like

Jou: "Sup ladies, my name's Slim Shady"

I'm the lead singer in D12 baby

They're all like 

(Girl Jou #1:) "Oh my god it's him"

(Girl Jou #2:) "Becky oh my fuckin' god it's Eminem"

(Girl Jou #1:)"I swear to fuckin god dude you fuckin rock"

(Girl Jou #2:) "Please Marshall please let me suck your cock" (A/N: XD)

And by now the rest of the fellas get jealous

Especially when I drop the beat and do my acapellas

All the chicks start yellin', all the hot babes

Throw their bras and their shirt and their panties on stage

So like every single night they pick a fight with me

But when we fight it's kinda like sibling rivalry

Cuz they're back on stage the next night with me

Dude I just think you're tryna steal the light from me

Yesterday Kuniva tried to pull a knife on me

Cause I told him Jessica Alba's my wife to be

This rock star shit, it's the life for me

And all the other guys just despise me because

[Chorus]

Jou: These chicks don't even know the name of my band...

But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...

Cuz once I blow they know that i'll be the man...

All because I'm the lead singer of my band...

My band [repeated 9xs]

[Verse 2]

Kaiba: You just wanna see a nigga backwards don't you

Hey dad how come we don't rap on proto

Smash these vocals and do a performance

But we in the van and he in a tour bus

You don't want my autograph, yous a liar

And no I'm Swift (Yugi: oh I thought you were Kuniva)

What the hell is wrong with that dressing room

Cuz my shit is lookin smaller than a decimal

See I know how to rap, see it's simple but

All I did was read a Russell Simmons book

So I'm more intect, tryna get on the map

Doin' jumpin jacks whilin' get whipped on my back

[Verse 3]

Yami: Look at Em little punk ass thinkin' he the shit

Yugi: Yeah I know man find himself takin on a flick

Yami: Hey I thought we had an interview with DJ Clue

Jou: No I had an interview not you two

Yugi: You gonna be late for soundcheck

Yami: Man I ain't goin' to soundcheck

Yugi: But our mics are screwed up and his always sound best

Yami: You know what man I'm say somethin

Yugi: Hey yo Em

Jou: You got somethin to say?!

Yugi: Man no

Yami: I thought you bout to tell him off, what's up

Yugi: Man I'm telling him when I feel like it, man shut up (A/N: XD)

Yami: And you ain't even back me up when we s'posed to be crew

Yugi: When I was bout to talk right after you

Yami: I swear, I swear man

[Chorus]

Jou: These chicks don't even know the name of my band...

But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...

Cuz once I blow they know that i'll be the man...

All because I'm the lead singer of my band...

[Verse 4]

Yami Bakura: They say the lead singer's rock, but the group does not

Once we sold out arenas to the amusement park

I'm gonna let the world know that proof is hot

I should cut his mic off when the musics starts

Ready to snap on a dumbass fan

Every time i hear (Hey dude I love your band)

We ain't a band bitch we don't play instruments

So why he get 90 and we only get 10 percent

And these guys they can find every area code

Jou: Proof carry my bag

Yami Bakura: Bitch carry your own (A/N: XD)

Can't make it to the stage, security in my way

(Who the fuck are you? Where's Obie and Dre?!)

[Verse 5] (A/N: We've got to improvise this one coz there were no fat people in the series!)

Honda: ***dammit I'm sick of this group

Time for me to go solo and make some loop

I told you I made the beats and wrote all the raps

Till Kon Artist slipped me some crack

Lose Yourself video I was in the back

Superman video I was in the back

Fuck the media, I got some suggestions

Fuck Marshall, ask us the questions

Like who's D12, how we get started

(What about Eminem?)

Bitch are you retarded?

Anyway I'm the popularest guy in the group

Big ass stomache, bitches think I'm cute

50 told me to do situps to get buff

I did two and a half and then I couldn't get up (A/N: XD)

Fuck D12, I'm outta this band

I'm gonna start a group with the real Roxanne

Jou: Girl why cant you see your the only one for me

and it just tears my ass apart to know that you dont know my band...

[Chorus]

Honda: These chicks don't even know the name of my band...(ha ha)

But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...(Fuck Marshall)

Cuz once I blow they know that i'll be the man...

All because I'm the lead singer of my band...

Honda/Jou: My Band [Repeated 9x]

[Outro]

Honda: The hottest boy band in the world...

D12!

[Jou as a salsa singer] (A/N: imagine Jou singing this! XD)

Jou: I'm the lead singer of my band, I get all the girl's to take off their underpants

And the lead singer of my band, my salsa

Makes all the pretty girl's wanna dance

My salsa, look out for my next single, it's called My Salsa...

My salsa, salsa, salsa, salsa, my salsa

Makes all the pretty girls wanna dance

And take off their underpants

My salsa makes all the pretty girls wanna dance

And take off their underpants, my salsa

(Where'd everybody go?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~(XD)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~J~~^_~

Sephira: XD. Hope ya like it.


	15. YGO Blog: Part One

**_-"Things that you can see but can't see, that _**

**_ is friendship"-_**

Sephira: *saw Jou's picture* *breathing rapidly* Hyperventilating... losing oxygen... can't breathe anymore... *faints*

Jou: O_o;;;

Sephira: X_x

Wednesday, April 7, 9:44 am, Australian Time

Wow, I'm really bored today. Not much to do or anything... I don't know even how to continue my two other fics! I asked Ben to do the next chapter of my newest fic while I ran out of ideas for my other fic! I didn't know some people hates Eminem. Who cares? It's not the matter of the lyrics anyway. And I want them to think about the video, not the words in the lyrics!! I told them to use their imagination!! . Whatever. If they were the stars in the video, they would really look stupid. But I don't know if those people knew something about the video anyways. *sigh*

I'm so bored I can't do anything about it!!! I was also planning to make a new fic about my favorite video game Tales of Destiny 2, but since I need to make another chapter of my new fic, I can't do anything about it. And nobody reviews, so I have no hope of continuing on... ;_; Why are people so mean to me?!??!? T_T I'm trying my best!!

Another thing is, there are so many people who don't like yaoi and everything wrong. There's nothing wrong about yaoi!! *protesting* Maybe yuri is very wrong, but yaoi isn't!! There are too many people that are homophobic... So, I'm trying my best to make a fic about normal couples!! But maybe a bit of shounen-ai because I have no idea to pair up some people to other people... LIKE BAKURA!! Tea is with Yami, but maybe not. And Marik, Tristan and Duke too!! I decided that Serenity goes with Kaiba (which is weird for me because I didn't know that they were an official couple in the manga!!!!), Yugi is with Rebecca (which is just wrong), Yami is with Tea, and Mai is with Joey (cutest couple ever!! ^___^ Even though I like him...). Happy now? But maybe... If there was a love triangle, it would be better! YEAH!! Like Bakura likes Tea, Tristan and Duke likes Serenity, and Marik likes Mai, it would be better! ^___^ But how about Yami Bakura and Yami Marik, you may ask? Well... maybe they should like the girl their hikari likes too! Like Yami Bakura also likes Tea and Yami Marik likes Mai!! BETTER!!! ^_____^

But!! I'm still promoting yaoi!! :P Maybe not yaoi, but shounen-ai!! Yeah! ^___^

And! I just figured out those guys who dubbed YGO!! Isn't that cool? And you can actually blame those dub guys. Some of the dub guys may have the same dub as Ultimate Muscle.

Yami Yugi - Dan Green

Motou Yugi - Ted Lewis, Eric Stuart

Jounouchi Katsuya - Adam Blaustein (blame the Brooklyn accent on him... -_-)

Honda Hiroto - Eric Stuart

Kaiba Seto - Eric Stuart, Brian Drummond

Mazaki Anzu - Lisa Ortiz (the Ortiz surname sounds like Filipino...)

Kujaku Mai - Megan Hollingshead

Jounouchi Shizuka - Lisa Ortiz

Pegasus J. Crawford - Darren Dunstan, Eric Stuart

Kaiba Mokuba - Veronica Taylor (O_O;;; Isn't she the same woman who dubbed Ash?!)

Bakura Ryou - Ted Lewis

Bandit Keith - Eric Stuart

Whoa! Lots of Eric Stuart in there... -_-UU Must be the star of the show. The good thing is you can actually go protest in front of 4Kids Company and ditch those dub guys!! Especially the guy who dubbed Kaiba and Jou. BLAME THE EVIL (mixed with asthma... -_-;;;) LAUGHTER AND THE BROOKLYN ACCENT!!!

And I also got this information in the internet about the awesomely cool Winged Dragon of Ra. People may think that Ra might be the worst God card to play, but actually, Ra is so powerful, you need to chant a spell just to get him out!! If you didn't, lightning will strike the owner and by chance, the other player too (which Jou agreed because according to his experience, lightning stroke on him too). So here's the... whatever you might want to call it:

_Great beast of the sky_

_Please hear my cry_

_Transform thy self from orb of light_

_And bring me victory in this fight_

(Too sappy... -_-;;; Well anyways, this verse is chanted to be able to summon Ra on the field. Just that)

_Envelop the desert with your glow_

_And cast your rage upon my foe_

_Unlock your powers from deep within_

_So that together, we may win_

(CORNY!!!! . This verse is used to make... I think transfer all but 1 life points to Ra)

_Appear in this Shadow Game_

_As I call your name,_

_Winged Dragon of Ra_

(Ugh... I'm really tired of this sappy poem!! Anyways, this last verse is used to make Ra attack all the monsters of the opponent. I don't know if you need to sacrifice more life points for it, but you have only 1 LP left for that, is that much possible? I think not.)

I feel very angry right now!!!! ~O_O~ *fuming* And I direct it all to Kaiba!! He's such a meanie!!! I wonder why he has so many fan girls... _ Jou-kun is definitely better!! He's cute, nice, kind... he's the type of bishounen you'll like!!! Unlike Kaiba who is arrogant, full of hatred, and doesn't believe in friendship and the heart of the cards... HE'S SUCH A MEANIE!! If he was nice, he might be one of my fave characters, but... NO!! MEANIE... If Jou weren't shown in YGO, I'd die!! (Jou: ^_^;;;) And, if I were stuck in a room full of YGO characters without Jou in them, I'd go crazy. I'd like any other YGO characters but not Kaiba I tell you!!

In the DREADED 128 episode (Jounouchi's Fall), Jou was able to defeat the God Ra!! But it's not yet finished until Yami Marik loses all of his life points! But then... Jou's body can't handle it, so he fell unconscious... Yami Marik won the duel by default. BUT ONLY IN DEFAULT!! . Mokuba went up to check on him, and found out that... HE'S NOT BREATHING ANYMORE???!?!? *all Jou fan girls in the world started to cry likes there's no tomorrow* HOW COULD HE!! HE CAN'T DIE!!! *waaaaaaahhhh* But! I have good news!! Jou fan girls all over the world: What is it? Me: JOU'S GONNA BE OK!! HE'LL RECOVER!! Jou fan girls all over the world: Weally? *receives a happy nod* YAY~!!!!!!! *starts to celebrate* ^_______________________^

But I'm so hyper because of the episode today!! Jou's episode!! ^__^ He and Shizuka were very hilarious in that episode. Jou kept shuffling Odion's deck while Shizuka called out "Nice catch, big bro! ^o^" to her brother when he wasn't paying attention and the cards flew out! ^__^ That was really funny.

Right now I'm reading about a shounen-ai Jou/Kaiba fic which are about taking care of puppies! I kinda imagine a golden retriever puppy!! ^____________________^ So kawaii!!!!!! *huggles madly*

I should end this now 'coz I was doing this all morning, and I finished it just now! See ya tomorrow! ^____^

Finished!!! 8:37 pm (Wow! That long?! O__O;;;)


	16. YGO Blog: Part Two

Thursday, April 8, 6:32 pm Australian time

Once again, I'm baaaaacckk~! Hehe!! Face my wrath, Kaiba!! MUHAHAHAHA!! I totally hate him now... If he could only be nicer!! . Mean seahorse... *holds up "the" finger to him*

Kaiba: O_OUUU

Jou: O_OUUU

Anyways, I'm once again hyper!! YES HYPER!! ^____^ Might be because of Jou's episode today. Jou finally found a way to defeat Odion/Rishid!! Too happy!! But he still needs to dissipate his life points! Which is hard to do. _ Now Rishid puts the Winged Dragon of Ra in the Temple-thingy!! But remember, Jou will still win!! MUHAHAHA!!

But... it's time for EDIT TIME!! ^______^

*inside a billiards bar*

Mokuba: *playing pool without his bro knowing*

Seto (OK, OK!! I'm so tired of typing Kaiba all day!!): *very angry, facing Mokie* Why didn't you ask me for permission for going into this public bar?!

Mokie: Why am I going to tell you?

Seto: Because I'm your older brother!!

Mokie: I don't care!! Why do you always keep me away from the world???!?! I'm a big boy now, and you're treating me like a baby!!

Seto: Well, I care for you. I am your older brother!! And how could you speak such profanity to me!!!??? You're so mean!!!

Mokie: It's the same for you anyways!! You're always mean to me too!!!

Seto: *VERY angry now* I NEVER DID ANYTHING MEAN TO YOU!! IN FACT I PROTECTED YOU!!

Mokie: You thought you never did, but you did, YOU DID, _YOU DID_!!!

Seto: *REALLY VERY ANGRY NOW* *twitch, twitch* *about to slap Mokie, when Jou comes to the pool table to grab something* 

Seto: *SLAP!!* *instead of slapping Mokie, he slapped Jou instead* Oooppss!! Sorry...

Jou: ;_;

Ohohohoho... That was kinda hilarious... but I read this in one of my fave blogs!! ^__^ They're all Filipinos!! It was really funny, it shook me like hell!!! XD!!! *laughing hysterically* In the Filipino dub where Yugi battles the possessed Jou, and he was about to get dragged into the sea... he said:

_Joey, mahal na mahal kita..._

NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! XD!!! And do ya know what that means??!?!?!??! Ehehehehehe... Yugi said:

_Joey, I *love* you so much..._

*hysterical laughter in background* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Jou/Yugi: O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

*tries to stop laughing* Do you want me to do it again? ^______^

_Joey, mahal na mahal kita..._

Me: *gawks* *snickering... then laughing hysterically*

Ehehehehehe... My mum said I have brain damage, but if she were in my place, she couldn't resist liking YGO!! ^_____^ Ooooohhh... I wanna do that again!! ^________________^

Jou/Yugi: PLEASE DON'T!!

^______^ Of course I wouldn't!! Heehee... I really can't stop laughing about that... but not much for the...

_Mahal kita, kuya!!_

O_O... ^__^ Wow, Serenity said that?! Ehehe... but how about Seto? I personally think that Serenity and Joey are better of lovers than siblings... Remember the scene where Serenity manages to save his kuya, then hugs him? That was soooooo kawaii!! ^___^ And the meaning of that was...

_I love you, big brother!!_

Wow, incest!! Nyahahahahaha... I'm actually getting infected by those blog guys/girls. I'm actually reading something about their archives! ^__^ And another hilarious paragraph about Joey dueling Lady Mai... they said Joey is the Kuroudo Marume of YGO!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Don't be offended Jou. You're still my fave character!! ^___^ But that was really funny!! They said if Kuroudo was the man with the great sense of hearing, then Jou was the man with the great sense of SMELLING!!! YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Actually, this would be very funny for you if you know Crush Gear Turbo. But Jou's sense of smelling can be great sometimes... Like in this EDIT TIME!! Very short, but you'll understand.

Jou: ARGH~! I'm tired of this place! I wanna get out of here!!

Seto: Stop blabbering, mutt. We wouldn't get out of here if you wouldn't stop it.

Yugi: Less arguing, more thinking!!

Honda: In Jou's case, he can't.

Jou: Grr... *sniffs something* I smell something!! *follows the smell*

Seto: Get back here you mutt!!

Yugi: Wait! Maybe the smell leads to the exit!

*So the gang started following Jou until they reach the exit*

Honda: AT LAST!!! WE'RE FREE!!

Seto: To think of it, the mutt's sense of smelling can be handful/helpful. *smirk*

Yugi: You saved us Jou!! I WUV YOU!! *hugs Jou*

Jou: O_OUUUU Now I know where the smell is coming from... YUGI!!! TAKE A BATH!!

^__^UU Hehe... sorry, Yugi fans... can not resist!! Ehehe... anyways... this other blog said in her/his archive that she/he doesn't know anything about YGO, and says it's boring... NO WAY IN HELL MAN!! . With all the cute characters and everything, how could you resist!! But it says there she/he loves the way the life points go down!! Kli-li-li-li-ling!! *trying to copy sound effects* O_OUU That was random!! Anyways... and there are so many people who likes Jou!!!! HE FEELS SO LOVED!! I'M SOOOO HAPPY FOR HIM!!! *huggles Jou*

Jou: ^_____^

Now I'm trying to stiffle my laugh because my mum's getting annoyed of it... 'Nyways... Gay of Darkness instead Game of Darkness??!??!?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! XD!!!! *can't stop laughing again*

Mum: I told you not to laugh like that!! *whacks me head with mallet*

X_x Owies... That wasn't very nice!! HMPH!!! ...They said Jou's voice is very cute in the Filipino dub.... I WANNA GO HOME!!! I WANNA GO BACK TO THE PHILIPPINES!! I WUV PHILIPPINES!!

Jou: You just wanna go back there just to hear my Filipino dub...

BUT! It sounds so cute!!! And... I miss Philippines!! *sniffle* Why does my classmate get to go back to take holidays, while me, being stuck here with my over-sized dad and my Eminem-loving mum??!?!?!??!??!?? GAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! . I wanna see Jou speaking in my own language!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH...

Seto: You mean dog language?

KAIBA!!! I'M SOOOO GONNA KILL YOU!! HOW DARE YOU!! I BET YOU'RE FILIPINO DUB SOUNDS STUPID!!!! Grrr... I really hate him... GRRR...

Jou: Know what did you do, Kaiba? Now you made her angry.

Seto: Do I practically care?

Yami: Seriously, if you made her mad, you're really gonna get it.

*chases Seto with a deadly Pizza hut knife*

Seto: HEEEEEEEEELLLLPPPPP!!!

Yami: I told you you're gonna get it... But you didn't listen!! -.- *shakes head*

*ties Seto in a chair*

Seto: LEMME GO!!

:P No way in hell!! I'm not yet finished with my blog surfing! Well, anyways, it says here that in the Filipino dub, Marik was named... MARK!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! MARK!!! *points and laughs at Marik*

Everybody else: *points and laughs at Marik*

Marik: _ Why aren't fans here when you need one?

Actually they're here. But I won't let them in! ^_^;; They're totally gonna kill us... And besides, you can't take anybody glomping at you, can you?

Marik: O.o Uh... good point... ^___^

Marik fans: *faints*

Right now eh, I'm reading a blog about Beyblade. XD!! I know I don't feel really like it... but it's fun!!! Mehehehe... Prof Kenny is pregnant???!?! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Now that's really funny. But not as fun as...

_Joey, mahal na mahal kita..._

XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, but I can't stop it!!!!!!! It sounds so funny in my own language!!! But I thought I'm in for Seto/Jou and Jou/Mai??!??!?! Ugh... I don't know!!! I just hate Honda/Jou though... Uh-oh... here goes another one!!!!

_Joey, mahal na mahal kita..._

Jou/Yugi: . AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! STAPPET!!! *covers ears*

^_______________^ I WUV DOING THAT!! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!!!!

Jou/Yugi: *screams in agony* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

^______________________________^ YES? YESH!!!!!

_Joey, mahal na mahal kita..._

_Joey, mahal na mahal kita..._

_Joey, mahal na mahal kita..._

NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! XD!!! I wonder what it sounds like in the Filipino dub???? *thinks about it* *rolls at the ground because of laughing*

Jou/Yugi: _

I wonder if Seto tries to do that... *thinks again* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! Much more funnyies!!!! Seto says...

_Joey, mahal na mahal kita..._

_Joey, mahal na mahal kita..._

_Joey, mahal na mahal kita..._

_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! _SETO/JOU YAOINESS TAKING OVER ME AGAIN!!!! XD!!!!!

Seto: -_- Oh great...

...I think it's too long already... So I'm gonna go sleep!! Or maybe blog surfing!!! CYA!!

Finished!!!! 10:10 pm (Why do I always type something that takes too much time?! -.-)


	17. YGO Blog: Part Three

Good Friday, April 9, 8:57 am Australian time

ALL ABOUT KATSUYA SPECIAL...

Woo~! I'm out of breath today!! Not that I had workout and everything...

Jou: Actually you need it...

I DON'T WANNA!! . And I like my life as a girl who likes to watch TV and surf the internet for 4 hours!!! 'Nyways, I'm out of breath today because I can't stop laughing about what little Yugi said to Jou!! (XD)!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jou/Yugi:( .) Don't ever try doing that again.

Hehe... You guys can't take a joke... And I'M HUNGY!! SO HUNGY!! NEED FOOD!! *runs to the pantry to grab pack of chips* Ah... Relief! (^___^) *eats*

Jou: (;_;) Can I have?

Of course you can, Jou-kun!! *hands him some in a plate*

Jou: (^______________^) Thankies!! *starts eating*

(^o^) Awww... Isn't he cute when he's completely unaware of his surroundings?? And speaking of Jou, it's episode today!! The continuation!! (^__^) Ah! Why was the episode full of flashback scenes?!??!? All I wanna see is Jou!! Oh well, at least seeing a Chibi Marik is pretty handful too! But why does his father continue to torment such adorable face?!??!??! Just like Jou and Seto?!??!??!?!? Why???!?!

Marik/Jou/Seto: *nods* (;_;)

And how come Jou is still happy while Seto and Marik continue to hate the world???!??! WHY??!??!

Marik/Seto: *nods in agreement* (;_;)

Seriously... You guys have family problems!! (-.-) *shakes head in disappointment*

Marik/Jou/Seto: HEY!!

(^__^);;; Well, 'nyways, Odion summoned the Circuit Beast thingy!!! And it's so disgusting!! EWW!! (.) Poor Espa and Mako. Their cards were eaten by that thing...

Espa/Mako: (;_;)

Weevil: What about my Insect Queen??!?!??!

(-.-) Do we practically care? And... how did you get here, you dumbass insect man!!???!? GET OUTTA HERE!!

Weevil: *MEEP!*

*poofs in a 500 pound anvil right into his head*

Weevil: (X.x)

Everybody else: YAY~! (^____________________________________^)

(^_____^) Yay! ...But, back to the topic!! And...ABA!... Jou has ESP!!! Not only that he has a great sense of smelling, but he has ESP too!!!

Jou: ?_? What's the meaning of ESP?

ESP means extra-sensory-perception. It's like you already know things that are going to happen in the future. Like having the Millennium Necklace, only that you don't wear it and it's right in your head!

Jou: (-.-) But I thought that was my guts...

Nonsense!! Jou has ESP, and he doesn't even know it! (^________^)

Jou Fan girls: Joey, Joey, he's our man! If he can do it, nobody can!!!

Jou: (^__________________^)

Seto/Yugi/Yami/Bakura/Marik: How come I don't get a fan girl?? (T_T)

Face it. When somebody glomps you, you can't take it and starts to run around like a madman. And besides, how will you react when those fan girls try to use you guys as a human rope instead of a real rope in a tug of war?

Seto/Yugi/Yami/Bakura/Marik: Good point. (^___________^)

Fan girls of guys mentioned above: *faints*

And I'm not like some kind of fangirl who gets angry just because somebody else likes Jou!! Actually, I feel happy for Jou because many people love him!! Seeing countless people saying in their bio that they like Jou... I feel so happy for him!! HE'S SO LOVED!!

Jou: (^__^)... (-.-) Uh... you said that last time...

Aw c'mon Jou! Aren't you happy you feel so loved??

Jou: Uhhh...

Think about it... Now let's get back to the important topic, shall we?

Seto: NOW BACK to the REAL TOPIC. How can you speak big words while you didn't on your fics?

(^_^);;;;;; I'm just in my mood today. I was actually trying to make this in Filipino, but I can't because some readers can't understand it.

Yugi: But why did you make one? *points to the entry above*

(^_^)UUUU Well... At least I put the translation! But... time for an EDIT TIME!! A VERY SHORT ONE... I mean it... IT'S VERY SHORT!!!

*Now Jou said to Odion that he will win this duel and Odion isn't the real Marik. Marik, Odion and Seto were surprised*

Seto: It can't be!! Wheeler is insane!!

Jou: *hears that* HEY!!! I'M NOT INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *throws a rock to Seto which randomly appeared*

Seto: *got hit by the rock* X.x ... HEY!! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR???!!??!?!?!

Jou: I know my guts are right, but I'm not insane!!! MEANIE!!! *pout*

(^_^);;; I told you it was very short. And Jou pouting?? ...CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!! SO KAWAII!!! Like this piccie!! He's so KAWAII in it!! *shows a screen cap of Jou smiling with face close-up* Sooooooooooooooooooo cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuteee!!!!!!!!!!!! ^__________________________________________________________________^

Jou fan girls: *faints*

HE'S SO KAWAII!!! He always smiles, and that makes him a lot much cuter!!!!! Unlike Seto who doesn't even know how to smile... Maybe only with Mokie around but never in public!! GRR!!! And not as hot as Jou too!!! Like in this pic!! *shows pic of Jou in a really cool outfit, leaning on the wall with a big KATSUYA in it*

Jou fan girls: *drool*

*droooooooooooooooooool* I think Jou has great fashion sense, unlike Kaiba who only likes to wear trench coats... GRR... And personally, I think Jou would be a great guys' T-Shirt model!! Like in the Philippines!! BENCH, ESPRIT, HUMAN... Lots of them!!! The only time I know Kaiba didn't wear his trench coat was in the KC Grand Prix Tournament... And he can be a great sneakers model!!! He has cool sneakers!! Where'd he get them anyway???!?!???!

Jou: (^____________^) I got them in the Super Footy Department Store in Domino!! They sell high quality, long-lasting shoes in affordable, cheap prices!!! Super Footy Department Store is the best!! (^____~) *peace sign*

Cool! And see!! Jou can be a good advertisement guy!!

Seto: (O_O)UU How can he speak such big words?

No idea, but it sure can get handy!! And I'm making him a read a book so he could learn some words. With a dictionary!! (^_^)

Jou: *continuing about his shoes* I bought this sneakers two years ago, and I still use it!!! And I even use this when we're practicing basketball!!

(^____^) And if you readers would want some Jou pics, just email me at nihilisticnight_21@yahoo.com! But please, if you receive them, don't put marks on his face! He has such an adorable face!!! I don't want it to get wasted into nothing!! And! I have a really kawaii pic of everybody!! That includes Little Yugi, Jou, Mai, Shizuka, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Honda, Otogi, Seto, Yami Yugi, Anzu, Marik, Isis and... TADA~! SHADI!!!! (^___^) It's a new year pic, and it's one of my faves! (^__^) Email me if you want it, OK?

Mum: *approaches* *hands a waffle*

*stare* (^____^) *gets it with mouth*

Mum: (O_O)UU... *backs away*

(^_____^)  Mmmhhh... Sugary and chocolately! ...GETTING MORE HYPER!!!! (^_________________________________^) WHEEEEEEEEEE~! *runs around*

Everybody else: (O_O)UUU Uh-oh...

I'M SO HYPER!! GOOD THING I CAN STILL TYPE!!!! (^_______^) AND ALSO... I HAVE A PICTURE OF THE DUELISTS IN BATTLE CITY (EXCLUDING ODION).

Jou: (-.-) Will you stop pushing the CAPS Lock button?

Hehe... sorry! Ooooohhhh!! My hyperness is gone! (^_^);; Chocolate waffles lasts for only 2 minutes... (^_^);; Anyways, that picture has Mai, Yami Yugi, Seto, Yami Bakura and a side-view-but-still-cute Jou!!! (^__^) And another one of Bakura giving Seto a birthday gift... a chibified Jou in puppy suit!! KAWAII!!!!!! *huggles madly*

Bakura: (O.O)

Seto/Jou: (-.-)

I also have the coolest banners!!! This one banner is very long and consists of the YGO cast. It's only their shadows but you'll recognize them easily. Mai's shadow was the best!! (^__^) Girl power~!

Mai: (^____~)

ATTENTION VARON HATERS!!!! I HAVE A PIC OF VARON WITH JOU!!! IF YOU WANT IT, SEND ME AN EMAIL!!! You can whatever you want with Varon, you could put face marks on him, use his pic as a dart board, anything!! Just like what Jou is doing!!

Jou: *burning Varon's pic with a lighter* :) EHEHEHEHEHE...

(^____^) I totally hate Varon. He's a hooker. Mai is destined for Jou, Jou is destined for Mai!!!! All hail the almighty couple JOU/MAI!!!!

Jou/Mai: *blush*

But I thought I'm with Seto/Jou and Jou/Yugi already??!??!? Whatever... And maybe I should end this entry already! I'll put one later...

Finished!! 10:47 am (will be continued later... ^_^)

Continued!!! 7:22 pm Australian Time

And the song for the day!!! Sung by Me, Jou, Yugi, Bakura, Mokie and Shizuka!!

_Uso pa ba? Ang harana?_

_Marahil ikaw ay nagtataka_

_Sino ba tong, mukhang gago_

_Nagkandarapa sa pagkanta _

_At nagsisintunado sa kaba_

^__^ And here's another one!!!

_Ispagetting pataas, pataas ng pataas_

_Ispagetting pababa, pababa ng pababa!_

Everybody else (except the guys who sang): O_OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Here's another one by Jou! Back-up singers are Bakura, Yugi, Mokie, Me, and Shizuka!!

_Ako si Mister Swabeh... wo-uh-wo-oh... GRABE.._

_...Hoy, hoy, hoy, hoy, hoy, hoy!_

_(Hoy, hoy, hoy, hoy, hoy, hoy!)_

Everybody else (except the guys who sang): O_OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

And the almighty quote!! Courtesy of Seto!!

Seto: ^______^ *to Jou*

_Ang tanga, tanga mo talaga!!_

And if you're Filipino... you can't continue reading because it's Filipino. If you are Filipino you can read the rants below... CYA! ^___^

~ON WITH THE TAGALOG RANTS NAMAN OH!~

Nako naman!! Pilit akong naghahanap ng YGO rants sa mga blogs pero hindi ako makakita maliban kay LepLep at Aikon!!! Nakuuuuuu~! . Nakakainis!! Eto kasi ang problema ng isang preteen na nakatira sa isang completely different na bansa... at hindi ka pa talaga makakuha ng FILIPINO CHANNEL!! GRR!! Nako, pag nainis ako, talagang pipilitin ko ang mga parents kong magpakuha ng Filipino channel!! AT BAKET ANG KAKLASE KONG FILIPINO KAYA NILA!!??? ANG YAMAN DIN NAMAN NAMIN AH! GRRRR!!!! Kahit isang playstation 2 hindi man lang maka-afford... tapos mismong binilhan pa ng tita ko ng cellphone ang tatay ko, tapos binigay lang sa kin yung luma nya???!?!!! Aba, hindi ako pinaglumaan!! At uso pa rin ang Shaman King duon?! *shakes head in disappointment* I know I liked Mankin pero talagang YGO freak na yata ako!! At puro Naruto na rin ang kasama!! ARGH~! ANO BA ANG NARUTO??!?!?! At ba't uso pa rin ang Cras Gir??!??!? (Hindi yan typo manga-kaFF.net... galit lang talaga ang authoress ngayon) EH AYOS LANG NAMAN YAN... PERO ANO BA ANG NARUTO????!?!?!? ANO BA YUN??????!?!?!? Sayang nga lang, kasi hindi ko na rin mahanap ang isa ko pang fave na blogger na si Maki (hindi ko sila kakilala pero talagang iniidolo ko sila...). I JUST WANNA LAUGH AND LAUGH!!!! KAHIT ALAM KING (ayan tuloy... na-typo na sa sobrang galit) GOOD FRIDAY NGAYON!! GALIT LANG TALAGA AKO!! Saka nakakainis naman ito o!! Ba't ang bagal, bagal mo naman!!! GRRRR!!! *sinipa ang CPU ng kapitbahay* NAKO!! DAPAT KASI GINAMIT KO NA LANG ANG COMPUTER KO, NGA LANG BITIN SYA MINSAN!!! NAIINIS NA AKO!!!!! Pati random na blog pilit kong ino-open, pero ang resulta, e ibang anime!! E bakit ba hindi kayo magrant tungkol sa YGO?! Yun lang naman!!! Hindi nyo naman ako masisisi kasi hindi na nga ako marunong gumawa ng sarili kong website!! Alam ko kung paano mag-blog, nasa blogspot ako, pero naiinis lang talaga ako!!!!! Gusto ko ng YGO rants!! Tagalog para mas nakakatawa!!! Pero ngayon, sa sobrang galit ko talagang gagawa na ko ng bago kong blog!! Hindi talaga ako nagsimula, pero talagang gusto ko na!! AT BAKET KO BA LAGING NAKAKALIMUTAN ANG PASSWORD KO???!?!?!?! NAGIGING SI DORY NA RIN YATA AKO??!??!?! Ngayon eh nagvivisit ako ng isa pang blog... ANO NAMAN ITO~?!! NARUTO NA NAMAN?!??!?!?! CAN ANYBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT NARUTO IS??!??!?!??!! SO I CAN REST IN PEACE??!??!?! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~! Parang sasabog na ang ulo ko!!! Naiinis na ako!!!!!! Wala na akong nakikita na nagblo-blog tungkol sa YGO!!!!! KAINIS!!!!!!! ~.O~ *galit na galit* ANO BA NAMAN PEOPLE!!!!!????? Ngayon eh pilit na lang ako na maghanap ng YGO quotes para sumaya naman ako! Pero ala naman!! Naiinis na ako, sobra na!!! AT TUMIGIL NA KAYONG LUMABAS MGA POP-UPS!!! TALAGANG INIS NA INIS AKO NGAYON!!

Jou: O_O Talagang sasabog na yang ulo mo, tigilan mo na yan!!

Jou!!!! You made me happy!! *niyakap ang kanyang bishie* At may naread akong funny quote by Jou in a website, nakalimutan ko na nga lang. Pero... AH!! BA'T ANG DAMING MAY PABORITO KAY KAIBA???!?!? ANO BANG MAGANDA SA KANYA??!?!?!

Seto: -.- Tigilan mo na nga yan. Pati yung CAPS lock, iniwan mo na...

PAKE ALAM MO!!!

Seto: O.o Oo sige na... tama ka na... *natakot*

AT ISA PA ITONG WEBSITE NA ITO!! MAGANDA NA SANA!! SOMETHING ABOUT JOU!! PERO ITONG MODEM, NAGLOLOKO NA NAMAN!! MABUTI PA UMUWI NA AKO!! NAIINIS NA AKO!!! GRRR!!! FOR GOODNESS SAKE OPEN UP!!!!!! GRRRRR!!! Siguro mag-internet na lang uli pag dating sa bahay! Super uber galit na naman ako!!!

Yami: Good Friday ngayon. Dapat magrelax.

Tama ka nga. Pero inis ako!! INIS, SUPER UBER INIS!!! ALIS NA KO DITO!!! *sipa computer bago umalis nang bahay*

Finished!! TAPOS!! WHATEVER!! MAINIT SUPER ULO!!!! GRRRRR!!!! ALIS NA KO BAGO MAKAPATAY PA!!! GOOD FRIDAY NAMAN NGAYON EH!! GRRRR!! 8:11 PM!! AUSTRALIAN TIME!!!! WALA AKONG PAKE!! GRRRR!!!

~O_~ *fuming*


	18. The very short YGO Blog

Black Saturday, April 10, 1:21 pm Australian Time

_-"In order to make you mine, I will continue winning for you..."- Varon_

~Again with the Tagalog rants... Sorry! ^_^U~

Isyo sa taas...

VARON?! SINABI NYA YAN!! ABA!! AKALA MO KUNG SINO KA!!!! GET AWAY FROM HER YOU HOOKER!!! HINDI SYA PARA SA IYO AT HINDI KA PARA SA KANYA!! REMEMBER!! JOU AND MAI ARE DESTINED TOGETHER!!

Seto: Ayan na naman ang CAPS lock mo. Ano ka ba, galit?

ANO BA SA TINGIN MO??!!!

Seto: O.o Ah... hehe... ^.^UU

GRRRR!! INIS NA INIS NA KO, INIINIS MO PA AKONG LALO!! NAKUUUUU~!!! ~O_O~ *fuming*

Jou: *bigay ng chill pills*

*inom* Grrr... Grabe tong taong to, hindi na natuto... Mahal ni Mai si Jou, at mahal ni Jou si Mai!! Baket ba hindi mo tangapin ang katotohanan!!???!?!??!??!??!??! ~O.O~ *fuming once more*

Seto/Jou: O.o Uh-oh...

*umalis ng bahay at kinontak ang kanyang mga Varon-haters na kaibigan*

~No more Tagalog rants... you can safely read again... ^___^~

Seph: Greetings...

Everybody else: O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Yume: Hey, wait... It's Seph!

Miyu: Hey, Seph!!

Seph: Hello, girls. ^_~

Yume: O.o... -.-

Miyu: *faints*

Seph: Since Sephi isn't here, I'll be continuing the blog for today.

Seto: Thanks for the news flash, but we want to know what Sephi is up to!!!!

Seph: She's in a killing spree.

Everybody else: O_O!!!!!!!

Seph: She and her Varon-hater friends are going to hunt for Varon and kill him.

Everybody else: O.O *GASP!*

Seto: O_o I learned one thing today... Never ever make Sephira angry when she IS already angry...

Yami: -.- Took you long enough to figure that out...

So I'm gonna be in control of the blogging today. Before that, Sephi wants to tell all the readers to check out her overly hard YGO quiz in a website... she forgot the name but it says www.triv.net or something... Also, she wants to thank RaeFangirl for reviewing her fic and liking it the same time. She said... YOU ROCK! ^___^

Jou: O.o Wow! She even included the smiley sign in...

-.- I know... Nothing much really happened today... And we missed Hamtaro!! .

Yami Marik: O_O! Hamtaro?! Where? *looks around*

He's not here ya nimrod... We missed it because her dad insists to go for a walk. So... nothing much, nothing much... we're very sorry for the inconvenience... And I am very sure that Sephi will post up a Varon bashing chapter tomorrow. See ya...

Finished. 1:41 pm


	19. YGO Blog: Part Four

_"Ano bang nangyayari sa yo?! Bakit hindi ka mag-up load?! Grr~!" *sipa computer*_

Yami: O.o What? Can't upload properly?

YEAH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT ANYWAYS?! GRRR~!

And we have a new layout! I know it didn't change anything much... But I hope you people like it! ^.^

"Varon was caught tickling Amelda (...?!) on April 14, 10:53 am, Australian time..."

Jou: O.o Whoa! What's up with that?

Hehe... I decided to change it to make it look funnier... Remember the "Finding Varon"? Well, I derived it from there so we can keep track of the hooker every single day. So we know what he's up to...

Yami: But what about the issue above?

I can't upload my chapter properly!! . I hate it... I should find a way to fix this!! Anyways, it's Mai's episode!! Whee~! Yami Marik erases the memory of Tea in Mai's mind! Oh well, I guess it's kinda better for her...

Tea: HEY!!

^.^UU And now... he erases the memory of... OH NO!! WHAT'S THIS?! OH MY GULAYSIS, JOEY WINKED AT ME??!?!??!?!?! *faint*

Jou: ^.^UU

Yami: -.- He didn't wink at you... When Yami Marik destroys the Unfriendly Amazon, he was able to erase the memory of Joey in her mind.

Oh... ^.^UUU Hehe... Let's say Joey winked at Mai, OK? So, Yami Marik erases Joey from Mai's mind!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~! THIS CAN NOT BE!!! IMPOSSIBLE!! Now Mai is hopeless to love somebody again! *wails* *sobs* Anyways, I want to post up this really long EDIT TIME. It's not funny, but it's about the Jou/Mai relationship... And, let's just pretend that Joey has a yami, OK?? OK...

EDIT TIME~~! (I'm not so sure about the script...)

Yami Marik: Watch as I destroy your Unfriendly Amazon, along with your memories! *evil cackle*

*Yami Marik's monster attacked the Unfriendly Amazon. When she was destroyed, a faint image of Joey appeared.*

Mai: Not Joey!!!!

*The image looked at her and winked (A/N: *faint*). Mai stared at the image as she saw the memories of her childhood...*

Mai: _When I was just a kid, I was so alone. My parents died so early _(A/N: This is the real story, OK?)_, so I have to experience life all alone, without anybody to support me..._

(A/N: YADDA, YADDA, let's just go to the scene where Mai meets Joey and friends...)

_But when I met Joey and his friends, I had this feeling... It was so strange. It's like I always want to be with them. I was always curious of what friendship really is! Then, I found myself stuck with them..._

*Scene of Joey and friends sitting by the campfire. Joey's being goofy again. We see him trying to imitate Seto. Then he noticed Mai looking intently at him. He smiled (A/N: *faint*) at her.*

_It was so unusual for me to meet such friendly people... Then, I realized... I befriended him... That doofus... Why is he always in my mind? But... I don't want my memory of him to be erased!!_

*Now we can see the image of Joey smiling at her right into her eyes. She was nearly crying as Yami Marik erased the memory of Joey inside her mind...*

Mai: Why... do... I feel... so... empty...?

*She fell on her knees. Joey called out to her.*

Joey: Mai, snap out of it!! You can beat that creep!!

*She heard his voice. She stared at Joey like he wasn't even there. She tried to look into him, but all she see is mist surrounding a familiar figure that she couldn't figure out...*

Mai: That voice... it sounds so... familiar... But why...? Why... can't I figure out... whose voice that was...?

*Mai just looked at him blankly. Joey became worried. Inside him, his yami can't bear to look at the stare of his beloved's (A/N: Awww!! *sniffle*) eyes. Joey looked at Yami worriedly.*

Joey: What's happening to Mai? Why is she like that? Why did she stare at me like I wasn't... *bows head* even there...?

Yami: With every monster Marik destroys on Mai's side of the field, the memories of the people in her mind are also being destroyed, along with the monsters being sent to the graveyard... Remember when Mai was able to destroy her Witch (A/N: I dunno what's the name...) with her own Unfriendly Amazon? Since the Witch was ORIGINALLY her monster, it means that Marik would be able to erase somebody from her mind... First was Tea.

Joey: But why can't she remember me anymore?

Yami: Because Marik was able to defeat her Amazon, she lost the memory of you.

*Joey stared at him, horrified of the truth. He looked back at her, and felt his eyes water at the look of her face. Blank stares... she looked so hopeless. His Yami can't take it anymore. He screamed in agony inside his hikari's mind.*

Yami J.: I can't take this anymore!! I want... to get out of here!!

*He turned away, his tears flowing down his face. Joey can feel his yami's pain, so he walked away. Tea noticed him.*

Tea: Joey!! Where are you going?! Mai needs our support!

Joey: S-Sorry, Tea... It's only yami-and-hikari talk... I'll come back...

*He walked away into the shadows. His friends can hear a faint sniffle in the corner. Tristan looked at his grieving friend worriedly.*

Tristan: Man, the loss of his part in Mai's memories sure hit him badly...

Yami: I know...Mai is his friend. Mai supported him all the way. He can't bear to see his friends suffer...

Tea: Can you do anything about it, Yugi?

Yami: I should try... Anyways, two can play this game...

*His Millennium Puzzle glowed. He tried to enter Mai's mind. Inside her mind, Mai was wandering aimlessly in the darkness, Yami Marik staring at her with an evil, smug smirk on his face. Then a light appeared. Yami appeared in the light. Mai felt the light and looked back.*

Mai: Yugi?

Yami: Mai, don't be fooled. All of this are illusions.

Mai: But... why does it feel so real?

Yami: Because this duel is being played in the Shadow Realm. But remember, your friends will be always there for you. You will win this duel and defeat Marik!

Mai: Thanks, Yugi...

*Then, another light appeared. It was blinking intently, and Mai heard the voice again.*

The Familiar Voice (which is Joey's): I know she can do this... Mai will beat Marik, and all of the memories of her friends will come back to her!! I know she can do it, Yami... I know she could...

Mai: That voice again... I know that voice...

*Now we see Joey convincing his yami in the corner...*

Joey: Believe me. She can get through this. She can't turn back now!

Yami J.: You don't know, do you...?

Joey: What? I know you care for her as much as I do! She's our friend! We can't let anything happen to her!

*Yami J. just looked at him, very worriedly. He was frowning darkly. He turned his face away.*

Yami J.: Joey... you just don't understand... I know you care a lot for Mai... But for me... It's more than that... I can't let her lose her memories of her friends, especially you!

Joey: I...I-I know...

Yami J.: You see, Joey, in your past life... you were me, right?

Joey: *nods* Yes.

Yami J.: It's time to tell you some truth about me... I loved a girl named Mahya (A/N: Now, let's pretend she's the past life Mai...)... I loved her all my life, and she loved me back. It was so perfect. But nothing was much more perfect than our marriage... She accepted my hand in marriage, and became my wife, my host, my life...

*We see a flashback of a beautiful woman who looked a lot like Mai, only younger. She was smiling at the past-time Joey, who was smiling back. Then, they kissed, declaring that they're married. Now the scene goes back to the conversation of the hikari and his yami.*

Yami J.: It's just that... Joey... I can't bear to see her like that because I love her so much... My love for her was larger than sun, larger than the universe, maybe even larger than life... She loved me like I do... *looks at Joey* And now, it's your duty to protect her. If anything bad happens to her, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself...

*His tears flowed out from his eyes as he looked at his hikari, who was staring back at him with shock. He was also blushing furiously.*

Joey: You mean... In my past life which is you... I married... the... PAST LIFE OF MAI??!??!?!?!

Yami J.: Yes.

Joey: *stuttering* *blushing furiously* But... History is to repeat itself...

Yami J.: Yes. And you will marry her someday. It's your destiny!

Joey: *very, VERY, **_VERY, _**red*

Yami J.: Now come, aibou. We've got to save her from this shadow game...

Joey: *stuttering* *still VERY red* But I thought you yamis can use your powers to get rid of the shadow realm?

Yami J.: My apologies, Joey, but I do not own any of the Millennium items. I was awakened in your mind when Marik controlled you with his M. Rod. So I can't do anything about it. The only thing we can do is to remind her of the memories of her friends.

Joey: *looking serious* OK, let's do it...

*Joey ran back to his friends. But he was too late... A glowing golden sphere was floating in the middle of the dueling arena. Yami Marik was looking smug while Mai was staring at the sphere very worriedly. In the other side of the ring, Seto was very excited.*

Seto: Mai is a very good duelist, but let's see if she can control the awesome power of a God Card...

*Joey stared in horror at the sphere. In his mind, his Yami was looking very aghast. Joey fell down to his knees, and pounded his fist on the floor.*

Joey: This can't be...

Yami: Joey, what's wrong?

Joey: I... was too late.... I was too late of saving her!!!

Duke: But Mai seems to have the upper hand now...

Joey: No... The Winged Dragon of Ra is too powerful for her... It needs to be specially summoned...

Yami: Specially summoned...?

Joey: Yeah... But since she didn't, she's in grave danger!! WHY DID I LET HER DO THIS?! I was so stupid... I made her angry before this duel... I disappointed her... Why...

*He continued pounding his fist on the floor. Tristan and Duke ran over him and stopped him from damaging it more badly.*

Tristan: Dude, what's wrong with you?!

Duke: Mai will win this duel! She just have to figure out how to summon the God card!

Joey: No... There's no way she'll know it... She'll make the gods angry...

Tea: Joey, what's wrong with you?!

Yami: I think I know what he is talking about. There must be some kind of chant she needed to summon the god...

(A/N: OK, this is going very long. Let's just summarize it, OK?)

*Mai wasn't able to find a way to summon the card. Marik took this chance to be able to attack Mai and dissipate her of her life points, more importantly, her memories of her friends. She looked so hopeless. Joey was freaking out. He doesn't know what to do too... In his mind, his Yami was telling him to move and free Mai. He can't hear him yelling at him because he was so worried about her. Then he moved his legs and went up the ring. He tried to move the chains that was binding Mai.*

Joey: Don't worry, Mai... I'll save you...

Seto: Wheeler! Get down from there!

Joey: *heard Seto* You can disqualify me if you want to, and I wouldn't care... All that matters is that... Mai is going to be alright!

*Seto looked at him unbelievingly as he tried to take out the chains that held Mai. He never actually saw somebody saving somebody from a great danger. He never saw somebody care so much for somebody else. Seeing this makes his cold heart melt. He needed somebody to save him from danger, somebody who cares for him... But he never thought he set his eyes on the mutt (A/N: Sorry, Jou!!!)... While Seto was still staring at Jou, Mai was awoken by Joey's yelling.*

Mai: That voice... it's there again...

Joey: Mai! Don't you remember me? It's me, Joey!!

Mai: Jo... ey...? That name sounds so familiar...

Joey: MAI! SNAP OUT OF IT!! Please... don't you remember me? I'm your friend, and you're my friend too, don't you know that?

Mai: F... friend? What... is... a... friend?

*Joey took a step back, staring anxiously at Mai. She had really forgotten about him and all her other friends. But he hasn't given up yet...*

Joey: Mai... don't you remember any of your memories?

Mai: But... I don't know what memories are...

Joey: They're... light and warm... feels good inside... Just like a friend. They make you feel light and warm, and they always make you feel good... Don't you remember any of your friends and their memories of them inside your mind?

Mai: Light... and warm...?

*Mai suddenly had a flashback of her walking in the Shadows, when Yami came and told her that she will win this duel and regain her memories. Then that voice, the voice that was so familiar to her, echoed into her mind.*

Familiar Voice (which is Joey's): _I know she can do this... Mai will beat Marik, and all of the memories of her friends will come back to her!! I know she can do it, Yami... I know she could..._

(Mai's thoughts) _That voice... I remember that feeling inside me... It's warm, calm, light... and pleasant... Just like somebody I knew who was so important to me... Is this what the voice calling out to me... "memories"? ...And "friend"...? ...My memories... of my friends..._

*Then it struck her... The memory of Joey came back to her mind. She regained consciousness and looked up. She saw Joey looking at her.*

Mai: Joey... is that... you?

*When Joey heard Mai speak his name, he was overjoyed. Inside his mind, Yami Joey sighed in relief. He was very glad to see her regain her memory. Surprisingly (A/N: Not for me... *snickerdesnick*), he threw his arms around her, tears of joy flowing out of his amber orbs (A/N: I always wanted to do that! ^__^).*

Joey: Mai!! Y-You remembered me!! I'm... so happy!

*Mai blushed furiously. In the other side of the field, Marik was shocked by how Mai was able to regain her memory of Joey.*

Yami Marik: Her will is so powerful she was able to overpower the shadows to regain back her memory!! This can not be... She will pay...

*Joey lets go of Mai and placed her hands on her reddening cheeks. He looked at her lovingly.*

Joey: Mai... I'm really happy I'm back at your memory again...

Mai: But Joey! I'm in a middle of a duel! You'll get disqualified!

Joey: I don't care... All I cared about was... saving you...

*Joey went back on hugging her, nuzzling her cheek at the same time. Down to Yugi and the others... Tristan was staring, shocked at all the actions his friend have done.*

Tristan: Whoa... now Joey never EVER acted like that whenever he's near Mai while we're on the lookout...

Tea: *wiping her tears with her napkin* It's... TRUE LOVE!!! (A/N: I know, Tea!! I know!! *sobs*)

Duke: It's like... I'm watching a soap opera... A very romantic one...

Serenity: My big brother... He's in love...

*While Yugi's friends down the ring were shocked at the two blondes on the arena, Yugi smiled at the two of them.*

Yami: *in his thoughts* _I'm really proud of you, Joey... I am very proud of you..._

*On the other side, Mokuba was clinging to his older brother's leg, crying.*

Mokie: Seto... I can't... watch... If Mai loses this duel, all of her memories will be gone... AND JOEY WILL BE GONE ON HER MEMORIES... FOREVER!!! ...It's too much... *sobs* Seto! Please! Stop the duel!!! *sobs again*

*Seto felt tears in his eyes. Was it tears of pity? (A/N: *stops sobbing* -.- Yeah right...) Or tears of jealousy? (A/N: *evil grin*) All he knew was that his heart was aching, ...Aching as if he was about to lose a special someone in his life, about to find out that his special someone is in love with somebody else...*

Seto: *his thoughts*_ What am I thinking?! I don't care about that damn mutt!!_

_*_He was about to scream at himself from thinking that when his gaze returned to the blonde. His beautiful face was shiny from all the tears he cried out. His cute, puny nose was partly seen; it was buried on Mai's cheek. His honey-brown eyes were closed, tiny crystals of water can still be seen flowing out of it. And his lips... his rosy lips were curved into a smile... The sight was very remarkable... He wandered in his mind, seeing an image of the blonde puppy hugging him, his face the same as how he was now... He can hear his heart skip a beat... He realized...*__

Seto: _Or... do I...?_

(A/N: Let's skip the scenes, OK?)

*While Joey was still trying to free Mai, Marik took his chance to be able to get back his God Card, and he was able to summon it in the field. All the people stared in shock at the God Card, its awesome power radiating with its golden glow (A/N: Ooooohhhh... shiny...).*

Yami Marik: Savor all this moments, because you are going to be sent into the Shadow Realm, my dear!

Mai: *bows head* This is it, Joey... I will be gone into the Shadows forever... I tried my best to win this duel...

Joey: No, Mai... don't lose hope! I will be there for you...

Mai: Are you... for real, Joey?

Joey: I do...

*He threw his arms once again on her. Then he whispered on her ear...*

Joey: I will be always there for you... Because... I... love you... (A/N: *in a fit of 'aw's)

*Mai felt her eyes grew watery. Then she settled her face on his warm chest... Feeling his warmth of love. He once again whispered into her ear...*

Joey: I'm really, really sorry... I lied to you...

Mai: Why...? What's wrong?

Joey: I told you, you weren't in my dream, remember?

*Mai remembered. She bit her lip, her heart plummeting down. But Joey continued on.*

Joey: I lied to you, ...You WERE on my dream... You helped me get up... And because of you, I was able to win the duel...

*Mai's face brightened up. She settled herself once again on his chest.*

Mai: Oh Joey, thank you so much for telling me the truth... Don't do that again, OK?

Joey: *nods* Yeah... I promise I won't... And... Mai?

Mai: Yes?

Joey: Umm... *blush* Didn't you know, in our past lives, I... Well... I married you?

Mai: *blush* But you think... that's a little off-subject?

Joey: *snicker* I know... But it is destiny, and history is to repeat itself... And someday I will get you out of the shadows and marry you... (A/N: AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!!! ISN'T HE SUCH A SWEET BISHIE?!)

*Mai felt her eyes got more watery again.*

Mai: Joey... You don't know how much I...

*But before she finished her statement, she felt Joey's lips on hers... Those cotton-soft lips caressing her own... She felt so warm, calm, light... and pleasant inside... Just like Joey, her beloved. She was in heaven, with him... It was her first kiss... but why should it be her final?*

*Their friends realized what just happened... They were very happy for the two of them. In the other side, Seto silently cried in agony. He realized that he DID care for the puppy, but all he felt after seeing what he did was just... too much for him. A tear silently flowed down his face (A/N: Aw... poor Seto... *sniffle*). Mokuba noticed and looked at him.*

Mokie: Seto... what's wrong?

Seto: Huh...? Oh... nothing, Mokuba...

*Still, he can feel his heart ache painfully...*

*All of the spectators was so distracted by the actions of the two blondes on the field they didn't realize Ra was soaring down towards the two. Yami took notice and went up the ring hurriedly, trying to block the attack and keep it from hitting them.*

Tea: YUGI!

Serenity: Big brother!!

Tristan: Get out of there, Yug'!

Duke: Take cover!!

Mokie: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!

*All Seto did was watch in pain... He just then realized that Marik is attacking when Mokie called out. He cried to himself...*

Seto: _Joey..._

*But very surprisingly, golden wings fluttered out of Joey's back and protected Yugi and Mai from the attack of the God Card. Screams of pain was heard in the air... Then the lights went out... But Joey can still hear evil cackling before he drifted to unconsciousness...*

*Mai woke up inside a diamond-shaped hourglass. She saw the shore line below her, with lots of people enjoying the warmth of the sun.*

Mai: Where... am I?

*Then a shadow of a person (A/N: More like a monster...) came. It was Marik.)

Yami Marik: Let me answer that question for you, my dear...

Mai: Where did you take me, you creep??!! And what happened to Joey?!

Yami Marik: He will be alright... Especially without you...

Mai: What are you talking about?!

Yami Marik: You are inside the Shadow Realm, my dear. You will see how the world goes without you... Be sure to enjoy yourself while you are here... But first, I will take back what is mine...

*He took the God card that was keeping the sand from falling to her. When he took it, he gave her a smug smirk.*

Yami Marik: Enjoy your stay, my dear... *evil laughter*

*Then he vanished. Mai felt so anxious. When she looked back down to the beach, she saw Yugi and her other friends, all of them enjoying their selves without her there. She felt lonely and all alone. Then Joey came.*

Mai: Joey...

*The memory of him came back once again to her. The nose that nuzzled her cheek, that warm hug and smile he always gave her... the kiss... She felt herself redden. She touched her lips, still feeling how Joey kissed her. She smiled. She looked back at him. He was about to go play in the water when he looked back at the crowd.*

Joey: C'mon now, Mai! Don't be so afraid of the sun!! Are you a vampire or something?

*Mai heard her own voice.*

Mai: Well, last time I checked I wasn't... And it's too hot out there! I don't want my skin to get burned.

Joey: Aw... Mai! Stop thinking about your looks! You're good looking anyways.

*She felt her face grew hot. She listened once again.*

Joey: And the water is cool! It feels nice!!

Mai: Stop being stubborn! I don't want to, and you know it.

Joey: You're very stubborn too! I guess I have to force you...

*He marched back at the sand, grinning evilly. He went back to the crowd, into the pink umbrella and took somebody's hand. It really did turn out to be Mai, and it seemed that she doesn't want to really go out in the sun.*

Mai: JOEY! LET GO OF ME AT ONCE!!!

Joey: Aww... Is Little Miss Mai afwaid of the sun? Is she still a wittle baby?

Mai: Why you!! JOEY, TAKE THAT BACK!!!

*Joey laughed while running from Mai who was chasing him. He was able to get her into the water, and they splashed (A/N: No any other idea... sorry...) each other, giggling. Then Yugi and Tea went over them, trying to dodge the water.*

Yugi: Guys, stop that!

Tea: You're acting half your age!! You two are a married couple and you still act like 10-year-olds!

*The two of them blushed. Mai can feel her cheeks grow hot. Tea sighed.*

Tea: So I guess you two are still fantasizing about your young love life... *shaking head*

Yugi: Tea... don't say that!! Don't worry about her, she's just like that. Anyways... any of you want to eat donuts?

Joey: DONUTS?! I'm in it!!

*Tea and Mai sighed, shaking their heads in disappointment. Yugi was smiling apologetically.*

Yugi: OK, then... I'll go get them. C'mon, Tea!

Tea: See you!

*She ran off with Yugi.*

Joey: I can't wait for them to bring the donuts!! I'm so hungry!!

Mai: Why are you always hungry?

Joey: I dunno! Do you know? *goofy grin at her*

Mai: *sigh* Joey, Joey, Joey... When will you grow up...?

Joey: I already grew up, Mai... I married you, remember?

Mai: But you haven't changed at all!

Joey: ;_; Don't you love me anymore?!

Mai: Of course not, you doofus! Why did I marry you if I didn't?

*She circled her arms around his neck, and kissed him softly (A/N: LIPS!!!).*

Mai: I love you... And I will always do...

*Joey smiled warmly, and he kissed back.*

Joey: I love you too...

*Mai (in the hourglass) touched her lips once again, and muttered...*

Mai: Joey... I really do love you... I do...

*stares* ...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! IT'S, IT'S TOO CUTE!!! IT MAKES ME CRY!! *sobs*

Everybody else: -.O

Jou: O.o That's not crying... That's sobbing!!

I know!!! It's too... fluffy!!! I can't help but sob!! You and Mai are so cute together!! I can't help it!!

Jou/Mai: *blush*

And... POOR SETO!!! But Jou's heart is settled for Mai... I don't know who to decide!!! AND TODAY'S EPISODE WAS A CLIFFIE!! AND I HATE CLIFFIES!!! GRRRR~! I JUST HATE IT!!! But I know what's going to happen tomorrow... *evil grin*

Everybody else: Uh-oh...

The story will continue tomorrow!!! Whee~! See ya you people!!

"Still, I wasn't able to caught him..."

Finished!! 10:17 pm (Took me all day to do that?! O.oUUUU)

PS. I will not update the Edit Time story if you don't review!! *evil laughter* I need 20 reviews!!

Yami: Do you think that's too much?

NO!!!! *evil laughter* Better if I get 25!! NUHAHAHA!!

Jou: Why do you like tormenting people that much?

Because I worked hard for it!!! It took me days to think about it!!! And see!! I did it!! So I need 25 reviews no question about it!! CYA!!


	20. Band Chappie: Part 1

20 more reviews 'til I update the EDIT time story!!! If I don't get it, you shall beg and grovel on my feet for me to do so!! *evil laughter*

Whoa~! We've got a new lay out today! ^___^ But, how am I supposed to fix it when SOME people out there keeps throwing balls at my back?!

Bullies: *hehe*

. I wish I'm out of this school now!! ~.~ But first! We've got to change our lay out!! *presses the 'Enter' button*

**_$$KASTANG~!$$_**

Sephira: Yay! Glad that my name's back on the screen again! ^___^

Disclaimer: I'm baaaaaaaaaaacckk~!! Hehe...

Everybody else: O.oUU

Sephira: ^.^ It's karaoke/band chappie!! Wheee~!!

Disclaimer: Sephira doesn't own YGO, or any karaoke/band song she uses in this fic.

**_KARAOKE/BAND CHAPPIE!!!!_**

**_PART 1_**

Sephira: Guess what, people? We're having karaoke/band today!

Everybody else: -.- Yey.

Sephira: ^____^ I picked the people to do the job! And they are...

**_Lead Vocalist = Joey_**

**_Rapper = Seto _**(O.oUU)

**_Bassist = Yami_**

**_Guitarist = Marik_**

**_Drummer = Bakura_**

**_DJ = Yami Bakura _**(O.o!)

Sephira: This chappie is dedicated to choco ryou and me!! She can't pick some songs so I decided to pick the rest for her. ^____^

Yami: This is complete trouble...

Yami Bakura: For once, I agree with you.

Sephira: *to the readers* I'm not going to tell you what song they're gonna play. See for yourself if you're a lyric master! ^____^ And also, we need some people who knows how to play the violin!

Serenity: I will!!

Sephira: Cool!! Now c'mon, you band people. I'm going to tell you what to play...

Band people (including Serenity): *follows her into a room*

~15 minutes later~

Sephira: *comes out* OK!! Now you know what you're going to do. Break a leg, OK?

Joey: What?! I'm not going to break my leg on purpose!!

Seto: You stupid mutt. It means "Do your best".

Joey: *fuming* I. AM. NOT. A. MUTT!!!!! GRRRRRR!!! *pounces*

Sephira: JOEY, NO!! If you hurt Seto, how are we supposed to have the rapper?

Joey: Grrr...

Sephira: Now, Joey!! You can hurt Seto later, OK?

Joey: *brightens up* OK!! ^___^ *evil grin to Seto*

Seto: O.o Uh-oh... *edges away*

Sephira: Let's set on the stage!! *poofs in a stage with microphones, drums, guitars, base and other band materials, and many people waiting for the band to arrive*

Bakura: O.o *sees many people* Are there... any fangirls?

Sephira: Maybe, maybe not, but I dunno! Now you guys go up to the stage. Serenity will play here at the backstage with me.

Band guys: *goes to stage*

People: *goes wild*

Fangirls (A/N: Not me!! ^.^UU): *scream*

Sephira: *whispers to the band guys* You guys ready?

Band guys: *nods*

Sephira: Good... Lights on!!

*The lights behind them flashed brightly. Then, violin music (courtesy of Serenity) was heard. On halfway, Bakura goes in with his drums. Bakura fangirls scream. After the drum-play, Marik and Yami comes in with their base and guitar, along with Seto who has a guitar too. Then, the lights went out for a second, then... Joey comes in, head-banging, along with the other band members. Seto holds up his mike, and starts to rap...*

Joey:**_ /...I am/_**

Seto: **_/A little bit of loneliness... A little bit of disregard/_**

**_/Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars/_**

Joey: **_/...I am/_**

Seto: **_/ What I want you to want/_**

**_/ What I want you to feel but it's like no matter what I do I can't convince you/_**

**_/To just believe this is real/_**

Joey: **_/...So I/_**

Seto: **_/ Let go, watching you/_**

**_/Turn your back like you always do/_**

**_/Face away and pretend that I'm not/_**

**_/But I'll be here coz you're all that I've got.../_**

*Here comes Joey's part*

Joey: **_/I can't feel, the way I did before/_**

**_/Don't turn your back on me/_**

Joey/Seto: **_/I won't be ignored!/_**

Joey:**_ /Time won't heal, this damage anymore/_**

**_/Don't turn your back on me/_**

Joey/Seto: **_/I won't be ignored.../_**

*Seto comes back in the front again.*

Joey: **_/...I am/_**

Seto: **_/A little bit insecure, a little bit unconfident/_**

**_/Coz you don't understand I do what I can/_**

**_/Sometimes I don't make sense/_**

Joey: **_/...I am/_**

Seto: **_/I say what you never want to say, but I never had a doubt/_**

**_/It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out/_**

Joey: **_/...So I/_**

Seto: **_/Let go, watching you/_**

**_/Turn your back like you always do/_**

**_/Face away, pretended I'm not/_**

**_/But I'll be here coz you're all that I've got.../_**

**_/Got,... got,... got,... got.../ _**(A/N: Whoa~!! Echo!! ^____^)

*Joey comes in once again*

Joey: **_/I can't feel the way I did before/_**

**_/Don't turn your back on me/_**

Joey/Seto: **_/I won't be ignored!/_**

Joey: **_/Time won't heal, this damage anymore/_**

**_/Don't turn your back on me/_**

Joey/Seto: **_/I won't be ignored.../_**

*Now Joey goes to the very front to sing his part. Joey fans scream.* (A/N: In my case, I almost fainted!! ^_^UU)

Joey: **_/No/_**

**_/Hear me out now/_**

**_/You're gonna listen to me like it or not, right now/_**

**_/Hear me out now/_**

**_/You're gonna listen to me like it or not, right now.../_**

*He moves back a bit. He's covered with sweat, especially his hair. He takes out a water bottle.*

Joey: *in a soft voice* **_/I can't feel, the way I did before.../_**

*He opens the water bottle while singing that line, and he pours out all the water into his hair!! Joey fangirls faint.* (A/N: No comment there... ^_^)

Joey: **_/Don't turn your back on me.../_**

*in a loud voice* **_/I won't be ignored!!/_**

**_/I can't feel the way I did before/_**

**_/Don't turn your back on me/_**

Joey/Seto: **_/I won't be ignored!!/_**

Joey: **_/Time won't heal, this damage anymore/_**

**_/Don't turn your back on me/_**

Joey/Seto: **_/I won't be ignored!!!/_**

Joey: **_/I can't feel.../_**

Seto: **_/Don't turn your back on me/_**

Joey/Seto: **_/I won't be ignored!!/_**

Joey: **_/Time won't heal.../_**

*He moves back at the front again, standing straight.*

Joey: **_/Don't turn your back on me/_**

**_/I won't be ignored!!!/_**

*Music ends. All the people cheered and clapped loudly. The fangirls scream.*

Joey: *calls out* Thank you, people!

*The band leaves the instruments down and goes out and into the backstage.*

Sephira: That was totally coolio!! GREAT WORK, YOU GUYS!! *high-five*

Joey: ^___________________^ I love being the star of the show...

Seto: You're not the star of the show! I am!!

Joey: ARE NOT!

Seto: ARE TOO!

Joey: ARE NOT!

Seto: ARE TOO!

Sephira: STOP!!!! I'M SO ANNOYED OF YOUR ARGUING!! We still have a lot of songs left!! We need to take a break. No fighting or else!!!

Seto: Or else what?

Sephira: I'm going to stuck you all inside Joey's room with Pegsy and Funny Bunnies, with no TV, no donuts, no money, no sugar, no knives, no anything!! JUST PEGSY AND FUNNY BUNNIES!!

Everybody else: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sephira: So, I don't expect you guys fighting! Or else, you will suffer the consequences. BREAK!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sephira: How'd ya like that for a change? Request any ROCK songs you like! Include...

Lead Vocalist

Rapper (in case)

Guitarist

Bassist

Drummer

DJ (in case)

Keyboard Guy (in case)

Sephira: Up next!!! Another song dedicated to me and choco ryou!! ^____^ 


	21. The Note thingys: Part V

Sephira: Hello people! It's been a long time since I did my Note Thingys... I completely forgot all the people who reviewed for my story. There's this reviewer who likes Seto but she likes the way I torture him... ^_^UU I dunno, I have no idea of how to torture him. This one, from an anonymous reviewer: She says that she's already groveling for me to update my EDIT TIME story... *evil laughter* Not until I get all the reviews I needed!!! *evil laughter*... Alright then, Ben!! Your request will be granted!! ^___________^ But please, would you mind checking your email first??? For choco ryou: You liked that do you?? ^_____^ Thanks for all of your reviews!! Please review more!!! I will never give up this story!! ^_________________^ 


	22. Band Chappie: Part 2

17 more reviews!!! NUHAHAHAHA!!! BEG!! AND GROVEL!!! NYAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! *more evil laughter...*

Sephira: YES!!! BEG AND GROVEL!!!!! XD I shall torture you all if you don't review!!!

Miyu: That's not very nice, Sephi.

Sephira: Stop being nice, Miyu!! Stop imitating Yume!

Miyu: But she's not here yet.

Sephira: I know. She's still working on Mission Controls for Sami's fics. I wonder when she's going to come back... Let's invite RUJI!!!!!

*POOF!*

Ruji: Huh? Where in the world am I?

Sephira: You're in my fic!!

Ruji: Whoa!! Really??

Sephira: Yes!! And you shall do the Disclaimer for me!! Disclaimer Dude is sick, and nobody wants to replace him yet, so you go!

Ruji: Why do I have to do this...? Sephira doesn't own YGO or any songs she choose and songs requested by the reviewers.

**_Karaoke/Band Chappie!!_**

**_Part 2_**

Yami: So what's the next song we're gonna play?

Sephira: I'm not sure... Maybe I should do an another song by my fave band!! YEAH~! ^____^

Marik: Are we still the guys who're going to play that?

Sephira: Yeah, but Seto wouldn't do guitars now. He'll do the keyboard.

Seto: First things first, why am I the rapper?

Sephira: I have my reasons! ^____^ Now let's go and do some rocking!!

*So the band guys go out on to the stage again. The crowd goes wild once more, especially the fangirls. The guys resume their spots, except that Seto went to the keyboard nearby. Once they got ready, Seto plays his keyboard first with Yami Bakura (DJ). Bakura came in shortly, and when he does the loud beat, Marik and Yami enters. Joey taps his foot to the beat. After the intro, he comes to grab his mike and sings...*

Joey: **_/I'm tired of being what you want me to be/_**

**_/Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface/_**

**_/Don't know what you're expecting of me/_**

**_/Put under the pressure, of walking in your shoes.../_**

*Seto also then grabs his mike while still playing on the keyboard.*

Seto: **_(/Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow/)_**

Joey: **_/Every step that I take is another mistake to you.../_**

Seto: **_(/Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow/)_**

Joey: **_/I've become so numb, I can't feel you there/_**

**_/Become so tired so much more awake/_**

**_/I'm becoming this, all I want to do/_**

**_/Is be more like me and be less like you/_**

**_/Can't you see that you're smothering me/_**

**_/Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control/_**

**_/Coz everything that you thought I would be/_**

**_/Has fallen apart, right in front of you.../_**

*Seto comes in once again*

Seto: **_(/Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow/)_**

Joey: **_/Every step that I take is another mistake to you.../_**

Seto: **_(/Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow/)_**

Joey: **_/And every second I waste is more than I can take/_**

**_/I've become so numb, I can't feel you there/_**

**_/Become so tired so much more awake/_**

**_/I'm becoming this, all I want to do/_**

**_/Is be more like me and be less like you/_**

*Joey goes into the front just like what he did last time.*

Joey: **_/And I know/_**

**_/I may end up/_**

**_/Failing too/_**

**_/But I know/_**

**_/You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.../_**

*He stands up straight, walking around the stage.*

Joey: **_/I've become so numb, I can't feel you there/_**

**_/Become so tired so much more awake/_**

**_/I'm becoming this, all I want to do/_**

**_/Is be more like me and be less like you/_**

**_/I've become so numb.../_**

*Seto joins him, singing a different line.*

Seto: **_/I can't feel you there/_**

**_/Tired of being what you want me to be/_**

Joey: **_/I've become so numb.../_**

*Seto comes in again, while Joey was still singing.*

Seto: **_/I can't feel you there... Tired of being what you want me to be.../_**

Joey: **_*_**singing it while Seto was finished with the first part of his line***_ (/Oh.../) _**(A/N: It's pretty corny, actually... ^.^;;)

*The song ends with Yami Bakura's skills in being a DJ. The audience clapped and cheered loudly. Fangirls once again scream. The band guys went to the back stage.*

Sephira: Great work once again, you guys!!! Break again, and let's talk about the other songs you're about to play.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*__*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sephira: That was a pretty short chappie... ^.^UU And please review!!!! Or else, no EDIT TIME STORY for you!! *evil laughter*


	23. Band Chappie: Part 3

Yeah… No reviews or no EDIT TIME STORY FOR YOU!!! . Joey wasn't good enough… oh well, I still love him though!! ^____^ But if you don't review, there will be no EDIT TIME STORY!! : P

Sephira: This song will be dedicated to Sami, choco ryou, and me!! ^____^

Ruji: Do I have to do the Disclaimer?

Disclaimer: NO!!! Because... I'M BACK!!!! *dances around*

Everybody else: -.-UU

Miyu: Seriously, he has mental problems... -.-

Disclaimer: Sephira doesn't own YGO or any songs she choose for today's chapter.

**_Karaoke/Band Chappie!!!_**

**_Part 3_**

Sephira: Yay!! You guys are gonna play another song!! This time, it's different!! I shall call on the following people to do the job for me...

**_Lead Vocalist = Bakura_**

**_Rapper = Marik_**

**_Guitarist = Seto_**

**_Bassist = Yami (still...)_**

**_Drummer = Yami Bakura_**

**_DJ = Joey (I have my reasons!! ^____^)_**

Bakura: Oh my!! ^____^

Marik: *smug smirk*

Joey: Why am I the DJ?!

Sephira: Remember, I have my reasons! ^____^ Now we shall conference once again.

*Conference...*

~After 15 minutes~

*Band people with Sephira came out...*

Sephira: You know what to do, guys!!!

Band people: *nods*

*The band goes to stage. They were met once again by the wild cheers and screams of the crowd, especially the fangirls. Bakura and Marik fangirls screamed more loudly, as the two bishies take their places on the microphone. Seto picks up the guitar, while Yami picks up his bass. Yami Bakura sits, facing the drums, and Joey goes over his spot. Yami Bakura starts off with the drums, followed by Seto on the guitar, and Joey. When Joey was halfway through, Yami joins them. After the lively intro, Marik picks up his microphone.*

Marik: **_/Why does it feel like night today?   
Something in here's not right today  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed / but  
I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
It's like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall/_**

Bakura: **_(/And watches everything.../)_**

Marik: **_/So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me / right beneath my skin/_**

*Bakura's part (Chorus)*

Bakura:**_ /It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin/_**

*Marik resumes his part.*

Marik: **_/I know I've got a face in me  
points out all the mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can but  
Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when they close their eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall/_**

Bakura: **_(/And watches everything.../)_**

Marik: **_/So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too / right inside your skin/_**

*Bakura's part once again*

Bakura: **_/It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin/_**

*Marik joins him on the second part*

Bakura/Marik: **_/It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin/_**

*Marik's first Bridge part*

Marik: *in a whispery voice* **_/the face inside is right beneath my skin  
the face inside is right beneath my skin  
the face inside is right beneath my skin/_**

*After Marik finishes his part, Bakura comes in the front. Bakura fangirls go wild.*

Bakura: **_/The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me/  
  
/The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me/_**

*Marik joins him at the front, rapping while he sings.*

Bakura: **_(/The sun.../)_**

Marik:**_ /It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin/_**

Bakura: **_(/I feel the light betray me... The sun.../)_**

Marik: **_/It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within/_**

Bakura: **_(/I feel the light betray me.../)_**

Marik:**_ /It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_**/

*Song ends. The wild crowd goes wilder. The band exits.*

Sephira: COOL!!!!!! Very good, you guys!! Keep it up!! But now, you shall all take a break.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^_____^~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sephira: I hope you liked this chappie! Dedicated to all Bakura and Marik fans. ^___^ Please review.


	24. The Note Thingys: Part VI

Sephira: Thankies for all the reviews!! ^____^ 10 more left and the EDIT TIME story will be posted! ^____^  
  
Marrita: Thank you for liking my fic, even further the idea of Seto being gay. *to Seto* I KNOW YOU'RE GAY!!! YOU LIKE JOEY!!!! *evil laughter*  
  
DMcat15: O.o Meep! Don't you scare me with your evil faces!! Here's your song!! .  
  
Sami-Otaku: Thank you for liking my band!! ^____^ I'm their manager. Sorry if I can't think of any stupid name for Lumis and Umbra's band... But thank you for liking the song I picked. ^____^ And I will give Bakura this lucky charm, I promise! ^___^ But not in this chappie though...  
  
It will be counted as 10 even though Ben's review wasn't shown in the review counter. And Marrita, please tell me more about you! E-mail me at nihilisticnight_21@yahoo.com! I would like you to be in my fic, along with Sami! 


	25. Band Chappie: Part 4

Sephira: YAY! Another chappie!!!

Disclaimer: Sephira doesn't own YGO or any songs she choose for the chapter. *sniff* Man, I still have that terrible cold...

Sephira: Aww!! Poor Disclaimer Guy!! Here, have some pineapple juice! ^___^

Disclaimer: O.oUU

**_Karaoke/Band Chappie_**

**_Part 4_**

Sephira: We sure are into a different matters, you guys. This is dedicated for Ben. He's creeping me out already!! O.oUU So you guys are gonna play the song for him!! Go!!

**_Lead Vocalist = (for all...) Seto (...fans... -.-UU)_**

**_Background Vocalists = The hikaris (Hey... wait!! This sounds like a name of a band... o.O)_**

**_Guitarist = Joey (^____^ I WUV GUITARS!!! I PLAY ONE)_**

**_Bassist = Tea (Ben said she heard her once play before... DID HE?!)_**

**_Drummer = Mokie (ROCK ON, LIL' BUDDY!!! - Ben... What he said)_**

Sephira: Let's do this!!

*The band goes out from the stage. The crowd goes wild once again, especially the Seto fangirls who saw him taking the front row. The rest goes to their places. Music starts.*

(A/N: I wrote this already, but some kind of a computer malfunction took it, so the guys saying the part inside the parenthesis will be the hikaris, except that their parts will be that first intro part too. So DEAL WITH IT!!! Deal with the lazy person I am... .)

**_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
  
Stacy, can i come over after school? (after school)  
We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)  
Did your mom get back from her business trip? (business trip)  
Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip)  
  
You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see  
  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom_**

**_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
  
Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (mowed your lawn)  
Your mom came out with just a towel on (towel on)  
I could tell she liked me from the way she stared  
And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there"  
  
And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me  
  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want, and I've waited so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong,  
but I'm in love with Stacy's mom_**

*The song continues on until it ends. Seto fangirls screamed as the wild crowd cheers. They exit.*

Sephira: Great work, you guys!!! Now take a break while the girls hit it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sephira: I'm such a lazy person!! BUT I DUNNO WHERE IT WENT!!! . Anyways, this chappie is also dedicated to Marrita, an anonymous reviewer. Thank you very much!! ^_____^ And there you go, Ben!! HAPPY NOW?!!!!?!??! . But don't worry! You're still my friend, though… But where's my chappie?!?!?!?!??!


	26. I WILL CONTINUE!

OK, now I really want to hit and kill myself for being so stupid... For being so stupid about ending my fic... So what the heck if FF.net is going to delete my work?! I don't care!! I shall continue this fic for everybody! I don't get too much reviews; I only get 4 reviews for each chapter! But I DON'T care. I will continue this fic. And nobody's gonna stop me, not even FF.net!! This is a change of decision! If I end this fic, the band chappies aren't going to end, the long-awaited EDIT TIME story will not be continued, and there will be no other hopes in the future! For people to be successful, they should get out there and fight! Not just cower inside their shells and wait for something to happen?! I DON'T CARE. I will continue this fic! But please don't get mad at me if I changed at my decision. People tend to change their decision...  
  
AND THIS FIC WILL CONTINUE!!!! ...  
  
Reminders: No flames; I'm a VERY sensitive person. 


	27. Band Chappie: Part 5

Sephira: ^____________________________________^

Ruji: O.o What's up with you?

Sephira: ^_________________________________________________^

Miyu: Uh-oh... hyper authoress...

Ruji: O.OUU RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!

*Everybody else runs away*

Disclaimer: *in a hurried and worried voice* Sephira doesn't own YGO or any songs... BUT THERE'S NOTHING WORSE THAN A HYPER AUTHORESS!!!

**_Karaoke/Band Chappie_**

**_Part 5_**

Sephira: ^__________________^

Joey: O.o That only means one thing... SEPHI IS HYPER!!!

Yami: O.oUU That is not right...

Sephira: ^____^.... KAWAII KURIBOH!!!!! *huggles madly*

Everybody else: Huh?

Sephira: ^_____________^ SO KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura: She is definitely hyper today...

Sephira: *snaps out of her trance* I'm not hyper today! I'm just... I LIKE THE KURIBOH! I WANT ONE!! ^___^... @___@

Everybody else: o.0UU Uh-oh...

Miyu: She's like that because she saw the Kuriboh on the newest episode of YGO here in Australia.

Ruji: She's not hyper... only thing is when she sees something kawaii, she goes like that.

Joey: Why isn't Yume here when you need her...?

Miyu: Oh well... I guess we have to handle things my own way. ^__^

Ruji: O.o If that means your own way, that's bad.

Miyu: -.- Shut up Ruji. I will be the temporary manager for this chappie. ^__^ And it says here in Sephi's schedule, the girls are going to sing while the boys will play the instruments. She didn't put the song here, but you surely know what song it will be, do you?

All the other girls: *nods*

Miyu: Cool. Now let's conference!

~Conference... After 15 minutes~

Miyu: Now here's the line-up.

**_Lead Vocalist = Mai_**

**_Background Vocalists = Serenity, Tea, _****_Isis_****_ (_****_ISIS_****_??!?!? ...Hehe... Mark should be careful!!)_**

**_Guitarist = Joey (Once again... ^____^)_**

**_Bassist = Bakura (Whoa! What a multi-talented kid! ^__^)_**

**_Drummer = Yugi (GO SHORTY, IT'S YAR BERFDAY!!!)_**

**_Keyboard Guy = Seto_**

Ruji: LET'S GO PEOPLE!! Oh but wait a second, Bakura!

Bakura: Yes?

Ruji: Sami wants Sephi to give this to you, but since Sephi is a bit hyper today, she can't. So I did it for her. It's a lucky charm that should fend off fangirls and bring good luck. And also Sami wants to tell you that she was watching from the balcony of the stage play and cheering for you.

Bakura: Oh... ^__________^ I want to thank Sami.

Miyu: You two!! C'mon now!!

Bakura: I'll be right there! *goes*

*The band people went back to their places, except this time, the girls took the front row. Fan boys of the girls were cheering. Seto starts off with his keyboard. Some Jou/Mai scenes was presented on the screen. After his intro, Mai sings.*

*At this first part, we can see Mai meeting with Jou in Duelist Kingdom.*

Mai: **_/I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
i wish that you would just leave  
because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone/_**

*On this part, we can see Mai handing her handkerchief to Jou when he can't find his card.*

**_/these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase/_**

*Mai was joined by the back-up singers.*

Mai/Back-up singers:**_ /when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me/_**

*Now Mai is on the solo once again. On the screen was the scenes of the two of them in Battle City. (Not in Battle Ship)*

Mai: **_/you used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me/_**

*This is the part where Jou tries to save Mai from the Shadow Realm (Mai vs. Marik).*

**_/these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase/_**

Mai/Back-up singers: **_/when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me/_**

Mai: **_/I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
and though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along/_**

*This is the part where Jou was being attacked by Ra in his duel with Marik. At this time, the instrument guys are head-banging (A/N: Particularly Joey... ^__^ except for Seto of course). After the lively bridge, Mai sang with the back-up singers once again.*

Mai/Back-up singers: **_/when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me/_**

*This part shows the scene of the two of them in the Orichalcos Doom Series, where Jou's soul was taken by the Seal of Orichalcos. Mai was crying as she held Jou. (In the screen) It starts to rain, then she holds Jou tightly...*

Mai: **_/Me.../_**

Back-up singers: *low/second voice* **_/Me.../_**

Mai: **_/Me../_**

*The music ends and the last scene faded. The crowd cheers loudly, especially the Jou/Mai fans (A/N: Me included, even though I was supposed to be hyper... ^______^). When the band exits, Joey and Mai looked at each other and blushed.*

Joey: Umm... That was great singing, Mai...

Mai: *blushing* Umm... You too...

Sephira: ^_____^ *in a fit of 'aw's* THAT WAS JUST KAWAII!!!

Yami: -.- But I thought you were supposed to be hyper?

Sephira: No I'm not! I was only hyper because of the... KURIBOH!!!! @___@

Everybody else: O.oUU

Sephira: KURIBOH, KURIBOH~!!!!! @___@... *snaps out of her trance* Great work you people, keep it up! But where's Jou and Mai?

Tea: Backstage, already went out.

Serenity: Look, guys!!

*They all went beside Serenity and looked at the same direction she was looking. They all gasped, and snickered. Mai kissed Joey on the cheek. She turned away, blushing, leaving Joey beet-red.*

Everybody else: *snicker... LOL*

Jou/Mai: *notices* *blushes*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@____@ KURIBOH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sephira: Jou/Mai goodness for everybody! ^______^ I hope ya like the chappie. ^_______^ Please R&R, or else, no EDIT TIME STORY!!!! @___@ KURIBOH~! KURIBOH~! KURIBOH~! Rainbow Kuriboh~?! *faints*

Filipino version:

**_Yun lang!! Up, up and awaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy~~~!!!!! *sabit sa kuryente wire*_**

English version:

**_That's all!! Up, up and awaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy~~~!!!!! *stuck to an electricity wire*_**


	28. Band Chappie: Part 6

It just came to me... THAT IS SHOULD REALLY CONTINUE MY FIC!! I SHOULD!!

Sephira: YESH~!! A new chappie of my ficcie! ^____^ And it's still the girls' turn to sing! ^__^ I want to apologize for ending the story without thinking... But I really don't want this to be deleted! All my hard work gone... But I will still continue on writing! ^___^ YEAH!

Seto: And I always thought the torture's all gone.

Sephira: No, and because of that, I shall torture you much more!! *evil laughter*

Seto: O.oUU Meep! *tries to run away*

Sephira: Oh no you don't! *chases after him with Zidane's Ultima Weapon from FF9*

Ruji: ^___^ YEAH!! WE SHALL ALL TORTURE CAMEL-HEAD SEA HORSE!!! *joins Sephira and chases after Seto with Amarant's Rune Claws*

Miyu: -.- When is Yume going to come back...?

Disclaimer: Sephira doesn't own YGO, FF9 or any songs. The authoress also wants to apologize for having a set of weapons that aren't good enough to kill a jackass... *points to Seto*

Seto: I'M NOT A JACKASS!

Sephira: I don't have a set of bad weapons!!?!?!?

Ruji: Yeah! She only gets them from all the videogames she knows of!

Sephira: Yeah! Blame my lack of knowledge on videogames... My mum broke my PS... .

**_Karaoke/Band Chappie_**

**_Part 5_**

(This story IS not over yet!!)

Sephira: Whee!! I'm still going to continue my fic!! I'm so happy! ^___^ And I want to thank all the reviewers who reviewed my story WHO inspired me to continue this fic, especially these people: Sami, choco ryou and Rainbow Mage. I want to thank you all!!!

Yugi: So you mean, we're still going to continue this fic?

Sephira: ^__^ That's right, Yugi!

Yugi: ^________^ Yay!

Sephira: Yugi's sooo nice! ^____^ Anyways, the girls are still going to sing. And it's the same as last time. And I apologize because I only know one band that has a lead vocalist as a girl in it. I know Magic Dirt is one, but their songs are not too good... Let's hit it you people!!

*The band once again comes out from the backstage and into the stage, meeting the wild crowd who stayed out for the show. They went again to their original spots. Once again, Seto once again starts off with the keyboard, followed by Yugi in the drums and the intro was completed when Joey and Bakura entered. After the intro, Mai sings.*

Mai: **_/perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that/_**

*Mai was joined once again by the back-up singers.*

Mai/Back-up singers: **_/never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled/_**

*Mai's solo.*

Mai: **_/look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now i know she/_**

Mai/Back-up singers: **_/never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled/_**

*The music stops instead of Seto still in the keyboards. It was Mai's solo.*

Mai: **_/without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie /_**

*The music turns back on again.*

Mai: **_/i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore/_**

Mai/Back-up singers: **_/never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled/_**

**_it_****_ never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool_**

*The music still continues on, until it was really time to end it. Seto finishes the song with his keyboard along with the background vocalists. The crowd enjoyed the show once again and cheered as the band exits.*

Sephira: We shall rock on!! ^__^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^___________^UU~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sephira: YEAH~! I shall continue! I dun care!!


	29. THE LAST REVIEW TIL EDIT TIME! GO ON! GO...

OK... so... I have no complete idea... of what to do... because I only need a FREAKIN' REVIEW!! NOW GO ON!! GO ON!! PRESS THAT "SUBMIT REVIEW" BUTTON TO GET THIS OVER WITH!!!! The first one to send the last review that I needed will be given a plushie of their favorite bishie, a chibifier, lots of sugar and chocolate, and a Luck Charm to get more reviews!! GO!!! BEFORE SOMEBODY DOES!!!!!  
  
And... thanks to Rainbow Mage by the way!! ^__^ I received the Joey in the puppy dog suit plushie... THANKIES!!! ^_____^  
  
Joey in the puppy dog suit plushie: ^_______^ *playful growl* I hate Seto Kaiba!  
  
Seto: O.o... ;_; *still secretly like Jou*  
  
Also, you can call me Sephi-chan! You could always do! ^_____^ And Sami!! Rainbow Mage wants to give you this Yami Bakura plushie. Also, I will surely give Yami Marik this Evil Plans for the Modern Villain book... if it is a book... o.O  
  
Thank you for liking my fic, CyberFairy-17! Thanks for liking my fic! I appreciated it! ^____^  
  
DBZ Warrior 1, thank you for liking my fic too! I know... Poor Director Guy... Maybe I should put more funny Edit Time, don'cha think? ^_____^  
  
FungiFungusRayne, thank you for liking my fic! ^___^  
  
To QOL, thank you for giving me more ideas! I needed them. But... what is strip poker?  
  
Thank you for all of your reviews!! I NEEDED IT TO CONTINUE MY FIC!! You really inspired me... Thank you!! *sniff* TuT... NOW GO AND SUBIMT A REVIEW!! GO!! BEFORE THOSE GIFTS ABOVE ARE TAKEN!!!!!!  
  
Also... if you get to review the last review... you get to be on my fic... This will not work for my friends, namely Sami, Ben, Rainbow Mage, and choco ryou... BECAUSE I'M PLANNING TO GET YOU IN MY FIC!! ^_____^ But if you aren't... hehe... go review now!! Before other reviewers do! ^____^  
  
...Hey... what the... WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR??!?!??!??!  
  
Joey: Chill out, Sephi...  
  
Hey... look!  
  
*A kid and his dad was outside, playing in the snow. The kid's dad was showing him a big paper airplane. His dad made it fly in the air, but suddenly, the paper airplane went swooping... right into the kid's private!!*  
  
XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
...  
  
XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
...  
  
XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
...  
  
...Stop looking at me, and review!!!!!!! 


	30. THE ALMOSTWINNERS AND THE WINNERS! What'...

OK, OK... This is rather getting... FREAKY!!!!!! When I opened my inbox, I was like...  
  
"OH MY FUCKING GULAYSIS!!!!"  
  
I had 14 messages!! O.O!!!! Only because of that freaking prizes for that FRIGGIN REVIEW!!! O.O!!!! I almost fainted... but I discovered that not all of them were reviews! ^.^UU  
  
Everybody else: -.-  
  
But mostly ALL of them were!! O.O!!! Anyways, CyberFairy-17, I hope ya liked those pictures!! ^__^ There are 3 of 'em! ^___^ And also the duelists one! Enjoy your pictures! ^_________^  
  
Now let's announce the... EHEHEHE!! LATER~! Let's have some suspense! ^__^  
  
Readers: *pout*  
  
^.^UU Ehehe... Right now, my mum is watching American Idol... but this is Australia!! How could they broadcasted it here?! Did they sent one of their spies to spy on Amercia?!??!?! O.o I bet... HEHE... of course not...! ^.^UU  
  
Readers: -.-  
  
;_; Aww, c'mon, I'm just entertaining you! Anyways... in this show called Sarvo, they interviewed the girl who dubbed Mai!! OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo  
  
Readers: O.O Interesting...  
  
*nods* Very... And here goes all the reviewers!! ^____^  
  
Crystal_Destiny198463: Thank you for liking my fic!! But I was kinda hurt about you said... ;_; I'm very sensitive you know... But I'm very glad to tell you that I never ever run out of ideas!! ^___^ Right now I'm thinking of another adventure! ^__^ And I want to invite everybody who review and liked this fic! ^____^ And don't worry, I'm not mad at ya! Thanks for that warning anyway. I know, it might get boring, but I will try hard not to, I promise.  
  
FREE MONEY! WOOHOO!: O.o!! Lots of Seto Kaiba's here... Are you a fan? Thanks for reviewing anyway.  
  
Yukata_Girl53: Thanks for liking my fic! ^_____^ Especially the Bus 24 and the Valentines' Day. I liked that chappie too actually. I hope I can do something like that for Seto and Yami too, except that I don't know what are their fave cards... ^.^UU Any of you have any ideas?  
  
Marrita: Hey! Thanks for reviewing once again! ^__^ About the Stacy's Mom, it was also dedicated to Ben, but since you were such a nice reviewer, it was also dedicated to you! ^____^ I know, Seto being gay is funny, coz he sounds so serious. I'm a bit of a Yami Bakura fan too, coz he rocks and he's the only evil guy who I like the most, coz all of them sucks!!!! Unlike Yami Bakura, he has this cool accent and he has his own style. YOU ARE SO RIGHT, GIRL!! Joey is definitely cute! He is like, the cutest character in the series... Whaddya mean he's kinda??!?! Oh well... sometimes he isn't, but he's really funny, I totally agree with that! ^____^ I live in Australia, but I'm a Filipino. I'm in Victoria, and I study in a Secondary College in Melbourne near our suburb. It's La Trobe. Do you study there too?  
  
QOL: Hmm... Your ideas are great!! But... I don't know what are the lyrics of that song... and you haven't told me the line-up for the band! O.o Please email me.  
  
^_________^ Thanks for all the reviews!! I loved it! And I'm here to announce the winner!!!! Drumroll, please!!  
  
Joey: *doing the drum roll*  
  
Readers: O.o *looking really excited*  
  
First, I would like to announce the almost-winners, but they were too late... But, there will still be consolation prizes! ^___^ It's a 2-kg bag of chocolate and sweets. And they are all handed by Seto and Ryou.  
  
Seto/Ryou (A/N: o.o): *standing beside a mountain of chocolates and sweets*  
  
Here are the people who were almost there to winning the prizes... A bit more drumroll!!  
  
Joey: . JEEZ!! OK, OK!!! *sounds annoyingly cute* *does it harder*  
  
And they are...  
  
Crystal_Destiny198463  
  
FREE MONEY! WOOHOO! - and because you seem to be a Seto Kaiba fan, I included a plushie of Seto  
  
Yukata_Girl53  
  
Marrita - and because you like Yami Bakura, Seto and Joey, I included a plushie of the three of them.  
  
QOL  
  
I'm so sorry if you weren't able to win the grand prize... but at least you have chocolate! ^___^ And we are here to announce the winner!!!!! And she is......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................--  
  
Readers: . Get on with it!!  
  
^_____________^UU Ehe.. Sorry... And the winner is...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
GIVE IT UP FOR... RAINBOW MAGE!!!! ^_____________^ You won the grand prize!! WHEE!! *sends all the prizes to her* Hey... wait a minute... You were online!! That's why!! Hmm... Oh well! ^____^ But since the grand prize of getting included on my fic will not work for you, I will give it instead to... Crystal_Destiny198463!! Because she/he... EH... I'm not sure what your gender is anyway!! .... Because you were the second one to review! ^__^ Just e-mail me and tell me when do you want to appear, CAPEEEESH~?!!?!? Because if you don't capeesh, I will make you CAPEEEEESSH~!!!!!! Now let's celebrate!!! ^_________^  
  
*party noises everywhere*  
  
Rainbow Mage and Crystal_Destiny198463 will be in my fic at the chappie of the Jou/Mai EDIT TIME story! ^_________^ See you there!!  
  
(But it might take a long time coz I am running out of ideas in the middle of it!! Uh-oh!! O.o;; Let's just hope I could find a way...) 


	31. The Note thingys: Part VII

People... I'm really sorry if I'm not going to post up the Jou/Mai EDIT TIME story today. I'm still working on it... But I'm going to post it up some other time... when I have my time. I've got loads of projects! .  
  
High School life is definitely hard.  
  
But I'm going to post it up!! I MEAN IT!!!!!  
  
And here's a new chappie. It's super random... It's kinda boring, and I hope not for all of you. 


	32. Randomness

Sephira: Hello!

Ruji: O.o What's up with you?

Sephira: Nothing much... But when I read Rainbow Mage's fic, especially the latter chapters, I felt like doing something like that...

Miyu: -.- Oh what now... More torture?

Sephira: Not really... Hmmm...

Disclaimer: Sephira doesn't own YGO, any guest stars or her bishies. She wants to apologize for not posting up the EDIT TIME story. She will post it up soon. She also has a new bishie and his name is...

Harrison: Where am I?

Sephira: heart eyes Harrison??!?! squeal chases after him

Harrison: O.o!!! runs away

Sephira: Come back!! runs after him

You can say it's random...

Harrison: looking around nervously

Sephira: HARRISON!!

Harrison: o.O Uh-oh!! runs and meets Joey in the middle of a courtyard You got to help me!

Joey: -.-? Eh...? Who're you?

Harrison: No time for that... You got to help me!! A rabid girl is chasing me!!

Joey: Hmm? You sound like me!

Harrison: Yeah, I figured out that too, but you better get a place to keep me safe and away from her!!

Joey: Who is she anyway?

Voice: Harrison? Where are you?

Joey: O.O; Ok... I don't know why she's chasing you, but I can definitely help you!

Harrison: Thank you!

Sephira: There you are!! runs to him

Harrison: hides behind Joey Back away, woman!! Back away!!

Sephira: Aww... you sound so cute when you're scared and mad at the same time!! walks closer

Harrison: O.o I-I'm w-warning you!!! fumbles in his pants to grab a Pokeball

Sephira: And you look so cute with your cute fluffy patch of hair and that eyes of yours!! walks closer

Harrison: Miss, I don't know what you're talking about but I warned you!!!! O.o!! throws Pokeball and reveals Blazikien Don't come any near!!

Sephira: A POKEMON FIGHT?! BRING IT ON, SUGAH! I COULD TAKE YOU ON!! throws Pokeball to reveal Unreo the Umbreon

Harrison: Whoa... she's weird!

Joey: She ISH!! O.o, O.o

Sephira: If I lose this battle, I will set you free. If I don't... evil grin I get to keep you on my fic!! evil laughter

Harrison: O.oUUU!!! Agreed!

Joey: O.o What?! Man, you got to be kidding me! That's the worst decision you ever made!

Harrison: ignores him Blazikien, use flame thrower!

Blazikien: Blaze! throws in a flame thrower to Unreo

Sephira: Unreo! Dodge and use quick attack!

Unreo: Unre! uses quick attack

Harrison: Dodge it, and use flamethrower once more!

Blazikien: jumps and uses flamethrower on Unreo

Sephira: Use counter, Unreo!

Unreo: glows and uses Counter, sending the attack back at Blazikien twice the force

Blazikien: Blaze! takes a direct hit

Harrison: looking a bit worried Blazikien!

Sephira: Good job, Unreo! Now use Psychic Attack! (A/N: I'm not a Pokemon genius! .)

Unreo: Unre... uses Psychic attack on Blazikien

Blazikien: takes another damage

Sephira: YEAH!

Harrison: Hang tough, Blazikien! Use Fire Punch!

Blazikien: uses Fire Punch on Unreo

Unreo: UNRE! takes a direct damage

Harrison: YEAH! Now use Blaze Kick! (A/N: I'm no Pokemon genius, OK?! I can't remember what's the name of the attack anyway!)

Blazikien: uses Blaze Kick on Unreo

Unreo: once again takes direct hit

Harrison: Now that should do it!

Sephira: My Unreo has abilities that a normal Umbreon can't have! Unreo, use Heal!

Unreo: uses Heal Unre! feels energetic

Sephira: Cool! Now use Swift attack!

Unreo: uses Swift attack

Blazikien: takes more damage

Sephira: Then use hyper beam, Unreo! Finish him off!

Unreo: UNRE!! uses Hyper Beam on Blazikien

Blazikien: takes a lot of damage, KO'd

Harrison: BLAZIKIEN!!

Sephira: Yay! We won!!! hugs Unreo and twirls around

Unreo:

Harrison: You did your best, Blazikien... Now take a rest!

Blazikien: returns to his pokeball

Sephira: Now you get to be on my fic! glomps Harrison

Harrison: OK, OK... I guess I understand that... -.- sigh

Sephira: YAY!

Joey: Poor you... I wish you have won though! You don't know how much torture she's giving us!

Harrison: She looks nice to me. And she's a great trainer!

Joey: O.o Whoa... You think differently, pal, but trust me, you'll know what I mean someday... (A/N: Hmm... Joey sounds so... intelligent when he said that!)

So the trio went back to HQ (A/N: I can't think of anything much more than that!). The YGO gang meets Harrison.

Harrison: Hello, people! waves

Yugi: Hi!

Ryou: Nice to meet you, mate!

Seto: You sound like Wheeler. It's sickening.

Sephira: Yeah right. You better watch that. Coz I might invite Ash and his gang too.

Serenity: to Harrison You really do sound like my big brother. But, it's very nice to meet you! shakes hand

Harrison: to Joey, while still shaking her hand You didn't tell me you had a sister?

Joey: Dude, if I were to tell you that, you would say that it was quite out of subject.

Harrison: ... I guess you're right... to Serenity Eh... nice to meet you too! .UU

Serenity: blush

Everybody else: O.o!

Miyu: What the...

Ruji: Did Serenity just blushed?

Yume: I think she did...

Sephira: to Yume Do you think Serenity has a crush on Harrison?

Yume: Maybe, maybe not, but I don't know!

Tristan: clutching his knuckles dangerously

Duke: playing with his dice like he was ready to throw it to somebody particular in this room which I don't want to reveal thy name... cough Harrison cough

Sephira: U Umm... People? May I have your attention please?

Everybody else: turns around and looks at her

Sephira: We're going to have guests today, so be in your nice behavior! We're also going to be in an adventure.

Everybody else: Adventure? YAY!

Sephira: Yeah! And there's a price! Whoever completes all the floors or levels will get the grand prize!

Seto: What's the grand prize?

Sephira: I dunno. But it says here that you could get what you desire most.

Seto: What do I desire most...? turns around and looks at Joey

Mai: looks around and settles gaze to Joey

Sephira: Let's go!

So the gang went and poofs in inside a building. Then four girls met them.

Sephira: Hi Ariana! Hi Sami! Hi Fae! Hi... uh...

CrystalDestiny198463: sigh Gnatz for short.

Sephira: OK then! Anyways, we'll try our best! We're gonna win the prize!

Everybody else: YEAH!

Sephira: We're going to be split-ed up into groups.

Group 1: The Authoresses and Guests -- Sephira, Sami, Ariana, Fae and Gnatz

Group 2: Team Celsius -- Yume, Sayo, Hami, Ruji and Miyu

Group 3: Team Sugar (A/N: Hami wants to go into this one, but Team Celsius is never complete without her!) -- Yugi, Ryou, Mokie, Serenity (A/N: Get it? Sweet?), Yami Marik (A/N: He's on sugar-high...)

Group 4: Team Bishounen (A/N: To some of them: "Yeah right... ¬¬") -- Yami, Seto, Joey, Bakura, Marik, Harrison (A/N: squeal HARRISON! glomps)

Group 5: The Team Xtra/Xtra -- Tea, Tristan, Duke, Mai

Seto: ...First things first... WHY AM I WITH THE BAKA PHARAOH, PSYCHOTIC TOMB ROBBER, A PSYCHO CROSSDRESSER AND A PUPPY??!??!??!??!

Joey: WHY DO I GET TO BE WITH MONEYBAGS?!??!!???!

Bakura/Marik: Why do I get to be with the baka pharaoh?!

Marik: And that moneybags who called me a psychotic cross dresser?!

Joey: points to Marik HEY!! I'm the one who's calling him that! Get your own!!! (A/N: Being possessive, are we? )

Yugi/Ryou: points to Yami Marik WHY IS HE ON OUR TEAM?!

Team Xtra/Xtra: WE'RE NOT EXTRAS!!!!

Gnatz: O.o Whoa!

Sami: shaking her head As stubborn as ever... sees Ryou Ryou! glomps him

Ryou: .UU

Fae: Speaking of that... BAKURA!!! glomps him

Bakura: -.-U

Ariana: to Sephira So what are you gonna do?

Sephira: PEOPLE!! LISTEN UP!!

Everybody else: listens

Sephira: OK, here are your answers. First to Seto: Seto? Please deal with it? Be contented that you are in Team Bishounen. It's not like I'm going to put you in Team Trash and you're the only person. You got to cope with it. At least, when fan girls attack you, the rest of the team will go down with you. And what's this?! Where's the mutt term for Joey? You're calling him puppy now? Oooohh... My superstitions are coming true!!

Seto: .

Sephira: To Joey: Don't worry. Nothing's gonna happen. It's not like he's gonna rape you or something. Yami and Harrison are on the look out.

Joey: OK then... but rape... Hmmm... deja vu... thinks (A/N: Refer to the first part of the Tobogan Park special)

Seto: O.o! edges away

Sephira: To Marik and Bakura: Just like my answer to Seto, DEAL WITH IT!!! .

Marik/Bakura: wince

Sephira: To Marik: Once again, DEAL WITH IT!!!

Marik: more wincing

Sephira: To Yugi and Ryou: He's on sugar high.

Yugi/Ryou: O.o! edges away from Yami Marik

Yami Marik: I come in peace!

Sephira: O.o... And lastly to Team Xtra/Xtra: Sorry, but in my point of view, you are really extras. Mai, I'm sorry, but you won't be any longer in the series though...

Mai: Oh... VV

Sephira: Anyways... LET'S GO!!

Everybody else: YEAH!

So the gang was split-ed up. Team Authoresses and Guests were transported to the First Floor: Area One. Team Celsius were transported to First Floor: Area Five. Team Sugar were transported to First Floor: Area Three. Team Bishounen were transported to First Floor: Area Four and lastly, Team Xtra/Xtra were transported to First Floor: Area Two.

To Team Authoresses and Guests

Sami: So... Anybody have ideas of where we are? is now Cait Sith from FF... I forgot!! .

Fae: is now Mary from TOD Not that I have one.

Sephira: is now Rutee from TOD I think I know... This place looks so familiar... but where did I see it...?

Ariana: is now Yuna from FFX Hey lookie! It's a staircase! goes down

Gnatz: is now Lulu from FFX Wait!! follows

Sephira: HEY!!

Everybody else: follows the two

The team went down the narrow staircase, but at the end of it was a big giant, waiting for them. The giant was pounding his club to the ground to send some shockwaves to them.

Ariana: What the heck?!

Sephira: Hey... I know this... That big stone on the ground is familiar too... suddenly knows where they are WE'RE IN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: OCARINA OF TIME!!!

Sami: Woah!

Gnatz: Never played that game before... or do I? thinks about it

Sephira: Don't worry about that. At least I know how to defeat that giant.

Fae: By using long range attacks or magic?

Sephira: Yeah something like that--

Ariana: Leave it to me! uses Thundaga on the giant's head Bull's eye! ...Huh? Why isn't it hurt?

Sephira: You didn't let me finish first! You have to strike the giant's shoulders, or else the attack won't work. Like this! ICE NEEDLES!! uses Ice Needles towards the giant's shoulders

Giant: dead

Sephira: Good thing the Ice Needles hit thrice; when I'm playing this game, you have to shoot the giant with Link's Arrows. But in order for the Bow and Arrow to become available, you have to get the Master Sword in the Temple of Time inside the Market.

Sami: O.o Ok... now you're telling us too much...

Sephira: .UU Sorry. Don't worry, it will be safe now. But be careful. There are lots of giants here.

Everybody else: OK then.

Meanwhile, Team Celsius is roaming around a snow forest

Hami: Oooohhh!! Snow!! plays in the snow

Sayo: Hami! Be careful!!

Beast Bear: comes out of the snow ROAR!!

Everybody else: Hami!

Hami: sees the Bear in front of her Hi, Mr. Bear!! shakes the Bear's hand

Beast Bear: O.o

Everybody else: O.o

Hami: Wanna play with me in the snow?

Beast Bear: O.o... YOU ARE SO WEIRD!! runs away, whining

Everybody else: O.o!

Miyu: Did that bear... just talked?

Ruji: O.o... I think it did...

Hami: Awww... no more Mr. Bear to play with... VVUU

Yume: Hami, you could have hurt yourself! Anyways, let's all be careful, team!

So Team Celsius walks around the forest covered with snow. Then, a big white bunny with fierce red eyes and big teeth was eyeing them hungrily.

BATTLE!!

Sayo: uses Pain card

Ruji: uses Palm Strike at the same time as Sayo's

TEAM COMBO SMASH!!

Sayo/Ruji: Pain Palm Strike!

Frost Bunny: XP dead

END OF BATTLE

Ruji: That was easy! I didn't even break a sweat!

Sayo: But it could have killed us...

Miyu: Sayo, stop being a worry wart! And you know how I hate warts...

Yume: .UU Anyways... Let's get going.

Hami: Lookie! A gel!!

Yume: It's a Melange Gel! This will come in handy.

So Yume stocked the Melange Gel up into her stock bag. They continued on walking. Then into a clearing was a cabin.

Miyu: What a nice cabin! Let's go in!

Yume: Wait Miyu! It might be a trap!

Miyu: Who cares about that?! Let's go! It's cold out here!

Yume: WAIT--!

She was cut soon enough as the snow blasted and a big Bear was standing in front of them.

Yume: I told you!

BOSS BATTLE!

Snow Beast Bear: attacks Sayo misses

Hami: changes dressphere into a Black Mage and uses Fira on the Bear

Snow Beast Bear: 1500/2500

Yume: O.o! Let's use Fire-Based attack, team!

Miyu: Count me in! uses Burning Force

Snow Beast Bear: 500/2500 counterattacks with Snow Claw

Yume: Demon Hammer!

Hami: still in Black Mage Dress Fireball! at the same time as Yume

TEAM COMBO SMASH!

Yume/Hami: Flaming Sword!!

Snow Beast Bear: XP dead

END OF BATTLE

Everybody else: YEAH! high five

Yume: I guess it's the end of level one!

Ruji: I don't think so. In a virtual game, you can't just go to the other level without achieving something. And this place looks big. There are many possibilities that there are more than that Snow Bear.

Sayo: Maybe you're right...

Miyu: So when did you act so smart, Ruji?

Ruji: Aw shut up!

Yume: C'mon people, let's check the cabin out now that the Bear is dead.

Hami: curiously looking at the ground Hey lookie! It's another gel!

Yume: .UU That's not a gel, Hami. But there is one on the ground... gets Lemon Gel And that's a Bear Meat.

Ruji: Can we eat it?

Yume: Maybe...

Miyu: $$ Money!! gets 200 Gald from the ground

Everybody else: -.-UU

Team Sugar

Yami Marik: is now Steiner from FF9 singing badly... VERY badly

Everybody else: covering their ears because their eardrums might burst

Yugi: .O is now Vivi from FF9 Who give Sephi-chan the idea of putting him here?!

Ryou: O. is now Garr from TOD I dunno... but she made a bloody decision!

Serenity: is now Meredy from TOD2 ...Let's just check this place out and we'll know soon.

Mokie: is now Zidane from FF9 I agree with that.

Team Sugar walked around the dark forest. Then, they met up with a black, foul flower.

BATTLE!

Ryou: uses Arrow Stream on Dendrobium

Dendrobium: XP dead

END OF BATTLE

Ryou: O.o... That was... very easy...

Serenity: Hey, look guys. There's something on the ground...

Yugi: Hmm... I think it's an Eye Drops item. We should keep it.

Mokie: And this too! keeps 99 Gil

The team walked around again. Then they met up another one of those plants, this time, it looked different, and much more stronger. It has a cage on its head, a moogle inside it.

Moogle: Help me, kupo!

Mokie: Aww, the poor thing! Let's help it!

Yugi: Alright!

SUB-BOSS BATTLE!

Cage Plant (A/N: I'll just call the monster by that name): uses Right Tentacle on Serenity

Serenity: uses Lightning to counter it

Cage Plant: 195/230 uses Left Tentacle on Ryou

Ryou: We have to cast a more powerful magic! uses Wind Arrow

Cage Plant: 150/230 uses Drain on the Moogle receives 5 HP155/230

Moogle: 25/30 Kupo...

Yami Marik: Why you... NOBODY HURTS THE POOR CUTE THING! goes into Trance attacks the Plant

Cage Plant: 65/230

Yugi: casts Fira

Cage Plant: 25/230

Mokie: attacks

Cage Plant: XP dead

END OF BATTLE

Yami Marik: stops glowing

Serenity: Aww... are you OK? to the Moogle

Moogle: Thanks for saving me, kupo! Very much appreciated! But I wish to guide you on your quest, kupo!

Mokie: Wow! You're smart!

Yugi: Alright then. You can help us!

Moogle: Thanks, kupo! By the way, my name is Kupo.

Kupo: This level is not over yet. There are more of my comrades that are in danger deeper in this forest, kupo.

Ryou: You mean, you're not the only one?

Yugi: And you have companions?

Kupo: Yes, kupo. They are in grave danger and if I don't save them, they will... sniff be gone...

Serenity: Aww... don't cry!

Yami Marik: We're going to help you!

Kupo: Thank you very much, kupo!

Team Bishounen

Harrison: is now Stahn from TOD So... what are we going to do now...?

Seto: is now Keele from TOD2 Don't ask me. It's not like I want to be part of this madness.

Yami: is now Ras from TOD2 ¬¬ Well, it's not like it's our fault for you to be in this team. And besides, you wanted to win the prize.

Joey: glad for the fact that he is Reid from TOD2 Who cares about the prize?! All I care was about my oh so cool outfit!!!

Bakura: is now Amarant from FF9 You're not cool. I am, and I'm so too cool for my words.

Marik: is now Auron from FFX NO I AM! .

Bakura: Whatever.

Joey: -.- Now when since Bakura turned into another Kaiba?

Yami: sigh Don't worry about that. Let's just take a look at this place.

Harrison: nods Agreed.

(A/N: Looks like Yami and Harrison are the only sane guys here...) The team walked around the forest. Then, they saw a tower up ahead.

Harrison: raises an eyebrow (A/N: Kawaii! glomps) A tower?

Joey: Heeey... it looks so familiar to me. Let's check it out! runs to the tower

Seto: Where are you going?! It might be a trap or something! (A/N: -.- Deja vu...)

Yami: He is right, Joey! Get back here!

As Joey was running towards the tower, a Bear blocked their way, a bird as its companion. They were ready to devour the party.

BATTLE!

Beast Bear: attacks Harrison misses

Harrison: counters Fire Storm!

Beast Bear: 450/750

Joey: Burning Phoenix! to Rocky Hawk

Rocky Hawk: 25/580 counter-attacks to Seto

Seto: Think again, pal! Fireball!

Rocky Hawk: XP dead

Beast Bear: attacks Marik

Marik: dodges Haha! Firestrike!

Beast Bear: 250/750

Bakura: attacks

Beast Bear: 195/750

Yami: Dragon Swarm!

Joey: the same time as Yami Neosonic Swarm!

TEAM COMBO SMASH!

Yami/Joey: Neo Dragon Sonic Swarm!

Beast Bear: XP dead

END OF BATTLE!

Joey: YEAH!

Seto: Hmm? What's this?

Joey: It's an Egg, from the Rocky Hawk.

Yami: And these too?

Joey: Those are Bear Meat and Tuna. They are ingredients for cooking.

Seto: -.- We know that, Einstein.

Harrison: .UU Anyways, we earned 76 Gald from that fight.

Joey/Bakura/Marik: KEWL!

Joey: Now we can safely check out the tower.

So the Team went out to check the tower. Meanwhile...

Team Xtra/Xtra

Tristan: I'm ready for any adventures!

Duke: Shut up, monkey boy.

Tristan: Grrr...

Tea: Guys! It's not the time for fighting.

Mai: She's right. But something's odd here...

Duke: I agree. It seems that everything is real.

Tristan: Of course it is. Now who's the monkey boy now?

Tea: No wait... Everything's real! We're not in the virtual world!

Everybody else: WHAT?!

(A/N: .UU Sorry if I didn't send this team to the virtual world. There's no actual Area Two, and I don't know any other videogames except for those four. Just tell me who you want to be with the other team in the Virtual World.)

Team Authoresses and Guests... or maybe I shall call them Team Cupcake?... .UU

Sami: Thundaga!

Ariana: Bahamut!

Fae: attacks from a far

Gnatz: Blizzaga!

Sephira: Blizzard! (A/N: In TOD and 2, Blizzard is a very powerful attack.)

All giants: XP dead

Team Cupcake: YEAH!

Sephira: We rock, don't we?

Sami: And we were able to earn 35 Rupees!

Everybody else: nods happily

Fairy: Hello!

Ariana: Hi!

Fairy: I've come to tell you that you have finished this level. Congratulations!

Everybody else: YAY!

Fairy: Now you will be all transported to Second Floor: Area One.

Quite a short part for our authoresses and guests, don'cha think? Anyways...

Team Celsius

Yume: Hello? Anybody home?

No answer

Ruji: What now? Nobody there? The Bear might have scared the hell outta the residents of this house that they went out. Bad thing that they don't know we defeated the Bear---

Voice Inside The House: You defeated the Bear?

Everybody else: Huh?

The door of the house opened, and an old man came out.

Old Man: You defeated the Bear?

Ruji: nods

Old Man: Oh thank you very much!! That bear has been waiting for us to come out of our house for days! Please come in and enjoy some hot soup.

Miyu: Wow! Service!

Yume: Miyu!

Miyu: ¬¬

So Team Celsius went in the cabin of the old man and they were offered some soup. While they were enjoying their meal, the old man started to tell them something.

Old Man: I'm really grateful for all of you to defeat the dreaded Bear! It scared me and my granddaughter, and we couldn't get out!

Ruji: Bu defity da Ber wa pis o' cay!

Old Man: Umm... I don't speak your language...

Ruji: -.- swallows I said but defeating the Bear was a piece of cake!

Yume: Anyways... where is your granddaughter?

Old Man: Well... she was so afraid of the Bear that she ran off from home. She can be anywhere in this forest! I'm really worried of her!

Sayo: Aww... Don't worry, we'll save her, right, people?

Yume: We will! Count on us!

Old Man: Thank you!

Once again, the Team went out to find the Old Man's granddaughter. They wandered around the forest for hours until...

Girl Voice: C-C-Cold...

Yume: It's her!

They turn around and saw a girl with long, ruby hair, tied up. She had a bow and a set of arrows at her back, and she's shivering.

Yume: Hey, are you OK?

Girl: O-Of course I am!

Ruji: By the way, are you the granddaughter of the old man from that cabin?

Girl: I am! By the way, my name's Chelsea.

Hami: Hi Chelsea!

Chelsea: Hello to you too.

Yume: Anyways, your grandpa told us that he's been worried about you. Do you want to go home now?

Chelsea: Of course I do!

Miyu: By the way, we defeated the Bear.

Yume: .U Umm... yeah we did. Now you don't have to worry some monster that wants to eat you.

Hami: YEAH!

Chelsea: Well... I'm not actually scared of that monster! I could take it on any time I wanted to! pout

Everybody else: O.oUU

Chelsea: I could have killed that stupid Bear anytime, but grandpa told me not to! Stupid safety, I'm a big girl now!! .

Everybody else: .UU

Yume: .UU Your grandpa doesn't mean that way. He just cares for you.

Hami: YEAH!

Sayo: He's really worried about you. Do you wanna go home?

Chelsea: YES! It's so cold out here... shiver

Ruji: C'mon.

The Team with Chelsea went back to the Cabin. But on the way...

2 Snow Beast Bears: ROAR!!

Chelsea: Roar my ass! Let's battle!!

BOSS BATTLE!

Chelsea: Arrow Stream!

Snow Beast Bear: 2000/2500 attacks Chelsea with Snow Claw

Hami: changes to Summoner and summons Ifrit

Ifrit: ROAR!!! uses Hellfire (A/N: I have a thing for roars.)

Snow Beast Bears: 1500/2500

Yume: Demon Lightning Hammer!

Snow Beast Bear: 900/2500

Snow Beast Bear 2: attacks Sayo

Sayo: uses Eruption card

Snow Beast Bears: 1 -- 200/2500 2 -- 800/2500

Miyu: Rage Laser!

Snow Beast Bear: XP dead

Ruji: Maximum Burst!

Snow Beast Bear 2: XP dead

END OF BATTLE

Everybody else: YAY!

Miyu: We collected 400 Gald!

Ruji: And double Lemon Gel and Bear Meat!

Chelsea: Let's go!

They continued on until they arrived at the house. Chelsea's grandpa was waiting for them outside.

Chelsea's Grandpa: Chelsea! I'm so glad to see you! hugs her

Chelsea: hugs back

Team Celsius: Aww...

Chelsea: lets go But Grandpa! I wished you just let me battle that monster.

Grandpa: No! You might get hurt!

Chelsea: rolls eyes

Grandpa: Anyways... thank you for saving my granddaughter. Here's a token of my appreciation. gives them a Life Bottle

Team Celsius: Thanks!

Grandpa: It will come in handy.

Chelsea: But Grandpa, do you think they should rest? We encountered two Snow Beast Bears a while ago.

Grandpa: Is that it? Why don't you girls first come in and have some more soup?

Ruji: COOL!!!

Team Celsius once more came in the cabin. Chelsea's grandpa offered them some more soup. While Ruji was busy eating them, the rest of Team Celsius went to explore the house.

Yume: in the Master Bedroom Hmm? gets the Green Gel from the brown bag

Sayo and Hami: in the Guest's Room gets the Auto Bow and the Wood Shield

Miyu: in the bathroom Hmm? gets Cloak

Ruji: still in the kitchen notices something Heeey... grabs 2 Life Bottles from the chest

The rest of the team went back to the kitchen.

Chelsea: Are you going to leave now?

Yume: Sorry, but we should really leave now.

Ruji: Don't worry, we're going to meet again!

So the Team went out of the cabin and continued onto their journey. They waved goodbye. Then on the way, a fairy showed up.

Fairy: Greetings! I would like to tell you that you finished Level One!

Team Celsius: Yay!

Fairy: You will be transported to Second Floor: Area Five. But first, you have to visit the equipment shop...

Team Sugar

The Team is still on their way to save Kupo's friends. Then they meet up with a couple of treasure chests...

Yami Marik: gets Bronze Gloves and Iron Sword equips them all

Ryou: gets Rubber Helmet equips it

Yugi: gets Leather Hat equips it

Serenity: gets Wrist equips it

Mokie: gets 116 Gil KEWL!

Fang: Grr...

Kupo: Uh-oh, kupo! It's angry because we took its treasures!

Mokie: We can take on them easily!

BATTLE!

Fang: attacks Serenity

Serenity: heals herself, then uses Concentrate on Yugi

Yugi: moves more faster

Mokie: steals a Potion

Yami Marik: uses Sword Magic, Fire Sword

Fang: XP dead

END OF BATTLE

Mokie: Piece of cake!

Ryou: But I don't get to battle... VV

Yugi: It's OK, Ryou!

Kupo: Lookie, kupo! 90 Gil, A Potion and a Fang Card!

They collected the last pieces of items, then they moved on. They saw a moogle surrounded by two Dendrobiums.

Moogle: P-Please don't hurt me... KUPO!

Kupo: It's Kupno! We should help him!

BATTLE!

Ryou: uses Whirlwind on the Dendrobium

Dendrobium: XP dead

Mokie: steals Tent, Eye Drops and Ore from it

Dendrobium: attacks with Pollen

Serenity: casts Lightning

Dendrobium: 50/100

Yugi (A/N: Why do I always type Vivi?!): casts Fire

Dendrobium: XP dead

END OF BATTLE!

Moogle: Thank you, Kupo!

Kupo: Are you OK Kupno?

Kupno: Yup!

Yami Marik: gets 2 Eye Drops and 198 Gil from the ground

Mokie: Good thing we came on time.

Serenity: Where are your other companions?

Kupno: They're trapped inside the middle of the forest, kupo! They are being held hostage!

Ryou: Don't worry, we'll save them!

Kupno: Drink the water from this fountain, kupo! It will restore you completely!

Team Sugar: Cool! drinks the water HP/MP restored Aaaaahhh... refreshment!

Yugi: We should go on. Kupo and Kupno's friends are in danger...

So Team Sugar plus the two moogles continued to venture inside the forest. Then they arrived in front of a big tree.

Kupo: This is where they are holding the other moogles, kupo!

Kupno: It's very dangerous inside, kupo. Do you think you should go on?

Yami Marik: We should! Because your friends are in danger.

Yugi: .UU He's right. If we don't do something about it, something bad might happen to them.

Ryou: Let's go!

The party went inside the tree. When they were already inside, they saw a big plant, holding the moogles with its tentacles.

Kupno: There they are!

Moogles: HELP US, KUPO!!

Plant Brain: ROAR!

Yugi: We should help them!

BOSS BATTLE!

Plant Brain: uses Right Tentacle on Serenity

Serenity: uses Air Thrust

Plant Brain: 489/533

Ryou: casts Storm

Plant Brain: 421/533 casts Thunder on Yugi

Yugi: counters with Fira

Plant Brain: 350/533

Yami Marik: casts Fire Sword

Plant Brain: 199/533 uses Left Tentacle to Mokie

Mokie: uses Mug, attacks and steals Eye Drops and Iron Helm

Plant Brain: 150/533 casts Pollen

Serenity: casts Fireball

Plant Brain: 25/533 casts Thunder on Yami Marik

Mokie: attacks

Plant Brain: XP dead

END OF BOSS BATTLE!

Team Sugar and Moogles: YAY!

Kupo: Thank you for saving our friends, kupo!

Kupno: We owe you one!

Yugi: No problem!

Serenity: Guys... there's something wrong...

They took a look around, and saw insect like monsters advancing at them. They decided to make a run for it, grabbing the goodies they were able to get at their battle. As they run away, they noticed that the Forest is getting petrified. Then, they were able to make it out of the forest.

Yami Marik: Phew! That was so close!

Ryou: huff Too pant close...

Moogles: Phew...

Serenity: Let's take a rest, guys.

Kupo: Here. gives Yugi and Ryou the Moogle Flute It will come in handy.

Yugi/Ryou: Thank you!

Suddenly, a fairy appeared.

Fairy: Greetings! You have completed Level One! Congratulations! You will be transported to Level 2: Area Three. But first, you should visit the equipment shop...

Team Bishounen

The Team was checking out the tower.

Joey: I'm right! We are in Tales of Destiny 2!!

Harrison: Tales of Destiny 2? Is that a videogame?

Joey: OF COURSE IT IS!! It's the best!!

Yami: Take a look at the sky...

Seto: At the sky?

The sky has a different color.

Joey: The sky has a different color!! (A/N: We know that, Einstein. -.-)

Marik: I wonder why?

Then some kind of a star shined brightly and next thing they knew, there was a ship crashing down to the ground, towards the tower.

Harrison: LOOK OUT!!

They all bent down. The tower collapsed, but they were OK.

Marik: I'm still alive!! TuT kisses the ground

Bakura: ¬¬ Hn.

Yami: What... happened?

Harrison: There was some kind of a space ship that crashed from the sky.

Joey: We should check it out.

So the team split-ed up and looked at the forest.

Seto: in the middle of the forest Hmm? grabs Wooden Shield and Spectacles

Yami: in another part of the forest What's this? grabs Apple Gel

Bakura: in a part of the forest where there is a statue A bag? (A/N: When you read Yami's line, it's like Bakura was answering his question! XD LOL) grabs Apple Gel

The two went back to the middle of the forest.

Harrison: Did you find anything?

Yami: No, but we found some treasures!

Joey: Hey guys! I found something!

They went to the other path where Joey was looking. He found a blue rabbit at the middle of the path way.

Harrison: The poor thing... Is it OK?

Marik: Maybe it was hit by the thing from the sky.

Joey: I found a path behind the bush it was lying unconsciously in.

They went to the path Joey found. At the end of it was a space ship. It was smoking violently, and beside it was a girl with green short hair. She was unconscious.

Harrison: Miss, are you OK? shakes her She's KO'd.

Joey: We better get out of here before that thing blows up!

Harrison: nods Right.

They went back to the main path, and as they arrived at the middle, the machine blew up.

Yami: Whew... That was close.

Girl: wakes up H-Huh? Where am I...?

Joey: Don't worry, you're safe now!

Girl: W-Who are you people?

Seto: Our identities don't matter to you. We should get you back to your town.

Harrison: I agree with that.

Girl: But what happened? There was a thing in the sky, and suddenly everything was black!

Bakura: You were hit by a ship from the sky.

Marik: And you took a lot of damage from it. We should really bring you back.

So the Team brought back the girl to her village. But on the way...

Night Raid/Slime: eyeing them hungrily

Bakura: You wanna battle?! Bring it on!!

BATTLE!

Night Raid: attacks Harrison (A/N: NO!!!! TT I'm so mean...)

Harrison: Light Spear!

Night Raid: 350/450

Joey: Demon Hammer! to the Slime

Slime: 99/255 attacks Seto

Seto: Wind Blade!

Slime: XP dead

Yami: Neo Swarm!

Night Raid: 150/450

Marik: Firestrike!

Night Raid: XP dead

END OF BATTLE!

Marik: Piece o' cake!

Seto: collects 50 Gald, 3 Apple Gels, 2 Konias, and a Panacea Bottle Let's get going.

They continued to walk until they arrived at the village. They carried her to the Elder's House.

Joey: ...So... Is she OK?

Elder: She'll be alright by tomorrow. Thank you very much for saving her. She's my grand daughter! (A/N: not another deja vu...)

Yami: I'm very glad to hear that she's OK. Anyways--

Yami was cut off when the wall of the Elder's house was tore down. Then, a man with a weird hair appeared.

Evil Dude: MWAHAHA!!

Elder: Oh no! It's Hyades!

Hyades: MWAHAHA!! PREPARE TO DIE!!

BOSS BATTLE!

Hyades: casts Thunder Wave, then links it with Spark Wave deals 9 Hits (Combo)

Joey: You're not the only one who can make a combo!! attacks three times, links it with Sonic Blade, then Demon Spiral Hammer deals 14 hits (combo)

Hyades: 867/1000

Harrison: Let's corner him! uses Vortex on Hyades

Seto: Count me in! casts Spread

Yami: Super Lightning Blade!

Bakura: throws Pinwheel at Hyades

Marik: Lightning Strike!

Hyades: cornered 125/1000

Joey (A/N: I almost typed Reid...): Let me finish this! Spiral Attack!

Hyades: XP KO'd

END OF BOSS BATTLE!

Team Bishie: YEAH!

Hyades: MWAHA cough choke wheeze (A/N: Yana-chan's... Liked it! ) ...I will come back!! And I will beat you, you little pests!!

Joey: ;P Pests, my ass.

Harrison: gets 800 Gald, Life Bottle and Orange Gel from the ground

Elder: Thank you very much for defeating him! He always comes back to destroy more of our village. That will teach him a lesson. And here's a token of my appreciation. gives them a Life Bottle

Joey: Thanks!

Fairy: appears Greetings! I am here to tell you that you have finished Level One! Congratulations! You will be transported to Second Floor: Area Four. But first, you should visit the Equipment shop...

Sephira: AT LAST!! I HAVE FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPPIE!!!!!! That took me all week!

Yume: You mean 2 weeks.

Sephira: Anyways, I hoped you like the chappie. I found it boring, but I like videogames! I really wanted to be the girl version of Reid, but since Harrison is Stahn, I chose to be Rutee instead because in TOD, Rutee has a thing for Stahn. And Keele has a thing for Meredy, which is Seto and Serenity. Don't worry, I'll bring Mai next time as Farah so she and Joey will be a couple. Farah has a crush on Reid by the way... :D

And here's the line up:

Team Cupcake only collected 35 Rupees. Not a very nice progress...

Team Celsius has 603 Gald, a Melange Gel, 3 Lemon Gels, 3 Bear Meats, 3 Life Bottles, a Green Gel, Auto Bow, Wood Shield, Cloak and 4 Lens.

Team Sugar has 1189 Gil, 5 Eye Drops, Bronze Gloves, Iron Sword, Rubber Helmet, Leather Hat, Wrist, 3 Potions, Tent, Ore, Phoenix Down and an Iron Helm.

Meanwhile, Team Bishounen has 926 Gald, Egg, Bear Meat, Tuna, Wooden Shield, Spectacles, 5 Apple Gels, 2 Konias, Panacea Bottle, 2 Life Bottles and an Orange Gel.

But Team Xtra/Xtra has nothing, because they weren't in the virtual world anyway... ;)

All in all, Team Sugar is in the lead for money while Team Celsius is in the lead with the most items. Poor Team Cupcake... only has 35 Rupees... T.T And Team Bishounen should fight more battles!

Sephira: So let's find out who will be in the lead for the next few chappies!! But now I should do my project. -.-


	33. Behind Hatred and Pride, There lies Jeal...

At last!!! I am able to update!!! n.n I'm so happy! I thought I couldn't, but it seems that I was able to!!

Seto: -.- Shush up and write the friggin chapter already.

You don't tell me **what **to do, Seto! And don't you dare tell me to shush up!

Joey: Isn't "Shush up" British?

Yeah…In Australia, people use that term too, since British influenced em.

Seto: We don't need your History lessons! Just write the chappie already!

¬¬ OK, OK… sheesh…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So QOL, are you happy now? Here's the chappie dedicated for you. You seem to like my Edit Time Story a lot!

EDIT TIME STORY!!!!

[Joey and Yugi woke up in the middle of the dueling arena. Their friends rushed over to them.]

Serenity: Big brother! I'm so worried!!

Tea: Don't you guys ever do that again!

Yami: Don't worry about us. Worry about…

Joey: Mai…

[He knelt down and held Mai's limp body in his arms. Tears flowed down his face once again.]

Joey: Mai… I'm sorry, I let you down…

[He held her tightly. He was trying to stop himself from sobbing more than ever; instead, he silently sobbed to himself. He let his only love down, and he broke his promise to his Yami. He was the one to blame.]

Joey: _If I were just too early to stop that duel, I could have saved Mai!! But I was too late!! …Why…why…why did this happen?!_

[He mentally hit himself. While he was crying in agony from the loss of Mai's soul, Yugi and his friends looked at them with grave concern.]

Tea: Poor Joey, having yourself confessed your true feelings to the girl you love, then you find her disappearing from this world…Who could have thought of the pain? (A/N: Tristan was SUPPOSED to say these lines, but he's too dumb to say this.)

Yami: …That is true. Joey loved Mai for a very long time. And losing someone you love… it's very agonizing.

Serenity: Big brother...

Duke: And it's all because of that psycho!

[They all turned around angrily to Yami Marik who was laughing evilly.]

Yami Marik: [in a mocking tone] How sad! She tried her very best, but… she has to be sacrificed to the Shadows. She lost everything. What a pathetic girl!

[He laughed more loudly.]

Tristan: Why you…

Duke: [trying to hold him off] No, Tristan!

Joey: Damn you…

[They all turned their gazed to Joey, who laid Mai gently back at the arena floor, despite of his harsh tone of voice.]

Joey: Damn you, Marik… You psycho… How could you?! **YOU MONSTER!! I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU AND WHAT YOU DID TO MAI!! DAMN YOU!! I WANT YOU TO DIE!! I WANT YOU TO BE RIPPED INTO PIECES AND ROT IN HELL!! DIE!!! **(A/N: O.O…)

[He was about to attack Marik, but Tristan and Duke held him off. They were having a hard time holding him off because of his incredibly strong strength.]

Tristan: Joey!! Keep your cool, man!

Yami: Tristan is right, Joey! Violence won't get you anywhere! This is not the right way to get your revenge!!

[While Joey's friends were still trying to hold him off, Seto was watching the confrontation on the arena. He was very glad to see Joey alive, but he was stunned by his actions. He never saw Joey got furious like this. Sure, Joey IS a hothead and whenever he's near him, he's always barking at him to go away. BUT, he never saw… **and he meant, never ever**... saw Joey got furious like this. He looked capable of murder… His body is twitching with anger… And his eyes… Normally, when he's happy, his eyes sparkle in the sunlight and they looked sweet as chocolate and honey, but this time, they were flaming red… Like burning fire… Fire symbolizing the anger coming from the very depths of his heart… (A/N: O.o!!! Whoa!! I never thought I could write those!! O.o!!!!) But he can't blame Joey for doing that. Joey is the kind of person who gets insanely mad when some freaky stranger hurts his friends, especially his love ones. He never lets them get away with it…]

[While Tristan, Duke and Yugi were still holding Joey off, Marik went out, laughing more loudly.]

Joey: **GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARD! FIGHT LIKE A MAN!**

[But his reply was more laughter. He growled, and his friends tightened their grip on him.]

Yami: Joey! Let him go! You are no match against his Shadow Powers!

Joey: And what?! Let him victimize more people and let him grow more powerful?!

[Yami can't reply. Joey was right. If they don't do something soon, Marik will succeed and everything will go according to his plans: dominating the world.]

Serenity: But big brother! Our first priority is Mai!

(A/N: . Serenity! Stop saying "big brother"! You're making me think of that TV show here in Australia called "Big Brother"!

Serenity: -.- You WERE the one who's writing this story, so don't blame me!

Me: n.nUU Sowie…)

Tea: Yeah! We need to get her to the hospital, right away!

[Joey suddenly grew soft. They were further right. They really need to get Mai into the hospital. He fell down to his knees.]

Tristan: C'mon Joey. Let's take Mai to her room.

Tea: Then we ask Kaiba to land the blimp to get her into the hospital.

Duke: The problem is…

[They all turned around and fixed their gaze to Seto, who was still standing there. It will be hard time convincing him. He rejected all their pleading when they were trying to convince him to land the blimp so they can get Ryou into the hospital. Joey turned away, much to Seto's disappointment.]

Joey: Let's just take her first into her room. Then…

[He looked at Seto.] (A/N: -.- Seto, happy now?)

Joey: I'll deal with Kaiba.

Yami: [nods] Good choice, Joey.

[All of them went out the arena floor and inside the blimp. Seto and Mokuba were left standing there.]

Mokie: Well, let's go, big bro.

Seto: Alright then…

[As they followed Yugi and his friends (include a really depressed, serious, and quiet blonde), Seto was still deep in thought…]

Mokie: Seto?

Seto: …

Mokie: Umm… Seto? [pokes him] (A/N: LOL)

Seto: Huh… oh, what is it, Mokuba?

Mokie: Umm… I was just thinking… Maybe I should translate that text in the WDOR card? (A/N: Too long.)

Seto: Hmm… [smiles faintly] Great idea, Mokuba. But I have to spend time with myself alone. Maybe you could translate it now?

Mokie: n.n Sure, big bro! (A/N: Don't start me, Mokie.)

[Seto smiles and pats Mokuba in the head and went to his room while Mokie runs off to translate the mysterious (A/N: Should I add sarcasm? Or should I just say it's Hieratic?) text in the Egyptian God Card. But as Seto opened the door to his room, a voice called out to him.]

Voice: Kaiba.

[He turned around to see Joey and his friends standing on the corridor. As he looked right into Joey, he saw his face of pure determination, a face he never before also. He knew what was coming, and he put his cold, unemotional mask on. He faced the blonde.]

Seto: [in a cold voice] What now, Wheeler?

Joey: Kaiba, we really need to get Mai to the hospital! We really need to, along with Bakura and Odion. Please, I beg of you.

[Seto was surprised. Joey never ever said 'please' to him before. He seems to be very determined to take Mai and all the other unconscious duelists into the hospital. But Seto could never let his icy defenses down.]

Seto: And what if I refuse? (A/N: -.- [sarcastic] Yep, we **SURE** didn't saw that coming, didn't we, Yana-chan?)

Joey: I… I guess I have to do this then…

[Seto's eyes widened as Joey went down to his knees and bent down, like he was a servant pleading for forgiveness from his master.]

Joey: Please… please land the blimp so we can get her to the hospital. She doesn't have proper medication and the hospital is her only hope. I… I could put on a dog costume if you want to! Then show it in TV… humiliate me in front of a crowd… But please! I beg of you! Land the blimp so we could give the unconscious duelists proper medication!

Yami: Joey!

Serenity: Big brother… (A/N: . [clutches head] ARGH!!! STOP IT, SERENITY!!)

[Seto felt pity for him. Joey would possibly do anything to get Mai and the others to the hospital. He could have just asked, but of course, if he just became suddenly nice to him, would they be suspicious? All of those years, everybody knew that Seto Kaiba hated (A/N: Maybe loved? XD) Joey Wheeler, not much as Yugi though, but it seems that he has those feelings that he couldn't even understand when Joey was around. It was like a flame that shrouded and melted his ice, cold heart…]

[Joey looked up to him once more, his glassy chocolate eyes staring right at Seto's azure ones.]

Joey: Please! I beg of you!

[Seto melted at the sight. With Joey's puppy-dog eyes staring right at him, how could he reject what he was asking for? It was no ordinary puppy-dog eyes; they seem to melt right through him. He can feel himself soften…]

[But if they saw his expression, would they think he was weak? Defeated by just a mere duelist? Convinced by a stupid blonde puppy?] (A/N: Yup, stupid, but cute! n.n)

[Darn his pride! If he wasn't so cold to people, he would have got Joey off the floor, get his friends to the hospital, and just tell him that he loves him?! So he could just end the pain in his heart?! So he could end the endless stabs he feels at the very core of his soul?!] (A/N: O.O… Calm down, Seto! Calm down… [pats him at the back])

[Seto couldn't take it any more. Maybe he could pull off another one of his masks, put it on and get this over with?! Lame plan, but effective.]

Seto: [in a quite harsh tone] …Get off the floor, Wheeler.

Joey: H-Huh?

Seto: I said get off the floor! Haven't you been listening?

(A/N: Sheesh… you don't have to shout, you know!! .)

Joey: But…

Seto: No buts. I said GET OFF THE FLOOR!

[Joey whined at the shout, like a puppy (A/N: Aawww… [huggles Joey plushie Yana gave her]) being scolded at, and stood up.]

Joey: I-I'm really sorry!

Seto: You don't have to. Besides, I wouldn't humiliate you in front of a crowd because you wanted to. It's because I would want to.

Tea: Kaiba, you big bully! Joey already begged and – (A/N: For once, I agree with Tea… [nods])

Seto: I know that, Gardner. But maybe you could shut your friendship mouth first?

[Tea scowled. Seto continued.]

Seto: As I was saying, Wheeler, I still can not land this blimp.

[Everybody else gasped, but Joey was about to break down. But Seto wasn't finished yet. He couldn't let Joey cry because of him. Joey had enough crying for the whole night.]

Seto: However, I could call on the company helicopter and carry the unconscious passengers and take them to a nearby and good hospital.

[Everybody else felt relieved and happy. They smiled at each other, but nobody was happier and more relieved than Joey. He was smiling with relief as he wiped his tears from his eyes.] (A/N: Aaawww… [huggles])

Joey: Th-Thank you very much, Kaiba! Thank you! I owe you one –

Seto: You don't need to thank me. I'm merely doing this because I am tired of all of you pestering me about these matters. Now go. You aren't allowed at this area. Don't worry; I'll call the company chopper as soon as possible.

Joey: Thank you very, very much, Kaiba!

[Then Joey ran off to his friends while Seto was looking at him.]

Seto: [shakes his head] No, Joey… I owe you one…

[As he entered his room, his mind was replaced by Joey's words of thanks.]

Joey: _Thank you very, very much, Kaiba!_

[He can feel himself glow inside, but he would be pretty much happier if he hasn't been a bit harsh. He also wished Joey replaced that Kaiba into Seto… But he could never be suddenly nice to people. He still has to act, though.]

Seto: _[sighs] Good work, Seto… Now Joey hates you more than ever… But what you did now might change everything…_

[Seto was still very deep in thought, when he suddenly drifted to sleep.]

[Meanwhile, Yugi and his friends were in Mai's room.]

Yugi: …But, Joey! If you stay here with Mai, you won't be able to see Kaiba duel! And you won't get to know anything about the 8th mysterious duelist!

Joey: [shakes his head] I'm sorry, Yugi, but I have to take care of Mai. I can miss that duel, but I have to watch over her.

Serenity: I could take care of her, Joey.

Joey: No, I'll do it. Besides, it would be nice if you would learn how to play Duel Monsters. It might be useful.

Serenity: Are you sure, Joey?

Joey: Yeah. I'm OK, I promise.

Yugi: OK, I guess we can't change your mind.

Tea: Take care of Mai, Joey!

Joey: [nods] Take care too.

[Yugi and the others left Joey all alone with Mai to watch the duel between Seto and the 8th duelist. Joey sat down the chair next to Mai's bed where she was laid down.]

Joey: _Mai…_

[While Joey was still looking after Mai, Mai herself was still in the Shadow Realm.]

[Inside the Shadow Realm, Mai continued to watch many romantic (A/N: Tehe… #.#) scenes between her and Joey that she had never seen before.]

Mai: _This… IS NOT THE SHADOW REALM! It's not like I wanted to be in the real one… But, everything I see… Is it the future…?_

[She was very confused. This wasn't the Shadow Realm at all! That kiss Joey gave her before she was sent to the Shadows must have changed everything, but of course Mai didn't realize that. She was too busy to watch Joey's every move…]

Mai (in the scene): [crying at Joey's arms] B-But… you're going to leave me here…! You're going to leave me and the kids!

Mai (in the glass-thingy): [shocked] _K-Kids?! Me… and Joey have… kids…?!_

[She blushed at the very thought of this.]

(A/N: You people should understand that! Because in order for Joey and Mai to have kids, they have to… do THAT…

Joey/Mai: [blushes in an amazing shade of red] . [bonks Sephira with a mallet]

Sephira: X.x Owies… Why are people so sensitive about it anyway…? [massages head] .)

Joey: [smiles at her apologetically] Don't cry! I'm going to be back in a week or so…

Mai: Week or so?! [cries harder]

Joey: [sweatdrops] It's just a week…

Mai: But I'm gonna miss you!

Joey: [sighs] Sweetie, look at me.

[Mai stopped crying and looked at Joey.]

Joey: It's OK… It's just a business trip! I'll be back, I promise! I'll bring something back for you.

Mai: [sniff] Really?

Joey: [smiles] Really.

Mai: [smiles back] I love you, honey. [hugs him]

Joey: Love you too…

(A/N: 3 AW!!)

[Mai (inside the glass-thingy) blushed as she watched the scene before her. _Sweetie_, _honey_ and _love_ ran through her mind, making her blush even more. Then, suddenly, the kiss she and Joey shared together came to her mind once again. The kiss that brought her to her senses… the kiss that sent her to a better place… the kiss that made her realize that her only one true love… was Joey.]

[Meanwhile…]

!!!Seto's POV!!!

_Hmm…?_

_Where am I?_

_Is this a dream?_

_…Probably…_

_I stood up, straightened my clothes, and started walking. Walking cautiously, as I might trip into something._

_It's so dark… I can't possibly see anything…_

_I took a glimpse at my own hands, but surprisingly, I can see them._

_I must be the only one who's emitting light in this place…_

_But then, I heard a muffled sob…_

_I wonder who that is…?_

_I started walking again, searching for the voice._

_Another sob…_

_Don't worry; I'm coming for you…_

_Then I found the source of the sobbing in front of me…_

_A little boy, with golden wings._

_I walked towards him, reaching out my hand._

_Then, he looked at me…_

_…The boy's face…_

_He looks like somebody I know…_

_…Joey…_

_My eyes softened and my hand reached out to him…_

_Then he spoke in a whisper…_

_"Help me…S-_

!!!Normal POV!!!

Voice: Seto? Seto! You're duel is coming up!!

[Seto woke up with a groan and looked at the person who interrupted his dream.]

Seto: Mokuba…

Mokuba: I'm really sorry to interrupt your sleep, Seto! But your duel is coming up!

[Seto sat up from the seat he was sleeping at and smiled at his little brother while ruffling his hair.]

Seto: Thanks for waking me up, kiddo. I'm coming.

[He stood up from his seat and went out of the room with Mokuba, carrying his deck. The two of them walked quietly down the hall towards the dueling arena. Then…]

Mokuba: Seto?

Seto: Yes?

Mokuba: I was wondering… What were you dreaming about?

[Seto gulped. Mokuba must have been there when he was dreaming.]

Seto: [laughs nervously] Umm… hehe… Dreaming about business trips and everything… Nothing really much important, Mokuba.

Mokuba: [raises eyebrow suspiciously] Really? But if you were dreaming about business… why were you saying Joey's name? (A/N: XD!! Kaiba's busted!!)

Seto: _Uh-oh…_

[Mokuba must have been there all along inside his room while he was still dreaming. And unfortunately, he said Joey's name too. Why must luck play with him?]

Seto: _I guess I can't hide it from my own brother…_

[He knelt down in front of Mokuba so his face was leveled to his.]

Seto: Mokuba, promise me you won't tell anybody.

Mokuba: I always keep secrets, especially from you, Seto!

Seto: [smiles at him] Thank you, Mokuba.

Mokuba: So… what was the reason? Why were you muttering Joey's name?

Seto: …[sigh] It was something about my dream, Mokuba. I was… in this dark place, and I can't see anything except for myself… But I heard somebody sobbing. I looked for the source, and…

Mokuba: You saw Joey sobbing on your dream?

Seto: …Near that. The source of the sobbing was a little boy. He was… extraordinary… He had golden wings and most extraordinary of all… His face… He looked just like Joey…

[There was silence between them… then…]

Mokuba: But… that was odd. Why would Joey appear on your dreams? You hate him, don't you?

Seto: …Actually, Mokuba… It's different now.

[He stood up and continued walking. But Mokuba stayed in his spot.]

Mokuba: What do you mean by different? (A/N: X.x GAH! This kid is curious…)

Seto: You see, Mokuba, I don't hate Joey as much as you think…

[Mokuba waited for his brother's answer, but it seems that Seto paused. He ran over to look at him, and he gasped. Seto was crying, tears flowing out from his eyes.]

Seto: It's just that… when I saw him trying to save Mai… I felt… jealousy…

Mokuba: [looks at him with concern] Seto…

Seto: [ignores him] I had… wished somebody else cared for me like that… not just you, Mokuba… But I also wanted somebody else!

[He collapsed to his knees.]

Seto: …I-It would be nice for somebody to care for me too… For somebody to understand me… For somebody to understand that I have a heart! Nobody does believe that I have a heart…

Mokuba: But I do believe that you have a heart! You're my big brother, and you took care of me!

Seto: Mokuba… I-I want somebody to… love me… Not in a brotherly way like we always share together… I want somebody to always love me… Stay with me forever… Save me when I'm in danger… And, I don't have any. Instead, I've got you, which I am grateful of… But, when I saw Joey trying to save Mai… it all changed… I… I never been this confused before… I… realized… that… I LOVE JOEY!!

(A/N: #.# Mwehehehe… we're going to make a scene… but don't worry, it's just for a while…)

{Seto: …I LOVE JOEY!

Serenity: [comes in, hears what he said] O.O OH MY FRIGGIN GULAYSIS!!! SETO KAIBA IS FRIGGIN GAY!! AND HE'S IN LOVE WITH MY BIG BROTHER?!??!?!??! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! [runs away to tell the others]

Seto: T.T All my pride… gone… WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! [waterworks] [sniff] T.T

Mokuba: -.- Sometimes I feel I play the role of the eldest here… [shakes head]}

(A/N: #.# Mwehehehehe… Now back to the fic…)

[The great, mighty (A/N: -.- Yeah, right…) Seto Kaiba fell down to his knees. If many crowds were to see this, they would suddenly realize that the Kaiba Seto wasn't exactly the strong man he is… Mokuba knelt down and tried to comfort his brother. Who wouldn't know that Seto was actually keeping the burden for himself? Being in love sure does hurt.]

(A/N: Now let's skip the scenes and let's go to the part where Seto is about to duel Isis…)

!!!Seto's POV (and another one's… probably his conscience.. LOL)!!! (A/N: -.- Why do I keep writing in Seto's POV…? Also, there will be some stupid humor here…)

How humiliating…

I cried in front of my little brother…

_Does that really matter to you if you cried in front of him?_

Of course it matters! And… what are you doing in my mind?

_Hey! You hurt my feelings! T.T_

-.- So… who are you?

_I'm a little thing called conscience… or maybe your inner child! n.n_

I have no such thing as conscience… as for the inner child, I'm afraid I'm too old enough to have one.

_You're such a meanie, Seto…_

Hn.

_Anyways… I heard you have a problem about love. Do you want us to discuss about it?_

No, and stop pestering me. I'm about to duel.

_Oooohh… Is Seto actually afraid of something? Is he afraid of a thing called love?_

You know, it's not nice to bother people.

_I know that, Seto, but this is a big problem. You just realized your gay, and you have fallen in love with –_

[sighs] Yes, yes, I know… I'm in love with Joey Wheeler. Happy now?

_n.n Yay! You actually admitted it! Hooray!!_

-.- You're so stupid. I can't believe you're actually my conscience.

_So now you believe I'm your conscience, huh?_

.

_Oooohh… Joey must be a really big issue to you!_

…

_You know, Seto, if you want Joey to like you, you should believe in a thing called love!!_

[blushes] Grr…

_Oh! That reminds me of my favorite song! n.n [sings "I Believe in a Thing Called Love" by the Darkness]_

…GAH!! SHUT UP!!

Yugi and the gang/the referee guy thingy…: O.O…

. Look what you've done!

_Hey! Reminds me of another song! [sings "Look What You've Done" by Jet]_

Grr… if you don't shut up now, I'm going to bang my head into a wall!

_But Seto! There are no walls around here!_

….… Now, be a good conscience and stop pestering me!!

_n.n Otay!_

[shakes head in disappointment]

_…Hey… wait…_

What now…? I told you not to bother me…

_Take a look at Yugi and the gang…_

And why should I? I don't have time for those geeks.

_This is important, Seto!_

[looks at Yugi and co., realizes that Joey wasn't anywhere to be seen with them, bows head in disappointment]

_…Seto? Seto! Are you OK…?_

I'm… I'm OK…

_…Seto… I know it hurts… I know you really love Joey that much… but…_

I know! I can't have him forever! I can't have him to support me! I… I can't have him to love me! [mentally cries]

_…I'm… I'm really sorry I brought this up to you… [pats him on the back]_

I-I can't tell him how I feel… I'm THE Seto Kaiba… I can't just be that nice to people! And…

_You're afraid of rejection._

Yes. I'm afraid to lose… If he rejected me, I'd be broken and shattered forever…

_Like china… You're a delicate person, Seto… I know… It's too hard to tell him how you felt…_

Also because…

_He might be homophobic… He might mock your feelings…_

[nods] He… it's sad… but he hates me… All I had done to him… to his friends…

_…That's were you're wrong…_

W-Why?

_Joey doesn't hate you; he just doesn't like you because of what you did to him, especially to his friends. He's a loyal person, and a sweet one too._

[smiles faintly] I… know… He is just like a puppy…

_You have taunted him because of that, didn't you?_

Yeah…

_It would be nice if you only called him a puppy. You always called him 'mutt'._

[emotion saddens] Yeah…

_But… if you befriended him, wouldn't people think that you have a heart?_

I was born this way. I was raised by Gozaburo Kaiba… If I showed them that I had a heart, they would think that I am weak… And because…

_You have loads of money that many greedy people would try to destroy your love ones…_

Exactly.

_Just what happened to Mokie… but really, if you had showed everyone you had a heart, they would think that you're a nice person… And people would stop taunting you about it!_

I told you, this is all Gozaburo's fault. If it wasn't for him, many people would think that I had one.

_But also, if it wasn't for him, you and Mokie weren't able to have a good home._

[snorts] Define 'home'…

_[ignores him] And besides, if it wasn't for him, you weren't able to love! You weren't able to meet Joey!_

[expression darkens] I guess you… are… right…

_You can't just blame people for everything, Seto. Even if they had done bad things to you, you should thank them because something improved inside your miserable life!_

I wonder what were those improvements…?

_Well… you were adopted by a rich man… owned a big company… became the champion duelist…_

The title went to Yugi…

_At least you had some improvements in your life!_

Mostly all of them were downsides…

_Don't be so negative, Seto! At least somebody loves you!_

And that… is just Mokuba…

_…_

Maybe you should now stop bothering me. I have a duel to win… and we can discuss this later…

n.n YAY!! I finished the chappie! I know the first one was longer and this one was shorter, but please, I hope you enjoyed it! n.n

Also, I won't update till I get to 100. n.n

Even IF I get it to 100, which will not happen, I won't be able to update for weeks, and post up different stuff. Please understand!

Thank you.

What I could say about this chappie...

The only thing I only liked about Seto was his conscience! n.n [huggles Seto's conscience]

Seto's conscience: n.n


	34. Band Chappie: Part 7

Sephira: I'm sad... Nobody even reviewed my new chappie!!! T.T Do I really suck that bad at writing fics...?

Ruji: Umm... Sephira...?

Sephira: The only person who reviewed was my best fwiend... T.T [hugs Sami] At least; she's there for me...

Sami: n.nUU

Sephira: T.T I don't feel the love from some readers... WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! [waterworks]

Sami: n.nUU [pats her at the back] It's OK, Sephi-chan. Someday, readers will review too!

Sephira: T.T But nobody does!! I feel so... alone... T.T... Maybe I should stop writing fics anymore... [sniff]

Sami: O.OUU No, don't! Don't give up!

Sephira: T.T ... I feel so violated... Nobody reviews... Just only you...!

Sami: n.nUU

Sephira: ...[to all the readers] Hmph! Fine! Be it your way! ...T.T [sniff] Nobody wuvs me...

Joey/Harrison: I DO!!

Sami/Sephira: O.O...

Joey/Harrison: [glare at each other]

Sephira: ...T.T...

Sami: Aaawww... don't worry! Yana-chan is at school so she can't...

Sephira: Just Yana-chan... [sniff]

Sami: n.nUU Probably by the end of the weekend, they will!

Sephira: T.T I hope so...

Joey: [arguing with Harrison] Get away from her!

Harrison: Why don't you?!

Joey: **_I_** was the first one here!

Harrison: Well... DOI!

Joey: .

The rest: [watches the argument]

Seto: Pass me the popcorn...

Bakura: Why don't you do it?!

Seto: Oh, you want a fight?! Bring it on!!!!

Tea: Guys! Friends don't –

The rest: -.- Tea… don't ever start with it again…

Tea: [pouts]

Disclaimer: Sephira doesn't own YGO or practically anything. She has her own CDs… and that's about it…

Karaoke/Band Chappie

Part 7

Sephira: T.T… [sniff]

Joey: Aawww… [pats her at the back] It's OK, Sephi-chan. You still have me. [hugs her]

Sephira: T.T [sniff] [hugs back] _At least Joey's here for me…_

Harrison: [pouts in jealousy]

Yami: OK… this is weird…

Seto/Bakura: [fighting]

Harrison: …Stop fighting, would ya?!

Seto/Bakura: O.O [stops wrestling from the ground]

Harrison: Can't you see Sephi-chan is not in a good mood today?!

Seto: You don't tell me what to do!

Bakura: For once, I agree with him!

Harrison: [glares] Do you want to be tortured, you two? Because I could always ask Sephi-chan to.

Seto/Bakura: [shuts up, glares at him]

Harrison: [smirks]

Bakura: [mumbles] Stupid mortal…

Seto: [mumbles] Stupid favorisms…

Sephira: TuT _At least two of my bishies are here with me…_ [hugs Joey tighter]

Joey: n-n

Sephira: T.T OK… people, we're going to continue what we started from. We're still going to make the band chappies. And here's the line-up.

**_Lead Vocalist = Joey (A/N: [hugs tighter])_**

**_Guitarist #1 = _****_Harrison_****_ (A/N: [goes over to hug him])_**

**_Guitarist #2 = Bakura (A/N: [glares at him])_**

**_Base Player = Yami (A/N: [smiles])_**

**_Drummer = Seto (A/N: [glares at him])_**

Sephira: T.T Conference, people…

!!!Conference!!!

##After 15 minutes…##

Band People: [emerges from the room]

Sephira: T.T So you know what to do, OK?

Band People: [nods]

Sephira: T.T Good…

[The band people went to the stage, but not yet Joey. He stayed a bit longer inside the dressing room.]

Seto: What's taking the mutt so long…?

Sephira: T. …Seto, wait till I tell Joey about your little secret…

Seto: .

Joey: [gets out of the room] Sorry, people. I have to dress up as what Sephi-chan asks me to do.

Sephira: T.O [drools]

Seto: [secretly drools]

Harrison: [rolls eyes]

[A/N: …Joey was wearing a blue shirt… that has buttons on it… well, how am I supposed to know what kind of shirt that is…? T.T And also he was wearing leather pants. Black leather pants. He was also wearing black sneakers…. Umm… so there you go… T.T… And… don't be so jealous, Harrison! I still love you! [hugs him]]

Sephira: T.T [drools] C'mon, guys… let's go… [clings to Harrison]

Harrison: n-n

Joey: [pouts in jealousy]

[So the band people with a very sad Sephira went to the backstage.]

Sephira: T.T Do your best guys… [plants a kiss on Joey and Harrison's cheeks]

Joey/Harrison: [blushes]

[The band people went out the stage. The crowd went wild, and a lot of Joey fans swooned. The music started off with Harrison and Bakura's guitars and Yami's base accompanied with Seto slow on the drums. After a long while, Joey went in.]

Joey: **_/Hey! Hey! Hey!/_**

**_/When you look you see right through me_**

**_Cut the rope, fell to my knees_**

**_Fallen, broken every single time/_**

**_/Always keep me under finger_**

**_That's the spot where you would (sue) me_**

**_But I see sometime pleasure in my mind/_**

[The beat goes to a kinda slow music.]

Joey: **_/Yeah, here comes the water_**

**_It's comes to wash away the sins of you and I_**

**_This time you see…/_**

[The beat went back to its original rhythm.]

Joey: **_/Hey! Hey! Hey!_**

**_When you seek me you destroy me_**

**_Rip my mind and smell the poppy's _**(A/N: T.O)

**_Fallen blood in every single time/_**

**_/Always keep me under finger_**

**_That's the spot that you might linger_**

**_But I see sometime the pleasure in my mind/_**

[The beat went back to the slow rhythm.]

Joey: **_/Yeah, here comes the water_**

**_It's come to wash away the sins of you and I_**

**_This time you see_**

**_Like holy water_**

**_It only burns you faster than you'll ever dry_**

**_This time with me…/_**

[The beat was still kind of a bit slow. Then suddenly, the music stopped for a second and Harrison played his first guitar solo (with all the band people of course). Unlike Joey, he is calm and collected. Speaking of Joey, he was taking his shirt off… (A/N: T.O [drools]) and banging his head. He didn't notice that Seto was drooling after him. He threw his shirt off absentmindedly to the raging Joey Fan Girls. The fangirls tried to get it, but it magically disappeared and went to Sephira's arms instead. The fangirls pouted.]

Sephira: TuT [huggles Joey's shirt]

[After Harrison's cool guitar solo, during the music, Joey sung once again.]

Joey: **_/When you look you see right through me_**

**_Cut the rope, fell to my knees_**

**_Fallen and broken_**

**_Every single time…_**

**_Yeah, here comes the water_**

**_It comes to wash away the sins of you and I_**

**_This time you see_**

**_Like holy water_**

**_It only burns you faster than you'll ever dry_**

**_This time with me…/_**

[The music went back to its original fast rhythm.]

Joey: **_/Hey! Hey! Hey!/_**

[After the last chord of the guitar played, the music ended. The crowd applauded and cheered loudly, especially the fangirls. Before the band people went out, Joey gave them a loud "Thank you" and walked off with the band. But he wasn't prepared when…]

Sephira: TuT… [glomps Joey and Harrison]

Joey/Harrison: n.nUU

Yami: [chuckles good naturedly] You're feeling a bit better now, I see.

Sephira: TuT Yeah… I guess. You guys made me feel better. [hugs tighter]

Joey/Harrison: [suffocates]

Yami: O.O… Umm, Sephira… Joey and Harrison are losing air… maybe you should let go of them now.

Sephira: T.T Sowie… [lets go]

Joey: [sighs in relief] Thanks, Yami.

Harrison: Yeah… Phew!

Yami: It's nothing.

Sephira: T.T Great job, people… I just don't know when I'm going to feel a bit better…

$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$.$

Sephira: T.T Review… please????????? [uses Mokie, Ryou and Yugi's puppy dog eyes on all of you]

Or else… NO EDIT TIME STORY FOR YOU!!! [pouts]

Oh yeah… and if you were wondering what song it is… it's called "Slither" by the band called Velvet Revolver. The best!

Anyways… R&R!!!


	35. Randomness: Full Part 1?

Sephira: ...GRR... DAMNIT!! I'm bored to death!!!! . I don't know what to do!! ...Oh well! n.n [dances the Polka o Dolka dance]

Everybody else: O.O

Sephira: n.n And I also have new SetoJou piccies!! ME SO HAPPY!! [glomps her pictures] Now on with the new chappie! Sorry, QOL and Marrita. But I'm going to post up your chapter next time! Right now I have some ideas for today...

Disclaimer: [hyper] n.n WHEE!!! [dances around, notices Sephira's M. Item and mistaken it as a food, gets it and runs out of the room] WHEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sephira: O.O... MY MILLENNIUM ITEM!!! [rushes after him]

Miyu: That's what she gets for having a M. Item that looks like a food...

Ruji: Sephira doesn't own YGO or anything that she uses in this fic. She owns the M. Cupcake though...

**_The Hunt for the Disclaimer Dude and the Weird Adventures_**

**_Part ?/?_**

Yugi: ...Should we leave her out there? I'm getting kinda worried for her.

Yami: Don't worry, aibou. I'm sure she's OK...

!!!Sephira chasing Disclaimer through a tiger cage inside a zoo!!!

Sephira: . DAMNIT! GET BACK HERE, YOU THIEF!!

Disclaimer: n.n WHEE!! [runs around despite the tigers chasing him]

Sephira: [runs after him, but was blocked by some angry tigers] Uh-oh... This is not good...

!!!Back at HQ!!!

Yami: ...Maybe not...

Joey: [worried] We better go find her!

Ruji: Sorry, but she doesn't want anybody to interfere with her own activities. Only us Team Celsius could.

Miyu: And since she has planned the chapter today, you should follow it.

Bakura: [sarcastically] Oh what? Are we Yamis going to be transported into a cooking show?

Miyu: [looks through Sephira's plans list] Wow! You're right! It's planned that you're going to be in a cooking show!

Yamis: O.OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Miyu: [smiles sweetly] Well, see ya later!!

Yamis: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! [was sucked inside a warp hole]

Miyu: non (A/N: It's a smilie...) Buh-bye! [waves hand]

Ruji: O.oUU

Miyu: [smiles evilly to the others]

Everybody else: [gulps]

Joey: [thinking] _Please... don't let me be stuck with him... _[eyeing Seto nervously]

Miyu: Seto and Joey are going to be stuck inside a closet in Hogwarts...

Joey: O.O [stares at her horrified, clutches head] NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Seto: O.o

Miyu: Oh yeah, and Joey, you have to wear this dog collar.

Joey: ;.; But--

Miyu: NO BUTS! [makes Joey wear the collar] There! Not so hard, isn't it? n.n

Joey: T.T... [whimpers]

Seto: [stares at the whimpering Joey, eyes become stars] Joey... you... look so... CUTE!!!!! [attempts to glomp him]

Joey: O.o EGADS!!! [runs away from him]

Seto: PUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!! [chases him]

Everybody else: OoO

Miyu: O.o There's a high level of OOCness in that scene...

Joey: [so scared of Seto that he ran off into a warp hole]

Seto: [of course, still chasing him but of course, runs off into the warp hole too]

Miyu/Ruji: [blinks]

Miyu: [clears throat] Anyways... Tristan, Duke and Tea will be transported inside a cage full of... you'll know soon! n.n

Duke/Tristan/Tea: [sucked inside a warp hole before Duke and Tristan said "Wait" and Tea said "Friendship!"... -.- Typical Tea...]

Miyu: -.- Next will be Mai. Care to join Joey and Seto inside the closet?

Mai: O.OUU [blushes] But-- [got sucked inside a warp hole]

Miyu: -.- [takes a look at the hikaris, Serenity and Harrison, takes a look at Sephira's plans list] Yeesshh... of course. You guys-

Serenity: Umm...

Miyu: Oh yeah. And a girl. You people are left here. It says here that you could like, come with us or something.

Yugi: n.nUU Umm... hehe... I guess we'll stay!

Ryou: n.nUU Yeah! Yugi's right! Maybe we could like... play Truth or Dare or something...

Marik: n.nUU I agree...

Serenity/Harrison: I'll come!

Miyu: [sighs, to Ruji] Should we?

Ruji: [nods]

Miyu: OK... I guess you could...

Serenity: n.n Yay!

Harrison: ...Aren't you worrying for your big brother? I mean, he's stuck with his worst enemy and...

Serenity: Oh, he'll be OK! n.n

!!!Inside a closet in Hogwarts!!! (A/N: Mai's not here yet)

Seto: [glomping Joey] n.n

Joey: -.-UU... T.T Why should I get dragged into this...?!

Seto: n.n [rubs face to Joey's]

Joey: O.oUU... . [tries to squirm away but Seto's hold is too powerful] ...T.T [whimpers]

Seto: n.n [continues to rub his face to Joey's]

!!!Back at HQ!!!

Harrison: -.-UU

Serenity: n.n [clings to Harrison]

Sephira: [from far away] I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT, SERENITY WHEELER!!!! OWW!!!! WHAT THE!!?? STOP CHASING ME, YOU STUPID MONGRELS!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!

Harrison: O.oUU [blinks]

Serenity: n.n [clings tighter]

Harrison: -.-UU

Ruji: OK... Sephi-chan is in trouble. We must head out now!

Miyu: YES, MA'AM! ...Hey... YOU TRICKED ME!

Ruji: [snicker]

Miyu: . Now let's go!

[The 4 of them headed out HQ, but Miyu looked back at the Hikaris.]

Miyu: Don't you people dare to do something stupid, OK?

Hikaris: [eyes her innocently] Yes, we'll be good.

Miyu: [eyes them suspiciously and leaves]

Marik: n.n... :) MWEHEHEHEHE... naive mortal fool...

Yugi: What?! You call them mortal?! Why don't you take a look at yourself, huh??!?!?!?!?!

Marik/Ryou: O.O

Ryou: O.O Umm... Yugi? Are you OK?

Yugi: O.o Huh...? Oh wha?! [notices strange looks at him] Uh... hehe... sorry, got carried away! n.nUU

Marik/Ryou: -.-UU

Yugi: So... what are we up to?

Marik: [evil grin] Oh, I just know what to do...

!!!Inside a closet in Hogwarts!!!

Joey: T.T [still being glomped by Seto] Why must I suffer all of these...?

Seto: n.n [hugs Joey tighter]

Joey: O.o [chokes]

Mai: [arrives, sees the scene before her, gets really mad] .##### GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF JOEY!!!!!!!!!!!

Seto: [sees Mai shouting at him, gets angry too] .######## YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU PETTY SLUT!!!

Joey: O.o... [stares at the two shouting at each other, mutters] It's my chance... [tries to sneak out but Seto and Mai grabs him]

Mai: Joey! Tell this gay of a CEO that you love me better than him!

Seto: No! Puppy! Tell this blonde bimbo that you'd rather go out with me than her!

Joey: T.T [whimpers] You don't have to shout, you know...

!!!Outside the closet!!!

Ron: [staring at the closet] O.o?! What in the world is happening inside that closet?!

Hermione: It's just probably a boggart, Ron. C'mon, we're gonna miss our class.

Ron: O-Okay... [walks off with Hermione]

Harry: [stays, stares at the closet, opens it] O.O [sees Seto, Joey and Mai inside] Umm... maybe I should leave them alone... URRF!! [pushed into the closet]

Draco: [laughs evilly, closes the closet] Now Potter should learn not to mess up with me... MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! (A/N: O.o I think that's too OOC...)

!!!Inside the closet!!!

Harry: Umm... ah...

Seto&Mai: [shouting at each other]

Joey: Hey... help me...

Harry: Umm... sorry, even though I want to, I don't go off helping strangers like they were my friends...

Joey: -.- You mean you're being paranoid because I might be Lord Voldemort, is that right?

Harry: n.nUU Umm... yeah, that's it! ...HEY! How did you know about Voldemort? And how did you know me...? [clutches his scar]

Joey: -.- You see, kiddo, I have my ways... Anyways... can you get me outta here? Like, do your magic thingamagij and everything? Please??? [gives him puppy-dog eyes]

Harry: O.oUU Umm... you see, I'm not good at all of these...

Joey: If you get me outta here, you'll get outta here too!

Harry: Umm... hehe... n.nUU [laughs very nervously, then faints]

Joey: O.o... [shakes head in disappointment]

Harry: X.X [very unconscious]

Seto: [glomps Joey] JOEY! TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME!!!

Mai: [kisses Joey] JOEY! I KNOW YOU WANT TO HAVE KIDS WITH ME!! [winks at him]

Joey: O.O!!!... This... is... too... much... [faints] X.X

!!!TO COMMERCIAL!!!

{A/N: Now meet my new fic segment!! [gets weird stares from readers] WELL, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET REVIEWS IF I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING RANDOM TO WRITE, HUH???!!

Readers: O.O [blinks]

A/N: Umm... sorry... got carried away!! n.nUU Now let's get on with it!! MWAHAHAHA!! [evil random laughter]}

[Seto is all alone, walking around the Domino City streets. His limo crashed into a tree so he has to walk home. Then, he passed by a big poster laminated inside a bus stop bench. He stopped to take a look at it and saw Joey's face in it. Then, the picture started moving.]

Seto: O.O

[Joey, in the picture, was eating a Dewberry cookie (A/N: Filipinos must know what commercial it is!!!). Because he's doing it in a very **_suggestive_** way, Seto's mouth began to water and started walking towards the poster. Joey, in the picture, winks at him and licks his fingers in the same **_suggestive _**way. Seto began making a puddle of drool and started to advance towards the realistic poster, then...]

**_SMAX!!!! _**(A/N: [giggle])

[Seto bumped into the hard poster and realized that the poster wasn't really real at all. He scratched his head and walked off. Little did he know...]

(A/N: I put this extra in... [giggle])

Somebody: [giggle, comes out, turns out to be Joey]

Joey: HEHEHE...

Yugi: [comes out] That was very evil, Joey...

Joey: Now Kaiba knows when not to mess with me! n.n [holds out video thingamajig where you can show a video] #.# Hehehehe...

Conclusion: If you were a CEO that had his/her limo crashed into a tree, get to walk to your home and sees a poster with a big Dewberry Cookie advertising material on it, don't ever _try _to daydream over it. Because if you did, you'll bump into that really hard laminated poster and have your brain cells squashed into bits... yeeessshhh... [nods, nods]

{A/N: n.n I hope you enjoyed it! Now back to the torture!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!}

!!!At the Cooking Show/Class!!!

Yami: This… is… hell!!! [sobs]

Bakura: [sneers] Ah, the pharaoh, sobbing in a corner. How pathetic.

Yami Marik: [smirks] Yes, pathetic. (A/N: -.- Because I banned him from watching too much Hamtaro, he went back to his usual self, all rubbery.)

Chef: [notices them, shouts] OI! STOP YAPPING AND GET BACK TO WORK!!!

Yami: T.T See what I mean?!

Bakura: [pissed off] Can I banish him to the Shadow Realm?!

Yami: JUST DO IT!! T.

Bakura: [grins evilly, sends Chef to the Shadow Realm, fails] HUH?! What the?! [tries to, but fails again]

Yami: O.o… Sephira must have magically banned us from sending people to the Shadow Realm!

Bakura/Yami Marik: O.O [horrified] NO!!!!!!!!!!

Chef: [bonks their head with a frying pan]

Yamis: T.T Owies…

Head Chef: Hey, are you guys alright?

Yami: T.T Sadly, no… [massages the sore bump on his head]

Head Chef: Sorry about my Chef. He's kinda… you know? Grumpy?

Yami Marik: -.- [mutters] Grumpy, my ass…

Yami: [nudges his ribs with his elbow]

Yami Marik: .T It hurts…

Head Chef: Anyways (A/N: -.- The evil word), I'll go easy on you. You [to Yami, gives him a hot pot and an egg], boil this egg. Then you [to Bakura, gives him a chopping board, a knife and a hard-boiled egg], chop this egg. And you [to Yami Marik, gives him a frying pan and an egg] fry this egg. Easy enough?

Yami: Uhh… yeah?

Head Chef: Good. Well, see ya later! [goes over to his part of the kitchen]

Yami: [looks at the egg, gulps]

Bakura: [looks at the knife, eyes shine]

Yami Marik: [looks at the frying pan, grins and bonks Yami's head with it]

Yami: .T OWIES!! Stop it!!

Yami Marik: [snickers]

Bakura: [holds the knife lovingly] I had found the love of my life… My precious! [huggles it]

Yami/Yami Marik: O.o

Yami: -.-UU This is going to be a looooooonnnnggg day…

!!!Back at HQ!!!

Yugi: This is boring… Marik, what are we up to?! And why are we in Sephira's HQ basement?!

Marik: SHUT UP, YOU MIDGET! I'm trying to find something here!

Yugi: T.T

Ryou: So, what are you exactly looking for?

Marik: Blackmail material for Sephira. So we can get out of this hell-hole!!

Yugi: Sephi-chan's alright!

Marik: Keep talking, I'm not listening.

Yugi: T.T Why are you so mean to me?

Ryou: Yugi, Marik is the factor of meanness. He's mean, and will be forever.

Yugi: But he has fans…

Ryou: Well, we do too.

Marik: O.O WHOA! CHECK OUT ALL THE PICTURES ON HER FOLDERS!!

Yugi/Ryou: [takes a look] O.O You're right!

Yugi: So many pictures of Joey!! She must have been obsessed with him or something…

Ryou: 311 Joey (solo) pictures!

Hikaris: Whoa…

Marik: And look! Some pictures between Wheeler and Kaiba!!

Yugi: O.o OH MY RA!! MY VIRGIN EYES!!! [covers them]

Ryou: [blushes] At least not all of them has **_it_**…

Marik: #.# Hehe… I never thought I could also get blackmail material for Kaiba and his dog that much!! Especially **_those_** pictures!! #.# MWEHEHEHE… [prints all the Seto/Joey pics]

Ryou: ¬.¬ How typical… [takes a look at Sephira's folder once more] O.o Oh my! She has Seto/Joey stories here!

Yugi: Did she write them?

Ryou: No, but she got them from… [blushes, mumbles] adultfanfiction.net…

Marik: [hears it] WHAT?! O.o… Sephira has an obsession on that pairing! [opens one, and reads it] O.O… #.# MWAHAHAHA… I must print them too!! [prints them]

Yugi/Ryou: -.-UU

Marik: #.# MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!

Mokie: [comes in, stares at them confused] Marik, what are you laughing at? And where's everybody?

Hikaris: O.o Uh-oh… We've got company!!

::::::::::::::::

Sephira's Journal,

. Great, just great! Disclaimer Dude got away with my M. Item, and now he's hiding inside my school! NOW HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET MY M. ITEM BACK?! .

Sephi-chan, annoyed and irritated

Mood: . annoyed

Listening to the song: -.- The sound of a bell ringing… must be the time for lunch…

::::::::::::::::

Sephira: . [finished writing on her journal] Grr… When I get my hands on him… I SWEAR!! [thinks of a plan to get inside the school] Hmm… Aha! I know! This is my fic, so I can do whatever I want! n.n [disguises herself but before she did…. Two kids approached her]

Kid #1: Hey, miss! What'cha doin'?

Sephira: Leave me alone, kid. I've got some business here – [takes a look at the kid] O.O…

Kid #1: n.n [looks like a chibi Joey, except that he has blue eyes… O.O] Gwad you nowticed me!

Kid #2: [runs to him] I towd you not to weave me wike that!!

Sephira: O.O… This is getting weird…

Kid #2: [a girl, looks like a chibi Mai, except that her hair looks longer, brighter and her eyes are brown… O.OU] Oh… sowie, miss! My yami's kinda hyper today so…

Sephira: O.OU You two are yami and hikari?

Two kids: [nods]

Kid #1: n.n Hi! I'm Joey Kaiba! (A/N: O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Kid #2: And I'm Mai Wheeler. (A/N: OoO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) A pweasure to meet you. [bows down]

Sephira: O.o… Oh my gulaysis…

Kid #1: You can call me Puppy!

Kid #2: And you can call me Polar.

Sephira: O.o… [faints] X.X

Polar: O.o… . Now look what you've done, Puppy!

Puppy: [stares at her cutely] What did I do? (A/N: 3 So cute! [huggles Puppy])

Polar: -.-… Puppy… I'm gonna tell Unclwe S'to about this!

Puppy: O.O [stares at her, horrified] AH!! NOOOO!! Pwease! Don't tell Daddy!! (A/N: O.O)

Polar: [smiles evilly] Or maybe I could tell Unclwe Joey… (A/N: O.OU)

Puppy: ;.; WAAAAAAAHHHH!!! STOP IT!! I DON'T WANT MUMMY TO KNOW!!!! [sobs] (A/N: O.OUUU MUMMY?!)

Polar: -.-UU Puppy, Unclwe Joey isn't a girl! He's a boy, so he's your daddy!

Puppy: T.T [sobs]

Polar: -.-UUUUU

!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!

Sephira: X.X [still unconscious]

Puppy: [stops sobbing, stares at readers and smiles cutely] Wead and Weview!!! n.n Pwease???? [puppy-dog eyes]

Polar: [joins him] Pwease?? [puppy-dog eyes] And no fwaming! Fwames would be use to burn Eviw Tea down!!


	36. Randomness: Full Part2

Miyu: Sephira doesn't own ANYTHING?! OK?! ANYTHING?!

Ruji: [sarcastically] Wow. Sephira doesn't own her sketch pad, her school books, her own clothes, her own radio, her own bag, her own notebooks, her own money, her own Concession Card, her CDs, her drawings, her files, her fic… [continues on]

Miyu: . OK, OK! Maybe she **_DOES_** own those things! . But clearly enough that she doesn't own YGO, OK?!

Ruji: n.n Well, that should do it!

**_The Hunt for Disclaimer Dude and the Weird Adventures_**

**_Part 2/?_**

Previously in YGO TV: Lil Cuppin' Cakes...

3 =3 X3 3 =3 X3 3 =3 X3 3 =3 X3 3 =3 X3

Sephira: O.o… [faints] X.X  
  
Polar: O.o… . Now look what you've done, Puppy!  
  
Puppy: [stares at her cutely] What did I do? (A/N: 3 So cute! [huggles Puppy])  
  
Polar: -.-… Puppy… I'm gonna tell Unclwe S'to about this!  
  
Puppy: O.O [stares at her, horrified] AH!! NOOOO!! Pwease! Don't tell Daddy!! (A/N: O.O)  
  
Polar: [smiles evilly] Or maybe I could tell Unclwe Joey… (A/N: O.OU)  
  
Puppy: ;.; WAAAAAAAHHHH!!! STOP IT!! I DON'T WANT MUMMY TO KNOW!!!! [sobs] (A/N: O.OUUU MUMMY?!)  
  
Polar: -.-UU Puppy, Unclwe Joey isn't a girl! He's a boy, so he's your daddy!  
  
Puppy: T.T [sobs]  
  
Polar: -.-UUUUU  
  
3 =3 X3 3 =3 X3 3 =3 X3 3 =3 X3 3 =3 X3 3 =3 X3

Sephira's Journal,

This... is getting weird. This might be the weirdest day of my life! First, Disclaimer Dude "accidentally" steals my M. Item, and now these two kids that look like Joey and Mai turned up! The really weird thing about those two was that, they seemed to be the kids of either Seto, Joey or Mai!! This is so... weird! ...Hey, how many "weirds" did I say already...?

Sephi-chan

PS. While I was in the zoo, I met those kangaroos! And I remembered that those baby kangaroos on the adult kangaroo's pouches are called joey! O.o Weird, ne?

Current Mood: O.o (freaked out)

Current Music: Some weird song...

3 =3 X3 3 =3 X3 3 =3 X3 3 =3 X3 3 =3 X3 3 =3 X3

Puppy: Wookie! She's awake!

Polar: Awe you otay, miss?

Sephira: Uhh... yeah, sure. What are you two doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be at home and do something with your families?

Puppy: n.n Daddy and mommy awows us to go anywhewe we wike!

Polar: Then they pick us up when it's time to go!

Sephira: Oh… Well, nice meeting you kids, but I have something to do. Smell ya later.

Polar: You sound wike Daddy.

Puppy: No! She sounds wike Mommy!

Polar: I towd you! Unclwe Joey isn't a girl!!

Sephira: O.o… OK, kids, don't fight. And it's pretty dangerous out here. Why don't you come with me?

Polar: Daddy and mommy never let us walk with stwangews…

Puppy: But fow some weid way, we want to. Why?

Sephira: Maybe because I knew who your parents are! Now c'mon! I'm still going to search for something…

Puppy: n.n YAY! Scanvengew hunt!

[So the trio went inside the school. Sephira was disguised as a single parent-mother so the staff would think that she was enrolling Puppy and Polar.]

Sephira: Hey, what's the name of your parents, by the way?

Polar: My parents awe Katsuya Wheeler and Mai Valentine.

Puppy: n.n And mines awe Seto Kaiba and Joey Jounouchi!

Sephira: O.o Wow… what a weird mix-up…

!!!At Sephira's HQ Basement!!!

Mokie: You mean you're looking for blackmail material against Sephi-chan? Don't you know that's bad?!

Yugi: It's his idea. [points to Marik]

Marik: [smiles evilly]

Mokie: But… but…!

Ryou: It's OK, Mokie. Yugi and I are smart enough to know that if we went against Sephi-chan, she'll use her authoress powers to punish us. Of course we don't want that to happen. Marik is the bloody stupid one to forget that…

Mokie: [sighs] Well, at least you two know what you're doing, except for somebody out there! [glares at Marik]

Marik: [rolls his eyes]

Yugi: n.nUU So… Mokuba, where have you been?

Ryou: You're lucky Sephira forgot about you.

Mokie: I know! I went to the shopping mall to buy Pokemon Coliseum. Joey and I are going to play it!

Yugi: How come Joey? What about Kaiba?

Mokie: You know… Seto is always busy so… he agreed to play it with me. Oh and Joey is my new baby sitter by the way.

Yugi: O…kay…

Mokie: …

Yugi: …

Marik: [looking through his blackmail stuff, grinning evilly]

Ryou: …Let's go shopping!

Everybody else: OK!

!!!At the Cooking Class!!!

[The yamis are enjoying cooking class… not. It seems that every egg that Yami boiled hatched into healthy little chickens. (A/N: Don't own. Somebody does…) There were flooding the kitchen, and it seemed that there were a thousand of them. Bakura hasn't chopped any hard-boiled egg yet because he was "chatting with his new found love" at a corner and whenever somebody disturbed him, his eyes flash demonically and chased that poor, poor person around the kitchen with the knife. And Yami Marik, you may ask? Well, he was using the frying pan to take out the all the "boredness" he had and did anything he could do with the frying pan. And I meant "anything".]

Yami: [still boiling the eggs, waiting for them to "cook" while he was naming the chicks] …Hmm… I shall call you Atemu! In the name of myself! Then you shall be named Ishizu, which is the name of my secret love… [sighs dreamily, thinking about Ishizu] And oddly enough, I shall call you Joey because you have that really weird hair color of his…

The Chick Yami Called Joey: O.o Cheep?

Unnamed Chick: [settles himself on Yami's hair… which is weird because his hair is spiked and the chick was comfortable]

Yami: Hey! You're a cute one! n.n You shall be called Mahaado, in the name of my loyal priest that turned into my favorite card!

Bakura: [back in the corner, talking to the knife] Oh! And did I tell you that I used to have a set of knives that I kept way back in Egypt? They seem to be useless, unlike you…

Knife: …

Bakura: [snuggles] Don't say that… Your sheer beauty stands out from all of them… And your sharpness… It is incredibly pointy enough to kill!

Knife: …

Bakura: [eyes shine] Oh, you think so? [sighs blissfully] You are truly the love of my life… If we are separated, I don't know what to do! I won't live without you!

Knife: …

Bakura: O.o What is it, my love?

Knife: …

Bakura: You… You think so?! What a wonderful idea!! [cuddles] I love you…

Knife: …

Yami Marik: …Grr… THIS IS PATHETIC!!! GRR!! [smashes anything he is near of with the pan] Oh… That's a good one… n.n [continues smashing all the things in his way]

Head Chef: O.OUU… [hyperventilates]

!!!Commercial!!!

[We see Mokuba waking up. He had an incredibly good sleep. We see him change his PJs and wore his ordinary clothes instead. But surprisingly, his right arm muscle was so big the sleeve ripped apart. He stared at it, and shrugged it off. He went down stairs and opened the door so he could do some mowing because it's his turn to mow the lawn today. When he opened the door, the door was torn down because his power in his right arm was very powerful. He looked scared and settled the torn door down to the floor. Now we see Mokuba going to turn on the lawn mower. He pulled and pulled the switch. Because of his right arm muscle, the lawn mower flew away. He looked quite shifty and went back inside the house for some breakfast. Now we see him squeezing an Easy-To-Squeeze Bottle of Heinz Ketchup around his meal, then he put it down the table. But **_again_**, because of his right arm, the table crashed down along with the meal and went down to the cat under the table. A loud "Meowr!" of pain was heard, and Mokie looked… quite indescribable…]

Conclusion: Enough is enough. Isn't that simple? [nods, nods]

!!!End of Commercial!!!

(A/N: You peepz might be wondering where Tristan, Tea or Duke are… so… here they are!)

!!!At a cage full of…!!!

Sableye: Sableye…

Tristan/Tea/Duke: O.OUUUUUUU MEEP!!!!

Sableye #2: Sableye-eye-eye-eye!! [sounds like it's laughing]

Tristan: HEY!

Tea: [angry] That… thingy… nearly scared us to death and his other buddies think it's funny!

Duke: [angry] Well, it's not.

Sableye #2: Sableye… [sounds like it's threatening them]

The Trio: O.OUU Meep…

Tristan: .UU It's still scaring us…

Duke: [to the Sableye] Hey! Stop scaring us! And what are "you" thingys anyway?! Why do you like scaring us!!??

Tea: Don't shout at it, Duke! It might hurt you!

Duke: . So?

Tea: Maybe it wants to be friends!

Duke: ¬.¬ It already "has" a friend, Tea. There's no reason for us to "befriend" **_it_**.

Tea: [looking sad] Oh… But what are they?

Tristan: I think I saw them before… Oh yeah… A Sableye.

Duke/Tea: O.o Sableye…?

Tristan: Yeah. One of those "Pokemon" thingys. You'll know what they are because they mostly say their name, not talk humanly at all.

Tea: Pokemon? Sounds like a videogame… (A/N: Don't own... again...)

Duke: It is! You know those GBA games Mokuba and Joey had?

Tea: Oh yeah…

Tristan: We need to get outta here, fast!

Tea: Before they scare us to death!

Duke: But how…?

The trio: Yeah… how?

!!!In the Hogwarts Closet!!!

Harry: [has woken up] O.o…

Seto&Mai: [still fighting]

Harry: Phew… at least they won't see me… [tries to open the closet, won't budge] Huh? [tries it again] Oh no… [faints] X.X

Joey: T.T Why… Why… WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?! [sobs, waterworks]

Seto: Oh no! Did I hurt you, my little puppy?! Don't worry, I'm here for you… [comforts Joey]

Mai: Joey! Please don't cry! I'll always be there for you, unlike somebody out there! [glares at Seto]

Seto: Well, you're the cause of how Joey almost died against Marik in his duel!!

Mai: Well, Joey hates you because of how you treat him!!

Seto: I'm just teasing him! It's the way to hide my true feelings for my puppy!

Mai: His not **_"your" _**puppy!! HE'S MINE!!

Seto: HE'LL NEVER BE YOURS!!!

Seto&Mai: [continues their fight]

Joey: T.T… So… loud… so… hard… so… hurts… I WANT MY MOMMY!! [curls up into a ball, rocks back and forth, twitches, and sucks his thumb]

Harry: X.XUU

Seto&Mai: You can't sweatdrop when you're unconscious!

Harry: X.X [holds sweatdrops]

(A/N: Don't own… kuramaandhiei4ever does! n.n)

Seto&Mai: [continues fighting]

!!!To the rest!!!

Ruji: Damn… WHERE IS SEPHIRA?!??!??!?!??!??!?

Miyu: -.- Calm down, Miyu. We're just covering ¼ of this fic.

Ruji: BUT WE HADN'T FOUND HER YET!!!!! . GRRRRRR!!!

Harrison: n.nUU Patience, Ruji. You just don't know it, but she might appear right down the road.

Serenity: Hey, look! There she is! [points]

Everybody else: O.o [looks]

[Harrison's statement had come true! Sephira was definitely down the road with two blonde kids, entering a Secondary College.]

Ruji: Well, that was easy! n.nUU

Miyu: ¬.¬ Look who's talking…

Ruji: C'mon!

[The group went down the road to catch up with Sephira. Eventually, they reached it and went stealthily inside the school gate.]

Miyu: What in the world is she doing inside her school?!

Serenity: With two kids?

Harrison: Yeah… blonde ones…

Ruji: [takes out her super mini-telescope] Woah! Check this out! These two blonde kids look like Joey and Mai!!

Serenity: Big brother?!

Miyu: And that ho?!

Ruji: Yeah… And Sephira is dressed up like an office woman… I wonder why?

Harrison: Maybe the weird Disclaimer Dude was hiding inside the school and Sephira needs to get in without anybody suspecting her so she disguised herself as a single-parent to the kids so it would look like she's going to enroll them!

Miyu/Ruji: O.o Well, blow me away!

Serenity: n.n That was some great analyzing work there, hon! [clings tighter to Harrison]

Harrison: -.-UU

Ruji: We should help her, fast!

Miyu: But how do we get in there?

Ruji: That's a problem…

Miyu: …

Harrison: …

Serenity: …

Ruji: …This would take us all day…

Serenity: …Would this work?

Miyu: What's that?

Serenity: It's works like that Invisibility Cloak-thingy in Harry Potter. I found this on Sephira's HQ Basement… [holds out a spray can]

Ruji: Alright! How long does it work?

Serenity: [reads] For about… how much time you want it to.

Ruji: Perfect!

Miyu: We could use that brain of yours after all…

Harrison: That's really cool of you, Serenity.

Serenity: n.n Oh, it's nothing. [clings tighter]

[The quartet sprayed the Invisibility Spray thingy on themselves. In seconds, they were invisible to the people on the look out, but not at the other members of the group. They immediately ran inside the school.]

33 =33 X33 33 =33 X33 33 =33 X33 33 =33 X33

Sephira's Journal,

Alright. Now I'm able to get inside. When I get my hands on that Disclaimer Dude…! My only problem is the kids. They might find something interesting and go off without me. I must keep an eye on them, or else, their parents will so totally kill me!! …Huh? And what's this? Somebody is being chased around the school?! Oh yes. This might be my chance.

Sephi-chan

Current Mood: Hopeful (I can't think of any emoticons for it…)

Current Music: …Does swearing of students count?

33 =33 X33 33 =33 X33 33 =33 X33 33 =33 X33

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sephira: Please R&R!! No flaming!! You know the drill! And by the way, sorry for not posting up the band chappie. I may need 95 reviews for it. Thanks! n.n

Puppy: Sephiwa also needs some idewas fow hew commerciaw pawt! n.n Do you peepz have any? Pwease add them in on the weview! Pwease? [puppy-dog eyes]

Seto: Listen to my kid! Or else, I shall hunt you down! [glares at you readers]

Readers: O.oUU OK, we will…

(And did you count all the "weirds" in the chappie today? If you give me the correct number of them, I shall give you a prize! n.n But quickly! Before somebody reviews first!)


End file.
